El amor siempre es cero
by Prodigy-20
Summary: Santana López es la típica joven adulta que pasa por un mal momento en su vida y no causa más que destrozos, pero todo cambiara cuando conozca a la novia de un amigo suyo y comience a sentir a sentir cosas por ella. ¿Será que solo se trata de una atracción sexual o realmente tenga sentimientos por dicha joven? ¿Será posible que ella sienta algo por Santana pese a estar con Sam?
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumen:**_ Santana López es la típica joven adulta que pasa por un mal momento en su vida y no causa más que destrozos, pero todo cambiara cuando conozca a la novia de un amigo suyo y comience a sentir a sentir cosas por ella. ¿Será que solo se trata de una atracción sexual o realmente tenga sentimientos por dicha joven?

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ El amor siempre es cero ~

1

La música era fuerte. Los audífonos grandes. No escuchaba nada. Di algunos golpes en mi escritorio al ritmo de la canción. Piernas, pies y manos moviéndose sin parar. Mis labios tarareando la letra. Frente a mí la laptop mostrando una página web sobre un concierto. Todo era genial.

Seguí con lo mío hasta que alguien bruscamente tiro de mis audífonos hacia atrás y cuando me di la vuelta me encontré con Rachel. Levanté una ceja confundida.

– ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Le pregunté molesta.

– Te he estado llamando por más de veinte minutos y vine a ver qué haces que no me respondes. Vas a reventarte los oídos así –

– ¿Y a ti que más te da? – Me di la vuelta en la silla para volver a la computadora.

– Vamos, Santana, hazme el favor de cooperar conmigo. Tengo una entrevista mañana y no puedo llevarte a la universidad así que podrías ir sola, ¿sabes? – Ella dijo a mis espaldas.

Sonreí con malicia.

– Seguro que puedo ir sola –

– Santana –

– ¿Qué? Escucha Berry no te pedí ayuda –

– Obviamente lo hiciste porque olvidas que fui yo quién te pago la fianza –

– No te lo pedí – Dije frunciendo el ceño – Perfectamente pude pasar la anoche allí

Suspiró ella. Me di la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos y luego fruncí el ceño.

– Santana solo trato de ayudarte –

– Primero deberías ayudarte a ti misma con ese bigote que tienes – Dije cruzándome de brazos – Por favor, ¿puedes salir de aquí?

– Bueno, al menos eres amable – Dijo ella con un murmullo. Resopló – Escucha, Quinn me dijo que podría llevarte si quieres, ella tiene que llevar a Beth con su madre para que la cuide

– Sí, no te preocupes. Asistiré A la universidad – Rodé los ojos.

– Santana, nos preocupamos por ti. Todas – Dijo con un tono suave – No eres la misma desde…

– Solo vete de aquí – Dije rodando los ojos – No necesito que me des tus sermones sobre la amistad u otra cosa

Ella suspiro suavemente y luego asintió.

– Vamos a conocer a la nueva novia de Sam hoy en el almuerzo. Espero que al menos te presentes y seas amable con la chica –

– Seguro – Dije despreocupada.

La relación que tenía con Rachel no era más que una amienemistad, dios que cursi. Nos conocemos desde la secundaria donde entramos al mismo club de música, ella por su gusto a la música y yo por sabotaje, de hecho a la gran mayoría de mis amigos actuales los he conocido desde la secundaria, pero a pesar de conocernos desde ese entonces tal parece que nosotras tenemos una historia de antes y eso era algo en lo que las dos coincidimos sorprendidas.

Como le prometí a Rachel fui a la universidad en lugar de irme a otro lado como el día anterior.

Se podía decir que yo, Santana Lopez, era una de esas chicas que causaba problemas. Vestía con una preciosa chaqueta de cuero y pantalones algo rasgados que gritan: rebelde.

Estudiaba en NYU junto con la mayoría de mis amigos salvo por tres de ellos: Rachel, Mike y Kurt. Estos dos chicos eran grandes amigos, pero la verdad no hablaba mucho con ellos, al menos con Mike. Los tres estudiaban en NYADA, Mike estudiaba danza y Kurt y Rachel estaban estudiando canto. Kurt y yo éramos como una pareja dispareja al igual que con Rachel, yo solía molestarlo siempre sobre todo en broma pero últimamente… bueno…

En NYU estaba estudiando solo con Quinn, quien estudiaba derecho conmigo.

Yo sé que estaban todos preocupados por mí, pero no podía evitar que las cosas se salieran de control. Yo era un manojo de enojo todo el día desde _aquello._

– Wow, una futura abogada rebelde – Una voz me hizo voltear. Sonreí un poco al ver a una chica de cabello negro y tez oscura. Ella era algo robusta. Era una buena persona y tenía una voz increíble, podía llegar a romper notas.

– Hey, Mercedes – dije tranquilamente subiendo las escaleras – ¿Dónde has estado?

– Ya sabes, acabo de terminar una gira y creo que solo quiero descansar – Sonrió tranquilamente – Oye, oí lo que sucedió ayer

Bufé – No fue nada. Solo fue un pequeño incidente –

– ¿Te parece bien haber entrado a un bar y terminar en la cárcel? –

Me reí con sorna – No fue la cárcel. Era la comisaría –

Sacudió la cabeza – En fin, al menos eres libre –

– Libre como un caballo salvaje – Sonreí ligeramente – Por cierto – Me detuve en las escaleras y me volteé a verla. Estaba unos pocos escalones debajo lo que me hacía o solo tener una mayor altura sino imponer más dureza – supe que le dijiste a Quinn que buscarías a un terapeuta para mí. Creo que no tienes derecho de decidir en mi vida

– Santana… –

– Debo ir a clases – Dije volteando nuevamente.

Entre en el salón y me dirigí a un asiento junto a la ventana. Quinn estaba llegando quince minutos tarde, pero el profesor le dejaba entrar debido a que ella tenía una autorización para llegar siempre a quince minutos tarde. ¿La razón? Beth.

Cuando estábamos en la secundaria Quinn tuvo este rollo con un chico y termino embarazada, pero ninguno de los dos quiso dar en adopción al bebé así que decidieron criarlo. La niña estaba por cumplir tres años en unos meses, lo que para todos era genial, incluso yo estaba feliz. Esa pequeña niña era un encanto. Se parecía tanto a Quinn, con su cabello rubio y ojos verdes, y tenía la estúpida sonrisa de su padre. Era bastante tímida, sobre todo con extraños así que no era de extrañar si en algún momento corría a esconderse detrás de su madre.

Cuando Quinn entró en el salón se dirigió a sentarse a mi lado. Yo me encogí tranquilamente de hombros y seguí escuchando al profesor.

Puede que nunca iba a clases, puede que solía escaparme, puede que prefería pasar mis mañanas en mi casa o en el parque, pero siempre escuchaba atentamente y tenía buenas calificaciones. No era la típica chica que tenía problemas… siempre…

Después de las primeras dos clases, Quinn y yo estábamos conversando. Tenía la música puesta, pero los audífonos estaban en mi cuello. Ella hablaba sobre como su madre seguía insinuándole a Puck, su novio, que deberían casarse.

– Es molesto, digo, no es que no quiera casarme, pero no corre que no sea el momento indicado – Ella bebió de su botella de agua mirándome.

Me encogí de hombros – No me parece mala idea. Aunque si llegas a casarte solo asegúrate de tener tu apellido porque _Puckerman_ , lo digo en serio, ese apellido es estúpido –

Ella se rió. Estuvimos en silencio después de eso por unos momento y mientras ella jugaba con sus manos yo la miraba furtiva.

– Habla –

– ¿Sobre? –

– Quieres decirme algo. Dímelo –

Suspiro – Nosotras solo nos preocupamos por ti. No queremos verte descarrilada. Solo pensamos en lo mejor –

La mire fijo. Si fuera otra persona yo seguramente le diría algo cruel, y créanme que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero me mordí para no decirlo. A diferencia de todos los demás a los que conozco, con Quinn yo era mala, pero no siempre porque me era difícil. Nos conocíamos desde la infancia, por dios, fuimos juntas a preescolar y le tenía suficiente respeto como para no gritarle cada vez que ella quería ayudar.

– Está bien. Sé que tenían buenas intenciones, pero realmente lo lamento. No estoy lista –

– Entonces deja de meterte en problemas, por favor –

La mire fijo y luego asentí – Okey, te prometo que lo voy a intentar –

Cuando termino la jornada de clases Quinn y yo nos dirigimos a Starbucks. Se suponía que íbamos a conocer a la nueva novia de Sam durante el almuerzo, pero algo tenía que hacer ella que no podía así que Sam dijo que nos juntaríamos antes.

Yo realmente no tenía emoción por conocer a la novia de Sam, primero porque él y Mercedes tuvieron un romance de verano que entonces se volvió una relación en nuestro último año de secundaria y luego rompieron, a pesar de que todo estaba bien se notaba que se seguían queriendo y yo no quería verlos lastimado por el novio o novia del otro y segundo porque no me interesaba conocer gente nueva, aunque sí tenía interés en saber por qué alguien saldría con labios de trucha.

Me encontraba sentada en una mesa junto con Quinn y Mercedes (con quién había arreglado todo). Kurt, Mike y Rachel estaban en camino. Puck, el novio de Quinn, no iba a presentarse porque estaba ocupado en su trabajo. Cuando los tres artistas llegaron estuvimos hablando un poco.

Kurt no dejaba de reírse sobre lo que me sucedió el día anterior, el cual sigo reiterando de que fue un ligero accidente y encima era culpa de Puck.

Entonces llegaron.

Sam era un chico de cabello rubio ceniza, pero honestamente él no es rubio, solo se tiño el pelo y el tinte estaba saliendo y por eso se le veía ceniza. Tenía el cabello corto y un ligero flequillo. Vestía en ese momento con una camiseta a cuadros y unos jeans.

Pero no era eso lo que llamaba la atención, sino que era la chica que iba tomada de la mano con él.

Ella era rubia, de cabello largo y ondulado. Vestía con una camiseta holgada que parecía ser de polar, también unos jeans y unas botas. Sus ojos, mierda, tenía ojos azules preciosos que eran como un mar hipnotizante. Ella no miraba a ninguno de nosotros porque parecía estar cómodamente hablando con Sam. Pero mierda que era hermosa.

Cuando llegaron a nosotros Sam la presentó como su novia (lo que me parecía obvio) y respondía al nombre de Brittany S. Pierce. Para empezar, el apellido Pierce me sonaba de algo, pero no estaba segura de qué.

– Entonces, Brittany, ¿qué significa la S? – Kurt, alias Lady Hummel, preguntó. El chico tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos claros. Vestía con una camisa y un pañuelo en el cuello, también tenía jeans ajustados.

– A veces lo olvido – Ella desvió la mirada hacia arriba fugazmente.

Sam se rió – ¿No es tierna? –

Algunos asintieron lentamente con el ceño fruncido, yo solo me le quede mirando sorprendida. Ella me miro por un segundo y casi, juro que casi, pude ver una línea eléctrica conectando nuestras miradas, pero no en forma desafiante sino en forma… wow, inexplicable.

– Entonces, Brittany – Rachel sonrió ligeramente – ¿dónde estudias? O trabajas

Brittany sonrió – Yo estudio en NYADA –

Todos parecían sorprendidos y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Mike habló.

– Estudia en un curso superior a nosotros –

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunté confundida.

– Danza, ¿no? Yo te he visto en un curso superior, pero no imagine que fueras la novia de Sam –

El rubio ceniza se sonrojo ligeramente antes de reírse – Tuvimos un primer encuentro bastante vergonzoso –

– Fue tierno – Ella se rió – Estábamos aquí y él chocó conmigo derramando su café

– Le pedí disculpas y torpemente le pedí salir conmigo – Sam se rió antes de besarla en la sien. Me tuve que tragar una arcada por esta acción, por suerte ambos estaban tan… acaramelados que ni siquiera lo notaron.

Estuvimos un tiempo más conociendo a Brittany. Ella nos hablaba un poco sobre ella misma, lo que le gustaba como los dulces y las caricaturas. Se notaba que era bastante infantil, pero era dulce.

– ¿Y dónde vives? – Preguntó Quinn intrigada.

Vi a Brittany vacilar un momento, ella revolvió su café un par de veces antes de bajar las manos incomoda.

– ¿Por qué no me hablan de ustedes? – Sonrió.

Fruncí el ceño confundida.

– Bueno, Kurt, Mike y yo estudiamos en NYADA – Rachel comenzó y yo rodeé los ojos.

La muchacha rubia asintió lentamente con una sonrisa. Normalmente una persona no podría sonreír tanto y me estresaba ver a alguien sonreír tanto. Nadie es tan alegre, pero la sonrisa de Brittany era preciosa. Ella era preciosa.

El tiempo que estuvimos hablando con la rubia realmente la conocimos muy poco en lo que se refiere a su situación. Vivía con dos amigos, estudiaba en NYADA y tenía 19 años, pero realmente no conocíamos más allá de eso y en cuanto su personalidad… bueno, eso era una lista que todos podíamos enumerar sin fin.

Después de esa tarde no supe nada más de Brittany o Sam o cualquier otra persona. Yo estaba nuevamente en mi habitación escuchando música cuando escuche un ruido debajo así que fui a ver y me encontré con una pequeña niña de unos dos años caminando a tientas por el living hasta el sofá.

– ¿Puck? – Mire hacia la entrada donde el muchacho del mohicano estaba parado con una sonrisa despreocupado.

– Hey, Lopéz – Sonrió – ¿Quinn está aquí?

– Nop – Dije – Ella dijo que tenía cosas que hacer

– Oh – Miro a la niña y luego a mí – ¿Crees que puedes…?

– No soy tu niñera – Camine hasta la niña y la tomé en mis brazos – Pero lo haré

– Sabía que lo harías – Sonrió tranquilamente – Dile a Quinn me llamé

Rodé los ojos – Lo que sea –

Él se fue y me dejó con la niña que estaba jugando con un collar que estaba en mi cuello. La mire y luego suspiré.

– Otra vez de niñera contigo, eh – Sonreí torcido – Bueno, Beth, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Tenemos que hacer algo para matar el tiempo

Me fije en la televisión y luego asentí – Si no hay de otra – Encendí un programa infantil y me quede con la niña que miraba atenta la televisión.

Beth era hija de Quinn y actualmente vivía con nosotras: Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn y yo. A veces estaba con Puck pero realmente nunca llego a pasar a noche con él. A pesar de que Fabray y Puck salían yo no entendía como es que no se iban a vivir juntos con su hija.

Estuve con la niña un rato, ella era muy tranquila y para tener dos años era muy extraño. Era callada, pero era dulce. Se parecía mucho a Q con su cabello rubio y ojos verdes, pero tenía la sonrisa de Puck, lo que me hacía pensar que era algo malo.

Cuando Quinn llegó ella estaba cargando unas bolsas y reía. Estaba hablando por celular, pero en cuanto me vio con la niña en el regazo se dejo de reír y cortó la llamada. Prácticamente tiro las bolsas al suelo antes de caminar hasta su hija y tomarla en brazos.

– No imagine que vendría antes – Dijo con una sonrisa. La pequeña se acurruco en su pecho – ¿Y Noah?

– Se ha ido – Dije despreocupada.

Quinn suspiró – Papá siempre es igual, ¿verdad cariño? –

La pequeña sonrió. Me puse en pie para dirigirme a mi habitación cuando Quinn me detuvo.

– Saldremos mañana con Brittany para conocerla mejor. Pensé que sería buena idea para que tú también vinieras –

– No lo sé – Dije despreocupada.

– Vi como la mirabas – Murmuró – Y creo que deberías pensártelo mejor. Ella es novia de Sam

– No sé de que hablas, Q – Dije despreocupada – Pero sí veo que te preocupa que haga algo que seguramente no haré

– Santana –

– Hasta la vista Fabray –

* * *

Los recuerdo de una noche tormentosa habían sido no más que pesadillas esa noche y apenas pude pegar ojo. Al día siguiente estaba yo arrodillada cortando las flores marchitas de unos arbustos que estaban en nuestra casa. Otra vez estaba cuidando a Beth ya que Quinn tuvo una emergencia y Puck estaba desaparecido, lo que significaba noche de copas. En cuanto a Mercedes ella fue a ver a su productor musical para una reunión y Rachel salió con Kurt.

Mientras cortaba las rosas marchitas le echaba un ojo a la niña que estaba jugando con unas mariposas que volaban cerca, al menos no se estaba yendo hacia la acera donde pasaban autos. Me reí ligeramente antes de caminar hasta ella. La tomé en brazos y luego mire hacia enfrente donde una chica rubia acababa de bajar de un convertible y no, no era Quinn.

– Lindo auto – Dije sorprendida. Un convertible color cobre, hermoso y parecía nuevo.

– Ah, no es nada – Dijo despreocupada.

– Entonces, ¿robaste un banco o tienes un grandioso empleo? – Pregunté aún mirando el auto.

Ella tardó en pensar y luego sacudió la cabeza – Quinn me dijo que todas saldríamos hoy y que viniera aquí. Pensé que era la dirección equivocada cuando vi a la niña, pero fue un alivio verte –

– ¿Lo fue? – Pregunté poco convencida.

– Sí, porque me recuerda que es la dirección correcta. ¿Dónde están las demás? –

– Llegas antes – Dije secamente – Todas salieron. Volverán dentro de media hora o tal vez una hora

– Oh –

Ella me sonrió tranquilamente mirando a la pequeña – ¿Y está pequeña quién es? – Ella se había acercado un poco y por un momento pensé que Beth iba a esconderse en mi pecho como siempre hacía cuando algún extraño se acercaba a ella, pero en lugar de eso soltó una pequeña pero agradable risita estirando la palma de su mano hacia Brittany que le sonrió aún más.

– Oh, wow – Dije sorprendida – Ella es tímida. Se llamaba Beth y es hija de Quinn

– ¿En serio? Pero si se parece tanto a su madre, cómo no me di cuenta – Ella sonrió. Le sonreí torcido – ¿Puedo?

Dudé por un momento, pero luego le extendí a la pequeña que enseguida se dejo abrazar por la rubia mayor y jugaba con los pompones del gorro de lana que Brittay traía puesto. Era de color beige con naranjo y los pompones eran grandes, Beth los golpeaba y luego los tomaba. Brittany vestía de una forma realmente extraña. Usaba una polera holgada sin mangas color celeste y unos shorts cortos. Unas zapatillas con caña de suela delgada color fucsia y aparte ese gorro de lana. Tenía una cartera colgada al hombro. Unas pulseras y un collar con la B hecho en oro.

Creo que me quede mirándola más de la cuenta porque cuando salí de mi trance ella estaba chasqueando los dedos frente a mí con su estúpida sonrisa. Hice una mueca antes de tomar unas tijeras para terminar de cortar las rosas marchitas.

– Que bonito jardín – Ella camino detrás de mí – y que bellas rosas

– Rachel quiere entrar a un concurso de jardinería y nos ha pedido que le ayudemos con las flores – Respondí con desinterés.

Escuché que chasqueó la lengua y cuando la miré parecía tener una expresión algo herida.

– ¿Te caigo mal o es algo así? – Me preguntó suavemente – Desde ayer que me evitas. Apenas me miraste y si hablabas ayer era para decir algo malo

– Tengo una lengua muy filosa – Dije despreocupada – Y no puedo decir si me caes bien porque no te conozco

Ella guardó silencio – Ahora que lo pienso, realmente no te conozco porque ayer evitaste cualquier pregunta intima como dónde vives, de dónde eres o siquiera en que trabajas –

Ella sonrió despreocupada – No quieres conocerme desde ese punto de vista –

– Sí porque lo primero que pienso cuando veo a alguien nuevo es que si no conozco quién es entonces puedo pensar que es un asesino en serie –

– Amo a todo ser viviente como para ser un asesino en serie – Se rió suavemente. Me fije que Beth parecía muy cómoda con ella, y de hecho hasta se había acurrucado en el pecho de Brittany algo que era muy extraño en la pequeña.

– Así que has robado ese auto – Sonreí torcido.

– Nop. Lo he comprado con mis amigos – Dijo despreocupada, aunque se notaba vagamente nerviosa – De todos modos, ¿estás molesta conmigo? ¿Es porque salgo con tu exnovio?

Fruncí el ceño – ¿Cómo sabes que es mi ex? –

– Él me lo dijo ayer –

Levanté una ceja – Okey, primero, jamás salí con Sam por amor o lo que fuera. Solo lo use para intentar poner celosa a alguien – No supe porque lo estaba diciendo y tampoco por qué lo hacía tan abiertamente – Y segundo, no entiendo por qué quieres salir con labios de trucha

– ¿Labios de trucha? – Se rió con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Es que no has visto sus labios? Son enormes – Me burle. Ella se rió aún más y mi corazón saltó. Me gustaba ser la causa de su risa.

– Me gustan sus labios. Son como unas almohaditas suaves y esponjosas – Sonrió torcido – Y dijiste celosa. ¿Era una chica? ¿Eres lesbiana?

– Yo no me siento cómoda hablando contigo sobre eso, pero sí – Era mentira, me sentía demasiado cómoda con ella y tal vez por el hecho de que su sonrisa me encantaba.

– Eso es genial. Jamás tuve una amiga lesbiana – Sonrió ella emocionada.

– No somos amigas – Dije rápidamente, pero me ignoro hablando con la pequeña que reía emocionada.

Suspiré y luego miré mi reloj preguntándome en donde estaban las demás. Cuando termine con las flores me dirigí hacia la entrada de la casa para cambiarme la ropa sucia por la tierra, pero Brittany habló.

– ¿No me invitarás a entrar? –

Fruncí el ceño.

– Oh, sí – Me encogí despreocupada, pero con una sonrisa furtiva. Cuando entramos yo le dije que me cambiaría de ropa y que podía quedarse abajo. Me respondió con una sonrisa alegre.

Pensé en que tal vez iba a ser mala idea dejar a una completa extraña con la pequeña hija de Quinn, pero cuando volteé a mirar desde las escaleras me parecía una escena divertida. Brittany hablaba con Beth como si la pequeña entendiera, pero ella solo reía.

Fui a la ducha poco después de subir y me vestí con un vestido ajustado que tenía un estampado de leopardo. Unos zapatos con tacón y un collar. Baje las escaleras nuevamente para encontrar con una tierna escena. Brittany estaba arrodillada en el suelo sentada frente a Beth y jugando con los bloques. Era tierno porque en un momento se cayeron y Beth rió mientras la rubia mayor hacia un puchero. Me acerque a ambas y el sonido del taconeo hizo que voltearan.

– Es la primera vez que veo a Beth tan cómoda con un extraño –

– Pero no soy una extraña –

– Claro que lo eres –

– No. Me llamó Brittany, ¿ves? Conoces mi nombre y yo el tuyo. Somos amigas –

Suspiré – Parece que eres buena con los niños –

– Tina dice que tengo un imán para ellos – Sonrió tranquila – Oh, Tina es mi compañera de piso, bueno creo que es una casa o lo que sea. Es un casa, pero tiene escaleras y un ascensor. Creo que es un loft

– ¿Vives en un loft? – La miré sorprendida. Esa chica… – ¿De dónde dijiste que era tu apellido?

– No lo dije – Torció los labios – ¿Holanda?

– No tienes acento – Me senté en el sofá celeste frente a ella que estaba arrodillada en el suelo aún – pero tu apellido me suena de algo

– Puede ser un apellido común. No tengo acento porque he vivido gran parte de mi vida en América – Dijo ella disimulando el nerviosismo – Entonces, ¿ya sabes si van a llegar las demás? Quiero ir a comer, tengo hambre

– Pensé que íbamos a ir de compras –

– Pero yo quiero ir a comer – Sonrió – Pizza estaría bien

Incliné la cabeza mirando a la extraña rubia frente a mí, sonreí torcido y luego me estiré un poco.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿De dónde eres o es que has vivido aquí toda tu vida? – Preguntó curiosa ella.

– Soy de Lima – Dije sonriendo.

– ¿Lima, Perú? – Dijo sorprendida.

– No, Ohio. No es la gran cosa –

– Oh –

Sonrió tranquilamente. La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver a Rachel que acababa de llegar junto con Kurt. Los dos saludaron a Brittany y se disculparon por la tardanza. Brittany se rió aceptando las disculpas y tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos para sentarse a mi lado. Me sonrió tranquilamente antes de guiñarme el ojo.

La miré por un momento. Esperamos a que llegara las demás y cuando lo hicieron Quinn propuso ir a una pizzería bastante buena a la que había ido con Puck hace unos pocos días. También se había sorprendido de que cuando intento tomar a su hija en brazos, está no quisiera alejarse de Brittany.

– ¿Realmente no te molesta que salga con tu ex? – La chica holandesa pregunto suavemente antes de que fuéramos a la pizzería.

Yo la mire de reojo. Podía sentir su maldito aroma, un perfume bastante singular que reconocí como halloween, bastante elegante pero delicioso. Comencé a preguntarme quién era esta chica realmente y qué ocultaba, pero también me pregunté por qué estaba saliendo con alguien como Sam. Ella tenía clase.

– Oye, si quieres besar a ese labios de trucha es tu problema, no el mío – Dije despreocupada antes de encaminarme hacia mi auto. No era lujoso como el de Brittany y tampoco de un color extravagante como el cobre, de hecho era todo lo contrario: pequeño, marca común de color azul eléctrico. Rachel subió conmigo al igual que Kurt y en cambio Mercedes, Quinn y Beth fueron con Brittany. Pude ver que cuando el auto paso cerca de mí de camino a la pizzería ella me guiño el ojo nuevamente y luego aceleró.

Brittany.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno aquí está la nueva historia y realmente espero que les guste.

Dejen Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Resumen:**_ Santana López es la típica joven adulta que pasa por un mal momento en su vida y no causa más que destrozos, pero todo cambiara cuando conozco a la novia de un amigo suyo y comience a sentir a sentir cosas por ella. ¿Qué sucederá entonces?

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ El amor siempre es cero ~

2

Podía decir que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que conocí a la novia de Sam y también podía decir que ella seguía siendo evasiva a mis preguntas como dónde vivía o qué ocultaba, pero aún así pasar tiempo con ella era agradable. Por un momento deje de meterme en problemas cuando estaba con ella. Rachel decía que esa chica era una diosa por lograr algo como eso, incluso Sam creyó que estaba frente a un ángel, pero Brittany no tenía ni idea de que significaba nada de eso.

Como Sam quería que todas fuéramos buenas amigas de su novia, porque éramos sus mejores amigas, Brittany pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotras, sobre todo en casa y sobre todo lo hacía porque a Beth le gustaba su presencia. Creo que era su aire infantil lo que hacía que la pequeña rubia se sintiera tan a gusto con ella.

De todos modos aún nada sabía de ella.

Una tarde estaba sentada frente a mi laptop comprando unos boletos para un concierto cuando alguien golpeó la puerta y me encontré con Rachel pidiéndome que la ayudara con algo así que deje lo que hacía y fui con ella, entonces cuando estábamos terminando la cena me sorprendí de lo que comentó ella.

– Invitamos a Brittany a cenar hoy – Ella sonrió mientras revolvía la ensalada – Tú sabes, Sam quiere que todas nos llevemos bien con ella y como es tan importante para él entonces nosotras lo intentaremos

– Sí – Hice una mueca – ¿Acaso no le basta que tomemos un café con ella todos los días?

– No lo sé, pero no pareces tan desilusionada ahora, es decir, ustedes dos parecen buenas amigas –

– Ay, solo porque pagó mi café cuando me robaron mi billetera – Rodé los ojos – Ella sigue siendo un misterio para mí

– No puedes obligarla a decir algo con lo que no se siente cómoda, si fuera así entonces tú no tendrías problema con que ella te pregunté por lo sucedido hace cinco meses –

Apreté la mandíbula. Tomé el bowl de ensalada – Sí, pero ella no tiene ni idea de eso – Salí de la cocina. Yo no estaba pesando mucho en lo sucedido hace cinco meses… no tanto como Rachel lo hacía, pero en fin.

Después de que preparamos la comida, que para mi sorpresa Rachel hizo lasaña, tuvimos que esperar un par de minutos que casi parecían horas para que la rubia apareciera. Yo sabía que los chicos también estaban conociéndola de a poco, pero Sam parecía emocionado de que todos la conociéramos y es porque ambos salían desde hacía varios meses y recién ahora sabemos de la misteriosa rubia.

Estuve sentada en el sofá de la casa, que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada con una mesita de noche como separación entre ambos. Jugaba con mi teléfono enviándome mensajes con un chico que acababa de conocer hace unas noches antes de lo sucedido en la cárcel, que tampoco fue la cárcel en sí.

En uno de mis intentos por comer un trozo de lasagna antes de que Rachel se diera cuenta termine con el dorso de mi mano rojo y me escocía debido a que ella me golpeó con una cuchara de palo con la cual estaba preparando no sé qué. La miré molesta y en derrota salí de la cocina. Observé la mesa con cuatro platos vacíos, servicio y vasos. Una botella de soda y otra de vino puestas en ella. La ensalada. Solo faltaba la comida. También, a pesar de no ser menor, había una silla alta para bebes en la mesa y en la pequeña mesita de la silla había un babero. Torcí los labios volteando a ver que la puerta se estaba abriendo.

– Ha llegado – Dije despreocupada.

La puerta se termino de abrir y quién estaba del otro lado no era otra más sino Mercedes que acababa de llegar. Yo rodé los ojos de mala gana y me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

– ¿Dónde vas? Tienes que estar aquí –

– No eres mi madre –

– Podrías al menos intentarlo o fingir que lo intentas – Rachel suspiró suavemente – por Sam. Él solo quiere que pasemos tiempo con su novia para hacernos amigas todas

– Algo huele bien – Mercedes dijo – ¿Qué es?

– He hecho lasagna – Dijo Rachel sonriendo – Tuve que llamar a Sam y preguntarle si Brittany tenía preferencias por ciertas comidas y me ha respondido que no, pero era alérgica a las almendras

Yo bufé. Al poco tiempo después llego Quinn con Brittany que traía a la niña en sus brazos. Aún para todas era una sorpresa que Beth pudiera sentirse tan cómoda con Brittany, de hecho todas llegamos a pensar que ella tiene una especie de burbuja atrayente o un imán. La pequeña niña parecía muy pegada a Brittany, abrazada a ella como si de eso dependiera su vida.

– Wow, al fin llegas. Tenía hambre – Dije acercándome a la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos y entonces cuando intente tomarla en mis brazos ella se negó – Wow, ¿qué, no quieres venir con la tía Tana?

La pequeña tranquilamente se quedo en los brazos de Brittany.

– Te han cambiado – Se rió Mercedes.

Gruñí – Nadie te ha preguntado. Yo soy su tía favorita. No olviden su primera palabra –

– Ah, podrá ser ¿mamá?... directo hacia mí – Quinn colgó su chaqueta en el perchero.

– Estoy segura de que dijo Tana –

Me giré hacia Quinn quién sacudía la cabeza con negación, en cuanto a Brittany solo reía de lo que estaba sucediendo. Rachel estuvo de acuerdo con Quinn en decir que la primera palabra de la niña fue mamá y no Tana, pero yo no iba a ceder tan fácilmente (solo bromeaba, por supuesto que sé que su primera palabra fue esa), entonces saludó a Brittany y le invitó a comer. La rubia saludo a todas con un pequeño beso amistoso en la mejilla y luego se sentó con nosotras en el comedor.

– Okey, he preparado una deliciosa lasaña, espero que te guste – Rachel llego una fuente con varios trozos de la comida cortada en cuadros medianos y comenzó a servir uno en cada plato. Brittany le miró sorprendida y luego rió. Quinn sirvió el vino y un poco de jugo en el vaso de su hija, pero Brittany prefirió tomar un poco de soda.

– Así que, ¿qué hay de nuevo en la vida de Brittany Pierce como novia de Sam Evans? – Rachel preguntó.

– Ay podrías ser menos obvia – Dije mordiendo un trozo de la comida, miré a la rubia de ojos azules – Ella quiere saber por qué sales con Sam siendo que hay muchos otros chicos con labios normales en el mundo

Rachel me pateó debajo de la mesa y yo retuve mi gemido adolorido, Brittany solo se rió.

– Sam es dulce, me encanta –

– Por cierto, ¿por qué no me dices de una vez de dónde eres o es que eres una fugitiva? – Bromeé y otra vez me golpeó Rachel, pero ahora Quinn le ayudó y fue un dolor doble.

– No lo sé, supongo que no es algo con lo que me sienta cómoda – Dijo Brittany.

– Así que sí eres una fugitiva – Ahora recibí tres golpes en mi pantorrilla provenientes de las chicas – Quiero que sepas que solo me aseguro de que no eres una loca psicópata. Sam tuvo una ya así que… solo trato de confirmar que no vas a atarnos a una silla con unas cuerdas y a ponernos mordazas

– La antigua novia de Sam era una celopata – Dijo Mercedes con un susurro.

Brittany alzó las cejas sorprendida y luego me miró a mí – No, no era yo – Dije yo rápidamente. Ella parecía aliviada – Pero no te preocupes, ella está en la cárcel así que dudo que sepa algo de ti, sin embargo siento pena por el pobre tonto con el cual ella comience a salir luego. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Chiny? ¿Tiny?

– Christi – Dijo Quinn dándole de comer a la bebé.

– Okey – Brittany parecía insegura. Se rió y siguió comiendo – Esto está delicioso, Rachel

– Yo lo hice – Dije.

– Ya quisieras – Rachel se rió.

Brittany se rió y fue una bonita risa que causo a mi estómago removerse dentro. Intenté ignorar esa extraña sensación y seguir comiendo como hasta ahora.

La mire con una sonrisa furtiva intentando descubrir que estaba pasando por esa cabecita rubia que tenía mientras ella solo sonreía con encanto. La verdad es que eso era algo que hacía a menudo: sonreír con dulzura, o tal vez solo a mí me parecía que lo estaba haciendo. De cierto me gustaba estar cerca de Brittany porque ella demostraba tener cierto resplandor que provocaba que cualquiera que estuviera cerca se sintiera bien.

Estuvimos hablando incluso después del almuerzo, Brittany nos contaba algunas pocas cosas sobre ella como que era bailarina (que ya lo sabía), practicaba motocross (que era nuevo), tenía un gato, no trabajaba porque sus padres le enviaban dinero cada mes, pero sus compañeros sí.

– Entonces, ¿algo sobre tus padres, cómo se llaman? – Pregunte con curiosidad. Cada vez que preguntaba por ellos o donde vivía ella cambiaba el tema drásticamente.

Me miró fijo y luego sonrió, su copa en la cual había anterior mente bebida estaba vacía lo que provocaba que ella la mirara, alzó la mirada hacia Quinn y le pidió algo de vino.

– Mis padres… – Murmuró ella, parecía pensar un poco – No lo sé

Fruncí el ceño. Ella estaba jugando conmigo y lo comprobé porque me guiño el ojo. Sentí un aleteó por dentro, pero aparte de eso se sintió extraño también. Las chicas, tras salir de sus trances por la respuesta de Brittany, soltaron una pequeña risita nerviosa mientras cambiaban de tema.

Cuando finalmente nos levantamos, Brittany se ofreció a ayudar, me fije en la extraña forma en que tomaba los platos y esa misma extraña forma había usado para almorzar: delicadeza. Todavía trataba de averiguar quién era realmente Brittany Pierce.

Mercedes y Rachel estaban lavando los platos mientras Quinn y yo estábamos mirando a Brittany jugar con Beth, de nuevo la pequeña jugaba con Brittany y reía emocionada. Las dos estaban sentadas en el suelo, Brittany le hacía caritas y la pequeña le apuntaba emocionada riendo.

– Esa chica esconde algo y yo lo averiguaré –

– Cálmate Tin Tin, seguro que no es nada – Quinn rió. Me fije mirando a Brittany el brillo de un anillo en su dedo anular derecho, levanté una ceja intrigada y luego a Quinn.

– No me digas que está casada – Dije en un susurro.

– No seas boba, el anillo de bodas va en el dedo de la mano izquierda – Quinn se rió – Y está saliendo con Sam

– Cierto… a veces se me olvida – Rodé los ojos – No sé qué le ve a ese labios de trucha

– No lo sé, ¿lo mismo que tú? –

– Es decir que lo está usando –

– Santana, esa chica es solo dulzura – Quinn sonrió – A Beth le agrada y tú sabes lo difícil que es para ella acercarse a alguien

Torcí los labios. Era cierto y supongo que mientras a Beth le agrade todo estaba bien, ¿cierto?

Cuando la pequeña bostezo Quinn la llevo arriba a su cuarto para que pudiera descansar y en lo que me quedaba a mí, me senté en el sofá junto a Brittany.

– Parece que le encantas – Intenté entablar una conversación.

– A mí me encantan los niños – Dijo ella tranquilamente – Trabajaba como niñera hace un tiempo atrás, pero tuve que abandonar poco después

– ¿Por qué? –

– Es complicado – Brittany entrelazó sus manos – Sé qué quieres saber sobre mí porque te cuesta confiar en que no haré nada malo, pero hay cosas que son complicadas. ¿Nunca has tenido… algo de lo que te cueste hablar, algo que te haga querer gritar y llorar?

Guarde silencio.

Ella miro con comprensión y asintió una vez.

– Exacto –

Sonreí – Tal vez podamos conocernos más con unas copas –

Ella se rió – No me digas, estoy saliendo con Sam – Ella bromeó. Yo rodé los ojos dándole un ligero empujón.

– No ese tipo de conocer, sino como… amigas –

Ella me sonrió asintiendo – No sé qué hacer para que confíes en mí, pero si realmente quieres saber sobre… mí… bien, entonces unas copas podrían ayudar – Se rió – Pero también vas a decirme sobre ti

– Exacto – Me reí. Ni en sueños lo haría, pero… ya veremos.

Cuando estuvimos todas reunidas en el livin comenzamos a hablar, Rachel nos contaba sobre un musical al que quería que fuéramos todas, pero mientas yo fingía escucharla le enviaba un mensaje a Puck para que "nos invitara" a ir a un bar, pero la verdad era que fue mi idea y él tenía que hacer pasarla suya. Mi plan funciono porque a la media hora él llamó a Quinn y le invitó, por supuesto Quinn nos miró a todas en busca de aprobación y yo acepté, pero no de inmediato o podría ser sospechoso para alguien. ¿Por qué me tomé esas molestias? Digamos que ya quería esas copas con Brittany.

Y hablando de Brittany, ella preguntó si podía llevar a sus amigos y nosotras aceptamos porque mientras más mejor. Nos juntaríamos a las diez en un bar llamado _Amnesia,_ muy apropiado siendo que cada vez que cualquiera que toma alcohol siempre olvida lo que hace.

No tengo ni idea de a quién quería impresionar si a Brittany o a cualquier chico que viera hoy, pero de verdad que me veía ardiente. Usaba un vestido azul ajustado que moldeaba perfecto mi cuerpo y unos tacones negros. Me pinté los labios ligeramente y algunas pulseras en mi muñeca agregué. Mi cabello estaba completamente planchado y finalmente termine colocándome un collar.

Cuando salí de mi habitación me encontré con Mercedes vistiendo una camiseta larga brillante con estampado de cebra, también unos jeans ajustados y una chaqueta de mezclilla. Ella portaba unos aros medianos, su cabello largo y laceo y alguna joyería.

– Solo vamos a un bar – Dije, aunque yo estaba vestida bien, ella literalmente parecía una diva.

Mercedes se rió. Esperamos a Quinn y Rachel y las dos Quinn tardó más. Rachel vestía con una camiseta de mangas largas y tela delgada, era de color morada y una falda ajustada, también traía unos zapatos que se veían cómodos y medias largas.

Cuando Quinn finalmente salió imagine que esta noche no iba a volver sola o simplemente no iba a volver. Ella vestía de verde, era un vestido largo y ajustado que se le veía muy bien, unos tacones buenos y una chaqueta ajustada. Tenía joyería encima, el cabello con rizos, ojos y labios pintados. Ella y Puck iban a tener una buena noche de diversión, de eso estaba segura.

Primero antes de irnos al bar en donde Puck trabajaba nos aseguramos que la niña estuviera al cuidado de alguien responsable, en otras la palabras los padres de Quinn (y por adelantado ella les dijo que iría al día siguiente a buscarla), de todas maneras todas sabíamos que íbamos a llegar algo tomadas, sobre todo yo.

Al llegar al lugar pude escuchar la música fuerte, dentro el aroma a alcohol era bastante intenso y las miradas de los pervertidos no faltaron. Estuve tranquilamente buscando con la mirada hacia los ojos de Brittany, pero no los pude hallar hasta que Mercedes los encontró y entonces la vi.

Su doble sonrisa azul se encontró con mis ojos marrones y sentí algo que no puedo explicar, pero decidí ignorar. Yo realmente no tenía ni idea de que significaba lo que sentía cuando ella me miraba, pero tampoco es que le tomara mucha importancia.

Le sonreí ligeramente y entonces algo dentro de mí se revolvió cuando ella levantó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa y luego mi sonrisa titubeo porque Sam estaba al lado suyo, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras bebía de una botella. Ella parecía acurrucada contra él y reía ligeramente mientras tras mirarme a mí le miraba a él. Se acercó a su oído y le susurro algo que causo que Sam le lanzara una mirada divertido y luego la besará en la mejilla, algo le susurro él al oído pero Brittany parecía mirarme de pies a cabeza en lugar de prestar atención a él.

Yo solo podía concentrarme en ella y no en las personas que compartía la mesa así que cuando llegue recién tomé nota de quienes estaban en la mesa. Primero, la mesa era redonda y los asientos pegados a la pared. Estaban Brittany y Sam en una orilla acurrucados y bebiendo, Puck al lado de Sam bebiendo, también estaba Artie sentado al final del asiento pues él estaba en silla de ruedas.

Artie tenía el cabello corto, pero el flequillo levantado ligeramente, usaba lentes y era… un nerd. Vestía usualmente con una camisa de mangas y los botones hasta el cuello y un chaleco de rombos, pero ahora comenzaba a usar poleras de mangas cortas, pero aún con el cuello cubierto completo. Él estaba en silla de ruedas porque había tenido un accidente cuando tenía siete años, de hecho no era el único en el accidente sino que Puck también, pero Artie resulto más lastimado porque en el asiento en que estaba él no era seguro para prevenir un choque. Puck termino con algunos golpes y una cicatriz en la espalda, justo al altura del omóplato y en cuanto a Artie tenía parálisis. Hemos oído sobre una cirugía que podría ayudarle a caminar, pero había dos inconvenientes: el costo y las probabilidades. Primero el costo, este llegaba a superar más de dos millones, era bastante a decir verdad porque era algo único que estaba recién en un proceso de prueba pero habían mucho casos que había salido bien y eso nos lleva lo segundo, a pesar de que habían varios casos en que la cirugía para caminar salió bien todavía había un sesenta por cierto de que nada resultara y fuera no solo una perdida de tiempo sino de dinero, un lujo que no podía permitirse Artie ni siquiera con nuestra ayuda para pagar.

Oh, es cierto, él y Puck son amigos desde que eran bebés porque sus madres eran amigas en la secundaría. Ellos iban de campamento cuando sucedió el accidente, algún borracho les choco. La madre de Artie murió junto con el padre de Puck, la madre de Puck estuvo en coma y ya saben que sucedió con los chicos, es cierto, y a pesar de solo tener una cicatriz en el omoplato causada por los vidrios del auto, Puck tuvo algunas… secuelas, prácticamente tuvo que estar en terapia con un psicólogo, pero finalmente termino superándolo.

No es agradable nada de eso, pero al menos todo había sido olvidado.

Dos chicos estaban allí, bueno, tres y juro que a Kurt casi se le va el corazón cuando vio a uno de ellos.

Creo que estaba emocionado o se había enamorado a primera vista. El muchacho en quien Kurt puso la mirada debía tener la misma edad que nosotros 19 o incluso veinte. Tenía el cabello peinado hacia un lado y se notaba que usaba mucho gel, vestía con una camisa a cuadros de mangas cortas. Tenía puesto un corbatín que gritaba: golpeame; no pude verle si usaba jeans o shorts o incluso si tenía los pantalones muy ajustados y era gay.

Junto a él había dos personas más una chica y un chico. La chica era asiática, como Mike quién estaba sentado al lado de ella conversando y parecía ser una conversación que iba por buen camino. Cabello negro ondulado con las puntas teñidas de ámbar, vestía con una camiseta ajustada que tenía un color suave y creo que era una falda porque duras penas desde el ángulo en que yo estaba pude ver sus piernas descubiertas, usaba unos tacones.

El otro chico era algo robusto, más grande que los otros dos, de cabello oscuro y corto, algo rebelde. Vestía con una camisa, creo, porque traía encima una chaqueta grande como de las ligas mayores, él estaba junto al del corbatín y se reían juntos.

Así que estos son los amigos de Brittany, eh.

Cuando nos acercamos saludamos tranquilamente antes de sentarnos, fuimos presentados y ellos también. La chica se llamaba Tina, el chico del corbatín Blaine y el otro Dave, pero por algún razón Tina le llamaba Karofsky al igual que Brittany.

Comenzamos con una reunión bastante tranquila, nosotras pedimos algunas bebidas cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar una canción y antes de que yo pudiera pedirle a Brittany esa charla ella tomó el brazo de Sam.

– Me encanta esa canción – Dijo con un tono suave y dulce – Vamos a bailar

Sam le sonrió tranquilamente y se la llevó. Yo rodé los y luego busque con la mirada algún pobre chico solo, pero la verdad solo habían babosos que no dejaban de desnudar con la mirada a cada chica que pasaba cerca suyo, incluyendo a Brittany, pero Sam parecía lanzar esa mirada de "es mía."

Mi visión fue bloqueada por un gigante y me fije que era Finn, quién enseguida se sentó junto a Rachel.

Bufé.

El tiempo pasaba y la verdad no tuve ni una sola oportunidad de hablar con Brittany, pero de pronto noté que ella estaba demasiado pasada en copas y seguía bebiendo. Finalmente, cuando estaba por lo menos en mi cuarta copa ella se dejo caer junto a mí en la mesa vacía.

– Heeey, tú – Dijo riendo – ¿Qué haces...? ¡Es un bar!

Me reí. Podía oler el aroma a alcohol intensamente desde sus labios, los cuales me encontré mirándolos como si fueran la única cosa en el mundo. Noté que su cabello estaba algo ondulado, unos risos caían de su costado derecho como un estilo de flequillo. Ella vestía con una camiseta suelta y unos shorts que dejaban ver sus largas piernas, también traía unas botas altas.

– Un bar para beber – Dije tontamente y ella se rió. El sonido fue agradable.

– Quiero algo más –

– Creo que estás suficiente bebida –

– ¿Qué? – Alzó un poco el tono – No es verdad… y sé que no lo es porque no estoy arrastrando las palabras…

– Lo harás si sigues bebiendo – Ella se mofó tomando una copa, la sacudió en mi cara y luego bebió el líquido.

– ¿Me trajiste solo para quedarte sentada aquí todo el tiempo? –

– Yo no te traje aquí –

Se rió con intensidad – ¿Quieres que crea que en serio tu amigo nos invitó? –

– Es la verdad – Sonreí.

– Nop, porque unos momentos antes yo te dije que te contaría todos mis secretos si había un par de copas y aquí estamos – Alzó las manos divertida. Me reí entre dientes.

– ¿Quieres saber un secreto? –

La miré directo a los ojos y asentí curiosa, ella rió acercándose a mi oído. Sentí su aliento contra mí y un cosquilleo arraso e mi cuerpo, luego un escalofrío.

– _Me gustas…_ –

Estaba aturdida y mi primer movimiento fue reírme con nerviosismo disimulado – ¿Qué? –

Ella me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba demasiado cerca de mí y eso solo provocaba que el alcohol en su boca se intensificara aún más. Ella mordía su labio inferior con diversión mientras sus ojos parecían burlarse de mí. Como segundo movimiento y tal vez el más consciente, busque a Sam con la mirada. Di con él cuando lo vi que estaba algo ebrio, tanto como para no notar que su novia prácticamente estaba coqueteando conmigo (y no me importaba), estaba él con Artie hablando sobre quién sabe qué, pero se reían.

Brittany se rió a carcajadas antes de beber una copa nuevamente, entonces entendí que estaba bromeando conmigo así que le di un ligero empujón.

– Debiste ver tu cara – Se rió bebiendo – Oro…

Rodé los ojos mientras sonreía.

– Estás ebria –

– Entonada. No ebria, sino entonada – Ella me miró con una sonrisa burlona.

La miré fingiendo sorpresa y ella rió con fuerza – Tú cara realmente valió oro –

Reí con sarcasmo – Que graciosa – Hubiera querido decirle que no me sacará el corazón con sus bromas, pero me imagine que eso solo le daría lugar a más bromas.

– Pero ya, en serio, los ebrios nunca mienten – Dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza – ¿Quieres?

– Estoy bien con la mía – Sabía que lo que Brittany se estaba bebiendo era lo más fuerte en la mesa y probablemente ella también lo sabía por lo que entonces lo estaría bebiendo intencionalmente.

Me fije en el anillo en su dedo, a pesar de ser bonito no parecía encajar muy bien con su atuendo. Era apenas una argolla de oro puro que tenía algo escrito en otro idioma.

– ¿Te gusta? – Ella alzó la mano apoyando el codo en la mesa, miro el anillo con una expresión lejana que había borrado su sonrisa – Significa _Mi ángel_ en holandés. _Mijn engel._ Mi ángel. ¿Muy original, no?

Parecía sarcasmo. Cuando bajó la mano se bebió más de la mitad de la copa de un solo trago antes de pedir otro. Yo comencé a sentirme mareada a causa del alcohol, pero aun estaba bien consciente y seguro más de lo que esta chica estaba.

– ¿Te lo ha dado Sam? –

– Es una reliquia – Ella dijo despreocupada – Me la dio mi madre, quién a ella se la dio su madre y a su madre se la dio mi bisabuela, como ves pasa de generación en generación

– Entonces se la darás a uno de tus hijos – Me reí bebiendo.

– Tal vez – Se rió.

Sonreí torcido. Cuando el chico le trajo a Brittany otra copa él le guiño el ojo y ella apenas lo notó.

– ¿Podrías traernos dos de estos? – Ella preguntó con un tono dulce y coqueto mientras su dedo tocaba una de las copas. El chico, completamente embobado, tomó la copa que Brittany había tocado y luego olfato el contenido, sus ojos se ampliaron y luego salió corriendo hacia la barra. Me quede mirando a Brittany confundida. La copa que ella había señalo era la que ella estaba bebiendo cuando yo llegué, pero no tenía ni idea de que era.

– Ya te conté un secreto, mi secreto más oscuro – Llevó su mano al pecho con un gesto exagerado que me hizo reír – Es tu turno

– Eso no es un secreto – Dije con osadía – Todos me aman

Ella se mordió el labio inferior dejando escapar un suspiro al hablar – Sí, estoy segura que sí –

Me reí ligeramente. El chico nos trajo las bebidas y luego se fue, le di un trago pequeño porque realmente no tenía ni idea de que era y luego… mi garganta comenzó a quemar como si se tratara de una llama encendida en mí. Brittany se rió ante mi expresión y ella misma bebió.

– Es una mezcla de algunas bebidas – Dijo tranquilamente, despreocupada.

La miré riendo y bebí otro trago. Sabía que esta noche no había posibilidad de que yo llegara sobria a casa.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí otro capítulo más y me parece que a ustedes les ha dado intriga, me alegró y me gustaría poder decirles más a fondo de qué tratará pero eso solo arruinaría todo así que... habrá que enterarse leyendo, eh.

Dejen reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Resumen:**_ Santana López es la típica joven adulta que pasa por un mal momento en su vida y no causa más que destrozos, pero todo cambiara cuando conozco a la novia de un amigo suyo y comience a sentir a sentir cosas por ella. ¿Qué sucederá entonces?

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ El amor siempre es cero ~

3

Yo realmente tenía adormecido todos los sentidos de consciencia que pudieran existir, si es que había más de uno. No tenía idea de donde estaba, no tenía idea de que hora era, mucho menos tenía idea de en que momento salí de _Amnesia_ y llegué a este lugar, pero nada de eso importaba.

Ella estaba besándome frenéticamente mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y yo tampoco dejaba de tocarla. Sentí algo blando detrás de mí y sabía que estaba sobre una cama con ella encima de mí. Con los ojos cerrados era difícil saber en qué clase de habitación estaba, espero que no una roja, y tampoco sabía cómo era.

Solo sé que con su cuerpo pegado al mío yo estaba más que caliente. Aún traía la ropa puesta, pero eso no dudaría mucho tiempo. Le di una vuelta en la cama quedando yo sobre ella y comencé a besar su cuello mientras aún tocaba su cuerpo. Ella gimió y antes de soltar una ligera risita cuando la besé en la comisura de sus labios.

– Es una pena que esté tan ebria como para recordar algo así – Murmuré.

– Uhm, entonces vamos a tener varias rondas de sexo salvaje. Bésame – Dijo riendo suavemente y lo hice.

Dios. Sus labios eran suaves, con un intenso sabor a alcohol, húmedos.

Poco a poco la ropa se desprendió quedando esparcida en algún lugar de la habitación y esa si fue una noche ruidosa.

La miré con una sonrisa divertida. Habían pasado un par de horas y el efecto del alcohol al fin había comenzado a desvanecerse haciendo que al menos pudiera recordar un poco. Había bebido algo de agua así como también me había asegurado con unas aspirinas. Brittany se rió al notar que no djeaba de mirarla.

Estábamos tiradas en la cama con un edredón celeste con un diseño de un color perla y un diseño elegante. Yo realmente no presté atención a mi alrededor.

– ¿Qué me sonríes tanto? – Ella rió suavemente.

– Estoy… ebria – Deje en claro mientras sonreía lentamente – me acabo de acostar contigo… y aún no tengo ni idea de dónde estoy

Ella se rió.

– Tienes una risa matadora –

– ¿Te encanta mi risa? –

– Me encantan tus ojos –

Ella se inclino a besarme y yo correspondí.

– ¿Crees que podremos seguir con otra ronda más? – Me reí con una ligera carcajada y Brittany la acompaño.

– Llevamos como cinco –

* * *

La cabeza me palpitaba horriblemente cuando me desperté y encima lo hice solo porque unas voces me despertaron. Me senté en donde estaba mientras frotaba mis sienes con cuidado y entonces al mirar la habitación casi me lleve un susto porque no la reconocía.

La habitación era grande, _grande_ , había una cama doble en donde yo estaba en una zona a la mitad de la habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color celeste suave bonito, había un candelabro encima en el centro de la habitación. Podía ver un juego de puertas dobles frente a mí que seguramente era un armario o algo, luego al lado contrario de ellas había una puerta cerrada en donde podía escuchar las voces. Me puse en pie cubriéndome (porque estaba desnuda) con el edredón y camine hasta la puerta presionando ligeramente la oreja contra ella para escuchar.

Reconocí la voz de Brittany y la de la chica, Tina, ambas hablaban tranquilamente sobre algo.

– Siento que tengas que ir a trabajar en ese estado – La chica rubia le dijo a la asiática con una suave risa.

– Yo también – La chica dijo mortificada – Pero si no voy pueden despedirme y va a ser peor también ahora porque tengo todo el aroma a licor en la boca, me he lavado cinco veces y no se desprende

– Ya te dije que no es necesario que tengas ese tonto empleo –

– Lo sé, pero Blaine y yo no nos sentimos cómodos si no trabajamos. Por cierto, salúdame a Sam cuando despierte. El pobre chico debe estar muerto, estoy segura de que le vi muriendo por tanto alcohol anoche –

Brittany no dijo nada por un momento, luego escuche un soplido suave que era similar a un murmullo y luego Tina jadeo.

– Tienes que estar mintiendo –

– No se lo digas, por fis… –

– Britt… –

– Por favor, solo fue un rollo de una noche y estaba demasiado ebria como para darme cuenta de lo que hacía –

Tina suspiró y Brittany volvió a murmurar algo que no pude escuchar.

– Bien – Tina dijo – Okey, okey, pero por favor…

– Lo sé, gracias –

Me di la vuelta recargándome de espaldas contra la puerta y observando la habitación. Ahora, mi inventario sencillo y rápido de la habitación tenían más lujo. La habitación era enorme, había una sola ventana, pero está tenía una cortina que cubría toda la pared de enfrente a la puerta, las dos laterales tenían una la cama (desde la cabecera) y la otra tenía el juego de puertas dobles que seguramente era un armario (frente a la cama). Había un escritorio de vidrio con una silla de cuero giratoria y la laptop se veía de una marca carísima, pero tenía un corazón en la parte superior. El candelabro en el centro de la habitación debía tener más de cien pequeñas ampolletas y tenía algunas cadenas, era precioso. Camine tranquilamente hasta encontrarme con mi ropa esparcida en el suelo sobre una alfombra felpuda de color beige que combinaba con las paredes. Trague saliva sorprendida.

– ¿Dónde…? –

No llegué a preguntarme a mí misma donde estaba porque la puerta se abrió y yo nerviosa me volteé a ver. Brittany acababa de entrar y parecía pensativa, traía puesta una bata blanca y por lo que pude ver mi ropa no era la única tirada en el suelo.

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior llegaron a mí de a poco. El alcohol en el bar, Brittany y su sonrisa divertida, un lapso de tiempo en que no recuerdo nada y lo siguiente que sabía estaba dentro de una habitación con ella besándome.

– Estás despierta – Sonrió – Hay panqueques abajo

Ella no dijo nada más, solo salió y yo asentí a pesar de que no me vio. Encontré una bata extra en la cama así que la saque y me la puse, luego busque algo que usar en mis pies y encontré unas pantuflas blancas, luego solo salí de la habitación.

Me encontré con pasillo que daba hacia la derecha, unas escaleras muy modernas y una vista increíble de una pared de cristal. A mi izquierda había otras habitaciones cerradas y cuadros en la pared. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado ya que los escalones parecían estar suspendidos en el aire. Al llegar abajo me fije en la preciosa vista de la ventana aquella. Daba hacia unas casas que parecían mansiones y un gran antejardín.

Tuve que girar a mi izquierda y caminar hacia donde pude ver un mesón grande que cubría toda una cocina con una gran isla y algunas cacerolas colgando sobre ésta. Brittany estaba sirviendo comida en unos platos.

A mi derecha me encontré con lo que podía ser el livin y esto era increíble. Había un televisor de al menos cincuenta pulgadas colgado en la pared, una mesa de centro de cristal que encima tenía dos pisos, dos sofás media luna color beige y dos pequeños sillones sin respaldo, solo un cuadrado, a cada lado de los media luna. Junto al living había una alfombra con un estampado de cebra y a un lado, una pared, se podía ver por una ventana semicircular el jardín trasero. Una piscina enorme, sillas de playas que parecían de cuero blanco y otras cosas más.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –

– AH, no lo sé… ¿Beverly Hills? – Me miro nerviosa colocando un plato en el mesón frente a mí.

– ¡Beverly Hills! – Abrí los ojos sorprendida – No me digas que anoche asaltamos una casa y encima dormimos juntas en la cama de alguien más. Iuh

– Sí dormimos juntas en la cama de alguien, mi cama – Ella dijo mordiendo un trozo de panqueque – Creo que estábamos demasiado tomadas

– ¿Crees? – Me senté en un taburete – Yo tengo una laguna. Hay algo que no recuerdo que sucedió entre nosotras bebiendo y nosotras acostándonos juntas

– ¿El camino hacia aquí? – Ella rió – Estábamos hablando y creo que yo mencione no sé que de mí y luego todo lo que recuerdo es que tomamos un taxi y el resto ya lo sabes

Parpadeé aturdida mientras trataba de procesar algo importante…

– Tú y yo… dormimos juntas… – Dije aún aturdida – y estamos en… Beverly… Hills… ¡VIVES EN BEVERLY HILLS!

Ella se sonrojo un poco desviando la mirada hacia el livin. Busque con la mirada el comedor y encontré no muy lejos del mesón frente a la living en aquella ventana semiredonda.

– ¿Robaste un banco para vivir aquí? – Me reí – Porque ni siquiera trabajas

– ¿Estás insinuando algo? – Fruncí el ceño. Sacudió la cabeza – No importa cómo o por qué vivo aquí

Me sorprendió su tono brusco y creo que ella lo notó porque relajo la mirada y luego suspiro.

– Escucha, Santana, lo de anoche, no puede repetirse – Yo levanté una ceja confundida y me fije que ella tenía la cabeza agachada, asentí un par de veces sin responder a nada. Después de haber comido los panqueques subí a cambiarme de ropa, esta vez observando sorprendida algunos cuadros colgados en la pared, parecían un tipo de arte… único y parecían ser caros.

Nuevamente en la habitación me quede aún sorprendida por tanto lujo que había en una sola habitación. Tras vestirme le eché un ojo a mi celular y pude ver algunos pocos mensajes de Rachel. Como todas seguramente estaban con resaca no creo que les importara mi ausencia por ahora así que no importaría si yo llegaba ahora.

Salí de la habitación de Brittany y luego me dirigió devuelta abajo, ella dijo que iría a cambiarse y luego me iría a dejar. Yo asentí, porque dudo que pueda ser capaz de pagar un taxi hasta el barrio donde yo vivo (es una fortuna de dinero). Cuando ella volvió vestida, con otra ropa a la del día anterior me hizo salir de la casa y lo que estaba haciendo quedo a la mitad.

Yo estaba mirando por las ventanas hacia el jardín trasero. La piscina tenía una forma de un frijol y era grande, había varias sillas de playa que en lugar de ser de maderas parecían ser de una tela suave y esponjosa (porque dentro habían unas sillas similares a las de playa pero de cuero y un chaise long), había algunos quitasoles puestos, una mesa redonda de cristal con unas sillas cómodas. El jardín era grande y los límites de la casa eran separados de los demás limites de otras casas por unos arbustos cuadrados.

Por fuera un aroma silvestre y delicado me inundo enseguida, así como también el aroma a ricos.

El jardín delantero de la casa era amplio y solo los limites laterales eran cubiertos por arbustos cuadrados bien cortados y estos estaban puestos en una línea recta, sin embargo con una curva en medio y ambos tenían dirección hacia la izquierda. Había un solo camino que se dirigía hacia la acera y estaba echo de rocas planas separadas. En la entrada había un tapete que decía: _Bienvenidos._ Había un buzón con el apellido Pierce y además algunos arboles pequeños con flores, unos rosales blancos que harían que las rosas de Rachel murieran enseguida. Camine por el camino de piedras sorprendida hasta que noté que Brittany no me seguía, en su lugar se dirigió hacia una zona en la casa donde había una gran puerta de metal, era un garaje. Ella la abrió con una alarma y dentro pude ver dos autos: el descapotable que ella tenía y otro que parecía ser más… común.

Entonces, tras haber notado los autos noté la forma rectangular de la casa. Dos pisos y parecía tener una terraza como tercer piso. En el primer piso la puerta de entrada estaba pintada de un color café chocolate, las paredes parecían blancas, pero creo que eran marfil sin duda. Las ventanas eran grandes, sobre todo aquella que dejaba ver la escalera. Arriba caminando hacia el costado izquierdo pude ver lo que eran dos cortinas cubriendo una ventana de una pared completa e imagine que era la habitación de Brittany, al lado por ese mismo costado había otras ventanas cerradas. No podía ver lo que había al lado de las escaleras pero imagine que era un pasillo que seguramente yo no había notado.

Un bocinazo me llamó la atención y cuando volteé a ver Brittany estaba instalada en el asiento del conductor de un California. Yo asentí una vez y camine hasta el asiento del copiloto. Tras ponerme el cinturón partimos.

Pude observar que había todo tipo de casas en este lugar, con las formas más grandes, algunas realmente parecían ansiones y castillos mientras que otras tenían un estilo moderno-rectangular como la de Brittany. Los árboles eran grandes y tenían formas de todo tipo, lo que me recordó a los arboles que cortaba Edward en _El joven manos de tijeras_.

– ¿No me vas a decir cómo vives aquí? – Intente hacer un tema de conversación mientras suavemente golpeaba mi muslo nerviosa. Brittany me miro furtivamente y luego de nuevo a la carretera.

– Mi padre es dueño de una cadena de hoteles y mi madre es jefa de un bufete de abogados – Ella se encogió vagamente mientras su voz denotaba un ligero tono frío. Me estremecí notando que ese no era tema con el cual quisiera hablar así que me dedique a observar por la ventana.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa no me baje enseguida, esperé un momento y luego miré a Brittany.

– Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que sucedió anoche – No sé porqué lo dije, solo sucedió y ya.

– Ya hablamos de eso –

– Habló de… lo que realmente sucedió, no de volver a hacer – Dije tragando saliva. La miré a los ojos y pude ver que tenía miedo, miedo de que Sam se enterara de esto.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero su teléfono sonó, lo miró y luego pareció que su corazón y sus ojos se le saldrían así que imagine que se trataba de él. Yo suspiré.

– Lo haremos luego – Abrí la puerta del auto y me baje. Cuando iba caminando hacia mi casa, al pasar por el costado del auto del asiento del conductor pude escuchar un "hola bebé" de Brittany que parecía haber respondido a la llamada.

Cuando entré en casa vi a Rachel sentada en el sofá frotándose las sienes con ambas manos, mire por la ventana y vi que Brittany había encendido el auto para marcharse a lo que yo espere que lo hiciera antes de que Rachel la viera o si no tendría cosas que explicar y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

– ¿Dónde has estado? Me duele mucho la cabeza y… y… no recuerdo nada. Por favor dime que no te fuiste por allí a meterte en problemas con ese chico que conociste anoche –

Fruncí el ceño al no recordar a ningún chico que he conocido anoche. Camine hasta ella ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

– ¿Has tomado agua, enana? –

– Cerca de veinte vasos en el último minuto – Dijo cansada – ¿Vas a decirme?

– No porque no es de tu incumbencia –

– Hey, sí lo es, soy… –

– No me importa lo que seas ahora, ¿vale? Quiero ir a mi cama y también a una ducha bien merecida – Dije.

Subí a mi habitación e hice lo que dije, pero en lugar de acostarme a dormir no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Realmente no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, pero solo estar en mi cama me hacía oler algo que no estaba allí: Brittany. No era alcohol o un aroma en específico sino que era una fragancia sin nombre que jamás había olido en mi vida pero me recordaba a Brittany sin duda.

¿Qué demonios sucedió?

Tuve sexo con la novia de mi amigo, quién fue mi novio y ahora somos grandes amigos que se pelean seguido con insultos infantiles. ¿Cómo mirar a la cara a Sam ahora, apenas si pude ver a Brittany? Ahora me siento terrible, pero… ¡Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella!

Decidí que un vaso de agua me podría calmar, pero tan solo he llegado abajo Rachel parecía estar hablando en un murmullo con alguien, no querían que les escuchara y yo no lo iba a hacer pero escuche algo sobre Sam así que me quede en la parte superior de las escaleras donde no me verían.

– ¿Estás segura? – Rachel cuestiono suavemente.

– Segura – Parecía ser Mercedes – Te lo digo cuando desperté esta mañana él estaba ahí. Me dijo que solo nos besamos, pero…

– ¿Pero…? Estamos intentando ser amigas de Brittany y parece que con Santana es la única persona con la que logra llevarse mejor que una de nosotras tres. ¿Te imaginas que sucedería si ella se entera d que dormiste con Sam? –

– No dormí con él – Masculló Mercedes.

" _Pero yo sí dormí con Brittany."_

– Me refiero a que no sucedió nada – Mercedes dijo – Eso me preocupa. Sam dijo que amaba a Brittany y ella a él

– Lo siento, Mercedes – Rachel murmuró. Imagine que le abrazó. Yo me quede ahí unos minutos antes de subir nuevamente las escaleras mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder.

Mercedes y Sam. No lo entiendo. Brittany y yo. Tampoco lo entiendo.

* * *

Le di varias vueltas al asunto con Brittany en mi cabeza y mientras más lo hacía más me daba cuenta de que había cosas invisibles que sentía en mi cuerpo como unas manos fantasmas recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel, unos labios húmedos y suaves, probablemente la punta de una nariz y otras más. Me estremecía ligeramente e involuntariamente cada vez que pensaba en Brittany. Vagamente recordaba haberme acostado con ella, pero de que lo recordaba lo recordaba.

Ella era muy dulce, pero había algo que yo no podía entender cuando estaba cerca de ella: su forma de ser, su sonrisa o tal vez su inocencia. Había algo en ella, algo inexplicable para mí.

No importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera lejos de ella, tampoco importaba cuanto tiempo loa evitara _siempre_ terminábamos encontrándonos de una u otra forma.

Las primeras dos veces solo la ignoré, apenas si la miré a los ojos solo para darme cuenta de que ella también me estaba ignorando, pero la tercera no lo pude hacer porque estaba yo caminando por la calle dirigiéndome a Starbucks cuando la vi a ella sentada en una de las mesas. Tenía unos papeles desparramados por la mesa, pero de lo que podía ver parecían unos dibujos de una persona, también tenía una computadora y un vaso de papel seguramente con café.

– Hey – Dije caminando hacia ella. Levantó la mirada de sus papeles y me miró sorprendida.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Parecía nerviosa de pronto.

Sonreí algo nerviosa – Vine por café y te he encontrado –

– Oh – Ella movió la cabeza divertida aunque nerviosa – Sí, es verdad, es una cafetería

Sonreí ligeramente – Uhm, sé que no hemos hablado en unos días, pero creo que deberíamos hacerlo porque… bueno… –

– No es el momento – Respondió automáticamente. Volvió a mirar sus papeles. Pude ver que los dibujos que yo había notado antes eran ahora unos dibujos más definidos de unas personas en un paso de baile. Era en pareja por lo que podía ver y en la parte baja del dibujo había algo escrito con una letra cursiva u con tinta roja.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunté – ¿Acaso vas a ignorar el hecho de que nos acostamos juntas y engañaste a tu novio? El cual, por cierto, pudo o no haberte engañado también esa noche

Ella me miro sorprendida y luego suspiro – Escucha, Santana, es mejor que te vayas –

– No vas a ignorarme. Admito que yo te ignore antes, pero ahora es momento de que hablemos sobre lo que sucedió –

– ¿Sucedió algo malo? –

Me tensé en ese momento como Brittany dejo caer el rostro entre sus manos conteniendo un suspiro en sus labios. Lentamente di vuelta la cabeza y me encontré con ese cabello rubio ceniza, sus ojos azules y sus anchos labios. Vestía con una camiseta negra y unos jeans, sonreía ligeramente despreocupado y en sus manos cargaba un plato con donas.

– Nada, cariño – Brittany dijo con un tono suave. El muchacho sonrió ligeramente despreocupado mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia de ojos azules encantadores.

– Traje las donas –

– Sam – Dije nerviosa.

– Oh, cierto, ¿tenían que hablar de algo importante? –

– No es nada. Solo una estupidez – Dijo Brittany con una sonrisa tranquila – Nada más que eso

Sam me miró tranquilo esperando a que confirmara lo que Brittany había dicho y juro que vacile antes de responder, pero esos ojos azules parecían suplicarme de momento no decir nada, dejarlo pasar y por dentro me prometían que hablaríamos sobre lo que sucedió.

– Seguro, solo es una estupidez –

– Oh –

– y es que es tan estúpido eso. Brittany y yo veremos una película en su casa mañana por la noche y quería que viéramos los detalles, diferimos un poco sobre el género que vamos a ver – Ella abrió los ojos alarmada.

– ¿En tu casa? – Sam la miró sorprendida – ¿Cómo es que Santana puede ir y yo no?

Fruncí el ceño, confundida. Brittany bebió del vaso de papel y luego se lamió los labios con diversión.

– Ella, uhm, nosotras de hecho hicimos una apuesta que he perdido. No sabía que _The Walking Dead_ no estaba basado en un hecho real – Brittany dijo con una expresión de disculpas a lo que Sam parecía sorprendido.

– Pero yo te dije que no era así –

– Ya lo sé, pero los zombies se veían tan reales – Ella sonrió y Sam también. Reprimí una arcada cuando él la besó y luego retrocedí un poco.

– Okey, yo me largo. Nos veremos luego para decidir que película veremos –

– Sí – Dijo en un susurro débil.

No deje de pensar en eso que fue tan extraño. Sam que es su novio de hace más de tres meses más o menos no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde vivía ella, lo que lo vuelve raro y me pregunté por qué.

Continuara…

* * *

Este fics no será muy largo, yo creo que con un minino de diez y un máximo de quince. Antes, originalmente estaba pensado para veintidós capítulos, pero después de pensarlo decidí que iba a ser un fics corto.

Dejen Reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Resumen:**_ Santana López es la típica joven adulta que pasa por un mal momento en su vida y no causa más que destrozos, pero todo cambiara cuando conozco a la novia de un amigo suyo y comience a sentir a sentir cosas por ella. ¿Qué sucederá entonces?

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ El amor siempre es cero ~

4

Brittany no estaba muy feliz después de lo sucedido en la cafetería y eso lo aseguro porque cuando salí de NYU ella estaba esperándome con una expresión molesta en su rostro recargada contra su auto y no me hizo falta que me lo dijera, yo ya sabía que debía entrar en su auto.

Ella condujo tranquilamente hasta Starbucks sin decir nada y al bajarnos fuimos directo al mostrador, yo pedí solo un vaso de café y ella pidió café con una dona, luego nos sentamos en unas mesas vacías.

– Me has secuestrado – Reí.

– ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Sam ayer? –

– Porque… ¿qué más querías que le dijera? –

– Lo que sea menos eso –

– ¿Por qué te molesta, es más, por qué Sam no sabe dónde vives? –

– Eso no es tu asunto, no debiste hacerlo –

Torció el gesto – Hay algo que ocultas –

– Solo no quiero que sepa mi procedencia – Ella suspiró – Ahora tendré que llevarte a mi casa a ver una película

– No necesariamente, ¿sabes? – Ella levantó una ceja – Solo fue una excusa, ahora vamos a lo nuestro. Lo que sucedió

– Cierto – Bebió de su vaso de café – Escucha, Santana, solo sé que nos acostamos por exceso de alcohol y nada más. No vamos a hacerlo de nuevo

La miré fijamente y luego entrecerré los ojos.

– ¿Te gusto? –

– ¿Qué? –

– ¿Que si te gusto? –

Ella parpadeó confundida – ¿Por qué? –

– No lo sé. Yo no dejo de pensar en que me gustaría repetirlo –

– No voy a engañar a Sam de nuevo –

– Si lo piensas bien no es engañar porque Sam es chico y yo soy chica –

Ella me miró confundida aún más y creo que estaba molesta porque tomó su vaso de café y se fue de allí. Me maldije por ser tan estúpida y la seguí rápidamente, ella caminaba hacia su auto y yo se lo iba a impedir. La tomé del brazo justo en el momento en que iba a abrir la puerta y la acorrale contra la puerta.

En sus ojos pude ver algo brillar, algo que no tenía sentido hasta hace unos minutos, algo que no lo hubiera imaginado ni creído si no fuera porque lo he visto por mi cuenta. Una sonrisa socarrona se deslizo en mis labios. Podía sentir el aliento de Brittany sobre el mío, su rostro tan cerca del mío y también la sentía nerviosa.

– Tú quieres repetir – Dije con un deje arrogancia.

– No –

– ¿No? No te creo. Tus ojos se volvieron más oscuros cargados de lujuria –

Ella resoplo entre diente desviando la mirada. Quite mis manos de sus costados y la mire sonriendo, ella apenas sonrió porque intentaba no hacerlo y luego sacudió la cabeza.

– No quiero engañar a Sam –

– No tiene porque enterarse –

– Pero no está bien –

Me mordí el labio inferior. _No hay forma en que yo pierda algo así_. No sé por qué de todos modos me importaba tanto tener a esta chica, no es como si fuera… no lo sé, ¿una diosa? Pero admito que… ¡NO!

– Solo será sexo sin compromiso – Mis labios se movieron sin que pudiera procesar primero lo que estaba diciendo. Los ojos de Brittany volvieron a destellar y se volvieron oscuros por una fracción de segundos.

– No lo sé… –

Retrocedí – Piénsalo y me das la respuesta cuando veamos la película. Te llamaré para que vengas a buscarme –

– No tienes mi número –

– Rachel lo tiene – Me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

Comencé a caminar devuelta a la cafetería para poder comprar un café, en la espera me di la vuelta para mirar por el cristal de la vitrina que daba hacia la calle donde pude ver a Brittany aún parada allí mirándome. Sonreí y luego volteé porque ya era mi turno de comprar.

* * *

Tenía a Rachel frente a mí parloteando como un perico sobre algo relacionado con un baile que debía interpretar en su clase de danza. Yo no estaba prestando mucha atención la verdad porque estaba acostada en el sofá leyendo una revista de modas.

Esperaba que en algún momento se callase, pero no… ¡NO SUCEDÍA!

– ¿Qué haces? – Entrecerré las cejas mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro. Ella parecía estar meditando, literalmente, y había encendido un incienso. Yo tosí un poco porque el aroma algo fuerte, luego abrí las ventanas.

– Estoy concentrándome –

– Aja… – Camine hasta ella y luego estire la mano.

– Ni te atrevas a sacar mi billetera – Dijo.

Alcé las cejas – Espera, ¿tienes visión de rayos x para ver a través de tus parpados o qué? –

– Te conozco, Santana –

Suspiré derrotada y luego me alejé – ¿Por qué estás meditando? –

– Te lo dije, estoy concentrándome. Necesito un buen baile, pero no tengo ni coreografía –

– Dile a Mike que te ayude – Camine hacia la cocina para sacar un cuenco de uvas.

– Ya lo he hecho, pasara a ayudarme dentro de dos horas –

– Oh. Por cierto, hoy iré a casa de Brittany a ver una película y no sé si volveré para dormir – Dije comiendo una uva.

Rachel me miró intrigada por unos minutos y luego sonrió ligeramente.

– Es bueno saber que estás en buenos términos con ella. Digo, yo pensé que tal vez ella no te agradaría tanto-tanto por ser novia de Sam –

Levanté una ceja. Sam y yo habíamos salido en la secundaria pero solo fue para darle celos a una chica que no dejaba de fastidiarme con que según ella era mucho mejor que yo, pero como estaba tan cabreada con ella le pedí a Sam (a quién a esa chica gustaba de él) que fuera mi novio. Sam sabía que le estaba usando y a pesar de eso quiso hacerlo.

Si Brittany quería besar a ese labios de trucha era su problema, pero también…

– …siempre –

Fruncí el ceño confundida.

– ¿Perdón? –

Rachel me miró de reojo – Nada, solo decía que al menos tu "rebeldía" no va a ser para siempre –

Bufé con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tal y cómo habíamos quedado Brittany me fue a recoger cerca de las ocho. Parecía algo distante, pero también muy pensativa (tanto que casi chocamos de camino a su casa) y yo sabía que esto se relacionaba con lo sucedido esta tarde.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mis labios porque yo sabía que no había forma en el mundo en que ella pueda rechazar lo que le había dicho, de hecho dudo que alguien pueda rechazarlo.

Llegamos al super hogar de Brittany y lo primero que vi al entrar fue un gato corretear por la casa directo hacia el jardín. Era enorme.

– Wow, los ricos sí viven bien –

– No. Lord Tubbington es de huesos grandes –

Miré a Brittany solo para saber si estaba bromeando conmigo, pero no había rastro de emoción en su rostro. Ella se dirigió hacia la cocina donde le giro a la perilla en un pequeño horno y luego abrió el refrigerador sacando una botella de soda, luego unas copas que colgaban desde arriba y las puso en una bandeja.

– Puedes ponerte cómoda – Señaló con el mentón hacia el sofá donde la televisión estaba encendida con una imagen promocional de la marca en la pantalla.

Torcí los labios un poco antes de dirigirme allí. Un aroma a queso derretido se hizo intenso en la habitación, también había algo de tomate cocido, carne y pollo. No sé por qué, pero esto me huele a pizza. No sé, digo yo que es pizza, pero quién sabe… solo digo.

Cuando la campanita resonó pude escuchar unos sonidos de metal chocar contra cubiertos y algo más, luego Brittany se acerco hacia mí dejando una gran bandeja en la mesa de centro. Allí había una pizza redonda de masa delgada puesta en un plato alto. Estaba caliente debido al vapor que salía d ella, el roma era intenso y no solo el aroma que yo había olido eran los ingredientes de esta sino que también tenía aceitunas e incluso podría arriesgarme a decir que había aroma a champiñón. Las copas estaban vacías y la botella no era grande, pero tampoco chica. Tal vez de un litro y medio. Ella sirvió y luego corto los trozos de pizza sirviendo en platos individuales.

– Se ve bien – Dije tomando un plato. Ella solo me guiñó el ojo extendiéndome su mano con unos lentes negros.

– Tina dijo que las mejores películas están en 3D – Ella explicó tomando el mando a distancia y apuntando hacia la televisión – Busqué muchas, pero no estoy segura de cual sea la mejor. ¿Qué quieres ver?

Lamí el sabor de la pizza de mis dedos porque tras darle el mordisco estos me quedaron con cierto sabor a ella. Sonreí.

– ¿Algo de miedo? –

La vi vacilar un poco antes de apretar unos botones solo para ver que una cartelera apareció en la pantalla. Revise la lista una vez incompleta porque me di cuenta de que ella parecía temblar, así que suspire.

– ¿Bob Esponja? – Sugerí.

Los ojos azules me miraron sorprendida y luego una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios. Ella asintió y reprodujo la película _Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua._ Admito que me reí bastante con esa película y Brittany… dios, tenía una risa tan melódica que… ¡Por qué estoy pensando esto siquiera!

– ¿Dónde están tus compañeros? – Pregunté bebiendo algo de soda.

Ella me miro y sonrió – Tina salió con ese chico Mike y Blaine fue a ver a un amigo suyo –

– Oh. Entonces estamos solas –

– Yep – Ella reviso la pantalla de su teléfono y una sonrisa de ternura apareció en ellos.

 _Sam._

– Entonces, ¿has pensando en lo que te he dicho? –

– Creí que deje en claro que no quiero hacerle año a Sam – Ella me miró – Realmente no quiero hacerle daño. No puedo hacerle daño

Respiré hondo sin dejarme vencer tan pronto. Me acerqué a ella, cosa que la puso nerviosa, y luego sonreí.

– Pero quieres – Afirmé.

– Lo que quiera no es importante; lo importante es no hacerle daño. No voy a engañarlo contigo ni aunque me guste el color de tus ojos –

Sonreí con sorna – Entonces sí quieres. Ya te lo dije, él no tiene por qué saber y además… es solo sexo sin compromiso. No me digas que jamás lo has experimentado antes –

– No, bueno, sí – Ella bebió la bebida de un trago – pero el punto es que quiero serle fiel

– La plomería es diferente – Solté.

No tengo idea de por qué era tan importante para mí que ella aceptara, es decir qué importa si ella no quiere algo de diversión o no, yo podría conseguirla donde sea y con quién sea pero por alguna razón… era ella a quién quería.

– ¿Es-tás… segura? –

– Muy segura –

Ella me miró a los ojos nerviosa y luego tragó saliva pesado. Yo sabía que si quería intentar algo éste era el momento. Había pizza, había bebida, había una película buena en 3D y sobre todo, lo mejor, estábamos solas. Quise hacerlo, quise besarla y luego simplemente tocarla, pero no lo hice porque a pesar de que sus ojos estaban oscuros en lujuria al igual que los míos había cierto brillo que me indicaba lo mucho que amaba a Sam.

– Sam es importante para ti, ¿verdad? –

Ella me sonrió con gentileza – No es que no quiera hacerlo contigo. Eres sexy, me gusta – Sonreí – pero quiero a Sam y no puedo hacerle daño. Está mal. Ya lo hice una vez y, honestamente, no me gusta como se siente

Me quede algo sorprendida. ¡Acabo de ser rechazada! ¿Por qué las paredes se estaban cerrando? ¿Por qué me quede atrapada? Espera, ¿estoy conteniendo la respiración? ¿Cuándo deje de respirar? ¿Qué está pasándome?

– Ah, ¿Santana? – Pude oír la duda en su voz. La mire fijo por unos minutos sabiendo que ella quería asegurarse de que yo estaba bien, pero yo no lo estaba y eso era inexplicable porque no entendía por qué me sentía tan ahogada. De pronto, como que ya no quería estar aquí.

Me puse en pie confundida, la mire y supe que ella podía ver una expresión aturdida en mi rostro. Tragué saliva y luego comencé a moverme hacia la puerta a tropezones, Brittany se puso en pie confundida. Su mano me tocó el brazo, fue un suave y delicada caricia que envió una corriente eléctrica a mi brazo, pero la intenté ignorar.

– De-debo irme – Dije torpemente. Choqué de espaldas a la puerta y luego con la mano nerviosa intente abrirla, pronto Brittany me miró preocupada ahora y su expresión solo decía que no había forma en que ella me dejaría ir así como así.

Todo parecía tan borroso para mí, sobre todo porque realmente no lo recordaba bien. Brittany. La huida. Brittany. La caricia. Brittany.

Moví la cabeza hacia un lado y entoné la imaginen con claridad, era ella y estaba de espaldas a mí hablando por celular. Se movía de un lado a otro y cuando cortó me tocó la frente.

– No tienes fiebre, pero no entiendo que ha pasado – Ella suspiró – Rachel dijo que vendría a buscarte

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Rachel? No… no puede pasarme esto a mí.

* * *

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que yo estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto mientras Rachel conducía camino a casa. Estaba en silencio, creo que iba pensando. Recuerdo que Rachel estaba más que aturdida cuando vio la casa en donde vivía Brittany y cuando ella intentó articular alguna pregunta para saber cómo o por qué, Brittany me uso como excusa.

Yo aún no entendía a que se debía tanto mareo, tal vez por haber sido rechazada porque, es decir, ¡jamás me habían rechazado! Yo no estaba acostumbrada a ser rechazada… ¡nadie rechaza a Santana López!

– ¿Quieres decirme que sucedió? –

– Nop –

– Santana –

– Oye, no hablemos ahora de eso. Solo me sentí mareada, debió ser algo que comí –

– Brittany dijo que parecías muy pálida, cree que ibas a desmayarte –

Hice una mueca. ¿Realmente me habría desmayado solo por eso?

– Hablemos de otra cosa como… ¡que genial es su casa! A que sí – Dije riendo.

Rachel torció los labios – Sabía que el apellido Pierce era bastante conocido debido a Elliot y Wihtney Pierce, pero jamás imagine que Brittany tuviera algún lazo con ellos hasta que me dijo la ubicación de su casa –

Levanté una ceja – Es una chica bastante misteriosa, ¿verdad? –

– Ahora puedes dormir tranquila, ¿verdad? – Rió – Ya sabes quiénes son sus padres y donde vive. Tiene buenas intenciones

Obviamente si me ha rechazado por el idiota de labios de trucha.

– Debería llevarte a emergencias – Dijo Rachel para ella misma más que para mí – Hay un hospital cerca, me imagino que estará abierto así que…

– Rachel, seguro que fue algo que comí así que ya no te preocupes, ¿sí? –

– Soy tu hermana. Es normal que me preocupe por ti –

– No me lo recuerdes – Gruñí.

Ella se rió ligeramente y luego me miró de reojo. Suspiré despreocupadamente.

Al llegar a casa descanse como esperaba hacerlo, pero la verdad es que también pensaba en Brittany. Ella me rechazo… ¡y eso hace que me enfurezca! Santana López jamás había sido rechazada de tal manera.

* * *

Yo estaba en la universidad a los pocos días. Había terminado mi examen y en ese momento estaba saliendo para dirigirme a un restaurante cercano donde vería a mis amigos. Se suponía que debía esperar a Quinn, pero me estaba aburriendo de tanto esperar, entonces vi a un chico que estaba apoyado contra un muro en la entrada. El muchacho estaba fumando y mantenía un aspecto despreocupado.

– Hey, Santana –

– Roger –

– Estaba pensando en que podríamos salir –

– Ah, seguro. ¿Qué te parece sí…? – Él tenía el cabello negro, muy oscuro, pero tenía unos ojos de color azules que me recordaron al azul de Brittany y por un momento yo ya no pensaba en ese chico sino en ella. En esa chica que salía con uno de mis amigos – ¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer

El chico levantó una ceja y yo seguí mi camino. Donde quiera que iba pensaba en ella, creo que parecía una necesidad para mí tener que verla y pensar en ella.

Antes no me importaba tanto irme a cualquier lugar con un chico. Ya fuera un bar u otro lugar, pero… mi mente solo podía pensar en esa rubia.

Como pude me dirigí al restaurante con la esperanza de no ver a Brittany, pero sabía que eso sería imposible porque ella ya se había hecho buena amiga de todos como para querer estar lejos de ellos.

En el local había encontrado la cabellera rubia jugando con un vaso de bebida, la bombilla giraba en el líquido y ella tenía una mirada decepcionada en el rostro. Todo el gas se estaba evaporando. Busque con la mirada a mis amigos, pero no estaban lo que significaba que ella estaba allí sola.

Había pasado un par de días desde que no la veía y volver a tenerla enfrente era… algo intimidante en cierta forma. Camine hasta ella tranquilamente y luego tragué saliva.

– Hey, ¿estás sola? –

Ella me miró y asintió – Rachel, Kurt y Mike dijeron que saldrían en una hora. Tina y Blaine no vendrán así que eso solo me deja aquí contigo ya que Quinn no está presente –

Me senté frente a ella y respiré hondo. Una camarera se me acerco y yo le pedí algo para beber. Cuando se fue me fije que Brittany estaba algo decaída.

– ¿Ha sucedido algo? –

– No –

– ¿Dónde está Sam? –

Ella me miró y luego siguió moviendo el líquido de su vaso – No vendrá. Hace unos días que no le veo –

Una sonrisa cruzó por mis labios.

– Wow, paraíso rubio tiene problemas, eh – Dije riendo ligeramente. La camarera me entregó mi bebida y luego se marchó – Eso quiere decir que no has podido tener un _mack_ , ¿verdad?

Ella me miró confundida – No te entiendo –

– Fue lo que te dije. Puedes… tener algo de mack conmigo –

– ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en mí? – Ella parpadeó. Sentí un aleteó divertido en mi interior, pero lo arroje profundo.

– ¿Quién dice que lo estoy? – Pregunté a la defensiva de forma automática. Ella levantó una ceja divertida.

– Eres linda cuando estás así – Ella rió suavemente. La camarera nuevamente volvió a la mesa con un trozo de pastel que dejó frente a Brittany. Ella le hizo ojitos, lo que significaba que estaba interesada en la rubia, pero eso no iba a suceder nunca.

– ¿Puedes irte? Tratamos de tener una conversación privada – Dije toscamente.

Ella se frunció el ceño y Brittany se disculpo, pero yo no.

– Entonces, decías… – Ella sonrió.

– Decía que tú y yo podemos tener encuentros secretos. Sin compromiso. Solo para satisfacer las necesidades de la otra. Piensa, Sam te está ignorando –

– Él no está… –

– y tú estás aquí sola girando un líquido con una bombilla. ¿Qué dices? –

Ella dejo el pastel y se recargo con la espalda completa en el respaldo. Se cruzó de brazos mirándome con una expresión confundida.

– Él no se enterara –

– Por última vez, no es engañar si estás conmigo porque la plomería es diferente –

Ella torció el gesto.

– ¿Sin compromiso? –

– Sin compromiso –

Sonreí.

– Está bien –

– Yo solo digo que deberías consi- espera, ¿qué? –

– Te dije que sí – Ella asintió.

La miré incrédula. No puedo creer que funcionó. Sam debe de tenerla muy botada como para que ella aceptara así como así siendo que no hace muchos días ella se negaba a engañarle.

– ¿Hablas en serio? –

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya no quieres? –

– Yo sí, pero… –

– Entonces nos veremos en mi casa esta noche. Ni Tina ni Blaine van a estar – Ella tomó una servilleta y sacó un bolígrafo, comenzó a anotar una dirección – Aquí tienes. No se la des a nadie

– Wow, Sam tiene que tener muy botada su relación para que aceptes como si nada – Miré el papel escrito con una tierna letra.

– Está trabajando. Lo hace mucho, día y noche y apenas me llama. Siempre dice que lo compensará, pero hasta el momento me ha dado cuatro plantones –

– Auch –

– Sí… – Ella suspiró. Se encontraba nuevamente contemplando el pastel y luego me miró. Sonrió mirando por mi hombro así que yo me di la vuelta y vi a los demás aparecer. Cuando volteé a Brittany supe con su mirada que _esto_ era un secreto.

Cuando todos nos juntamos hablábamos un poco sobre cada uno. Yo estaba comiendo una hamburguesa al igual que la mayoría y podía notar que Brittany parecía muy distraída, por un momento pensé que estaba pensando en Sam o tal vez en lo que acababa de suceder entre nosotras, pero creo que no fue nada de eso porque su distracción termino en cuanto Rachel hizo una pregunta.

– Y dime Britt, ¿cómo es que vives en una casa como esa? –

Esto llamó la atención de todos. La mirada alegre y suave de Brittany se endureció y sus ojos, azules hermosos y tiernos, eran fríos y oscuros. Casi me atoré con mi hamburguesa al ver esto y creo que no paso por desapercibido para nadie.

– Mis padres la pagan – Dijo vagamente. Ella tenía un plato de papas fritas y una malteada (que había pedido cuando los demás llegaron). Tomó la papa y la introdujo en la malteada para luego llevársela a la boca. Fruncí el ceño con asco.

– Deben ser millonarios. Nunca conocí a alguien que viviera en Beverly Hills – Rachel dijo emocionada – Siempre pensé que la gente ricachona vivía allí. Gente que no tenía interés en cosas amables y que solo derrocha dinero

Brittany se encogió de hombros despreocupada sin decir nada.

– Si tienes una así, tal vez deberías invitarnos – Dije sonriendo maliciosa – Seguro que una fiesta allí será increíble

Ella sonrió ligeramente – No lo dudo –

Y la conversación dio un giro cuando Puck llego a nosotros cargando a la pequeña rubia que enseguida se acercó a Brittany. Admito: estaba celosa. Ella tenía toda la atención de la pequeña, la cual no es por presumir pero es mi ahijada. No sé cómo lo hacía.

Esperé pacientemente para que el día terminara, pero estaba siendo demasiado lento y cuando dieron las ocho comencé a arreglare. Quede de ir a casa de Brittany a las nueve, pero parece que llegaría algo tarde.

Honestamente no tenía ni idea de que vestir para una cita-no cita de sexo con alguien a quien no conozco mucho y encima es la novia de mi amigo. Consideré algo candente, pero finalmente para no levantar sospechas en casa decidí tomar una falda sencilla y una camiseta ajustada que moldeaba bien mi figura.

Cuando Rachel me preguntó a donde iría yo solo le respondí que saldría con un chico de la universidad. Tomé el auto y me dirigí hacia Beverly Hills donde los ricos consentidos vivían. La calle de Brittany no era difícil de encontrar y mucho menos su gran mansión. Llegue allí alrededor de las diez y toqué el timbre esperando a que ella y no uno de sus compañeros abrieran.

La puerta se abrió, pero no fue Brittany quien estaba allí sino un gato. Fruncí el ceño y entre. El gato me gruñó y luego salió corriendo hacia el jardín trasero.

– Eso es lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida –

– Lord Tubbington no es extraño –

Volteé hacia las escaleras donde vi a Brittany apoyada con una mano en el barandal. Obviamente ella no se vistió como si hubiera una ocasión especial. Traía puesta una camiseta holgada que parecía ser de polar, unos jeans endemoniadamente ajustados y unas botas.

– Pensé que no vendrías –

– ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? – Me burlé caminando hacia la encimera de la cocina. Ella suspiro moviéndose hacia el pequeño bar en la cocina y tomó una botella de vino y dos copas.

– Algo – Asintió.

– Por favor, no soy mala en la cama. Soy una diosa – Dije con el ego alto. Ella se rió sirviendo las copas y luego me entregó una.

– No podía decir si es cierto o no porque no lo recuerdo –

– Pero yo sí y por ende tú también, entonces me estás mintiendo ahora –

Ella me sonrió a través de la copa.

– ¿Dónde están tus amigos? –

– Cita doble con Mike y Karofsky –

– Oh – Me giré para ver la casa y luego bebí un trago más de mi copa – Oye, puedo notar que no es tu interés en comentar sobre tus padres, ¿por qué?

– Wow, no sabía que esto de sin compromiso tenía compromiso de contarte mis secretos – Bromeó, pero aún así yo pude ver sus ojos volverse oscuros y llenos de odio.

– Mis padres murieron – Dije. No sabía por qué lo dije, solo lo dije y ya. Su mirada se suavizo y luego me miro sorprendida. Ella rodeó la encimera y se sentó a mi lado, ambas nos habíamos movido hacia el sofá – Hace casi seis meses

– Lo siento tanto – Murmuró. Yo asentí una vez.

– Iban en un bus de camino a una ciudad vecina, pero el bus se estrelló. Pasajeros heridos. Pasajeros muertos. Ellos en la lista de los muertos – Suspiré – También lo siento por Rachel

– ¿Por qué? – De pronto parecía interesada.

Sonreí ligeramente – Digamos que hace diecinueve años mi padre engaño a mi madre con una mujer… la madre de Rachel –

Brittany frunció el ceño por un momento, un pensamiento la ilumino y me miro sorprendida.

– Entonces ella… –

– Síp, es mi media hermana –

– Tienen… el mismo color de ojos – Ella señaló con el dedo y yo me reí.

Asentí un par de veces – ¿Es raro que se amiga de la hija de una aventura de mi padre? –

– Bueno… sí –

Asentí – Me enteré hace un par de años cuando entre en secundaría. Al principio estaba enojada, pero luego comprendí que Rachel había crecido sin un padre… bueno, uno biológico, pero su madre conoció a alguien más… creo que ella en un inicio quería dejar de ser un secreto, ¿sabes? Ella quería hablarme, tratar de ser mi amiga y se notaba porque yo era una chica perra popular y siempre que se me acercaba la humillaba. Cuando descubrí la verdad la ignoré aún más hasta que después de casi un año comencé a apoyarla en todo, entramos en el mismo club que fue donde comenzamos a ser amigas y ahora… ahora no me imagino sin ella. Es mi roca –

Brittany revolvió el vino en su copa y luego bebió un poco. Sonreí.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo? –

– Qué hay conmigo – Ella se sirvió otra copa.

– Tus padres –

Se rió con ironía – Seguro que creciste en un hogar dulce y tierno. Donde cada vez que hacías algo lindo tus padres te felicitaban. Estaban orgullosos de ti, te amaban y te lo recordaban noche tras noche al irte a la cama –

– Hasta que cumplí los doce años, después dejaron de hacerlo porque era algo vergonzoso – Me reí, pero ella solo tenía una mirada llena de rencor.

– La hija perfecta. Eso es lo que soy – Tragó el vino – He hecho todo para complacerlos. Entré en clubes que odiaba como natación, matematletas, tenis, entre otros. Tenía notas perfectas y todo lo que esperaba algún día era escuchar: bien hecho, estoy orgullosa de ti – Bufó – Nunca sucederá

– No te entiendo – Dije suavemente mirándola confundida.

Ella me miro por un segundo y su mirada estaba completamente endurecida.

– ¿Sin compromiso? – Preguntó.

Tragué saliva. No me gustaba lo que estaba por venir.

– Sin compromiso –

Y me besó.

No fue un beso dulce o un beso tranquilo. Sino algo feroz, algo enojado y eufórico. Ella quería usarme para olvidar algo, sus problemas tal vez y yo, aunque estaba de acuerdo en tener sexo con ella… me sentí como que estaba mal. Quise detenerla, pero no pude hacerlo porque me encontré a mi misma deslizando mis manos por debajo de su camisa y yo sabía que eso era todo.

Aquí comenzaba aquello en lo que quedamos de acuerdo.

Sin compromiso.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno es todo por hoy y nos veremos la próxima.

Dejen Reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Resumen:**_ Santana López es la típica joven adulta que pasa por un mal momento en su vida y no causa más que destrozos, pero todo cambiara cuando conozco a la novia de un amigo suyo y comience a sentir a sentir cosas por ella. ¿Qué sucederá entonces?

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ El amor siempre es cero ~

5

Algunos dirían que después de un buen rato de haber dormido con alguien lo mejor sería acurrucarse juntos, hablar sobre cosas lindas y un montón de cursilerías más, pero en mi caso… _no_.

Cada vez que terminaba con Brittany, me sentaba en la cama tras recuperar el aliento y comenzaba a vestirme. Siempre de espaldas a la rubia y aún así podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí.

– No tienes que irte tan pronto – Me había dicho una vez y cuando yo volteé a verla la pude ver con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Ella tenía el cabello revuelto cayéndole por los hombros de forma marañosa. Se apoyaba en su codo y su cabeza (desde la sien) en la palma de la mano. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por completo con el edredón.

– No quiero que cuando lleguen me vean – Y es que ya me sucedió una vez. Solo la amiga de Brittany, Tina, estaba enterada de que nosotras teníamos algo secreto y Brittany le había hecho jurar que jamás le diría a nadie. La muchacha no parecía a gusto guardando secretos, pero lo aceptaba, sin embargo ella dijo que no quería verme cuando ella apareciera y Brittany accedió. No entendí cómo ella mandaba si de partida la casa era de Brittany.

Terminaba de vestirme y me iba. Al día siguiente me aguantaba las nauseas y arcadas de ver a Brittany con Sam, quien siempre la recompensaba con un ramo de flores por cada minuto que no estaba con ella. Yo sabía y podía verlo en sus ojos, ella se sentía culpable pero aún así había algo que yo no sabía identificar.

Y luego volvíamos a la rutina de encontrarnos de vez en cuando, tener algo de diversión juntas y ella siempre pidiéndome quedarme pero yo siempre ignorándolo.

En estas semanas que he estado con ella la he notado algo… pegajosa. No me esperaba que después de un tiempo ella comenzara a ser más… amigable conmigo. Cada vez que preguntaba por sus padres ella solía responderme con una sonrisa, es decir, no había odio o rencor. Sin embargo aún no me contaba con lujo y detalle por qué no le gustaba hablar de ellos.

Teníamos viernes de películas. Normalmente elegíamos una película cualquiera, comíamos palomitas y rematábamos la noche en su habitación. En raras ocasiones no terminábamos allí.

Todo parecía ir bien. Había sido un mes increíble esas muestras extrañas de afecto comenzaban a molestarme y a incomodarme.

Comenzó con una mañana. Había sido sábado el día anterior en que me quede en casa de Brittany. No vimos películas sino que estuvimos en la piscina donde comenzamos a besaros, y el resto ya se lo imaginan. Como iba diciendo, comenzó una mañana que al despertare había una fuerte opresión en mi cintura y cuando volteé a mirar vi que Brittany me tenía fuertemente agarrada con su brazo. Su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío y por no decir que se sentía extraño; se sentía raro. No puedo decirles que me gusto porque parte del trato no era esto.

Desperté a la rubia bruscamente y con una mirada de ceño fruncido y malestar le pregunte qué estaba haciendo. Ella no respondió enseguida sino que espero y dijo:

– Un resbalón de la noche nada más – Se excuso ella en ese momento.

Todo parecía ir bien y tranquilo hasta hace unos dos días porque de pronto Brittany comenzó a evadirme. Primero hace dos días le pregunte si quería que tuviéramos algo de intimidad en la tarde, pero ella dijo que no podía porque tenía cosas que hacer, después para la tarde tampoco podía porque había quedado con unos amigos y para hoy tampoco. Comencé a impacientarme.

– ¿Cómo que no puedes hoy? – Gruñí al teléfono.

– _Lo siento, pero he llamado a Sam y vendrá a verme_ –

Sam. Sam. A veces olvido que tiene novio.

– Ya, pero cuando se vaya yo puedo ir y… –

– _No. Él se quedará_ – Ella parecía estar tranquila – _Lo siento, otro día_

– ¿Otro día? ¿Y con quién me enrollaré hoy? – Bufé.

Casi pude verla encogerse de hombros – _Lo siento Santana, pero es importante que Sam y yo estemos juntos hoy_ –

– ¿Por qué? – Arrugué el entre cejo mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá.

– _Es nuestro aniversario. Tendremos una velada en el jardín trasero_ –

– Que original –

– _Fue mi idea. Lo lamento, tal vez otro día_ –

– ¿Otro día, qué hay de mañana? –

Ella no respondió, creo que estaba buscando una respuesta para sí misma – _Lo siento, pero no podrá ser mañana y pasado tampoco. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer_ –

– Evitarme es una de ellas – Murmuré yo. Colgué la llamada y gruñí de mala gana.

¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?

Bingo. La respuesta bajo por las escaleras vestida de jeans y camiseta.

– Vamos a _Amnesia_ – Dije poniéndome en pie.

Quinn me miro divertida – ¿No tenías planes? –

– Sí, pero se me han cancelado –

– Perdóname, Santana, pero tengo planes con Puck. Si quieres puedes ir con Rachel, ella no tenía nada que hacer –

– Preferiría lanzarme de un parapente – Dije. Ella me miro con una ceja levantada y yo gruñí.

Subí las escaleras y me paré en frente de la puerta de Rachel. Comencé a cuestionarme si estaba tan desesperada por salir con alguien hoy como para pedirle que saliéramos juntas y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba golpeando la puerta.

– Okey, hora de salir con mi hermanita menor –

Cuando le comenté a Rachel si quería salir conmigo me preguntó qué paso con mis planes, pero yo le tuve que decir que "el chico" tenía cosas que hacer así que no nos íbamos a ver. Ella estaba sorprendida y luego comenzó a divagar.

– Es verdad – Chasqueo los dedos – Iré con Kurt a un restaurante. Tenemos una buena reservación. Puedes venir si quieres

– ¿Restaurante? – Hice una mueca de mala gana. No tuve tiempo de negarme porque ella de pronto parecía emocionada, me tomó del brazo y me arrastro lejos llevándome con ella auto. Supe que era demasiado tarde cuando el auto se puso en marcha.

Genial… cita con las gemelas Olsen. Que buena manera de pasar la noche.

Para la cena en el restaurante no me vestí de la forma más elegante, ni que estuviera en una cita, pero sí me vestí pasable. Usaba una falda negra y una camiseta ajustada con escote moderado. Traía unos tacones y alguna joyería.

El restaurante era bastante elegante y nuevo, había que hacer reservaciones desde varios días para poder tener una buena ya que siempre estaba lleno. Kurt había conseguido una buena mesa en medio y cerca de una ventana con la vista directa hacia la calle (y bueno, el restaurante estaba en un segundo piso).

Tras sentarnos cada uno pidió algo bueno para comer. En mi caso, yo pedí un bistec con algo de ensalada y otras cosas más. Rachel pidió una ensalada con algo de chuletas y Kurt pidió spaguetis con salsa. Los tres esperamos la comida mientras hablábamos tranquilamente.

– …no pensé que fuera tanto – Se rió Rachel suavemente.

Sonreí ligeramente bebiendo de mi copa de vino cuando al mirar el local, el cual estaba muy bien ornamentado, elegante, vi a dos personas que se dirigían hacia aquí. Las puertas eran de cristal así que era sencillo no darme cuenta de su presencia.

Él vestía con un esmoquin sin corbata y sostenía la puerta mientras ella entraba vistiendo un vestido azul largo que tenía un corte a un costado. Estaba hermosa.

Si tuviera que resumir esta noche en una palabra solo usaría: raro. En serio, fue la noche más rara de mi vida y no solo rara sino extraña y probablemente tendría pesadillas. Y todo esto comenzó cuando ellos dos llegaron.

Se dirigieron a una mesa no muy lejana de la nuestra, él siendo un completo caballero y ella sonriendo con dulzura. Yo apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima y no sentir asco por lo que veía.

– Eh, pero si son Sam y Brittany – Rachel dijo de pronto. Yo suspiré sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien más en la mesa notara su presencia.

Ella sostenía el menú del restaurante y reía suavemente de algo que él decía y no llegaron a pedir toda la comida, porque Rachel ya estaba hablando con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La mirada de Brittany pasó a verme a mí. Rachel les dijo algo y luego arrastro a los dos tomándolos de las muñecas hacia nuestra mesa.

– Miren quiénes se une a nosotros – Dijo emocionada. Pude ver la expresión incomoda en la mirada de ambos.

– De hecho, preferiríamos donde estábamos – Dijo Sam rascándose la nuca.

– Sí, no es necesario que nos sentemos todos –

Y ahí estaba la situación más extraña de todas, pero no la razón de que esta noche fuera extraña: una mujer con un amante y un novio en el mismo restaurante en el día de su aniversario.

Ellos insistieron en que no era necesario, pero no explicaron que fuera su aniversario y de todos modos perdieron la pelea verbal con Rachel y terminaron sentados con nosotros. Brittany se sentó a mi lado y Sam enfrente de ella. Era incomodo para nosotras tres, pero Sam era ajeno a esto.

– Pide tú por los dos – Ella dijo con un tono dulce que casi me saca una arcada por la forma en como Sam le sonrió a ella.

" _No es posible que tenga que soportar esto."_

Kurt parecía ser el único, aparte de mí, que podía notar que Brittany y Sam querían estar solos. Seguramente había notado que estaban en una cita especial, pero Rachel (como no le importa mucho lo que los demás hagan) no lo notaba. Estuvimos en silencio un momento hasta que trajeron la comida, entonces comenzamos a conversar todos.

Rachel capto rápidamente la atención de todos cuando menciono algo sobre una película que mostrarían en el parque. Kurt quiso ir a verla enseguida, pero la película no sería hasta dentro de tres días y ella logro que Brittany aceptara ir con Sam, también Kurt intentó hacer que ella le prometiera que fuera Blaine (porque era obvio que a él le gustaba) pero ella no lo pudo aceptar porque no estaba segura de si Blaine podría ir o no.

Me di cuenta de que el chico con el que Blaine siempre estaba, el tal Karofsky, parecía ser más que solo un amigo… un novio tal vez o un pretendiente. Tal vez Kurt ni siquiera tendría una buena oportunidad con él.

– Esto está muy bueno – Comentó Kurt – Valió la pena la reserva de hace tres días

Yo asentí. Recordé en ese momento que Brittany había mencionado que tenía una cena, más bien una velada en su propia piscina, pero aquí estaba con Sam.

En algún momento ella se excuso para ir al baño y yo le seguí a los minutos después para hablar con ella sin que pareciera sospechoso. En el momento en que ella estaba por salir la atrape volviendo a meterla dentro, le puse cerradura a la puerta y la mire cruzándome de brazos.

– ¿Qué paso con tu velada en la piscina? –

Ella parpadeó confundida – Sam; cuando llego dijo que había hecho una reservación de ante mano y fue una sorpresa por eso no me dijo antes. Me dijo que podíamos tener la velada después del restaurante. ¿Por qué estás molesta? –

– No lo estoy – Dije.

– Pero aprietas la mandíbula y estás cruzada de brazos con una expresión molesta –

Fruncí el ceño desviando la mirada – Bueno, es que tengo razones. Primero me dices que no puedes estar conmigo esta noche porque tienes una cita con Sam y luego vienes y te lo enrollas en mi cara –

– No me he enrollado con él – Ella dijo frunciendo el ceño – Solo estamos en una cena de aniversario. ¿Y a ti que más te da? Somos novios, y dijiste que no habría compromiso entre nosotras dos.

Ella intentó irse, pero la detuve. Me miró confundida por un momento y yo sabía que hacer, así que finalmente deje que se fuera a la mesa de nuevo, por otro lado yo solo me quede allí parada un momento. Me eché agua a la cara y luego salí solo para encontrarme con Brittany que estaba allí parada con una sonrisa esperándome.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa tranquilamente cuando unos gritos llamaron mi atención. Era una voz chillona que recordaba vagamente. Volteé la mirada, pero no vi a nadie que estuviera haciendo un escándalo así que lo deje pasar y me senté en mi lugar para seguir comiendo.

Todos estábamos hablando sobre algunas cosas, proyectos futuros cuando nuevamente esa voz chillona me hizo saltar porque se encontraba más cerca.

– Esa voz… – Murmuré desviando la mirada.

– No puede ser – Rachel dijo sorprendida.

– Es una broma, ¿verdad? – Kurt alejo el tenedor que estaba por llevarse a la boca para mirar en la misma dirección que yo.

Allí, caminando hacia nosotros, venía una chica de cabello castaño oscuro corto hasta el mentón. Tenía una mirada de una fiera en sus ojos pardos y vestía con una camiseta corta bastante reveladora que no solo resaltaba sus pechos sino que la hacía lucir sexy. También traía unos shorts cortos. Cargaba un bolso de marca en su brazo.

– ¿Quién es ella? –

Sam parecía congelado de pronto. Al mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que tenía miedo. Casi me reí de la ironia de esta cena, pero me contuve.

Entonces era esto: una chica con su amante y su novio en el mismo lugar, sin embargo luego aparece la ex de su novio. ¿Esto es un triangulo o un cuadrado?

– Christi… – Sam dijo sorprendido.

– ¿Christi? –

– La novia celopata de la que te contamos – Me encogí despreocupada tomando un trago de mi vino. La muchacha se acerco a nosotros todavía con la mirada de una fiera en celo.

– ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Kurt preguntó sorprendido.

– No lo sé – Dije despreocupada.

La chica se acerco finalmente a nosotros y dejo caer ambas manos sobre la mesa con firme y mirando directa a Sam dijo:

– ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí sonriendo como si nada mientras yo sufro por amor? –

– Eso es tonto. La gente no puede sufrir por amor – Dije despreocupada cogiendo un trozo de mi carne. Sam trago pesadamente.

– ¡Y tú qué sabes! Una persona como tú solo piensa en libertinaje –

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? –

– Santana – Dijo Rachel entre dientes. Me encogí de hombros comiendo mi carne.

Brittany se rió suavemente y eso provoco que la muchacha recién llegada le echara una mirada de reojo.

– ¿Y quién es esa rubia, eh? ¿Qué haces tú con mi Sammy? –

– ¿Sammy? – Brittany levantó una ceja. Miró a Sam – Me dijiste que no te gustaba que te llamarán así

Hizo un puchero bastante tierno.

– Y no me gusta – Sam frunció el ceño y volteo a la muchacha – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en la cárcel?

– ¡Lo estaba! Esperaba que fueras a pagar mi fianza por lo que sucedió, realmente espere día y noche a que aparecieras por mí – Ella hizo un gesto exagerado.

– ¿Por qué él iría a sacarte de la cárcel si fuiste encarcelada por intentar matarnos? – Yo pregunté despreocupada con algo de comida en la boca. La chica me miró molesta.

– Perdóname, pero tú eres una… –

Le lancé una mirada peligrosa y ella tembló un poco, luego resopló y volvió a Sam.

– ¿Estás saliendo con ésta? –

– _Ésta_ tiene nombre y para tu información no es de tu interés si sale conmigo o no –

– Santana, no la provoques – Kurt dijo entre dientes. Yo sabía que él tenía razón, no era buena idea hacerlo, pero esta mocosa me irritaba solo con su presencia.

– Christi, creo que deberías irte – Sam se puso en pie.

– ¡No lo haré! – Ella empujó una silla a la fuerza a mi lado, de modo que tanto Brittany como yo tuvimos que hacernos a un lado. Sonrió con una dulzura exagerada que de verla me daban caries y luego tomó el menú – Comeré con ustedes, espero que no les moleste

– Sí nos molesta – Dije secamente – ¿Por qué no te largas? Sam ya te termino y estabas en la cárcel

Ella me miro enojada – ¡Lo sabía! Quieres a mi Sammy para ti sola –

– ¿Qué mosca te pico? Jamás en mi vida querría a ese labios de trucha – Dije enojada. Yo estaba por tirarle un diente a esta chica, pero de pronto una mano suave y delicada me tomó del brazo. Brittany me sacudió la cabeza cuando la miré y yo resoplé.

La chica recién llegada me miró a mí y luego a Brittany, luego miro a Sam y entonces jadeo.

– ¿Por qué tienes ese collar? – Le preguntó a Brittany enojada. Yo miré a Brittany y preste atención al collar que traía, por primera vez le tomé importancia porque tampoco podía creer que en serio trajera puesto eso.

Sam se tensó enseguida.

El collar era algo sencillo, consistía en una cruz religiosa que estaba inclinada hacia un lado por lo que la argolla que la mantenía sujeta a la cadera estaba en uno de los costados en lugar de la parte superior de la cruz y tenía escrito: Sam, con una letra sencilla.

– Qué tiene de malo – Brittany tocó el collar confundida.

Esto no iba a terminar bien. Esto no _va_ a terminar bien.

La muchacha se puse en pie ignorándome y prácticamente aplastándome para lanzarse contra Brittany. Ella estaba tan enojada que llego a hacerle daño a Brittany con sus uñas y no solo haciéndole un raspón que provoco que le saliera un pequeño y delgado hilo de sangre sino que intento también hacerle daño con una cuchara.

Sam enseguida se puso en pie y junto con Kurt ayudaron a sacar a la muchacha. Yo prácticamente le mordí el brazo intentando que se alejara de Brittany y de encima de mí.

La atención de los clientes estaba puesta sobre nosotros debido al alboroto de Christi.

Ella había sacado sus conclusiones solo con ver el collar en el cuello de Brittany. Ella ya sabía que Brittany era su novia.

– Ya basta, Christi – Sam dijo enojado.

Miré a Brittany solo para notar que ella no dejaba de ver a la muchacha sorprendida. Era como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en el rostro (y la verdad es que por poco ella no lo hace).

– Esa chica sigue demente – Murmuré mirándola enojada.

Rachel reviso en su bolso y saco un pañuelo, luego se acerco a Brittany – ¿Estás bien? –

– ¿Qué le pasa a ella? – Brittany cuestionó mirando a la chica que estaba quejándose con Kurt y buscando a Sam como refugio. Ella le miraba con ojitos de cachorritos diciéndole cosas incoherentes que por medio de sus lágrimas falsas no se le entendían.

La furia de Sam desapareció y ahora solo miraba sin saber qué hacer.

– Llamemos a la policía. Seguro que esta chica se ha escapado. ¡Le dieron cinco años! –

– Hace cinco años le dieron cinco años – Dijo Rachel mirándome.

– Oh –

La chica estaba haciendo un completo show para que todos miraran sorprendidos. Ella lloraba con lágrimas de cocodrilo y algunos ya miraban a Sam enojados pensando que tenía la culpa sin saber que había pasado realmente.

– Bueno, ahí fue una cena de aniversario – Brittany dijo suspirando. Tanto Rachel como yo la miramos.

– ¿Aniversario? – Mi media hermana preguntó sorprendida, pero Brittany no llegó a responderle debido a que Christi comenzó a gritar.

Kurt no lo aguanto más y pidió ayuda al personal del lugar, en cuanto a Sam…

– ¡Ya te dije que se acabo! ¡Te mandaron a la cárcel porque intentaste lastimar a mis amigas y ahora solo estás estorbando aquí! – Dijo irritado – ¡Acabas de lastimar a mi novia!

La mirada de ella se volvió fría y miró a Brittany enojada. La rubia se tensó nerviosa poniéndose en pie, yo me puse en pie también mirando a la chica de ojos pardos y advertir cualquier momento en que ella pudiera saltar hacia la rubia candente detrás de mí.

– ¿Ella? ¿Ella es tu novia? – Una mirada de superioridad cruzo en sus labios – Ni siquiera es guapa. Se ve delgado… Demasiada. Estoy segura de que esta solo podría servir de muñeca

– ¿Me está insultando? – Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna cuando el aliento de Brittany chico en mi oído. Era cálido.

– Ah, sí. Tiene una extraña forma de insultar –

– Oh –

* * *

Suspiré mirando a Christi con el entre cejo fruncido. Ella estaba tomada del brazo de Sam mientras todos nos dirigíamos hacia el parque de diversiones, cortesía de Kurt.

Brittany iba sentada a mi lado mirando a la chica molesta, quién caminaba delante de ella y de vez en cuando volteaba a sacarle la lengua. Sam había descargado su furia con ella, pero en cuanto volvió a llorar (falsamente) la perdonó y acepto que ella fuera a su lado mientras íbamos al parque.

– Lamento haber arruinado tu cena de aniversario – Dijo Rachel a Brittany quién sonrió tranquilamente.

– No es nada – Se cruzó de brazos con una mueca molesta – Esa chica…

– Lo sé, tiene una voz irritante – Dije asintiendo, pero Brittany sacudió la cabeza e hizo un puchero.

– Yo debería estar del brazo de él. ¡Es mi novio! –

La chica volteó y le sonrió maliciosa.

Brittany gruñó – Quiero a mi novio –

Bufé desviando la mirada. Sentí una mirada sobre mí, pero no supe si se trataba de Britttany o Rachel.

Llegamos a la feria en poco tiempo y nos dirigimos hacia algunas casetas de juegos, pero en cuanto llegamos perdimos a los chicos. Quedamos divididos en grupos de tres y esperaba.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Brittany enojada – Uhg quiero saber en dónde está esa chica con mi novio

– Tengo la sensación de que lo ha hecho adrede – Dije.

– Sí. Hace un momento estaban con nosotras y ahora no lo están – Rachel asintió.

– ¡Bueno! Que más da – Tomé la muñeca de Brittany – Allá hay una caseta de tiro al blanco. ¡Vamos!

– Ah, espérame, San – Escuché a Rachel, pero no le hice caso. Al llegar allí pedí algunas pelotas y luego le entregué una a Brittany.

– Adelante –

Ella miró la pelota y luego sacudió la cabeza – No sé hacerlo, es decir, tengo mala puntería –

Me reí ligeramente y le ayude – Solo mira el blanco – Señalé las latas. Tomé la mano de Brittany y con cuidado la moví para que lanzara la pelota, pero el tiro fallo. Aún así permanecí detrás de ella, sosteniendo su mano suavemente y mirándola directo a los ojos, a pocos centímetros de su rostro – Ah, lo siento, soy zurda y…

Me miro sonriendo. Arrastró su mano lejos de la mía para tomar otra pelota que estaba en la mesa y luego jugó con ella tranquilamente sin dejar de mirarme. El azul de sus ojos era suave y hermoso, brillaba ligeramente y además era claro, no oscuro como aquel día en que me contó un poco sobre ella y sus padres.

– No puedo creer que me hayan abandonado – Dijo Rachel llegando a nosotras. Me alejé de Brittany rápidamente y sentí que el ambiente entre nosotras se volvió incomodo por un momento – y que se pongan a jugar en un momento así. Tenemos que encontrar a los chicos

– Es una feria – Dije despreocupada – Relájate

– Pero… Brittany, ¿no estabas preocupada por tu novio? –

Ella miró a Rachel sorprendida, como si hubiera recordado algo de pronto. Yo sentí que la atención de Brittany hacia mí se había desvanecido de pronto y ahora solo podía pensar en Sam y en esa chica.

Buscamos a Sam y a Kurt por un buen tiempo y cuando lo encontramos Brittany prácticamente ya estaba enojada con la chica. No tardo en alejarla de Sam y gritarle, llamando la atención de unos pocos. En cuanto a la chica, ella parecía avergonzada, pero también enojada con Brittany. Sam tomó a Brittany de la cintura alejándola rápidamente de allí, los dos estaban en una conversación acalorada alejados de nosotros, pero las cosas se calmaron al poco y se besaron.

– Creo que él ya no te ama – Kurt dijo a Christi tranquilamente. La muchacha estaba enojada y se fue así.

Por otro lado, yo no dejaba de mirar a esos besarse. Odiaba la forma en cómo Sam la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que estábamos en la noria. Rachel y yo en una cabina, Kurt no había querido subirse por miedo a las alturas y Sam y Brittany en otra. Desde mi cabina podía verlos a ambos en la cabina de abajo. Ellos estaban acurrucados, pero hablaban de algo y la mirada de Brittany parecía lejana.

– ¿Desde cuándo te gusta ella? –

– Eh –

– Te he preguntado desde cuándo te gusta –

Miré a Rachel y luego me reí.

– No sé de que hablas –

– Santana, la forma en como la protegiste, la forma en como la miras… ella te gusta. He visto también la forma en como fulminas a Sam cuando está a su lado y no puedo creer que no lo noté antes –

– Rachel… –

– Y es lo peor que te puede pasar. Enamorarte de una chica que tiene novio –

– No estoy enamorada de ella –

Rachel me miró y se rió – Sí lo estás –

Me crucé de brazos desviando la mirada. Yo no estaba enamorada de Brittany. Eso es una tontería. Solo éramos amigas… con algunos beneficios, pero eso ella no tenía que saberlo.

* * *

Debían ser la una de la mañana cuando estaba mirando una aburrida película de romance que me hacia querer vomitar arcoíris y cuando mi teléfono vibro. Revise la pantalla con una expresión cansada y vi que era un mensaje de Brittay, primero hice una mueca de horror pensando que ella podría estar testeándome mientras está haciéndolo con Sam, pero me sorprendí de ver el mensaje.

 _Ahora._

Eso era un mensaje bastante corto y la verdad sin un buen significado, pero si supieran lo que yo sé entonces entenderían a la primera que era una forma de decirnos: ven a mi casa, vamos a tener sexo.

Estaba yo extrañada, pero no lo dudé. Me cambie mi pijama y tomé el auto rápidamente. Le escribí una nota a las chicas dejándola en la mesa en la que explicaba que había salido a encontrarme con una amiga, pero no especifique quién para que no fueran a comprobarlo por la mañana entrante.

Tomé el auto rápidamente dirigiéndome a casa de Brittany y como era de noche no me tarde nada debido a que las calles estaban vacías.

Llegue a su casa y golpeé la puerta pensando que tocar el timbre era mala idea y cuando abrió la vi parada frente a mí. Los ojos rojos y vestía con una bata roja de seda que tenia diseño de flores grande con un estilo oriental, estaba abrazándose a sí misma.

– ¿Britt? –

Ella me besó con desesperación tomándome la cara con las manos y yo estaba sorprendida y aturdida como para responder, pero la tomé de la cintura entrando en la casa. Cuando me separé de ella la mire confundida, pero Brittany parecía más concentrada en tratar de quitarme la ropa.

Estaba muy confundida, pero deje que lo hiciera. Como era una noche helada yo me había puesto un suéter y traía unos jeans, pero Brittany logro deshacerse de todo eso en cosa de segundos.

Normalmente yo me habría vuelto a vestir después de terminar y me habría ido o en estos caso simplemente le habría dado la espalda y me habría dormido, pero tenía interés en saber porqué había estado llorando.

– Sam y yo peleamos – Murmuró ella deslizando una mano por mi espalda. Aún me molestaban esos gestos cariñosos debido a que nosotras solo teníamos una relación sin compromiso, solo amigas con beneficios, pero en esta ocasión no podía resaltarlo como en otras porque ya estaba mal por lo de Sam – llegamos aquí, tuvimos… tú sabes… y luego mientras hablábamos peleamos. Él se fue enojado

– ¿Por qué pelearon? –

– Por esa chica, Christi –

Yo asentí una vez y luego me alejé un poco de ella provocando que su mano soltara mi espalda. Ella me miró tranquilamente y yo cerré los ojos.

Me quede dormida en poco tiempo.

Continuara…

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, y si alguien ya descubrió a donde nos dirigimos con este fics... jiji Oh, pero antes de irme, quiero agradecerle a todos ustedes que comentaron, les quiero decir también que me agrada cuando lo hacen ya que algunos me hacen reír y otros simplemente son tiernos, a veces los releo de nuevo. Como sea, gracias por comentar y gracias por leer.

Dejen reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Resumen:**_ Santana López es la típica joven adulta que pasa por un mal momento en su vida y no causa más que destrozos, pero todo cambiara cuando conozco a la novia de un amigo suyo y comience a sentir a sentir cosas por ella. ¿Qué sucederá entonces?

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ El amor siempre es cero ~

6

Una vez más me toco ser niñera de la pequeña Fabray. ¿Qué por qué no tiene el apellido Puckerman? Bueno, porque a pesar de que Quinn y Puck son novios ellos no están casados y fue idea de Puck la de usar el apellido de Quinn para la bebé, claro que él era un padre muy presente en la vida de su hija.

Yo estaba pintándome las uñas mientras miraba un aburrido programa infantil, que entretenía a Beth por suerte. Levanté la ceja al ver una jirafa con vestido. Sonreí cuando la pequeña se rió y aplaudía a la vez.

No tenía nada que hacer realmente así que estaba muy aburrida así que pensé en mensajearle a Brittany para ver si quería venir y pasar algo de tiempo con la niña. Lo hice y la respuesta no fue nada satisfactoria.

 _De Brittany: «Tal vez en otra ocasión. Estoy con Sam.»_

Con Sam, eh. Entonces habían arreglado sus problemas. Después de la espantosa cena que tuvo de aniversario y el aburrido momento en el parque de diversiones, además de la pelea que tuvieron esa misma noche, honesta mente me sorprendía que se hubiera arregla tan pronto.

Bueno, tampoco tan pronto ya que han pasado dos días nada más. Supongo que no hay mucho que hacer. Ellos eran novios.

Estaba aburrida enviándome mensajes con un chico que había conocido el día anterior en una tienda de música cuando estaba comprando un cd de Amy Winehouse. Se llamaba Sebastian Smythe y tenía una sonrisa que me hacía querer golpearle el rostro, pero a la vez me gustaba de cierto modo… pero el gaydar hablo antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta.

Ahora que lo pienso. Yo no era una chica muy abierta, es cierto que me gustaban las chicas, pero eso era que muy pocas personas sabían y una de ellas sin duda era Quinn… bueno, ella y Beth (y como Beth es una bebé es como si solo Quinn lo supiera) pero tenía un gaydar increíble de bueno.

Brittany también era lesbiana, ¿no? Es decir, tiene sexo conmigo… y con Sam. Dios, que horror. No necesito la imagen en mi cabeza, cerebro, así que coopera conmigo y no pienses en eso.

No entiendo por qué en cada pensamiento mío tiene que estar Brittany, es como si no pudiera sacármela de la cabeza fácilmente.

– Santana – escuche que alguien me habló. Volteé a mirar y vi a Quinn con la pequeña rubia en sus brazos – Te he estado llamando los últimos diez minutos, ¿en qué tanto piensas?

– No te vi entrar. Lo siento –

– Sí, eso parece. Estabas distraída –

Fruncí los labios – ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que volverías dentro de una hora –

– Sí, llegue antes porque Sam lo canceló –

– ¿Sam? –

– Sí, –

– ¿Labios de trucha? ¿Angelina Jolie? –

– Sí, ese Sam. ¿Por qué? –

– ¿Tenías una cita con él? – Okey, ahora estaba confundida.

– Yo no diría una cita-cita. Él quería que le ayudará con algo y como somos amigos pensé en hacerlo –

– ¿Ayudarlo con qué? –

Ella se encogió de hombros. Fue hacia la cocina, escuche que el refrigerador era abierto y cuando volvió le entregó una cajita de jugo a su hija.

– Algo sobre Brittany. Estoy segura de que quería darle una sorpresa, un regalo. Dice que han tenido problemas y la está sintiendo algo distante por lo que quería hacerle un regalo para compensar las constantes peleas que han tenido. Tú deberías saber sobre eso. Parece que mientras más se alejan esos dos, más se acercan Brittany y tú –

Volteé a mirar la televisión – No sé de que hablas. No tengo nada que ver allí –

Me tensé cuando muy tranquilamente Quinn se sentó frente a mí en el sillón opuesto. Cerré los ojos con fuerza porque un comportamiento tranquilo después de una acusación no significaba nada bueno. Abrí lentamente un ojo solo para verificar que hacía Quinn, pero la vi allí sentada observándome. Su mirada era como la de un tigre, uno que no dejaría pasar a su presa después de atraparla en el peor momento.

– Q… –

– Lo sabía – Ella suspiró – Brittany y tú tienen una aventura

Suspiré – No lo llamaría aventura… más bien… beneficio –

– Pues tu "beneficio" podría lastimar a dos personas –

– Sam estará bien. No se enterara –

– No habló solamente de Sam. Hablo de Brittany –

– Bien, primero que nada. No sé que pasa con ella y segundo, ¿cómo lo supiste? –

Ella se encogió de hombros – Solo lo supuse. Las salidas nocturnas. Tanto tiempo con Brittany. La forma en como te mira… –

– ¿Qué hay de la forma en como me mira? –

– Santana, no te lo tomes a mal pero no eres más tonta porque no te entrenas – Suspiró – Aún no sé cómo puedes hacerle eso a Sam

– Ya te dije que... – No termine de hablar porque mi teléfono vibro. Refunfuñe antes de tomarlo y revisar la pantalla.

– ¿Un mensaje de ella? –

– De Rachel – Corregí – Quiere saber el nombre del autor de cierto libro

Levanté una ceja cuando vi a Quinn pensando duramente, mirando a su hija pero a la vez no mirándola. Suspiré.

– ¿Qué te preocupa? –

Ella me miró y luego se encogió de hombros – Este problema en que te has metido. La verdad lo siento mucho por Sam, pero también lo siento por Brittany –

– Uhg, aún no entiendo de que estás hablando –

– Eso es obvio. Si eres tan fría y despreocupada de los demás –

– Yo no soy así – Bufé.

Ella se puso en pie – Como quieras pensar. Anda, vamos al parque un rato –

– Ya la lleve al parque –

– No lo digo por Beth. Lo digo por ti. Hay algo de lo que te tengo que contar –

Parpadeé confundida y fruncí el ceño – ¿Quinn…? –

* * *

Había muchas cosas en mi cabeza que quería olvidar, como por ejemplo las tres últimas horrorozas semanas que he tenido. Primero Quinn me cuenta algo que yo no debería saber ni siquiera bajo una tumba y segundo el hecho de que Brittany había estado posponiendo cada vez más mis visitas, según ella no se sentía bien como para estar conmigo… pero sí para estar con el imbécil de Sam.

Volviendo al tema uno: Quinn. Ella me comento algo que a mí personalmente no me gustaría saber, pero ella me dijo que debería saberlo por si ocurría cualquier cosa y esa era que hace unas semanas ella estaba en la universidad cuando saliendo algo tarde de lo normal cuando se encontró con algo extraño, dos chica entrando en una oficina vacía. Quinn, como es curiosa y metiche, se quedo para saber pero descubrió que las chicas estaban robando exámenes y encima culparon a un inocente, pero ella sabe la verdad y quiere hablar, pero las chicas la amenazaron. Eso pinta mal y la razón por la que no me gustaría saberlo no es eso sino… que la amenaza que le hicieron fue a causa de un vídeo en donde ella y Puck tenían intimidad en el salón de clases un día en que ella había perdido un cuaderno y él la acompaño a buscarlo. Era de noche así que no había nadie…

Dios… era traumante saber esto.

Ella quería asegurarse de que yo lo sabría en caso de que algo malo pudiera suceder para ayudarla.

Ahora, volviendo a Brittany. Hace tres semanas que había estado actuando extraño, pero ella no me había dicho que sucede y no es como que yo le hubiera preguntado tampoco.

Quedamos a las siete en su casa esa tarde friolenta de otoño. Por suerte para mí y para ella, Sam estaba en un viaje para ver a sus padres y sus compañeros no estarían en todo el fin de semana así que eso significaba que podía quedarme hasta que volvieran. Y no me molestaba.

Aunque mi plan era quedarme, Brittany no me lo permitió y no me dijo porque. Realmente actuaba diferente.

Como sea, debido a que quede con ella a las siete y no había nadie decidí que podía adelantar un poco la hora, así que me fui antes pero no fue agradable llegar y recibir una mirada molesta de Brittany. Ella me dijo que subiera a su habitación y no saliera, yo estaba confundida así que lo iba a hacer cuando entonces me fije en dos cabezas que me daban la espalda a mí.

Estaban sentadas en el sillón. Una castaña y otra rubia. Brittany no dijo nada, solo se acerco a ambos y yo subí.

No planeaba esto cuando decidí venir antes, pero bueno…

La habitación de Brittany seguía teniendo tanto lujo como recordaba, y bueno no es que yo hubiera estado mucho tiempo lejos de ella. Aquí es donde más tiempo pasábamos.

Me daba cierto escalofrío pasarme por las fotos de ella y de Sam en un portarretratos junto a la comoda. Ella lucía feliz, pero últimamente no lo parecía tanto.

Ella tardó una media hora y yo comenzaba a aburrirme. Estaba jugando con mi celular acostada en la cama cuando ella volvió a la habitación y parecía cansada. Cuando la miré ella no dijo nada, solo cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Me giré hacia la ventana y vi un auto alejarse de la casa, imagine que esas dos personas se estaban yendo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? –

– Nada. Nada – Se sentó en la silla – Llegaste antes

– Sí, estaba aburrida en mi casa –

– ¿Y yo soy tu "desaburricion"? –

– No estoy segura de que esa palabra exista – Entrecerré los ojos y ella se rió – Veo que ya no tienes el collar

Ella sonrió – Se lo devolví a Sam después de arreglarnos por la pelea –

– Pero no lo traías cuando nosotras estuvimos juntas –

– Lo sé. Me lo quite antes – Ella dijo despreocupada. Estaba sentada en una silla del computador – Wow, hace días que no te he visto

– Semanas –

Ella me escaneó de pies a cabeza y luego sonrió. Asintió coincidiendo conmigo.

– Te vez bien –

– Soy sexy – Respondí con el ego alto. Ella se rió. Me acerque a ella y le sonrió – ¿Vamos a la cama?

– Creí que nunca lo pedirías – Se mordió el labio inferior y dejo escapar aire.

Y ya saben el resto, bueno… casi.

De las cosas que me gustan cuando estoy con ella es que siempre, siempre, logro satisfacer ciertas necesidades en mí… ya saben eso de que las personas tenemos necesidades sexuales y todo eso, pero también había algo más que yo no sabía explicar.

Comencé a ver a Brittany como algo más que solo una medida para satisfacernos mutuamente, también le tomé cariño no solo como una amiga sino como si fuera mi mejor amiga y era agradable tener a alguien así, pero creo que comenzaba a notar cosas que Quinn menciono.

Después de tener intimidad, Brittany solía abrazarme o a veces acariciarme y la mayoría de las veces me alejaba para que no lo hiciera. Quinn no dejaba de mencionar que Brittany sentía algo por mí porque según ella, Britt me miraba diferente a como miraba a los demás e incluso se atrevía a decir que ya no miraba a Sam de esa forma. Durante tres semanas no he hecho más que negarlo, pero esa noche… esa noche ni yo podía entenderlo.

Normalmente durante nuestras sesiones yo solía evitar su mirada, solía evitar pronunciar su nombre y hacerle caricias, pero ella no. En un principio sí lo hacía, pero luego comenzó a cambiar.

Me puse una bata blanca y salí de la habitación. Buscaba a Brittany porque ella no estaba en la habitación y era de madrugada. Maldita madrugada, por cierto.

La encontré en la cocina vistiendo una bata de seda roja con algunas flores, algo al estilo oriental. Ella estaba cortando algunas frutas en cubos y poniéndolas en un pote. Yo fruncí el ceño acercándome.

– ¿Tienes hambre? –

– Sí – No me miró.

– ¿A las tres de la mañana? –

– Por supuesto –

Camine hasta el refrigerador y saque una botella chica de agua, entonces me fije que había algo inusual.

– ¿Cómo es que tienes una sandia? No es temporada –

– Se hace antojo anoche así que hicimos un pedido a distancia –

– ¿Hicimos? –

– Tina y yo –

La mire por el rabillo del ojo. Termino de cortar unas peras y luego le echó algo (bueno, muuucho) jarabe encima, de chocolate suizo. Intenté pararla, pero ella me gruñó.

– Va a darte diabetes – Dije sorprendida – Y además eso engorda

Ella bufó y luego tomó una cuchara metiéndola en el tazón y se fue dejándome sola.

No deje de preguntarme que le sucedía así que después de ordenar subí a la habitación donde la encontré sentada mirando su teléfono celular. No fue difícil adivinar que estaba pensando en Sam.

– Oye, San… –

– Dime – Bebí de la botella y me senté a su lado.

– ¿Tengo algo de malo? – Me miró – ¿Alguna razón por la que Sam prefiere más su trabajo que a mí?

Suspiré – No. Él solo debe sentirse abrumado de que su novia sea millonaria y él un pobre tonto que trabaja en una revista de modas como modelo masculino sin cerebro y rubio oxigenado –

Ella no dijo nada. Dejó el tazón a un lado y luego sin esperármelo me besó. Yo me quede sorprendida y no debería estarlo porque los besos de Brittany siempre eran porque ella quería olvidarse de algo, pero había algo diferente en este… suavidad y dulzura. Le correspondí aún así deslizando mis manos hacia el nudo de su bata para quitarla, pero Brittany no me dejó.

Me besó en el cuello y bajó a mi clavícula, tras dejar caer el hombro de mi bata, murmuró algo que no pude entender ni de chiste, y nuevamente volvió a besarme en los labios. Todo esto era demasiado… lento y yo quería apresurar las cosas, olvidar los besos, pasar a la acción pero siempre obtenía negativas y no es como si realmente fuera malo.

* * *

El lunes siguiente no fue nada agradable ver a Sam y a Brittany juntos, sobre todo porque habíamos ido al cine en grupo. Prácticamente Brittany corrió tomada de la mano del chico hacia una casetas de fotos que estaba cerca.

Hice una mueca y luego me dirigí junto con Rachel a comprar las entradas. Ella me lanzó una mirada cuidadosa y yo prácticamente rodé los ojos. Ella seguía pensando que me gustaba Brittany y como no tiene ni idea de para que equipo juego entonces no tiene un argumento realmente convincente. Tampoco es que me guste Brittany.

Después de comprar los boletos para una película decidimos ir a comprar las palomitas, entonces alguien se nos acerco. Yo me quede sorprendida cuando el hombre había saludado a Brittany.

Él tenía cerca de cuarenta años y estaba junto a un niño de tal vez siete años. Tenía el cabello negro canoso y vestía casualmente. En cambio el niño usaba una chaqueta blanca y unos pantalones. Al ver a Brittany le sonrió con emoción.

– Wow, has crecido bastante – dijo el hombre sorprendido – ¿Cómo has estado?

Brittany parecía aturdida, pero respiro hondo y fingió una sonrisa – Bastante bien – Rasco su frente con un dedo como en un tic nervioso – Esas pastillas ayudaron bastante con… eso…

Fruncí el ceño. Todos estábamos confundidos. Observando al hombre pude ver que no solo miraba a Brittany como si fuera alguien conocida, sino como si sintiera aprecio por la chica, pero ella parecía incomoda.

Estuvieron hablando un momento sobre la universidad y de lo que pude entender al parecer Brittany había entrado en una carrera de medicina pero la había dejado a las tres semanas.

– Ya entonces salúdame a Elliot – Le dijo el hombre antes de irse después de un rato hablando.

– Seguro, lo haré – Ella asintió sin ganas.

El chiquillo también se despidió de Brittany y ella le agitó la mano. Una vez que se fue Quinn le preguntó y Brittany respondió que era médico, amigo de sus padres.

– ¿De qué pastillas habló? –

Brittany parecía considerarlo un poco. Sam estaba confundido y esperaba una respuesta, ella sonrió.

– Pastilla para dormir – Se encogió despreocupada – A veces sufro de insomnio

Supe que era mentira porque yo había dormido muchas veces con ella y siempre era la primera en quedarse dormida, pero claro que no podía negarlo frente a todos porque entonces tendría que decirles por qué lo sé y dudo que sea buena idea decirles a todos que tenía cierta relación con ella.

De todos modos entramos en la sala de cine y cuando buscábamos unos buenos asiento aproveche para jalar del brazo a Brittany.

– Tú no tienes problemas de insomnio –

– Eso no lo sabes –

– Sí lo sé – Dije.

Ella suspiró – No es insomnio, vale, son pesadillas. Sam es el único que lo sabe –

– Pero yo jamás te he escuchado gritar por las noches –

– Santana, esto es la vida real. No gritamos cuando tenemos pesadillas, solamente pegamos un salto, sentimos el corazón bombardear y con algo de suerte sudamos, pero nada de moverse, gritar en sueños y encima… –

– ¡Brittany por aquí! –

Ambas volteamos a ver a Sam que estaba en la parte superior de los asientos. Agitaba un brazo llamando a Brittany que sonrió abiertamente y me dejó tirada para ir con él. Bufé cruzándome de brazos y fui a un asiento junto a Quinn.

– ¿Qué pasó? –

– Nada –

La película empezó y por dos largas horas me sentí aburrida pensando en lo que dijo ella. Yo realmente no recuerdo que se sacudiera en sueños, que tuviera pesadillas y encima que tomara un medicamento. Pensé que estaba mintiendo, pero entonces recordé una noche en particular. Fue en la tercera semana en que nosotras nos acostábamos juntas, después de hacerlo ella se tomó una pastilla y cuando le pregunté en broma si se estaba drogando ella se rió respondiendo que había estado un poco al del estómago y se me hizo difícil creerle pero no estaba muy interesada realmente así que lo deje pasar.

Continuara…

* * *

Déjenme decirles que el capítulo 7 tiene algunas sorpresas que nadie se espero jiji, pronto sabremos de qué se trata.

Dejen Reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Resumen:**_ Santana López es la típica joven adulta que pasa por un mal momento en su vida y no causa más que destrozos, pero todo cambiara cuando conozco a la novia de un amigo suyo y comience a sentir a sentir cosas por ella. ¿Qué sucederá entonces?

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ El amor siempre es cero ~

7

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Brittany y yo dormíamos juntas, de hecho varios meses y nada parecía ir mal, o al menos todo estaba bien hasta ese día.

El acuerdo inicial para este beneficio era que sería sin compromiso y con eso nos referíamos a que solo éramos amigas con beneficios, nada de romance y cosas por ese estilo, pero las cosas fueron desde la punta del iceberg en picada hacia abajo cuando una noche Brittany me dijo algo que no debía decirme.

Como era de costumbre, yo estaba en su casa y apenas era medianoche. Yo tenía hambre así que estaba preparándome algo, ella prácticamente me permitía sacar las cosas que quisiera de su refrigerador. Vestía con una bata blanca mientras estaba removiendo unos huevos cocidos en el sartén cuando sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y un mentón apareció apoyado en mi hombro.

Me reí ligeramente.

– Eso se ve bien – Dijo ella distraída mirando el huevo – Tengo hambre

– Tú siempre tienes hambre – Dije divertida. Pinche un trozo de huevo con el tenedor y lo saque para que ella lo comiera, después de soltar un gemido porque estaba caliente suspiro – ¿Qué tal?

– Como si fuera fuego – Bromeó.

Reí ligeramente y sentí sus labios en mi nuca.

Los cariños de Brittany habían aumentado últimamente y yo no entendía por qué, pero tampoco los rechazaba como antes porque de alguna forma me gustaban. Todo estaba bien y entonces se derrumbo… para ambas…

– Me gusta estar contigo –

– A todo el mundo le gusta estar conmigo – Le puse algo de sal al huevo.

– Besarte –

– Soy muy besable –

– Tocarte –

– ¿Eh? –

– Hacer el amor –

Me quede paralizada.

Brittany no acababa de decir eso, ¿verdad? Sentí que todo mi interior se inundaba de un sentimiento de rabia. Comprendí a que se debían esos cariños tan seguidos últimamente, pero yo no lo quería. Yo no lo soportaría.

Lo que antes no tenía sentido, lo que antes no entendía, era claro ahora en este momento.

Estaba enojada de pronto, muy enojada; y no podía creer lo fácil que perdí el control de mis palabras, lo crueles que fueron y además… lo frías que eran.

 _Hacer el amor._ La forma en como las dijo era como cuando queríamos apresurar la acción sino más en forma dulce, cariñosa, tierna. Yo prácticamente solté el sartén de golpe provocando que ella diera un salto y se alejara, apague la cocina y volteé a verla.

– No puedes hablar en serio – Espeté molesta – Dijimos sin compromiso. Eso significa sin sentimientos también. Esto es solo por un beneficio para ambas, no por amor…

– ¿Qué? –

Sí, seguro, estaba confundida – Dime que es mentira. Oye, oye, nosotras no hacemos el amor, nosotras tenemos sexo. ¿Conoces eso? Acto sexual sin sentimiento, ¿vale? – Sé que fui algo cruel, pero la verdad estaba aturdida y no pensaba con claridad.

– Pero… –

– Ni peras ni peros. Que te quede claro que la única razón por la que vengo a verte es para hacerlo contigo, no porque me gustes, además tienes a Sam –

Comprendí a que se refería Quinn con que Brittany ya no miraba a Sam con cariño sino que me miraba así a mí en ese momento, pero aún no quería creerlo.

– San… –

– Santana – Corregí – Ya te dije que nosotras no tenemos nada más que una relación de beneficio mutuo. No estoy interesada en ti – Eso podría ser mentira… creo – De hecho, yo no estoy interesada en nadie a decir verdad porque no soy una chica de relaciones. Todo es pasajero así que ya sabes que estás…

– Enamorada de ti – Dijo ella desviando la mirada – Yo no lo pedí, ¿vale?

– No. No estás enamorada de mí y si lo estás, olvídalo. El amor no va conmigo –

– Es porque alguien te hizo daño – Ella murmuro desviando la mirada. Sentí mi rostro enrojecer de la rabia.

– Escucha y que te quede claro: nosotras no somos nada. Todo lo que tenemos es sexo, nada de amor y punto. No vuelvas a decirlo –

Ella me miro molesta, parecía un puchero pero trataba de parecer realmente enojada.

– Entonces… solo estamos teniendo sexo –

– ¿Eres tonta o qué? – Bufé. Me sentí mal en cuanto lo dije – Brittany, no me interesa nada del romance

Ella suspiró de mala gana alejándose hacia el refrigerador para tomar una botella de agua.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser así? – Parecía tan tranquila a decir verdad.

– Solo trato de decirte que no existe una relación amorosa entre nosotras. No me interesas de esa forma. _Yo. No. Estoy. Enamorada. De. Ti_ –

Ella guardo silencio pensando un poco. Abrió la botella y bebió – ¿Solo estás usándome por sexo? Creí que realmente te gustaba yo. Los cariños. Las sonrisas. Los besos –

– Oye, tú comenzaste, yo solo te seguí el juego –

– ¡NO ES UN JUEGO! – Ella me grito y ahora estaba enojada, ¡de la nada! – No puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. Eso es cruel. Tú eres cruel. Acepto tener relaciones contigo porque me gustaste desde el primer día en que te vi, te conté cosas que nadie sabe ni siquiera Sam como por ejemplo donde vivía y todo lo que a ti te importaba era sexo. Sexo. Sexo. Nada más. Tienes la misma mente que cualquier otro imbécil que haya conocido en mi vida

Algo no me estaba gusta, bueno, de hecho no fue una conversación agradable. Nos gritamos. Yo le seguí insistiendo en que no puede enamorarse de mí y en que yo no lo estaba de ella, pero entonces se enojo aún más y prácticamente me pidió que me fuera.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté aturdida.

– Te dije que te fueras – No vacilo.

Lo que antes había sido un brillo dulce en sus ojos que siempre le daba color a tomo ahora era fuego. Yo la miré sorprendida y luego asentí, subí a su habitación y me vestí.

Fue una noche de mierda.

No vi a Brittany en varios días y sentía que todo estaba mal.

De hecho, nueve días después de esa pelea, sin saber nada de ella, la encontré en el parque por casualidad. Yo había estado trotando y era temprano por la mañana por lo que no me esperaba encontrarla y menos en un parque tan alejado.

Ella estaba hablando con alguien, una mujer mayor. Me escondí detrás de un árbol teniendo una vista de frente de ella, pero no podía oírle. La mujer era rubia, debía tener cuatro décadas. Sus ojos eran azules, según distingue. Ella se parecía mucho a Brittany, pero vestía demasiado formal incluso para un parque además tenía una expresión fría en el rostro que incluso parecía intimidar a Brittany.

Casi pude oírla sollozar, la mujer dijo algo, enojada, y luego se puso en pie. Brittany no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando el suelo mientras ella se marchaba. Subió los pies a la silla y abrazo sus piernas. Siguió llorando.

Me sentí terrible por haberme peleado con ella, de lo contrario salir y consolarla no sería tan raro como lo sería si lo hiciera en esta situación. Suspiré, lista para enviarle un mensaje a Sam y que él fuera a verla, pero entonces él salió de la nada sentándose a su lado.

Sentí que debía irme, sobre todo cuando él la abrazo permitiendo que ella llorara en su pecho.

Cuando volví a mi casa me metí a la ducha y luego tomé un descanso.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que está enamorada de ti? – Quinn me pregunto más tarde en ese mismo día mientras yo estaba pelando una naranja.

– Lo que oíste. Ella me lo dijo –

– Oh, vaya – Dijo sorprendida – ¿Y tú que sientes?

– Nada –

Quinn se rió ligeramente – Mientes. También te gusta ella –

Me mordí el labio y luego sacudí la cabeza – Me gusta ella. Es divertida. Es tierna. De alguna manera siempre ve el lado bueno de las personas. También es sincera en cuanto a lo que siente – Imágenes de Brittany se me pasaban por la cabeza como cuando a veces estábamos en su casa viendo una película o tomando algo, cuando salíamos todos en grupos.

– ¿Sincera? – Me miró incrédula.

– Bueno, lo era hasta que yo llegue llena de mierda y la convencí de que no es engañar si su novio y yo no éramos del mismo género – Golpeé la mesa – Inocente. Ella es inocente e ingenua

Quinn dejo caer la cuchara en su tazón de cereal – Oh por dios. No te gusta ella, te estás enamorando –

– No – Mordí un gajo de naranja – No podría enamorarme de ella

– ¿Por qué? –

– Porque al igual que yo tiene sus secretos. No la conozco de nada –

– Eso es mentira, algo debes saber –

– Tiene una mala relación con sus padres – Comenté pensando.

Quinn frunció el ceño.

– Es lo que sé, pero no sé por qué –

Ella se encogió de hombros despreocupada – Entonces, date cuenta de esto. Ella te dice que está enamorada de ti y tú la rechazas de la peor forma que existe. Ella ya no ama a su novio, así que es cuestión de tiempo para que terminen – Sonreí ante la idea – y a ti te parece que es el mejor regalo de navidad que alguien podría dar

– No creo que hagan buena pareja – Dije tranquilamente.

– Él la llevo a una acampada romántica – Sonrió ella con los labios torcidos.

– ¿Y? Yo tuve sexo con ella cuando veíamos _El diario de Noah_ –

– Uhg, gracias por la imagen mental –

– Pervertida – Bufé – Lo que digo es que cualquier cosa que Sam pudiera haberle hecho yo estoy dos pasos por delante

– Realmente no sé cómo fue que se enamoro de ti. Todo lo que hacían era dormir juntas –

– No… también la cuide. Estuve para ella cada vez que Sam la plantaba o se peleaban. Creo que mi lado sensible le hizo enamorarse de mí –

Ella sacudió la cabeza comiendo una cucharada de cereal – Acabas de decirme lo que te gusta de ella y por lo que noté no es nada físico, así que esa chica realmente te gusta. Y es la primera –

– ¿Qué eres, psicóloga? –

– Nope – Comió otra cucharada – Pero te conozco desde que éramos niñas. Probablemente no hay nadie en esta casa que te conozca tanto como yo, ni siquiera Rachel

– Hablando de la enana, ¿dónde está? – Escuche a Quinn masticar el cereal y luego se rió – ¿Qué?

– Por eso digo que no eres la misma desde que conoces a Brittany. Han pasado casi cinco meses, seis tal vez y es la primera vez que la llamas _enana_ desde que la conoces. Te hace mejor persona –

– No tiene nada que ver –

– Inconscientemente la amas y piensas en ella mucho. Te compraste una camiseta azul hace unos días, ¿sabes a quién le encanta el azul? A la rubia de ojos _azules_ –

– No. Coincidencia –

– Lo haces inconscientemente. ¿Quieres que sea sincera contigo? Hace unos días tuviste un sueño con ella y seguramente era caliente –

Mi rostro se torno rojo y estoy segura de que mis ojos parecían dos gran orbes marrones, porque ella se estaba riendo.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

– Rachel duerme con tapones y antifaz, Mercedes no estaba y yo estaba de camino a mi habitación porque Beth me despertó. Te escuché… tú sabes… – Me sonrió con malicia – hablas entre sueños

– Mierda. Dime que nadie más lo sabe –

– No, solo yo. Pero será cuestión de tiempo para que alguien más lo sepa porque no es la primera vez que te oía –

Suspiré – De acuerdo, puede que haya tenido uno o dos sueños con ella… –

– O miles – Cuando le di una mirada ella solo se encogió de hombros tranquila – Era una sugerencia

– Pero tú lo dijiste, cinco o seis meses. Nadie se enamora en cinco o seis meses –

– Ella lo hizo. Y tú vas por ese camino –

– No es natural –

– Lo es si es amor verdadero. Almas gemelas. Destino. Lazo rojo. Llámalo como quieras –

Me quede pensando mucho en esto, y juro que jamás había pensado tanto como en esa ocasión. Si es cierto que Brittany me gustaba y yo lo atribuía siempre a algo como: oh, esta chica me gusta porque es agradable, pero tal vez había algo más que amistad y Quinn lo había notado, también Rachel.

Si yo realmente estuviera enamorada de Brittany, como dice Quinn, entonces estaría pensando en ella en todo el día… eso jamás sucede, yo jamás pienso en ella. No, jamás he pensado en ella.

– Y yo jamás he besado una chica –

– Eso no es verdad, espera, ¿lees mi mente? –

– Primero, sé que no es verdad, por eso lo dije, y segundo… pensaste en voz alta –

Gemí de mala gana y luego mordí otro gajo de naranja – ¿Crees que estoy enamorada de ella? –

– Sí –

– Okey, pongámoslo así. Si lo estoy, bien, pero ¿qué hay de Sam? –

– En primera ella no lo ama, tú lo dijiste y en segunda: ya has engañado a Sam durante meses, ¿qué más da que terminen ellos? –

Hice una mueca – Es que creo que me contagie de Brittanitis –

– ¿Qué? – Me miró confundida.

– Ella no quería hacerle daño –

Quinn me miro sorprendida, pero con una sonrisa – Oh, entiendo. Después de meses de acostarte con su novia, descubres que la amas y ahora no quieres hacerle daño a él, pero quieres a Brittany para ti –

– No establecimos que la amo, pero sí. Es así todo –

– Entonces habla con ella primero. Que las dos se pongan de acuerdo en algo y luego hablen con él –

– Para ti es fácil decirlo, no estás en esta situación – Dije de mala gana.

– OTP –

– ¿Y eso que significa? –

– One True Pairing – Sonrió – Me encanta Puck, así que lo considero mi OTP y tú consideras, sin darte cuenta, a Brittany tu OTP

– Sí, felicidades señora Puckerman. Tienes a Noah para toda la vida – Rodé los ojos – En cambio yo, apenas desarrollo algo por Brittany

Ella me sonrió tomándome la mano – El primer paso… es aceptarlo. Estamos progresando bastante bien –

Fruncí el ceño mirándola como si se tratase de un bicho raro.

– Tenemos que planear una escapada para las cuatro. Solo nosotras. No parejas. No complicaciones amorosas. ¡NO AMOR! – Dije con firmeza. Quinn se rió ligeramente asintiendo.

– Amén –

* * *

Rachel me había dicho que teníamos una reunión en el bar ese día por la tarde, era raro porque lo normal era que nos reuniéramos en otro lugar, sin embargo se eligió allí.

Me vestí casual, sabía que iba a beber mucho debido a que Brittany y Sam iban a estar allí y yo quería evitarlos, pero no era posible.

En cuanto la vi entrar al lugar decidí hablar con ella así que le pedí un momento a solas. Había notado que Sam no se separaba de ella por lo que fue un poco difícil lograrlo.

– Mira, lo siento por como te trate ese día, tienes razón en que no debo jugar con sentimientos de otras personas –

– Alguien te hizo daño, ¿verdad? Por eso no te permites a ti misma amar – Ella dijo. Miró fugazmente a Sam que estaba sentado junto a nuestros amigos, todos reunidos, los míos y los de ella.

– Sí, hace mucho tiempo – Coincidí – Pero no es momento de hablar sobre eso. Lo lamento, y si me dejas… prometo ser más cuidadosa contigo

– ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – Se cruzó de brazos levantando una ceja.

– Bueno… tendré en consideración como te sientes cada vez que lo hacemos – Realmente no sabía como llevar a cabo esta conversación – Mira, tú dijiste que yo te gustaba y tal vez, no lo sé, puede que tú me gustes a mí

Me miró sorprendida. Ese brillo en sus ojos resalto por un segundo – Y aún así fuiste cruel –

– No estaba pensando bien las cosas. Debería haber pensado antes de hablar y ahora pienso, que si me das esa oportunidad – La tomé de la mano suavemente sin importarme si Sam nos veía – quisiera hacer bien las cosas contigo. No sé cómo, pero realmente me importas mucho Brittany

Ella resopló y luego suspiro – ¿Vas a permitirte… amar? – Dudó, creo que no estaba segura si era la palabra correcta, pero aún así la dijo.

– He pasado por cosas en mi vida. Cosas malas que me hacen pensar que tal vez el amor solo es una mierda que se inventa la gente – Murmuré – Pero si permitir que mi corazón (dios, que cursi va a sonar esto. Probablemente lo más cursi del mundo) ame a alguien significa estar bien contigo y tenerte cerca de mí, entonces lo haré. Oh mi dios, te dije que era lo más cursi que podía decir

Ella se cruzó de brazos mirándome fijo, sus labios torcidos pensando y luego habló.

– Bien. Acepto tus disculpas –

Sonreí aliviada – Estupendo, entonces qué te parece si cuando terminemos esta aburrida reunión empezamos de cero en tu casa, ¿eh? –

Ella se lamió los labios. Había dolor en sus ojos cuando habló – No –

– Pero tú dijiste… –

– Sé lo que dije – Respondió – Quiero empezar de cero, pero no así. Yo creo, Santana, que es mejor terminar con esto. Ya no puedo hacerle esto a Sam, no ahora

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunté curiosa – Dijiste que me amabas. Pensé que querías estar conmigo y estoy aquí de pie, en frente de mis amigos (los cuales no me escuchan, gracias a dios) diciendo que quiero tener una oportunidad contigo porque tal vez te amo y tú no quieres seguir engañando a Sam, ¿acaso estoy en una pesadilla?

Ella no me respondió, solo movió su cabeza para que fuéramos con ellos. Gruñí de mala gana sentándome al lado de Quinn. Ella me miro divertida cuando vio la expresión en mi rostro, pero desapareció cuando vio a Sam rodear a Brittany con su brazo. Ella se acurruco en su pecho tal y como lo hizo esa mañana cuando lloraba en el parque.

…

Y por eso digo que el amor es una mierda.

…

Estuvimos bebiendo (algunos) algunas copas, salvo por algunas personas como Quinn (conductor designado), Kurt (no bebé en las salidas), Finn (conductor designado para los chicos, pobre siempre le toca) y Brittany (no tengo ni idea).

Hablamos de algunas cosas mientras lo hacíamos. Teníamos debates sobre temas que saltaban de pronto, sobre la presidencia de alguien, sobre algunas noticias impactantes sobre un asalto al banco a mano armada con bomba incluida. La verdad éramos como cualquier grupo de chicos que salía a divertirse y terminaba hablando sobre temas mundiales. También hablamos sobre vídeos de nuestros cantantes favoritos. Los temas universitarios fueron tocados vagamente ya que nadie quería realmente hablar.

Estuvimos cantando un poco. Risas y risas.

Pero como dije, era un día de mierda, ¿por qué? Porque Sam siempre encuentra una manera de borrarme las sonrisas y no solo por un momento… ahora sí fue horrible.

– El mejor vídeo musical del mundo. Tienes que hacerme uno así – Dije mirando a Artie divertida. Él asintió riendo.

– Seguro, podríamos hacer todos un vídeo musical y lo llamaremos… –

– No el show de Rachel – Me reí. Volví a beber de mi copa. Era la quinta en la noche y no estaba borracha, de hecho nadie en la mesa lo estaba. Algunos algo entonados, pero nadie estaba borracho aún.

– Estaba pensando en algo más sutil: Youngester – Ella dijo sonriendo.

Me reí torciendo los labios. Mire a Brittany por un segundo. Ella tenía parte del cuerpo recargado en Sam y las piernas sobre el asiento, dobladas hacia un lado. Él rodeaba su cuero con un brazo mientras ella solo sonreía y reía en ocasiones.

Yo podría tener un enamoramiento hacia ella y tal vez podría querer tenerla para mí. Tal vez yo abrazándola mientras ella estaba recargada contra mí y tal vez podría haber sucedido.

Tal vez. Tal vez. Tal vez.

Pero no sucedió así y no entendía que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

– Cambiando de tema y de tu aburrido vídeo musical – Dije riendo antes de beber toda la coa de una sola – Chicos, hemos de tener una parrillada en nuestra casa

– ¿Cuándo lo decidimos? – Rachel preguntó.

– Cuando tú no estabas presente – Quinn se rió.

– ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿No pudieron decirme? – Mercedes preguntó ofendida.

– Pero tú jamás estás en casa. Siempre trabajando en tu demo –

– Será de los mejores vendidos – Dijo con emoción.

Yo también sonreí abiertamente. Entonces escuche a Sam aclararse la garganta, bebió un poco de su copa medio vacía y luego miro a Brittany susurrando algo tan suave que no escuche.

– Por cierto, chicos – Dijo él sonriéndonos después de besarla en la cabecita – Yo tengo algo que decirles. Es una noticia única

– Te harán una operación de labios – Dije impulsivamente. Él frunció ceño.

– No –

– Entonces no me interesa –

– ¿Qué tienes con mis labios? ¿Viste los tuyos? –

– No son iguales – Gruñí.

– Chicos, no peleen. Sam, ¿qué ibas a decir? – Finn nos dijo pasivamente.

Sam sonrió – Pues, iba a ser una sorpresa para dentro de unos días pero ya no lo aguanto – Miro a Brittany y vi el miedo en sus ojos. Apreté los puños bajo la mesa, yo no dudaría en saltar sobre él si le hacía daño – Brittany y yo…

– ¿Se mudaran juntos? – Interrumpió Puck de pronto. Se rió mientras Quinn le daba un golpe, luego le pidió a Sam disculpas y continuar.

– Vamos a tener un bebé –

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sé que a mi alrededor todos hablaban, porque podía verlo, pero también todo daba vueltas mientras lo hacían y era difícil de saber que decían ya que todo era aturdido y sin sonido.

Sentí unas horribles ganas de vomitar. Sentí ganas de irme. No quería estar allí y de hecho, dice "felicidades", pero mi voz sonó tan vacía y débil que ni yo podía creer que fuera mía. Me excuse para ir al baño bajo la mirada preocupada de Rachel y Quinn.

Una vez allí intente enfocar un poco la vista que ahora era borrosa, hice un inventario rápido: lavamos, toilet, ventanas, espejos. Camine hasta uno de los lavamos mirándome al espejo.

Mi expresión parecía ser estar en shock. Mis ojos abiertos sin saber bien que mirar con claridad, mis manos estaban tiesas, pero temblaban y mi color de piel se había esfumado. Abrí bruscamente la llave y cuando el líquido cayó me quede mirándolo un momento antes de mojarme la cara varias veces.

– Es una pesadilla –

– No lo es – Una voz suave dijo a un costado. Volteé la mirada hacia la entrada y vi a Brittany parada. La puerta estaba cerrada con seguro y ella se frotaba un brazo con suavidad, una expresión en su rostro me pedía disculpas silenciosamente – Sam piensa que estoy vomitando

– Vomitando – Dije sorprendida. Recordé entonces las veces que Brittany me pedía no verla porque se sentía mal. No le tomaba tanta importancia hasta hace pocos días cuando comencé a decirle que debería ver a un médico, pero ella decía que no era nada. Después recordé los antojos raros como la sandia o como cuando quiso comer un sándwich de carne de pollo con palta molida, pimienta, algo de atún y además rodajas de plátano. Pensé que estaba bromeando conmigo cuando lo dijo, porque no lo comió.

Respiré hondo dando la vuelta al espejo. Me recargue contra el lavabo aparentando mis manos en él y luego mirando los azulejos en el suelo.

– Estás… embarazada… – Esa palabra sonaba surrealista viniendo de mí y a la vez tan cruel.

– Lo siento –

La miré rápidamente, enojada de pronto – ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –

Ella desvió la mirada – Siete días. Tuve varios mareos y Tina me obligo a ir al médico. Me dijeron que tenía tres meses de embarazo –

Saque cuentas rápidamente. Siete días. Eso quiere decir que… hoy cuando la vi en el parque… esa es una posibilidad… Ella lloraba por eso.

Volví a abrir la llave del agua y a mojarme el rostro.

– No puedo creerlo. Estás embarazada… vas a tener un bebé… de Sam – La miré y pude ver el miedo en sus ojos. Se abrazó a si misma.

– ¿Crees que quiero esto? –

– ¿Cómo no pudiste ser más cuidadosa? – Le recriminé – ¿Qué no sabes sobre la natalidad?

Me miró enojada – Lamento si herí tus sentimientos, pero tú heriste los míos primero –

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –

– ¿En serio me preguntas eso? –

– Sí –

Ella gruñó – ¿Cómo puedes ser así? Pensé que realmente lo lamentabas, que realmente querías sentir algo por mí, pero veo que no –

La miré sorprendida.

– Si lo que me dijiste es verdad, entonces tendrías algo de consideración conmigo. Te dije que te amaba y me rechazaste, ahora sabes que estoy embarazada y tú me dijiste que sentías algo por mí. Que no fue mi imaginación haber pensando que sentías algo, pero vienes y me culpas de todo solo porque ahora no puedes tener lo que es. Todo lo que yo quería era que me dijeras que todo iba a estar bien, que íbamos a resolverlo, pero me equivoque –

Ira incontrolable de la nada. Cambios de humor. Allí estaban. Todos los síntomas estaban frente a mí durante meses y no los había notado.

Resoplé. Intenté calmarme un poco y di un paso. Ella me miro enojada, pero en cuanto tomé su mano se tranquilizo.

– Lo siento – Murmuré – Tienes razón. No tengo derecho a enojarme

Ella bajó la mirada – Tengo miedo… Realmente te quiero Santana, quiero estar contigo… pero… –

Respiré hondo – Mira, no tiene caso que alguien más sufra, ¿no? – Me miró confundida, sonreí un poco. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer – No es buena idea que dejes a Sam y de la nada salgas conmigo porque de partida él no va a permitirlo tan fácilmente siendo que llevas a su bebé – Seguía siendo una palabra amarga en mi boca – y tampoco está bien que vayamos y le digamos al verdad, todo lo que sucedió entre nosotras porque eso solo lo haría sentir peor y la cosa no mejorará así que…

Ella me miró sorprendida, ya había entendido.

– Ve con él – No puedo creerlo. La veinte-única vez que siento algo por alguien, algo lindo y tierno y lo estoy dejando ir. Yo estaba renunciando a ella – Sam no ha hecho nada malo y merece a alguien que lo ame

– No yo – Su voz tembló.

– Ya lo sé, pero yo apenas estoy desarrollado sentimientos por ti o tal vez ya lo he hecho y recién lo vengo a notar, pero como sea si dejamos todo esto ahora entonces para mí será más fácil olvidarte y tú… tú lo harás eventualmente – Apreté su mano suavemente – Ustedes dos estarán bien juntos y los tres harán una hermosa familia

Ella me miro nerviosa, asustada y sobre todo con algunas lagrimas. Sonreí ligeramente acariciando su mejilla y luego besando su mejilla.

– Vamos a fuera, les diré que tardamos porque te sostuve el cabello mientras vomitabas –

Ella no me dijo nada, solo asintió pero me abrazo con fuerza.

* * *

Día de mierda.

La primera y única vez que permito sentir algo por alguien más a además de mis mejores amiga y sucede esto.

Siempre lo dije, y siempre lo he dicho… el amor apesta.

– ¿Quieres llorar? –

Levanté la vista del fregadero y observé a Quinn – No – dije con un tono tranquilo que me sorprendió.

– Estás dejando correr el agua –

Miré la llave abierta y el vaso rebalsado bajo ella, mi mano mojada. Suspiré cerrando la llave, quitando algo de agua del vaso y dejándolo en la encimera.

– Santana… –

– No quiero hablar sobre eso, ¿vale? –

Quinn solo me miro un momento antes de que se me acercara y sin decir nada me abrazara. Quise empujarla lejos, al igual que siempre hago con todos, pero no pude, no en ese momento.

– Te dije que la amabas – Murmuró suavemente.

– Y duele – Dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Continuara…

* * *

Okey, voy a confesar algo: como esta historia iba a ser más corta yo dividí los capítulos y en algunos capítulos tengo los temas designados, como por ejemplo este, después en unos más adelante ya está el tema. Los otros capítulos están como para tratar de avanzar en la historia y más adelante van a haber capítulos explicando cosas que no se han entendido. Esto sucedió porque originalmente el fics era de 22 capítulos, pero con la reducción yo misma tuve que cortar algunas cosas y además confieso que no había pensado en como argumentar la trama debido a que estaba viendo unas series y la deje de lado, así que ahora estoy arreglando algunas cosas, puede que no se noten, pero más adelante se podrá ver todo con claridad.

Dejen Reviews


	8. Chapter 8

_**Resumen:**_ Santana López es la típica joven adulta que pasa por un mal momento en su vida y no causa más que destrozos, pero todo cambiara cuando conozco a la novia de un amigo suyo y comience a sentir a sentir cosas por ella. ¿Qué sucederá entonces?

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ El amor siempre es cero ~

8

Odio al mundo.

Odio el amor.

Odio a Sam.

Odio a Sam más que a nadie en este momento.

Dios, Brittany era tan joven. ¿Cuántos? ¿Diecinueve, veinte? Ella no parece mucho mayor que yo, sí es joven y está esperando un bebé de alguien a quién no ama. Es lo peor del mundo.

Le odiaba tanto, pero también me odiaba a mi misma por no darme cuenta antes de que tenía sentimientos por ella, tal vez nada de esto habría sucedido.

Tres meses atrás. Veamos, sacando cuentas… debe haber sido cerca de la semana de su aniversario. Ahora recuerdo, esa noche ellos tuvieron sexo y pelearon, Sam se había ido y luego yo fui a verla.

Bueno, ya no tiene sentido calentarse la cabeza. Brittany está esperando un bebé suyo, un pequeño rubio lo más seguro y lo más seguro es que nada va a cambiar eso.

Yo había tratado de llevar mi vida bien, tratar de mantenerme en buen camino solo para no alterar a nadie, pero después de una horrible noche bebiendo en un bar lejano a donde vivía y tener que haber llamado a Rachel para que me fuera a recoger, sí han estado bastante mal las cosas.

No he visto mucho a Brittany, solo sé que ella y Sam estaban juntos, por cosas obvias y que aún no habían decidido nada. Lo poco que sabía de ella era porque Rachel la iba a ver a su casa. Según me contaba Brittany tenía antojos extraños a media noche y en la madrugada siempre quería comer dulces. Los cambios de humor estaban presentes pero no tanto como en una mujer embarazada de cinco meses o seis meses y los vómitos eran de madrugada, en la tarde sucedía si había una mezcla de varios olores. En cuanto a ella en sí, está bien. Sana y fuerte. Sabía que Tina y Blaine la cuidaban, sobre todo por las noches debido a que Sam aún no vivía con ella y honestamente no sé que estaba esperando.

De hecho no sabía nada sobre sus planes para cuidar de ese bebé. Si vivirían en casa de Brittany o en casa de Sam (preferiblemente sería mejor en la de Brittany porque dudo que Brittany quiera estar con los chicos), imagine que Sam iba a estar tratando de conseguir bastante dinero para mantener a ambos y la verdad no sé por qué demonios sigo pensando en esto.

Coopera conmigo cerebro para olvidarlo y concentrarme en este maldito examen que tengo aquí en frente de mí.

Oh no, el timbre… ¡No!

…

…

Tendré un reprobado y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Me pase todo el tiempo peleando con mis recuerdos más mortíferos de Brittany y mis pensamientos sobre la situación. No quiero ni pensar en como lo estará llevando ella, ya tengo suficiente.

Acompañé a Quinn a comprar un café y pedí uno doble con bastante cafeína para despertar de mi ensueño. Quinn solo decía que no podía tragarme mis problemas y yo le dije que sí podía… y pude, porque en ese momento mi problema era el café.

Cuando volví a casa esa tarde me sorprendí de encontrar a Rachel y Brittany hablando juntas, Brittany tenía a la pequeña en sus brazos como ya era costumbre y sonreía apenas, pero sus ojos no eran tan contentos como antes.

Quinn y yo nos miramos sin decir nada, luego caminamos a ellas.

– Hey, que bueno que llegan – Rachel dijo emocionada – Estaba pensando en que podemos ir todas a comer. Ya le he mandado un mensaje a Mercedes e iremos a Breadstix

Levanté una ceja confundida.

– Suena bien, pero no hay Breadstix en Nueva York –

– Lo abrieron hace como un mes – Quinn dijo tranquila – La cadena trata de expandirse

– Oh, fantástico – Dije sin ganas. No dejaba de mirar a Brittany que jugaba con la pequeña. La tenía sentada en su regazo y era lindo verlas juntas, Beth amaba cuando Brittany estaba con ella.

– Sí, solo esperaremos a que llegue – Brittany sonrió, pero no me miró.

Quinn me dio un empujón y luego camino hasta su hija – Hey, pequeña, ¿extrañaste a mamá? –

La niña alzó sus manos hacia Quinn y ella la tomó en sus brazos. Sonreí con cariño al verlas a las dos y luego deje caer mi bolso a un lado sentándome junto a la rubia de ojos azules.

– Hey, ¿qué tal tu día? – Dije tratando de ser amigable. Ella jugó con sus manos nerviosa, me miró pero no dijo nada.

Levanté las cejas confundida.

– Por cierto, estuve pensando que podríamos acompañar a Brittany cuando fuera a comprar las cosas para el bebé – Rachel dijo.

– Te adelantas – Dije – Tiene tres meses, ni siquiera sabe que va a ser

Brittany se removió incomoda y se puso en pie – Necesito usar el baño –

Rachel le indico la dirección y luego me miro confundida.

– ¿Qué haces? Ella no quiere hablar del enano y tú le sacas el tema – Dije algo molesta.

– Ustedes me ocultan algo – Ella nos señaló a Quinn y a mí – Y me molesta que no confíen en mí como para decirme

Bufé sacudiendo la cabeza.

– La única razón por la que nadie te dice nada es porque tienes una bocota enorme – Dije. Quinn me regaño y luego miró a Rachel.

– No ocultamos nada, es que… ella no parece muy contenta –

– Deben ser los síntomas de embarazo. De todas formas estoy feliz por ella y por Sam – Sonrió – Él me comentó que estaba muy emocionado y quería que esos seis meses que quedan pasaran pronto. ¿Saben? Creo que ella será una gran mamá

Apreté los puños y luego me dirigí a la cocina. Ella lo estaba haciendo adrede. Ella sabía que yo sentía algo por Brittany, pero como no lo había admitido en su cara ella estaba forzándome a hacerlo. Llevaba varios días así, incluso Quinn se enojo con ella hace unos días. Mercedes era ajena a todo, pero tampoco se sentía mejor que yo.

Creo que fue la tarde del día anterior que la escuche hablar con Rachel sobre eso. Rachel le preguntaba cómo se sentía y obviamente ella respondía que trataba de llevarlo bien. Para nadie en esta casa era secreto que Mercedes aún amaba a Sam. Quinn intentó hablar con ella, pero no consiguió mucho sin tener que darle algo de esperanza debido a que yo estaba enamorada de Brittany.

Enamorada de Brittany.

Que irónico me ha resultado eso.

Mercedes llegó a la media después y lo que era incomodo entonces se volvió peor debido a que Mercedes apenas podía mirar a Brittany. Comimos en Breadstix y luego volvimos a casa.

La verdad yo no estaba de muchos ánimos. Apenas pude hablar con Brittany, salvo sé que ella me ha ignorado un poco.

Creo que era de madrugada cuando recibí un mensaje de celular. Yo estaba demasiado cansada, pero no había podido conciliar el sueño. El mensaje pertenecía a Brittany y me sorprendí al saber que quería que fuera su casa. Dudé un momento, pero luego acepté ir a ver.

No tarde nada debido a que no había gente en las calles y mi auto no tenía problemas con el tráfico. Al llegar allí ella me abrió y pidió hacer silencio, luego me pidió ir a su habitación. Yo iba detrás de ella como de costumbre, entre sin hacer ruido y cerré la puerta con suavidad.

– Lo siento, le llamé a Sam pero no me ha respondido y no sabía a quién más llamar, ¿te desperté? –

– No. No, yo estaba despierta – Dije sonriendo. Me fije que ella camino hasta la mesita de noche y tomó un frasco blanco. Vestía con una camiseta de mangas celestes hasta los codos y torso blanco, unos pantalones holgados color rosados con diseños blancos – ¿Qué sucede?

Ella gruñó – Estaba durmiendo y me desperté por una pesadilla. No puedo volver a dormir – Me mostró el frasco – Son las pastillas que uso para dormir, pero no puedo tomarlas debido al bebé. El médico me dijo que podría ser malo debido a su composición. Ya he pedido otro medicamento, pero tardará mucho en llegar

– ¿Vine por una pesadilla? – Camine hasta ella sonriendo divertida – ¿Y Tina y Blaine?

– No quise despertarlos, de algún modo sentí que te necesitaba a ti – Me miró temerosa, jugó con sus manos – Lo siento, soy egoísta por querer que aún estés presente en mi vida después de todo

Sacudí la cabeza acercándome a ella – No, está bien – De algún modo me sentí bien por saber que ella me había llamado a pesar de todo y estaba contenta de que Sam no le hubiera respondido – ¿Quieres que…? – Señalé la cama. Ella dio un salto y camino hasta su armario, saco un pijama que constaba en una camiseta y unos shorts cortos.

– Es todo lo que tengo –

– Está bien por mí – Dije con una sonrisa. Tome el pijama y me quede mirándolo, pensando si debía usar el baño o vestirme aquí mismo, frente a ella. Brittany notó mi debate interno y me dijo que podía usar el baño si quería así que lo hice. Después de cambiarme de ropa yo me dirigí hacia la cama.

– Santana – Ella murmuró, estaba sentada mirando su regazo – En serio lo lamento. Sí te amo – Me miro a los ojos – y tienes razón, fui una descuidada

– No – Murmuré sentándome a su lado tranquilamente – Fue cruel de mi parte decirte eso. Tienes razón tú. Britt, no es tu culpa, a veces pasa. Muchas veces queremos y otras no. No tienes la culpa, ni siquiera Sam y sobre todo no el bebé

Me sorprendí un poco cuando ella se acurruco a mi lado, abrazándome por la cintura y recargando su cabeza cerca de mi pecho. Se sintió bien de alguna forma y lo siguiente que me encontré haciendo fue deslizar mi pulgar suavemente por su brazo en una caricia.

– ¿Quieres hablar de esa pesadilla? –

Ella no respondió enseguida, sentí que se aferraba más a mí.

– Estaba oscuro – Gimió – Odio ese cuarto. No quiero volver allí de nuevo

Me quede sorprendida, pero aún así la abracé con más fuerza – No te preocupes. Nadie te va a llevar lejos de mí – Ni siquiera… Sam.

Dormir a su lado, de esa forma, fue la cosa más extraña que yo había hecho y por ende fue la cosa más dulce. Ella estaba cómoda a mi lado y a mí me gusto la forma en como su cuerpo se acurrucaba junto al mío y su rostro angelical durmiendo.

Mierda, sí estaba enamorada de ella.

Joder, dada la situación no parecía bien, ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

Al día siguiente por suerte para mí los compañeros de Brittany se habían ido temprano y solo estábamos nosotras dos y un gato obeso que se paseaba por la casa.

Le sonreí a Brittany cuando la vi preparándose un café, dudé que sea buena así que le dije que hiciera otra cosa, ¿té? Ella hizo un puchero y acepto. Nos sentamos en el sofá viendo televisión. Mi celular vibro varias veces y eran mensajes de Rachel preguntándome donde estaba, en todas les dije que había salido temprano.

– Entonces… esta pesadilla… – Dije suavemente. Ella apretó su taza.

Una sonrisa vacía se dibujo en sus labios.

– Siempre quisiste saber sobre mis padres y jamás te dije mucho – Ella murmuró. Bebió un poco de la taza y luego suspiro – Yo era una niña apenas cuando sucedió. Estaba en el parque jugando con unos niños cuando un hombre mayor se me acerco. Yo no le conocía de nada, pero él le aseguro a las madres de los niños que era amigo de mi padre y que no tenían de que preocuparse, él me llevaría a casa. No recuerdo mucho sobre ese hombre, salvo que era viejo. Quizá de los cuarenta hacia arriba – Su ceño se frunció – Él me dijo que me llevaría a un lugar especial y mi padre me iría a buscar y como era una niña no encontré nada malo. Él dijo que sería una aventura. Me llevo a una vieja casa en un bosque y me mostró una entrada secreta bajo el suelo, dijo que allí había una sorpresa y baje…

– No me digas que… – Dije sorprendida.

– ¿Un secuestro? – Asentí – Sí. Era una niña, tenía siete años así que tampoco cuestionaba mucho. Baje, busque la sorpresa y la encontré… eran juguetes, cuando los tomé e iba a subir él me dijo que no, sonrió con malicia y cerro la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro. Tenía miedo

– Ya, entonces cuando dijiste que estaba oscuro anoche te referías… –

Ella se rió desviando la mirada hacia la ventana – Creo que estuve una semana allí. Cuando la puerta se abría era normalmente para dejar agua y comida, tal vez ni eso porque había una rendija lo suficientemente ancha para dejar pasar un plato, pero un día recuerdo que estaba ya cansada y la puerta se abrió por completo. Vi a un hombre acercarse a mí y yo estaba asustada, quise huir, pero todo mi cuerpo estaba acalambrado y entonces vi la cara del hombre. Era un policía, él me saco, me llevaron a un hospital y tras diagnosticar que todo estaba bien volví con mis padres. Las pesadillas que tengo son siempre en ese cuarto, normalmente me despierto agitada y las pastillas me ayudan a dormir porque si no, no puedo hacerlo – Sonrió mirándome – Mis padres no son la clase de personas que se alegran por trivialidades, ¿sabes? Desde ese día tuve una mala relación con ellos. Casi siempre estaban enojados conmigo, sobre todo porque no querían dejarme a solas debido al secuestro. El hombre les había quitado mucho dinero. Ellos básicamente me iban a buscar a cualquier hora del día y les era inconveniente cuando estaban trabajando en algo importante. Estaba en muchos clubes, no por gusto, sino porque no podía quedarme sola en casa y tenía que hacer algo, notas perfectas, etc, etc. Nunca les importo, jamás escuche un "bien hecho" o un "estoy orgulloso de ti." Siempre era "para ser la niña perfecta…"

– Wow –

– Sí… –

– Y yo pensé que tenía padres estrictos – Me reí ligeramente.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa débil – Lamento lo de tus padres –

– No es tu culpa – Murmuré sonriendo suavemente – Pero dime una cosa, ¿por qué parece que los odias?

Rió – Es que estaba cansada de ser siempre la señorita perfección para ellos. Querían que estudiara medicina, pero yo quería bailar así que cuando me inscribieron no asistí a clases, abandone a las tres semanas y entré en NYADA. Ellos estaban furiosos, no querían que estudiara algo tan "pobre" según le dijo mi madre. Dijeron que si estudiaba danza entonces no contara con ellos para nada y así sucedió. Las personas que estaban aquí cuando viniste, eran mis tíos. Mis padres no me llaman o me visitan –

Alcé las cejas – Entonces… ¿cómo pagas esta casa? Ni siquiera trabajas –

– Fue un regalo, más bien herencia que me hizo mi bisabuela antes de morir. También me dejo suficiente dinero para pagar la universidad, aunque tengo beca completa así que uso el dinero para comprar víveres y ropa. Podría tener dinero por varios siglos más – Se rió suavemente.

– Ojalá mi abuela me dejara una herencia así – Sonreí divertida – Todo lo que me daría es un gran platón de frijoles

– Háblame de ella. Rachel me comentó que tras la muerte de tus padres te quedaste con ella –

Sonreí – Ella puede ser la mujer latina más fuerte del mundo. Es una luchadora – Ella me miro con una sonrisa – Siempre he sido unida a ella y cuando murieron mis padres me sentí más cerca porque ella se encargo de mí, pese a que los padres de Rachel dijeron que podía quedarme con ellos, después de todo, Rachel era mi hermana, pero me quede con mi abuela por la cercanía que tenía con ella. Me ha apoyado en todo e incluso ahora. Al igual que me sucede con Rachel, no sé que haría sin ella

– Eso es dulce – Sonrió ella – Gracias por venir anoche. Como Sam no respondió, no lo sé, pensé que tal vez tú…

Me reí ligeramente – ¿Sabes? Fue extraño – Fruncí el ceño con una sonrisa – Anoche cuando me enviaste el mensaje no sabía a que se debía y vine por curiosidad, cuando me contaste tenía la esperanza de que realmente no llamaste a Sam y fui tu primera opción

– Lo fuiste, pero vacile y termine llamando a Sam. Por suerte no respondió y tú sí – Sonrió – Me sentí bien anoche contigo, protegida, tal vez más de lo que me he sentido cuando Sam está cerca. Sé que piensas que es tonto que de la nada me hubiera interesado en ti, pero cuando te vi sí me pareciste hermosa y luego comenzamos a hablar, me gustaste enseguida

– Y llamaste mi atención con tus misterios – Reí, ella también rió. Estuvimos unos segundos solo sonriéndonos la una a la otra, me lamí los labios tomando la mano de Brittany para acariciar su dorso con mi pulgar – Quinn y tú son las únicas que saben que me gustan las chicas, bueno y Beth pero es un bebé y solo lo sabe porque está presente cuando Quinn y yo hablamos. Por otro lado, Rachel ya lo sospecha

– ¿No confías en nadie para decirle? –

– Yo no diría si confiar es la palabra clave, más bien: miedo. Tengo miedo de lo que dirán cuando sepan. No lo sé, me aterra pensar que a alguien podría no solo disgustarle mi sexualidad, tal vez si es mi amigo podría dejar de serlo. Cuando estábamos en secundaria sucedieron muchas cosas, a Kurt se le ocurrió salir del armario y muchos le hicieron daño por ello, fue horrible y a veces pienso que es un verdadero luchador porque logro mantenerse aún así con la frente en alto hasta que no aguanto más y se cambio de colegio a la Academia Dalton, luego volvió con nosotros y siguió enfrentándose a los abusivos, pero era menor el grado de ataques después –

Ella me miró sonriendo tranquilamente – No creo que tengas nada que temer. Son tus amigos y si pueden aceptar a Kurt pueden aceptarte a ti –

Sonreí – Mi abuela no lo toleraría – Parecía confundida – Ella es de la vieja escuela. Piensa que las chicas deben estar con chicos y que los negros deberían tener un país propio solo para negros

– Eso es racista – Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

– Vieja escuela – Me encogí de hombros – Ella es la única familia que me queda sin contar a Rachel. La mujer de los grandes platos de comida, la mujer que me crió. La razón de que tenga un vocabulario extenso en improperios – Ella rió – Realmente tengo miedo

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que va a repudiarte? Es decir, si tu abuela realmente te ama dejará de lado todas sus creencias o puede seguir creyéndolas y amándote como tal. Es decir, vamos, no es una enfermedad es algo que nace con cada uno de nosotros porque al final de cuentas no se trata de una fase, se trata de amor –

Sonreí – Eso es muy inteligente –

Ella hizo un gesto de superioridad y nos reímos – Según el M.I.T tengo la mente más privilegiada del mundo. Soy como Albert Einstein, pero versión femenina y con pechos –

Me reí ligeramente – Eso no lo sabía –

– Yo tampoco sabía que algún día habría una abogada rebelde –

– Touche – Ella se rió – Pero en serio, ¿una mente privilegiada?

– No sé cómo, jamás me ha importado, solo sé que puedo resolver cualquier calculo matemático o resolver cualquier tipo de problema. Supongo que eso explica que hubiera sido la "niñita perfecta" con altas calificaciones – Sonrió – Me hubiera graduado un año antes si no fuera porque metí la pata en tres exámenes

– No entiendo, ¿por qué harías algo como eso? Si yo fuera tú habría aprovechado la oportunidad para poder salir antes de ese bendito colegio –

– No lo sé, no tenía ganas de que sucediera. Me gustaba asistir a clases, bueno, no, pero me gustaba ver a mis amigos todos los días así que lo hice para poder estar con ellos –

Suspiré con una sonrisa – Tú eres increíble – Se encogió despreocupada – Habló en serio, no sé cómo tuve la suerte de conocerte y aún no sé cómo termine enamorada de ti

– Yo sí lo sé, al menos de mi parte. Me gustas Santana, me gustas más de lo que cualquier otra persona me gusta en este mundo y gracias a eso sé que cualquier cosa es posible, como enamorarte de una chica que conoces desde hace poco más de seis meses, como terminar siendo su amante y aceptar solo para tener una oportunidad de enamorarla sin darte cuenta, como saber que el día de mañana estarás presente en mi vida – Sonreí abiertamente, quizás como una tonta – Mi error no fue salir con Sam o haberme enamorado de él, mi error fue no terminar la relación cuando me di cuenta de que no lo amaba a él sino a ti

Sonreí sintiendo algo cálido dentro de mí.

– Y ahora tendrás un bebé de él – Dije tratando de mantener la sonrisa, pero la verdad ese sentimiento cálido ahora se volvía doloroso.

Ella tragó saliva – Le conté a mi madre hace unos días – Lo sabía. Fue cuando la encontré llorando en el parque – Tenía una buena relación con mis padres, ¿sabes? Los amaba y ellos me amaban, no teníamos problemas de comunicaciones y además solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos hasta que sucedió lo del secuestro, luego fue como si yo fuera una carga para ellos – Pude ver algo de dolor en sus ojos – Ella quería abortara

Abrí los ojos sorprendida – ¿Qué? ¿Está loca? ¿Qué clase de persona le pide a su hija que aborte? Se trata de una vida –

– Lo sé. Le dije que no podía hacerlo –

– ¿Por qué le contaste? –

– Pensé que tenía derecho de saber que iba a ser abuela, pero después de que me dijo que no le interesaba y que prefería que yo abortara, porque de partida tengo diecinueve años, a punto de cumplir veinte. Ella piensa que soy muy joven y tal vez tiene razón, pero también cree que soy algo infantil –

– Eso es verdad – Me miro fijo por unos segundos y yo me reí – ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Antes de saber que estabas embarazada, ¿recuerdas hace unos meses salimos todas a comer? – Ella se sonrojo porque sabía a qué me refería – Quinn le compro a su hija una cajita feliz en el McDonald's y tú querías una, luego te peleaste con la cajera porque querías un juguete nuevo ya que el que te dieron ya lo tenías

Brittany cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y soltó un gemido lastimoso, luego me miro completamente sonrojada y aunque era lindo también me causo mucha gracia. Ella suspiro desviando la mirada y luego asintió.

– Tienes razón. Soy un poquitín infantil –

– Poquitín es la palabra clave – Me reí – Cambiando de tema, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

Ella tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza – No lo sé. Tengo planeado quedarme con el bebé porque no tendría valor suficiente para darlo en adopción y tampoco sería capaz de hacerle daño abortando – Sonreí. Ella toda dulzura – Pero… o quiero estar con Sam, no solo porque no lo amo sino por el bebé. No merece estar atrapado en una familia donde uno de sus padres miente sobre amar al otro

– Es cierto – Un pensamiento divertido se me paso por la cabeza y no pude evitar el no decirlo – Tal vez si Sam y tú terminan sería una buena oportunidad para intentarlo nosotras, como una pareja real

Ella me sonrió con cariño y diversión – No lo sé, San. Si Sam y yo llegáramos a terminar, creo que lo último que tendría en mi cabeza es tener otra relación, sobre todo muy rápido. Me gustas, en serio, pero no creo estar lista. Ni siquiera me siento lista en la que ya estoy –

Sonreí apenas – Bueno, de algo estoy segura – Me miró intrigada. Inclinaba la cabeza y eso solo era una apariencia muy inocente y tierna – Tú – Hice una pausa pequeña mirándola a los ojos. El color de sus ojos me encantaba, azul suave cuando estaba tranquila, azul oscuro cuando sentía odio y rabia, azul brillante cuando algo le encantaba. Parece que Quinn tenía razón, el azul inconscientemente se volvió mi color favorito – vas a ser una gran madre para este bebé, ya sea con Sam a tu lado o sin él

– Gracias – Ella hizo un "pop" con los labios y nos reímos – ¿Qué te gusta de mí? Hace unos días decías que el amor no existe y nosotras no teníamos nada, que todo era mi imaginación y luego de la nada me dijiste que me amabas. ¿Por qué?

Torcí los labios. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Brittany me pregunté algún día, pero la respuesta ni siquiera la tenía para mí.

– Britt, todo lo que puedo decirte… es que no tengo ni idea. Yo solo sé que tú eres la única persona que siempre está en mis pensamientos, jamás me imagine que me enamoraría de ti. Solo paso y necesite la ayuda de Quinn para daré cuenta de ello. Lo que más me gusta de ti es que eres muy optimista y siempre tratas de ver el lado bueno de las personas, como aquella vez que ayudaste a una chica que había sido cruel con su amiga. Me gusta eso, eres como un alma pura y dulce

Ella sonrió – Bueno, alma pura no lo creo – Suspiró y supe que pensaba en que había engañado a Sam conmigo. Comencé a sentirme culpable de pronto, pero la verdad también no tenía ganas de pensar en eso yo.

Sonreí ligeramente – Para mí lo eres – Vi a Brittany beber del té y luego quejarse de quemarse, me reí ligeramente y sin pensarlo dos veces me incline hacia ella. Se quedo sorprendida y no hizo movimiento alguno. Me quede mirándola unos segundos antes de acercarme más.

– No… – Murmuró suavemente – Sam…

– Lo sé… – Pero quería hacerlo. Besé a Brittany en los labios con suavidad, una suavidad que jamás había usado.

Fue dulce y tierno, sentí que ella realmente quería besarme en ese momento. Sentí sus manos rodear mi cintura y yo prácticamente le acaricie la mejilla mientras nos besábamos. Me gustaban sus labios sin darme cuenta de que siempre que la besaba era lo mejor del mundo, tal vez ahora era mucho mejor porque no se trataba de querer olvidar una pelea con alguien o besarnos por el placer propio. Sin darme cuenta yo me había enamorado de ella y el haberlo descubierto era algo que no tenía tiempo de procesar porque a la vez tenía que pensar en que ella tenía novio, estaba embarazada y encima estaba enamorada de mí y eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar.

Éramos ella y yo.

Solo nosotras.

Se sentía bien.

El timbre sonó y me asuste así que me separé rápidamente, Brittany y yo recuperamos el aliento lentamente y ella fue a abrir. Esperaba que quien fuera no nos hubiera visto, porque lo último que necesito es que alguien sepa sobre…

– Saaammm – Me tensé enseguida. Volteé a mirar a la puerta y vi a Brittany mirándole incrédulo. Ella me miro asustada y yo tragué saliva.

– Oh, Santana – él me sonrió antes de volver a Brittany – Vi que tenía una llamada perdida tuyo y vine a verte, ¿estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo?

– No, todo está bien –

– Debió marcarte por error – Murmuré desviando la mirada.

– ¿A las dos de la mañana? –

– Fue un error mío, trataba de poner la alarma – Sonrió nerviosa – Hey, Santana vino a verme temprano y compro pastelillos

No recuerdo haber comprado… uh… ya entendí.

– Están en la cocina, ¿quieres? –

– Suena bien, seguro – Sonrió – Deja que yo vaya por ellos

– ¿De dónde los sacaste? – Murmuré a la rubia.

– Blaine los trajo anoche, le fascinan –

– Oh –

Sam estuvo unos minutos en la cocina, para cuando volvió sonreía tranquilamente mirándonos a ambas sin tener idea de nada. Momento incomodo de mi vida.

– Entonces, ¿cuándo es la dichosa parrillada? – Preguntó de pronto.

– En dos semanas – Dije – Dos semanas

Sabía que estar presente en este momento era malo, para mí, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentí celos de que Sam pudiera estar tan abierto a Brittany y a la vez me pregunté a mi misma por qué yo no podía ser igual. Quinn me aceptaba, Rachel también… ¿qué pasa con los demás?

No me quede por mucho tiempo pese a que la mirada de Brittany me pedía hacerlo.

Por un momento se había sentido bien el solo estar ella y yo contándonos cosas personales de la otra con confianza de modo que no solo me hacía ver que tanta confianza me tenía ella sino que también tal vez me tenía más confianza de lo que a Sam.

Ahora solo podía pensar en lo que iba a suceder ahora con Brittany embarazada, Sam como su novio y yo enamorada de ella.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí hemos terminado por hoy

Dejen reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Resumen:**_ Santana López es la típica joven adulta que pasa por un mal momento en su vida y no causa más que destrozos, pero todo cambiara cuando conozco a la novia de un amigo suyo y comience a sentir a sentir cosas por ella. ¿Qué sucederá entonces?

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ El amor siempre es cero ~

9

Intenté pasar todo el tiempo posible con Brittany, sobre todo ahora que sentía que la estaba perdiendo poco a poco debido a que Sam también estaba comenzando a pasar más tiempo con ella. Iba a su casa y pasaba el tiempo con ella, Tina y Blaine viendo películas o haciendo juegos. A veces me invitaba a la piscina y eso era genial cuando había sol, como estábamos entrando en invierno entonces un día soleado nos venía bastante bien.

Desde que la besé hace unos días no nos habíamos vuelto a besar porque Brittany decía que ya no podía seguir así, no solo por mí sino por Sam y por ella misma. Se sentía mal y ya bastante tenía con la situación que pasaba a diario en donde ella estaba en una relación con alguien a quien no amaba y no podía estar conmigo así que accedí a ser solo su amiga.

La presencia de la rubia había sido un cambio grande en mi vida y de eso todos se habían dado cuenta. Yo ya no me metía en problemas, como ir a prisión por entrar a un bar para mayores de edad o tener peleas con cualquiera que se me cruzara, de hecho ya no trataba mal a nadie, salvo por algunas ocasiones en las que insultar solo lo hacía de cariño (algo que también todos se habían dado cuenta).

Pronto Brittany tendría su primer ultrasonido y parecía que todos estaban emocionados, incluso ella parecía contenta pero aún faltaba brillo en sus ojos y yo lo había notado. Cuando le pregunté la razón ella solo me dijo que aún se le hacía un poco raro de asimilar, pero estaba contenta con conocer al bebé. Ella esperaba a que Sam pudiera estar allí, porque según me enteré tenía que trabajar el día en que sacaron la hora. Sé que pelearon, pero Sam intentó reconciliarse con ella rápidamente, así que de alguna forma reuní valor y frente a Sam (porque yo estaba allí con ellos cuando pelearon) le dije a Brittany que podía acompañarla yo. A ella le gusto la idea, y la verdad no sé si lo hizo por venganza a Sam o porque realmente quería que yo fuera con ella. De todos modos aunque fuera para venganza realmente no tendría sentido porque Sam no sabe nada sobre nosotras.

Odiaba mucho cuando él se ponía romántico con Brittany frente a mí y ella parecía a veces incomoda y otras le seguía la corriente, pero yo sabía que no quería PDA frente a mí para no herirme y yo lo apreciaba.

En otro tema aparte, Mercedes me había pedido que cantara con ella en un dueto para su demo. Yo estaba sorprendida porque ni en mis más locos sueños lo habría esperado y ella me dijo que cuando estábamos en el Glee Club nosotras éramos imparables, ni siquiera Rachel podía con nosotras y nuestra voz (y la verdad yo le creo con toda el alma). Yo acepté porque realmente no creo que haya ningún daño. Comenzaríamos en unos días, ella estaba escribiendo la canción aún.

Por otra parte, realmente, la parrillada que habíamos quedado de hacer estaba a solo dos días de distancia y nosotras ya comenzamos a ver que hacer. Brittany se ofreció a usar su casa y Rachel estaba de acuerdo debido al espacio y tal vez también a la comodidad, yo no quería abusar de su amabilidad así que estuve en contra, en cuanto a Mercedes y a Quinn, como no conocían la casa de Brittany también estuvieron en contra (aunque Mercedes cambio de opinión porque Rachel le explico un par de cosas sobre la casa de Brittany), aún debíamos si usarla o no.

En cuanto a la comida, decidimos que haríamos cuentas sobre cuánto dinero íbamos a usar y todos aportaríamos, luego nosotras compraríamos la comida. El alcohol estaba encargado a Puck, quien recibiría algo de dinero. Brittany no podía tomar alcohol porque no era bueno durante el embarazo debido a ciertos riesgos así que estaríamos comprando un par de bebidas para ella.

Últimamente las cosas parecían ir bien cuando detrás del montaje todo era un desastre, pero al menos tratábamos de sacar lo mejor de la situación.

Después de la reunión sobre la parrillada fui a casa de Brittany en mi auto, y tengo que destacar que practicante me tire encima de Rachel para quitarle las llaves porque ella iba a usarlo. Fue divertido, nos reímos y al final logré quitárselas.

Al llegar allí golpeé su puerta y me encontré con Tina quién me dejo entrar señalando a la rubia que estaba en el refrigerador. Tuve que reprimir mi risa porque Brittany no podía superar los antojos. Ella al verme dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a buscar su chaqueta.

– No olvides traer la foto de mi sobrinito – Dijo Tina riendo.

– Será niña – Escuche a Blaine y entonces lo vi sentado en el sofá junto a Dave. Ellos dos me saludaron y luego siguieron discutiendo el hecho de que el bebé iba a ser niña.

Me reí durante el camino al auto y Brittany parecía radiante.

– Gracias por acompañarme, y por llevarme –

– Por nada – Le abrí la puerta para que entrara y luego fui al asiento del conductor.

– Es que pensé que sería incomodo, debido a… nosotras – Casi lo susurro como si se tratara de un secreto incluso para nosotras dos, lo que me causo gracia. Apreté su mano antes de encender el auto.

– Quiero ir contigo – Sonreí – Sí, es algo incomodo y difícil, pero quiero estar allí para ti. Si no puedo estarlo como tu pareja, entonces lo haré como tu amiga

Ella me sonrió y se inclino a besarme en la mejilla.

– Gracias –

Sonreí ligeramente y asentí. Encendí el auto y nos dirigí hacia la clínica para poder hacer el chequeo del bebé. Apenas podía ver a Brittany, solo por el rabillo del ojo y por lo que vi estaba nerviosa. Tenía tres meses de embarazo, casi cuatro y la pancita aún no se le notaba tanto aunque era posible que si estuviera creciendo de a poco.

Al llegar allí nos dirigimos a un pequeño consultorio donde tuvimos que registrarnos para que cuando el médico nos llame pueda ser nuestro turno.

Hice un inventario rápido del lugar. Tenía paredes blancas, asientos de género azul a la izquierda y en pared adyacente y un mostrador a la derecha. Había una mesa de centro con revistas y un corredor cerca del mostrador. Vi algunas mujeres con su pareja y otras solas o con amigas. Brittany y yo nos dirigimos a unas sillas vacías y esperamos, tardaríamos un buen rato.

Ella tomó una revista y la miro, tenía algunos consejos para madres primerizas. La mire junto con ella, pero me aburrí al poco después y fue cuando me fije que había un pequeño televisor en la pared arriba del mostrador así que me quede mirándolo. El canal que mostraban era nacional y mostraba algo aburrido como las noticias.

– Aún no puedo creer que estoy teniendo un bebé – Murmuró Brittany mirando un artículo sobre los diez errores de algunas madres primerizas. Recargo su cabeza en mi hombro – ¿Y si hago algo mal?

– No sucederá – Murmuré – Ya te lo dije, vas a ser una gran madre

Ella suspiró cambiando la página de la revista. Recibí un mensaje al celular así que con cuidado de no molestar a Brittany lo saqué y me fije que era de Rachel.

– ¿No van a usar mi casa? – Murmuró Britt.

– No, yo no creo que sea buena idea – Respondí a Brittany tanto como a Rachel que me pedía algunas preguntas – No quiero abusar

– No me molesta – Ella murmuró – Tómalo como un gracias por acompañarme hoy. Me gustaría que Sam estuviera aquí, es su bebé también

Apreté la mandíbula – Él tenía que trabajar, supongo que va a ser inevitable en algunos días – No sé ni por qué le estaba defendiendo, por mí que se pudriera.

No podía evitar sentir que Sam no era mi persona favorita, no después de todo lo que ha estado sucediendo.

Estuvimos esperando por un tiempo hasta que al fin nos llamaron. No estaba segura de si quedarme o ir con ella, pero termine aceptando. Entré en la pequeña sala notando una camilla, un televisor, un escritorio con un montón de papeles y una mesa con algunas botellas y otras cosas.

El médico tenía un portapapeles en sus manos y seguramente estaba viendo la ficha médica de Brittany. Él no era joven pero tampoco podía decir que era un anciano por completo. Tenía el cabello canoso, usaba gafas y una bata abierta que dejaba ver un horrendo chaleco de rombos y unos pantalones de tela. Vestía también con unos zapatos negros. Al vernos nos sonrió.

Nos señaló unos cuantos detalles sobre el tema del ultrasonido, habló un poco sobre como iban a ser los síntomas y lo difíciles que podría ser tratarlos, pero también nos habló sobre otro tipo de cosas. Después de un momento le pidió a Brittany recostarse en la camilla y le untó algo de gel. Ella se estremeció diciendo que estaba frío, causo algunas risitas.

Miré hacia la pantalla intrigada, Brittany impaciente y luego vimos que entre tanto borrón y todo algo apareció pero se veía realmente extraño. El médico señaló la pantalla explicando algunas cosas y señaló una pequeña manchita negra diciendo que era el bebé.

Pude ver los ojos de Brittany brillar a la pantalla con emoción y yo sonreí ligeramente. Sentí un apretón y me di cuenta de que mi mano había estado enganchada a la de Brittany sin darme cuenta y creo que ella tampoco lo había notado porque era obvio que más interesada estaba en conocer a su hijo.

– Bien, supongo que eso es bastante interesante – Dije después de un tiempo.

– Lo interesante es esto – Él levantó un dedo índice mostrándomelo y luego presiono un botón rojo. Enseguida la habitación se llenó de un sonido suave, un latido pacifico – Eso son los latidos del bebé, lo que significa que todo va bien. Creo que haré la foto ahora mismo, ¿o prefieren un vídeo?

– Creo que una foto estará bien – Brittany dijo sonriendo.

– Estupendo, esperen un momento – Él se puso en pie y camino fuera de la habitación. Me removí en mi lugar caminando hasta la silla que anteriormente había ocupado el hombre y le sonreí a Brittany mientras ella se sentaba. Volvió a mirar la pantalla donde la imagen permanecía intacta para imprimirse.

Me quede mirando unos segundos a Brittany que no despegaba sus ojos de la pantalla, coloque una mano en su hombro y le sonreí cuando me miró.

– Es mi bebé – Murmuró y había una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro.

– Sí, lo es – Murmuré suavemente.

Cuando el médico entro en la sala nuevamente nos entregó la foto y Brittany nuevamente no dejaba de mirarla, luego nos miro.

– Bien, la siguiente cita la concertaremos dentro de dos meses. Ya deberías tener cinco meses para entonces y con esa cantidad ya podremos saber el sexo del pequeño – Dijo él sonriendo, me entregó unos papales con cierto listado – Aquí hay cosas que no debería comer ni tomar durante el embarazo

Revise el listado y luego sonreí – ¿Algo más? –

– No realmente, entonces nos veremos la próxima vez para que puedan saber el sexo de su bebé –

– Bien, entonces nos… no, espere, no es mi… –

– Nos veremos en dos meses – Brittany me tomó del brazo y me arrastró fuera. Levanté una ceja mirando a Brittany confundida.

– ¿Qué pasó? –

– Nada – Ella sonrió – Solo que no le vi el caso a que pelearas por una tontería

Bufé – Bien, vamos a la caja para pagar nuestra cita –

– Es verdad, hay que pagar – Me quejé caminando hacia la caja. La mujer que recibía el dinero nos miro unos segundos y luego se rió.

– Mi hermana también tiene una novia que está embarazada – Me miró sonriendo mientras estaba tecleando algo en el computador – La muchacha tiene ocho meses y están esperando una niña. Estoy segura de que su bebé estará muy bien. A veces cuando son parejas homosexuales es difícil que vengan los dos por miedo a discriminación

Abrí los ojos sorprendida – Ah, no, no. Ella es mi amiga, su novio no pudo venir así que vine con ella – Dije nerviosa. La mujer parpadeó.

– ¿En serio? Oh, discúlpame, pero parecen una pareja y a decir verdad una linda –

– ¿Eso crees? – Sonreí.

Ella asintió. Terminé de pagar la hora al médico que tuvimos y luego me acerque a Brittany que seguía mirando la foto del bebé.

– ¿No es la cosita más linda que has visto? – Me preguntó emocionada.

Me reí asintiendo con la cabeza – Si es la cosa más linda – Coincidí. El bebé apenas se podía notar en la foto, pero estaba bien. Yo podía distinguir la figura de una pequeña criatura en posición fetal. Era un encanto, y estaba creciendo dentro de Brittany. Whoa.

– ¿Vamos? – Pedí tranquilamente. Ella me abrazó con fuerza y yo me quede paralizada por un momento. Lentamente moví mis manos por su espada baja y correspondí el abrazo – ¿Qué pasó?

– Gracias por acompañarme –

– Cuando quieras –

* * *

Las chicas estaban todas emocionadas con la foto del bebé y los chicos parecían hacer comentarios sarcásticos porque obviamente no estarían chillando como cada una de mis amigas. En cuanto a Sam… digamos que Brittany estaba enojada con él por no haberse presentado y no le hablaba, lo que provocaba que en la mesa todos se sintieran algo incómodos pero de cierto modo intentaran ayudarlos a reconciliarse.

Yo sabía que el enojo de Brittany era algo más que solo hormonas. Ella no estaba como para aceptar cualquier falla de Sam debido a que no estaba enamorada de él, estaba embaraza de él y encima tenía que soportar que el chico nunca estuviera presente cuando ella le necesitaba. En cualquier momento ella explotaría.

Aunque…

– Dios, esto está delicioso – Brittany dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

…estaba más pendiente del pastel que estaba comiendo.

– ¿Y no te dijeron nada por entrar con Brittany? – Quinn preguntó dándole de comer a Beth.

– Nop – Bebí de mi vaso de bebida. Le di unas cuantas sacudidas al vaso de papel cuando no me quedaba más bebida y escuche el hielo hacer ruido – Creyeron que era su novia

– Es que a veces actúas como si lo fueras – Dijo Sam refunfuñando. Me tensé apenas lanzándole una mirada fría. Estaba cruzado de brazos con un puchero, lejos de Brittany debido a que ella no lo quería cerca de él.

– Si fueras mejor novio entonces habrías estado allí para conocer a tu hijo, pero en su lugar preferiste ir a trabajar. No estoy segura, pero podría asegurar que tu estúpido trabajo es más importante que tu novia embarazada – Dije de mala gana y mostrando desinterés a hablar con él.

La mesa de pronto se quedo en silencio y vi a Brittany dudar de si seguir comiendo. Le sonreí ligeramente y luego me puse en pie.

– Iré por más bebida. ¿Alguien quiere algo? – Pregunté.

– Yo quiero papas – Se puso en pie – Iré contigo

Levanté una ceja y aún así no dije nada. Cuando nos alejamos, Brittany suspiro.

– ¿Qué intentas? –

– Decía la verdad –

– Aún así, Sam está intentándolo –

Levanté una ceja mirándola algo molesta y aún así no dije nada. No creo que "intentándolo" sea suficiente como para poder ayudar. Hice el pedido y tan pronto como lo recibí vi a Brittany ponerse verde al tener una bandeja de papel con las papas fritas. Me miró pidiendo socorro y yo no pude evitar soltar una ligera carcajada que llamó la atención de algunos. Ella suspiro dándome un empujón y luego ambas volvimos a la mesa. Ella hizo a un lado las papas y luego dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

Después de haber pasado el rato con mis amigos tenía que ir a la biblioteca a buscar unas cosas para un examen al que debía estudiar, porque había reprobado el anterior.

– No tenías que venir, ¿sabes? –

– Ya, pero me has acompañado al médico así que te devolveré el favor –

– Vas a aburrirte como el infierno – Sonreí torcido – Imagino que solo quieres estar lejos de Sam

Brittany me sonrió divertida y algo nerviosa – Tal vez –

Me encogí despreocupada mientras seguía mi camino a la biblioteca junto a Brittany que no dejaba de hablar sobre arcoíris.

– ¿Y qué tienes que estudiar? – Ella preguntó. Al fin habíamos llegado y nos encontrábamos buscando unos libros en ese momento. Ella se distraía con libros que solo entretendrían a niños de siete años, pero supongo que Brittany era como un niño en el alma.

– Algunas cosas. No te preocupes – Dije tranquilamente – Yo solo estudiaré estos por unas horas, puedes irte si quieres

Me senté en una mesa vacía. Brittany me siguió y se quedo conmigo por un buen momento. Yo llevaba leyendo dos horas sobre algunos datos importantes cuando noté que Brittany tenía la cara tirada en la mesa, jugando con los dedos y en la boca tenía un papel al cual le estaba soplando como si fuera una corneta.

– Brittany – Murmuré. Ella parpadeó – Si realmente quieres ir a tu casa hazlo

– Estoy bien –

Estuve un rato más leyendo los libros y se hacía tarde, entonces noté que Brittany estaba durmiendo. Tenía la cabeza sobre un libro rodeada por sus brazos como un apoyo para reemplazar una almohada. Su rostro estaba pacifico, lo que significaba que no estaba teniendo pesadillas.

Sonreí ligeramente antes de notar un ligero y poco perceptible estremecimiento. Suspiré al notar que ella no traía ningún abrigo consigo y esto lo atribuí al hecho de que probablemente ella pensaba llegar temprano a su casa. Observé mi mochila en la silla de al lado a la mía y tomé un abrigo que estaba allí, lo coloque en los hombros de Brittany y luego seguí con mi lectura.

Era casi media noche cuando la bibliotecaria me advirtió que estaba por cerrar así que comencé a guardar mis cosas y a despertar a Brittany.

Comenzamos nuestro camino de regreso a pie y dada la condición de Brittany no me pareció buena idea dejarla sola así que la acompañe. ¿A pie? Mierda, era el trayecto más largo así que tomamos un taxi hasta Beverly Hills, cuando llegamos allí fuimos a pie hasta su casa que según mis cálculos debía estar a treinta minutos, según los de Brittany cuarenta y cinco.

Ella tarareaba una canción durante el camino. Levanté una ceja mirándola por un momento antes de reírme.

– ¿Qué es gracioso? –

– Tienes una cara somnolienta – Dije – Aunque ya se te está quitando un poco

Ella suspiró – Y pensar que tengo que dar una clase mañana –

Fruncí el ceño divertida – ¿Una clase de qué? –

– ¿De qué va a ser? De baile –

– Eh, ¿en serio bailas? – Reí con sorna, algo que captó su atención – Yo nunca te he visto bailar así que he pensado que es mentira

Se rió entre dientes – Por favor, ¿crees que inventaría algo como eso? Yo nací bailando, es más, aprendí a bailar antes de aprender a caminar –

– No te creo – Me reí.

Sacudió la cabeza – Es la verdad. El baile es el amor de mi vida –

– Hey, creí que yo era el amor de tu vida –

Ella no me respondió. Vi que me observo por el rabillo del ojo y luego suspiro. Metió las manos en el abrigo que traía puesto desde que salimos de la biblioteca.

– No debí decir eso –

Levantó la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa apareció – ¿Sabes Santana? A veces me preguntó en qué sucedería si Sam lo supiera –

Alcé las cejas sorprendida y prácticamente me detuve ahí mismo. Ella camino unos cuantos pasos más intencionalmente y luego se detuvo.

– Quiero que Sam y no quiero hacerle daño, pero sé que es demasiado tarde para evitarlo. La única forma sería que todo terminara, él nunca se enterara y… – Suspiró – No sé qué sucederá, ni sé qué hacer

Supongo que la he jodido en grande. Me he metido en una relación donde dos personas se amaban, por egoísmo lo hice y termine enamorada de ella, y ella de mí. Suceden cosas que no queremos que sucedan y al mismo tiempo sabemos que sucederán, pero lo ignoramos por propia voluntad.

Trague saliva, sonreí y di un paso – Así que… darás una clase de baile, eh. No sabía que fueras maestra también –

Me miró con la cabeza inclina – No lo soy. Una amiga que es profesora me dijo que en la escuela en la que trabaja necesitan a un suplente por tres clases y ella les dio mi número y acepte –

– Aún no te creo mucho eso, ¿sabes? Pienso que todo esto es una fachada tuya nada más – Dije en broma y ella se rió nuevamente.

– Tal vez algún día te enseñe a bailar, señorita envidiosa. Quinn me dijo que bailas de pena –

¿Envidiosa? Me reí ligeramente junto con ella.

– ¿Qué hace que una chica, heredera de dos grandes importantes en el mundo de los hoteles y de, ya se me olvido, prefiera bailar? –

Ella frunció los labios, apretó los dientes, junto las cejas y me mostró esa expresión como si me dijera: en realidad…

– ¿Qué? –

– ¿Recuerdas… lo que te conté sobre mis padres? –

– Sí, ¿por qué? –

– Bien, yo te dije que ellos no me hablaban o visitaban – Rasco su sien con el dedo distraídamente – Me desheredaron – Una sonrisa divertida y nerviosa estaba en su rostro.

– ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan a la ligera? – Pregunté molesta – ¿Realmente te hicieron eso?

Se encogió de hombros – No es como si nunca hubiera sabido las consecuencias de elegir el baile antes que la medicina. Además – Se me acerco y susurro – odio la sangre, podría desmayarme con solo verla

Me reí sin querer.

Seguimos caminando hasta que al fin llegamos a su casa. Ella miró el reloj de su celular y dijo con inocencia y despreocupada que habían sido cuarenta y cinco minutos exacto, eso sin contar cuando nos parábamos a hablar.

– ¿Quieres quedarte? – Preguntó desde la puerta – Es algo tarde y no tienes tu auto

– Probablemente debería irme – Dije aún así – Es tarde y Rachel estará preocupada

Ella torció los labios y luego sonrió – Bien, pero al menos llévate mi auto, ya que Rachel se llevo el tuyo – Ella entró en la casa y volvió al poco tiempo con un juego de llaves – Me sentiría más cómoda sabiendo que no vas a pie o con un taxista pervertido

Sonreí divertida tomando las llaves – Solo para que lo sepas puedo defenderme sola –

Ella asintió una vez y luego dejo ir. Estaba por subir al auto cuando comencé a considerar la oferta de quedare con ella e iba a aceptar pero entonces mire por la ventana quedándome paralizada.

Alguien allí me estaba saludando con una expresión apenado, a su lado la rubia parecía mirarme triste y yo no hice más que subir al auto. Unas cuantas cuadras lejos de la casa de Brittnay me detuve y deje caer mi frente contra el volante.

Sam.

¿Por qué siempre Sam? Cada vez que algo bueno sucede o tengo la oportunidad de estar con ella siempre está él presente, como si quisiera evitar que yo esté con ella.

Volví a casa y me encontré con las chicas levantadas, pero cada una estaba en su propia habitación, y lo sabía porque podía escuchar ruidos como un televisor encendido, música o su propia voz.

Sonreí despreocupada y me dirigí a mi propia habitación en donde sin duda alguna me quede dormida enseguida. Me desperté no mucho después de eso, a las tres de la mañana porque mi teléfono estaba sonando y me sorprendí cuando se trataba de Brittany, bueno en realidad me sor´rendí más porque ella probablemente estaba con Sam.

Ella seguía teniendo pesadillas y siempre que yo no podía ir a verla hablábamos por mensajes o nos llamábamos.

– Santana – Susurro del otro lado – Tuve una pesadilla

Sonreí adormilada.

Continuara…

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy, un dato importante, se me olvido mencionar en el capítulo anterior un diagolo (no sé en que pensaba cuando olvide escribirlo) en donde tras mencionar que la casa de Brittany es una herencia, Santana le pregunta por qué mintió acerca de que sus padres la pagaban y ella le responde que se sintió algo insegura de mencionar antes aquello, además no quería hablar del tema y esa era una respuesta rápida, cortante y obvia.

Bien, eso es todo. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen Reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Resumen:**_ Santana López es la típica joven adulta que pasa por un mal momento en su vida y no causa más que destrozos, pero todo cambiara cuando conozco a la novia de un amigo suyo y comience a sentir a sentir cosas por ella. ¿Qué sucederá entonces?

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ El amor siempre es cero ~

10

Era sábado al fin y nosotras teníamos planeada una parrillada para esa noche. Cada quien aporto con dinero para la comida y para la bebida. En un principio la idea era en nuestra casa, pero la verdad es que no era muy grande y los chicos no eran muy ordenados que digamos, así que decidimos aceptar la oferta de Brittany y hacerlo en su casa. Nosotros esperábamos no molestar demasiado, pero ella estaba despreocupada ante el tema.

Rachel y yo habíamos quedado de vernos en el supermercado para poder comprar las cosas, Mercedes iría más tarde cuando hubiéramos terminado de comprar y Quinn no se aparecería. La idea era simple: comprar temprano, guardar en nuestro refrigerador y llegar a casa de Brittany a las nueve de la noche.

– ¿Qué tipo de carne es mejor? – Rachel tomó dos bandejas, mirándola una a una y luego las dejo nuevamente en su lugar – Tal vez granel

– Tal vez me aburro – Dije. Yo estaba cargando el carro y ella sacaba las cosas, pero la verdad es que cuando se ponía a pensar en lo que era bueno y lo que no me aburría como el infierno

– Tal vez deberías ayudarme un poco – Me frunció el ceño.

– Te he ayudado. Yo elegí el tarro de durazno – Levanté un tarro grande de unos tres kilos. Ella rodó los ojos y luego me mostró una lista.

– Esos duraznos no están en la lista. Sacalos –

– Tranquila enana, los pagaré yo – Me encogí de hombros.

Ella frunció el ceño mirando el tarro de duraznos cortados y luego me miró intrigada.

– No me digas que son para Brittany –

– No seas tonta, a Brittany no le gustan los duraznos – Mentí. No tenía ni idea de si le gustaban o no.

Me miro fijo por unos minutos y luego suspiro. Comenzamos a caminar y ella a mi lado.

– Santana, yo sé que tú sabes que es imposible para ti seguir fingiendo. ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas que ella te gusta? –

– Porque no tengo razones para responderte esa pregunta –

Ella suspiro y luego se me acercó – Yo sé algo que tú también sabes –

– ¿Qué eres una enana molesta? – Sonreí con malicia.

– Que tenías una aventura con ella –

Detuve el carro sorprendida y la abrí la boca para objetar, pero ella sacudió un dedo – No te atrevas. Sé que es verdad. Yo las oí –

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente mirando a la enana antes de caminar.

– No sé de que hablas –

– Yo sé que es verdad, las escuche. No a ti y a Brittany, a ti y a Quinn hablando sobre eso hace unas noches – Me miró molesta – ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Qué hay de Sam?

Resoplé – Lo único que me interesa a mí es que ella esté bien. Lo que suceda con Sam no es de i interés –

– Debería serlo porque este es un problema grave y por si lo has olvidado ella está embarazada y _de Sam_ – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Ustedes no tienen un futuro juntas así que deberías simplemente quitarte del medio

Apreté las manos contra el carro – ¿Crees que tienes derecho de decidir que hago yo o no? –

– Has hecho cosas realmente malas, Santana, pero esta es la peor de todas – Dijo ella molesta – Sam es tu amigo. ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con su novia? Cuando él se enteré va a enfurecerse

Bufé – Lo que quiera con Brittany no es asunto tuyo así que deja de meter la nariz de tucan que tienes donde no te interesa –

– Sam es mi amigo también –

– Bien, entonces ve y dile – Dije enojada – Anda y cuéntale como me he estado acostando con su amada novia desde que la conozco y asegúrate de que sepa que ella no lo ama y me ama a mí

Me miró sorprendida. Seguí caminando.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? –

– Tengo veneno que liberar y como siempre estás provocándome… supongo que ya sabes – Me encogí despreocupada.

Logré hacer que ella dejara el tema por ahora, _por ahora,_ y seguimos buscando la comida que pondríamos a la parrilla. Varios tipos de carne como vacuno y pollo, algunas salchichas, incluso tocino y otras cosas más.

Mercedes llego justo a tiempo cuando estábamos pagando las cosas y luego nos miro con una sonrisa tranquila, ignorante de la pelea que el hobbit y yo tuvimos. Después de pagar metimos todo en el auto y nos sumimos una conversación junto a una mirada disimulada de Rachel que decía que esto no había terminado aún.

Durante el camino estuve mensajeandome con Brittany, ella me contaba sobre que Lord Tubbington había hecho un lío en la casa y ahora estaba arrancando de Blaine y Tina, quienes lo perseguían como loco, de hecho me envió un vídeo. Me reí un poco ante la mirada de desconcierto de ambas chicas, pero no le di importancia.

 _De Britt: «Si supieras como se pone encima cuando hay que bañarle»_

Me reí solo de imaginarlo.

 _Para Britt: «Entonces grábalo, es gracioso.»_

 _De Britt: «Seguro. No puedo esperar para verte esta noche_ _»_

Sonreí.

 _Para Britt: «Yo tampoco puedo esperar_ _Por cierto, tengo un problema, Rachel se enteró de nosotras»_

El mensaje tardo en llegar, pero me imagine que se debía a que Brittany estaba tratando de procesarlo. El mensaje que me llegó luego me descoloco por un momento, también trate de procesarlo.

 _De Britt: «Kill me x.x»_

Rodé los ojos.

 _Para Britt: «No voy a matarte porque 1: me encantas y 2: todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo»_

Debería dejar de hacer promesas que no sé si podré cumplir.

 _De Britt: «No sé cómo lo logras. Siempre me tranquilizas, aunque sea por un simple mensaje. Es algo que me encanta de ti; y sé que estás tratando de prometer algo que no sabes cómo va a terminar»_

Suspiré.

 _Para Britt: «No, Britt. Yo realmente voy a prometerte que pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien porque yo voy a estar a tu lado. Si Sam se entera, genial, estaré allí para ti. Si alguien le cuenta, le romperé los dientes por chismoso y si alguien intenta hacerte daño, sea como sea, conocerá a Snixx»_

…

…

 _De Britt: «¿Quién es Snixx? Uhg joder, me habría encantado haberte conocido antes que a Sam. Soy de lo peor. He hecho cosas malas en m vida, es cierto, pero esto se me fue de control. Jamás debí haber engañado a Sam y tú, tú eres tan dulce y tierna conmigo pese a todo. No deberías estar en esta situación»_

Sonreí. A Brittany le gustaba mucho ver el lado bueno de las personas.

 _Para Britt: «Oye, también tengo parte de la culpa, pero alguien una vez me dijo "mi único error no fue enamorarme de Sam, sino el no haber cortado la relación cuando comencé a amar a otra persona" ahora, yo a esa persona le digo: "mi único error (además de haberme acostado con la novia de mi amigo) es haberme dado cuenta tarde de que estaba enamorada de ella" porque si lo hubiera hecho antes entonces habría hablado con Sam y hacerle ver que amo a su chica y que lucharía por hacer que ella fuera mía»_

 _De Britt: «¿Me amas?»_

 _Para Britt: «Siento que cada vez_ _lo hago más. Quizás ya no es un "tal vez", a veces simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. ¿Quieres que vaya a verte antes?»_

La respuesta solo fue una imagen de un pulgar en alto y me reí. Al llegar a casa guardamos las cosas y yo planeaba irme enseguida a casa de Brittany, pero Rachel me detuvo. Ella espero hasta que Mercedes estuviera al teléfono hablando con su productor musical y luego me miro con los brazos cruzados.

– Aléjate de ella. No le hagas daño a Sam, ya bastante tiene con lo que han hecho –

– No diriges mi vida y Brittany es mi mejor amiga –

– Mejor amiga/amante –

Di un paso frente a ella mirándola de forma intimidante. La vi flaquear, retrocedió nerviosa. Sentí su aliento chocar contra mí.

– Escucha, enana, ya bastante tengo con que seas mi hermana y si no quieres ganarte un enemigo de por vida, porque puedo hacer tu vida un infierno como en la secundaria antes de aceptarte como amiga y hermana, entonces vas a dejar de meterte donde no te necesitan. Lo que yo haga con Britt no es tu incumbencia y además, si Sam se entera y yo me enteró que por tu boca lo hizo, voy a matarte. Vas a arrepentirte de haber hablado –

Ella me miró asustada. Su boca se movió tratando de hablar, pero solo consiguió titubear. Yo sonreí finalmente y me fui de allí. Como no tenía ganas de conducir decidí tomar un taxi, además nosotras solo teníamos un auto y lo necesitarían las chicas para llevar las bolsas. Aunque después se me ocurrió llevarme todo en ese momento, pero ya no importa.

Llegue a casa de Brittany cerca de una hora y media después de haber llegado a casa. Aún era temprano de todos modos como para que nosotros comenzáramos con la parrillada.

Toqué el timbre dos veces y después golpee, por lo menos quince minutos estuve esperando y preguntándome si en una casa tan grande era posible no escuchar el timbre. Brittany normalmente siempre estaba en la planta baja cuando yo golpeaba a su puerta por lo que no tardaba nada en llegar, pero allí estuve esperando. Los quince minutos se hicieron veinte y después treinta, comencé a pensar que jamás abrirían hasta que volví a tocar el timbre y luego retrocedí unos pasos sacando mi teléfono.

Le marque a Brittany, pero corté enseguida cuando escuche la puerta abrirse y al voltear vi a Blaine. Fruncí el ceño confundida porque él estaba vestido con una típica camiseta suya color azul y unos jeans, la camiseta bien arregla con su corbatín y dentro de los pantalones, sujetos con un cinturón café. Su cabello siempre bien peinado con demasiado gel olor a frambuesa, pero además de eso me sorprendió el hecho de ver que pese a su ropa siempre bien arreglada él estaba pintado, es decir, literalmente estaba pintado. Tenía rastros de pintura olor crema, algo parecida al amarillo bastante claro pero lindo, en toda la camisa y pantalones, tenía algunas manchas color café pálidas en el cuello y mentón y además algo de celeste en su rostro. Sus manos lucían exactamente igual.

– Santana, lo siento, no oíamos el timbre – Se hizo a un lado dejándome entrar – Pensé que nos reuniríamos más tarde

– Sí, pero le he dicho a Britt que vendría antes – Yo no estaba segura de si Blaine sabía sobre Brittany y yo, sabía que Tina era consciente de nosotras, pero no estaba segura sí él lo hacía. De lo que sabía sobre este trío era que iban a la escuela secundaria juntos, se hicieron amigos y se mudaron aquí. Blaine era el mejor amigo de ambas y se notaba que entre los tres se tenían un cariño incondicional. A veces cuando Britt y yo veíamos una película, él se nos unía y era bastante divertido estar con él.

– ¿Por qué estás todo pintado? – Pregunté extrañada, pero sonriendo. Él sonrió tranquilo y me indico seguirlo arriba.

– Tina y yo no pudimos esperar y Brittany está de acuerdo también. Llevamos un buen rato aquí. Ah, cuidado con la pintura – Señaló un charco de pintura celeste en el suelo del cual unas huellas parecían caminar en cierta dirección – Lord Tubbington lo ha tirado cuando subíamos y encima dejo un rastro. Tuvimos algunas peleas para poder bañarlo, debiste verlo

– Sí, lo vi, pero el vídeo que Brittany me envió era de él en la bañera peleando contigo y con Tina –

Nos detuvimos frente a la habitación de Brittany, donde una puerta se encontraba abierta y al entrar me sorprendí de ver a Brittany y a Tina pintándose la una a la otra con unas brochas, parecía una pelea amistosa.

Sonreí confundida antes de echarle un vistazo a la habitación. Era amplia y estaba vacía, sin muebles, sin embargo tenía algunos instrumentos para pintar como tarros, algunas brochas, rodillos, tenía una escalera, un rodillo atado a un palo grande y largo, tenía una de esas cosas como fuentes para colocar algo de pintura. Algunas de las cuatro paredes estaban pintadas a lo loco con ese color crema que parecía amarillo, en una pared lateral había dibujado lo que parecía ser el cuerpo y la mitad del cuello de una jirafa, pero las manchas no estaban pintadas sino que solo estaba el espacio. El techo estaba pintado también de color celeste con varios espacios sin pintar. Revise otras paredes en donde se podía ver un árbol en una esquina y las hojas parecían hacerle sombra a algo, pero no había nada a que hacerle sombra, había mariposas a medio pintar y un sol.

– Creo que con el fondo la jirafa y el sol no se verán – Comenté mirando a Blaine. En ese momento Brittany dejo de hacer esfuerzo para pintar el rostro de Tina que se reía mientras también hacía esfuerzo para pintarla a ella.

– Es que se supone que cuando se encienda la luz de arriba se verá dorado – Sonrió Blaine – Tiene que tener un tono naranja la luz

– ¡SAN! – Brittany se acercó a mí y cuando iba a abrazarme retrocedí alzando las manos, ella hizo un puchero y luego golpeó la brocha contra el rostro de Blaine que se rió.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? –

– Decidimos pintar la habitación del bebé – Ella dijo tranquila – Pero terminamos en una pelea de pintura

– Oh, eso se ve… divertido – Dudé un poco y ella se rió.

– ¿Quieres ayudar? Mira las paredes son de ese color y los diseños están hechos con lápiz grafito por lo que puedes pintarlos también con otros colores –

Sonreí ligeramente – Me encantaría, pero esta es la única ropa que tengo y tengo que conservarla para la noche – Me reí. Yo traía puesto un vestido ajustado sin mangas, epro con una chaqueta encima y unas botas largas. Ella me miró de reojo y luego a Tina.

–Tina, ¿puedes prestarle algo a San para que nos ayude? –

La chica asiática se rió. Pude ver que Blaine estaba de espaldas a nosotras y Tina le estaba pintando la cara, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una risa histérica, luego movió al cabeza de Blaine y nos enseño su rostro pintado como si fuera una cara de payaso mal hecha. Nos reímos entre dientes.

– Seguro, vamos Santana – Ella dijo corriendo lejos de Blaine que parecía que quería vengarse porque cargaba una brocha con demasiada pintura, tanto que goteaba por su brazo.

Seguí a Tina a una de las habitaciones del fondo del corredor. Yo me imaginaba una habitación oriental, al estilo Fen Shui o lo que sea, pero en su lugar me encontré algo bastante moderno. Me sorprendí de verla. Las paredes eran moradas y tenía una alfombra roja en medio de la habtiación ya que a diferencia de Brittany que tenía una alfombra cubriendo todo su piso ella tenía madera, un piso flotante a decir verdad. Su cama estaba a un costado, tenía un librero, algunos cuadros colgados y un escritorio. La habitación era tan grande como la de Brittany, con un juego de puertas incrustados en la pared, una debía ser el armario pues había un juego de puertas doble y la otra que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación tal vez debía ser un baño privado.

Ella abrió el juego de puertas doble y saco algo de ropa, luego me la entregó. Yo asentí dirigiéndome al baño que ella me señaló y luego salí vistiendo una camiseta holgada de tirantes color morada y unos shorts cortos, e presto unos zapatos pues yo traía botas.

– Me alegra que hayas venido – Sonrió ella mientras me ponía los zapatos – Pero ten cuidado con ella, está en esa etapa en la que es mejor que esté sonriendo. Es extraño que tenga tantos cambios de humor, ella siempre esta sonriendo y rara vez demuestra otra emoción

Sonreí – Entonces imagino que estará todo bien – Levanté una ceja cuando ella comenzó a jugar con su mano – ¿Todo bien?

– Eeer, sí, es que… imagino que quieres saberlo, Sam vino hoy temprano – Dijo ella – Nos ayudo a pintar, pero luego se fue a los minutos debido a que le llamaron del trabajo

Rodé los ojos – ¿Es qué nunca deja de trabajar? Tiene a una novia y encima embarazada – Gruñí – Ojalá romp… no importa

Tina se rió ligeramente – Si te soy sincera, me gustaba cuando Brittany conoció a Sam. Él era muy atento con ella y jamás la dejaba plantada como ahora. La verdad en ese entonces parecía que tenían un futuro juntos –

– Querrás decir hace seis meses – Me reí porque lo dijo como si se tratase de años.

– Ellos van a cumplir un año juntos dentro de un mes – Sonrió – y parece que cada vez se alejan más el uno del otro. También me gusto cuando Brittany te conoció porque eres igual de atenta como lo fue él. Sé que ustedes dos no salen juntas, salvo en secreto

– De hecho, ella cree que es mejor terminar con eso debió al bebé – Suspiré de mala gana.

– Pero eso no significa que sea lo que quiere – Sonrió – Yo sé que las cosas parecen complicadas para ambas, pero quiero que sepas que Blaine y yo estaremos aquí si nos necesitan

Abrí los ojos sorprendida – ¿Bla…? –

– Lo sé – Se rió – Él te escucho una noche. Creo que viniste a ver a Brittany cuando tuvo una pesadilla. Me dijo al día siguiente y no tuve más remedio que responderle con la verdad. Para serte sincera, él no parecía enojado sino que parecía estar tranquilo porque cree que eres mejor para ella. Cualquiera que se levanta a las cuatro de la mañana de su casa y viene a verla por una simple y tonta pesadilla… bueno, entiendes – Asentí una vez – No se lo digas a ella. No sabe que Blaine sabe sobre ustedes

– Bien, ahora debo lidiar con el hecho de que el otro compañero de piso de Brittany sabe sobre nosotras o lo que hubo entre nosotras – Dije doblando mi ropa. Tina la tomo en sus manos y la dejo en la cama.

– A ella le gustas mucho, es cierto que Sam es su novio y ella lo amó, pero es obvio que ahora solo tiene ojos para ti –

Salimos de la habitación tranquilamente hablando entre las dos. Ella me comentaba unas pocas cosas sobre Blaine aceptando que Brittany estuviera engañando a Sam durante un tiempo y esté enamorada de mí, según ella, él creía fielmente en que yo no lo haría daño a ella aunque sí lo hacía probablemente lo lamentaría.

Al entrar nuevamente en la habitación recibí un fuerte golpe de pintura, Tina también. Tenía una mancha en el rostro y en el cuerpo. Abrí los ojos con cuidado ya que uno de ellos estaba cubierto con pintura, las pestañas, y me fije que Brittany me miraba divertida. Metió las manos en un tarro de pintura y luego como si se tratara de una bola se la lanzó a Sam. Él también tenía las manos chorreando en pintura roja por lo que imagine que llevaban un buen rato haciendo eso, por suerte las paredes no estaban manchadas.

– Estábamos pintando tranquilamente hasta que Lord Tubbington hizo que se nos cayera un tarro de pintura en el pasillo – Tina comenzó a explicar sonriendo divertida – Como le perseguimos por todo el piso de arriba y él estaba manchado de pintura terminamos pintados también, luego nos pusimos a jugar cuando estábamos pintando

Me reí entre dientes – Pero si siguen así van a gastar pintura inútilmente –

La chica asiática se encogió de hombros despreocupada. Tomo una brocha del suelo y me la entrego.

– Si quieres sobrevivir en la guerra, necesitas un arma – Dijo con un tono serio. Ella tomó un rodillo con pintura y luego corrió a pasarlo por el perfil de Brittany pintando incluso su cabello. La chica se rió pintándola a ella también con las manos.

Miré la brocha por un instante, el mango estaba con pintura seca y los pelos de ésta estaban pintados de celeste. No era problema si el suelo terminaba pintado porque había papel periódico en todo el metro cuadrado. Sonreí ligeramente caminando hacia un tarro de pintura celeste y luego camine hasta la escalera para pintar algunos espacios vacíos.

– Vamos a pintar nubes. Será un cielo – Baje la mirada y vi a Blaine apoyado en la pared. Le hice una señala y él se rió moviéndose lentamente solo para encontrar todo su costado derecho pintado – Ya lo sabía

Me baje de la escalera mirando a Brittany que estaba de espaldas a mí pintando con un pincel delgado la figura de un azulejo junto a unas flores y un pato sonriendo y saludando.

Sonreí divertida acercándome a ella – Así que, esto has estado haciendo todo el día, ¿eh? –

– Qué puedo decir, el bebé obtiene lo que quiere –

Me reí – Entiendo que la pintan así porque aún no saben el sexo del bebé – Dije sonriendo.

– San – Ella dejo la mano al aire, mirando el mural que pintaba. Yo estaba sorprendida de que de pronto su sonrisa desapareciera y una expresión seria la cubriera. Trague saliva y lo siguiente que supe fue que tenía los ojos cerrados, algo frío estaba en mi rostro y cuando los abrí vi una sonrisa infantil y traviesa en el rostro de Brittany, el pincel estaba en mi mejilla y luego lo movió por todo mi rostro – Necesitas relajarte un poco. Diviértete

– Estás gastando la pintura –

– Compraré más – Dijo despreocupada.

* * *

De una forma u otra Brittany termino engatusándome para compartir su pelea de pintura. Termine con gran parte del cuerpo pintado mientras que la habitación seguía en el mismo estado que esta cuando yo llegue, lo que significaba que no avanzamos nada.

Entré en el baño de Brittany cuando esta salió, me miro divertida y yo trague saliva. Su cabello estaba colgando de su hombro derecho mientras una toalla cubría su cuerpo, ella miraba hacia el suelo distraída sujetando la toalla con una mano y luego siguió su camino hasta el armario.

El baño de Brittany nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. No era muy grande la habitación pero tenía una ducha con paredes de cristal. Había un espejo de mitad de cuerpo, un lavavo y un toilet. Una barandilla donde había una tolla colgada, un perchero detrás de la puerta con algunas batas, entre ellas una que Brittany siempre solía; la roja.

Al mirarme al espejo sonreí divertida. Tenía todo manchado de pintura, la piel y el cabello. La pintura se estaba endureciendo y algunas partes era algo molesto porque estaba tieso. Mis dedos lentamente acariciaron mi mejilla donde había pintura blanca con la forma de unos labios, donde Brittany me había besado mientras jugábamos con la pintura.

Abrí la puerta de la ducha y sentí el calor del agua caliente usada anteriormente, reí ligeramente notando un gancho en la puerta para colgar una toalla así que saque una que estaba colgada en la barandilla y la colgué al gancho dado que estaba más cerca. Entré en la ducha y abrí la regadera.

Brittany me dijo que podía usar lo que quisiera y a un costado en una repisa habían algunas botellas, identifique shampoo, acondicionador, gel para baño, jabón líquido y en barra, y algunos líquidos que se usaban para una baño de tina. Sabía que la casa contaba con cuatro habitaciones, todas con baños y aparte tenía un baño en el segundo piso, pero aquel baño en lugar de ducha tenía una tina grande. Reí cuando vi que el shampoo de Brittany era para cabello claro, la verdad yo no esperaba que funcionara en cabello oscuro, pero revisando entre las botellas encontré uno con aroma a lilas.

Cuando termine en la ducha tomé la toalla y busque mi ropa y solté un improperio cuando me di cuenta de que la había olvidado en la cama de Brittany. Suspiré y salí nerviosa, esperaba a que Brittany no estuviera vistiéndose, pero me sorprendí de no haberla visto. Tomé mi ropa y me vestí rápidamente. Sequé mi cabello y colgué la toalla junto a la de Brittany en una ventana abierta, luego salí de la habitación.

Mi reloj marcaba las siete y aun era bastante temprano.

– ¿Qué haces? – Pregunté sonriendo. Brittany estaba sentada en el sillón mirado una película animada. Al verme palmeó el asiento a su lado, me reí sentándome a su lado.

– Veo _Las aventuras de Tin Tin: el secreto del unicornio_ – Sonrió ella recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. Sonreí tomando su mano suavemente y jugando con ella – Hueles bien

Reí ligeramente – Espero que no te moleste que te haya sacado un perfume –

– ¿Halloween? –

– Sí, me encanta ese porque es el perfume que traías puesto cuando nosotras… –

– La primera vez que lo hicimos – Se rió.

Suspiré tranquilamente. Estuvimos unos segundos viendo la película hasta que de golpe Brittany levantó su cabeza de mi hombro, pues Blaine había entrado en la habitación y se sentó al otro de ella.

– Comeremos pizza – Blaine dijo – He encargado ya

– Pero no quiero pizza – Volvió a dejar caer su cabeza en mi hombro como si fuera lo más natural, de hecho parte de su cuerpo estaba sobre mí e inconscientemente un brazo mío rodeo su cintura – Antes de ayer comimos pizza

– ¿Entonces? – Blaine suspiro – Qué haré

– Podemos comer hamburguesas – La miré – ¿Quieres hamburguesas?

– La verdad quiero comer algo dulce –

– Un pie – Sonreí – ¿Qué dices?

Ella rió asintiendo.

– Creo que quedaron dos trozos del pie de limón que Tina trajo ayer – Dijo Blaine pensativo.

– Soy feliz – Dijo ella.

Blaine estaba mirándome disimuladamente, Brittany estaba tan pendiente de la película que no lo notó, pero él me señaló solo con la mirada mi brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Brittany. Yo intente quitarlo cuando él me lo señaló, pero ella se negó evitándolo.

Minutos más tardes Brittany había subido a su habitación cuando un ruido golpeó arriba, yo la seguí sabiendo que se trataba del gato y me reí a carcajadas cuando lo encontré con la cabeza atorada en el basurero. Brittany suspiro y comenzó a quejarse con él.

– Deberías dejar de hacer esto. ¿Sabes? Deberías conseguir un trabajo, pensé que ya lo habías hecho pero me has mentido – Ella le quito el basurero. El gato chilló – Ve a lavar los platos, ahora

El gato salió corriendo de la habitación y yo me reí nuevamente. Esto era muy divertido. Me acerque a ayudar a Brittany que sostenía el basurero y metía los papeles.

– Esto es comiquísimo – Tomé unos papeles y los metí al basurero.

– Ja, ja – Dijo con sarcasmo – No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es vivir con ese gato

Después de haber metido todo al basurero me puse en pie y mientras ella lo volvía a poner en su lugar yo le daba la espalda.

– He amenazado a Rachel – La miré preocupada y vi una expresión sorprendida en su rostro – Ella no dejaba de decirme que debía alejarme de ti, por Sam, por el bebé y todo eso. Estaba enojada y entre en pánico. La amenace. Yo no quiero que ella le diga a Sam nada sobre nosotras

Brittany suspiro acercándose a mí y envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello – Lo siento tanto, San. Por mi culpa se han peleado ustedes –

– No es tu culpa. Rachel no debería meterse en asuntos que no le incumben –

– Aún así – Me sonrió con tristeza. Suspiré – No quiero que dos hermanas peleen por mi culpa

Suspiré – Es difícil, ¿verdad? – Parpadeó confundida – Tratar de estar separadas, de no tener nada más que una amistad

– Sí – Dijo. Estábamos algo separadas, pero a un paso de distancia la una de la otra.

Reí – No me gusta estar así. Cuando estábamos allá abajo, sentadas en el sofá, se sentía tan cómodo. Había algo dentro de mí que me decía que a pesar de que estaba mal, no importaba nada salvo nosotras dos acurrucadas allí –

– Fui yo quien te dijo que no deberíamos estar juntas de esa forma y soy yo la que sigue actuando como si sucediera algo entre nosotras –

– Sí sucede algo entre nosotras, algo que ninguna puede evitar –

– Quiero a Sam, Santana, y no quiero hacerle más daño del que he hecho. Es duro, pero… – Me acerqué a ella – por favor…

– No quiero tener que dejarlo. Quiero seguir abrazándote, acariciante y besándote. Me gusta porque se siente tan único como real – Murmuré sentía su aliento chocar contra el mío, a solo centímetros de distancia de mis labios – Podría besarte por horas y nunca cansarme

– No lo hagas – Murmuró – Dijimos que no lo haríamos más

– Dime que no quieres y no lo haré – Murmuré – Mírame a los ojos y hazlo

– Sam no merece que siga haciendo esto –

– No me importa. Solo dime que no quieres, con eso me basta –

Ella vacilo y lo siguiente que supe fue que nos estábamos besando. Un beso lento y apasionado que se convirtió en algo más fuerte. Estaba de pie aún besándola como si fuera oxigeno para vivir. Tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y ella los suyos en mi cintura y no mucho después comenzamos a caminar. Cayó de espaldas a la cama y comenzó a quitarme la chaqueta, le ayudé arrojándola al suelo y luego besé su mejilla y cuello, sentada a horcajadas. Ella gimió en mi oído antes de besar mi hombro.

– Eres mía – Murmuré en su oído con la respiración agitada. Besé sus labios y la miré a los ojos – Sam puede comer mierda

Ella me sonrió divertida. Besé su mandíbula suavemente sintiendo el cierre del vestido abrirse.

– Te amo – Dije ahogadamente contra su piel.

Ella me sonrió y de un solo golpe termino sobre mí en la cama – Yo también te amo –

…y yo sabía, que sea lo que sea fuera a suceder en el futuro no importaba ahora, solo importaba ella en mis brazos y yo en los suyos.

Continuara…

* * *

Este es un capitulo interesante, no dejen de leer.

Dejen reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Resumen:** Santana López es la típica joven adulta que pasa por un mal momento en su vida y no causa más que destrozos, pero todo cambiara cuando conozco a la novia de un amigo suyo y comience a sentir a sentir cosas por ella. ¿Qué sucederá entonces?_

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ El amor siempre es cero ~

11

Solté una suave carcajada escondiendo mi rostro en la almohada. Brittany no dejaba de decir incoherencias que me hacían reír, aspiré el aroma de su cuero cabelludo y luego la miré.

– ¿Qué pasó con el elefante? –

– Él seguramente montó una alfombra y se fue volando hacia el cielo donde el peso suyo rompió la alfombra y cayó en el mar sacando toda el agua – Dijo inocentemente.

Volví a reír antes de pasar mi brazo por su cintura y acercándola a mí – Tienes una imaginación increíblemente grande – Besé su sien suavemente.

Ella me sonrió ligeramente acariciando mi brazo – Ya deberíamos levantarnos. Van a ser las nueve –

Gemí de mala gana – No, me gusta esto – Escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

– San –

Me reí mirándola – Eres tan hermosa –

– Y tú eres perfecta – Dijo ella antes de besarme en los labios – Venga hay que levantarnos

Gemí de mala mientras Brittany reía.

Di unas cuantas vueltas en la cama y luego me recargue en su pecho, Brittany rodó los ojos mientras su mano se deslizaba por mi espalda.

– No me quiero levantar – La miré divertida – Podría quedarme a tu lado aquí toda la noche

Rió suavemente – Me encantaría, pero no quiero que alguien entre y nos vea –

Sonreí ligeramente mirándola directo a los ojos – Okey, me levantaré –

– Gracias – Ella rió.

– Dilo una vez más – Dije sonriendo como tonta. Ella me miró y me besó en la mejilla.

Levantó una ceja mirándome divertida mientras yo seguía con esa tonta sonrisa, recargando mi mentón en su brazo, pero decidí apoyarlo en mi mano mientras la miraba sonriendo. Ella desvió la mirada riendo y volteó a verme de nuevo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

– Te amo –

– Yo también te amo –

La besé en los labios suavemente. Escucharla decir esas dos palabras de cinco letras era la cosa más dulce que había sucedido y que yo las repitiera algo completamente fantástico, surrealista, ilogico, pero cuando estaba con Brittany sentía que todo eso valía la pena. Ella valía la pena porque Brittany era la primera mujer que alguna vez llamó mi atención y encima de la cual me haya enamorado. Ya no solo se trataba de la chica que se gano mi atención ese día en Starbucks cuando entro junto con Sam, ahora se trataba de la mujer que me había enamorado sin hacerlo por voluntad propia, porque hasta donde yo sabía Brittany jamás estuvo en plan seductor u algo similar, salgo en ocasiones cuando se comportaba cariñosa conmigo, pero eso era porque ella estaba enamorada de mí y solo me falto una bofetada de Quinn para darme cuenta de que también la amaba (eso y escuchar que la estaba perdiendo a causa de Sam).

Dormir con Brittany ya no era algo sin compromiso o sexo, la verdad está es la primera vez que nosotras lo hacíamos desde que ella se enteró del embarazo, era la primera vez que hacíamos algo real y no solo besos y sexo salvaje sin sentimientos, era realmente amarla a ella. Si bien en un inicio me había parecido extraño, por alguna razón no puedo ignorar que mi cuerpo se había movido solo en un vaivén que mi cuerpo conocía perfectamente e inconscientemente. Todo lo que sucedió en se momento era algo que parecía salir de nosotras.

Era entregar nuestras almas en un acto de amor, un acto que estoy segura que nadie podría reemplazar el lugar de la otra.

Pasé una mano por mi cabeza sacudiendo mi cabello. Brittany resopló pesadamente así que le eché una mirada confundía y sonreía al verla mirando el techo. Me acurruqué a su lado con una sonrisa mirándola, coloque una mano por inercia en su vientre abultado.

– ¿Qué sucede? Creí que querías ir abajo antes de que los demás llegasen – Murmuré en su oído antes de besarla en la mejilla.

– Solo pensaba – Murmuró colocando una mano sobre la mía.

La miré con una expresión suave – ¿En el bebé? –

– En todo –

Torcí los labios y ella me sonrió, me besó en los labios.

– En el bebé, en Sam, en ti. No quiero hablar de esto ahora –

– Sin embargo si pensabas en mí entonces vale la pena ese pensamiento – Dije riendo con malicia. Ella solo bufó divertida besándome nuevamente – Brittany, nunca me cansaré de besarte o de recibir tus besos

– Sí, parece algo a lo que podría acostumbrarme siempre – Ella dijo con una sonrisa – Pero realmente tenemos que levantarnos, San

Asentí lentamente. Después de vestirme y mientras me arreglaba las botas me fije que una notita de papel en una de las mesitas de noche, la tomé sonriendo divertida.

– ¿Realmente existe esa clase de baile que debes dar? Estoy segura de que estás mintiendo –

 _No olvidar elegir canción para la clase._

Recibí un almohadazo en el rostro y me reí. Me puse en pie caminando hasta donde estaba ella de espaldas a mí cruzada de brazos, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos sonriendo divertida.

– Realmente dudo de que sea cierto – Dije riendo, era broma y ella también lo sabía – ¿Cuándo me llevarás para ver si es cierto?

Cerró un ojo y fingió que pensaba, luego me miró y se rió – Vamos, San… –

Suspiré de mala gana y baje con ella. La tenía tomada de la mano hasta llegar a la sala principal. Tina y Blaine estaban hablando sobre algo cuando nos vieron pero ninguno comento nada. Faltaban cerca de quince o veinte minutos para las nueve y nos pusimos a ver un aburrido documental sobre pingüinos. En lo que respectaba a cada uno, nadie lo quería ver, pero el control remoto (el mando) estaba encima de la televisión y nadie quería tampoco pararse a buscarlo.

– La vida de un pingüino es tan conmovedora – Blaine dijo.

– Los delfines son tiburones gay – Brittany dijo. Yo la mire confundida y ella asintió susurrando "sí." Nadie le cuestiono nada.

– Me preguntó por qué es tan interesante un ave en blanco y negro que no vuela – Cuestione mirando las imágenes en la pantalla sobre los animales deslizándose sobre su panza.

– Parece divertido – Tina dijo. Miró a Brittany – Como la vez que nos tiramos por un tobogán

– Eso valió la pena – Se rió ella asintiendo.

La rubia tenía su espalda apoyada en mi cuerpo y se encontraba mensajeandose, al igual que Tina así que no fue difícil saber que se mensajeaban entre las dos, además de estar apoyada en mí tenía los pies estirados sobre el resto del sofá así que Blaine y Tina usaban el que se encontraba al lado de este.

Los tres media luna hacían casi un circulo, además de contar que había dos sillones cuadrados sin respaldo a los lados finales.

 _De Tina: «Tienes suerte de que la casa sea grande.»_

Me reí ligeramente al ver el mensaje, Brittany me miro divertida y luego respondió el mensaje de Tina con una broma.

Cuando el timbre sonó, ella no se quito de encima mío y nadie hizo un movimiento para levantarse a abrir, por lo que todos nos miramos entre sí.

– Vamos a dejarlo a la suerte – Y dado que nadie había querido caminar dos metros para tomar el control, nadie iba a caminar dos metros para abrir la puerta. El chico metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco una moneda.

– Tiene dos caras – Dije – Somos cuatro

– Entonces la lanzaremos dos veces y… –

– Blaine deja de hablar y ve tú abrir – Brittany le hizo una carita de cachorro de la que nadie se hubiera salvado. Nos reímos Tina y yo sabiendo que si ella nos hubiera hecho esa carita a nosotras tampoco nos hubiéramos resistido.

– Deberías decirle a Blaine – dijo Tina una vez que él se había ido – Creo que él lo sospecha

Volteé a ver a Blaine sonriendo. Tina me compartía una sonrisa cómplice mientras que Brittany parecía preguntarse algo a sí misma.

De pronto pensé en lo sucedido arriba. Hacia no más de dos horas que nosotras habíamos estado arriba. Había quedado claro para ambas que realmente nos amábamos, es decir, en las últimas dos horas nosotras habíamos dicho "te amo" más de quince veces, pero eso no significa que realmente habíamos arreglado el tema principal del ahora.

Escuche voces conocidas y cuando volteé a ver vi a Kurt y a Artie, me sorprendió ver que Kurt y Blaine se habían besado y de hecho mire a las chicas por respuestas.

– ¿No te lo dijo? – Tina rió – Ellos están saliendo

– Pensé que él tenía novio –

– Según lo que nos contó Blaine, terminaron por acuerdo mutuo y a él le gustaba Kurt así que decidió intentarlo –

– Me suena a una historia similar – Brittany me miro divertida. Yo suspiré. Sí, similar si no cuentas con un bebé en camino y además del engaño.

Nos pusimos en pie para salir al jardín trasero. Era la primera vez que yo estaba aquí de noche, es decir, conocía el jardín porque a veces Brittany me invitaba, pero no de noche. La piscina tenía focos internos que hacían el agua brillar cristalinamente, la piscina también forma de frijol y a un costado había una piscina más pequeña, un pequeño círculo que según Brittany era menos honda y además tenía toda la pinta de ser un jacuzzi. Ella dijo que podía ser un jacuzzi también.

Ayude a Tina y a Blaine a mover algunas sillas para que quedaran todas juntas en la zona del césped, en cuanto a la parillada, Brittany y Kurt la movieron para dejarla cerca de una mesa redonda de cristal.

– Este lugar es genial – Dijo Kurt colocando las manos en su cintura mirando hacia la piscina – ¿Cómo pagas todo esto?

– Tengo una máquina del tiempo y lo retrocedo para obtener más dinero después de ahorrar un poco – Dijo Brittany tranquilamente. Blaine soltó una risa estruendosa abriendo la bolsa de carbón que Artie le había dado.

– ¿Dónde están los demás? – Pregunté.

– Puck está comprando las bebidas – Dijo Artie sonriendo – Encontró algo con bajo nivel de alcohol, creo que quiere embriagar a Brittany

Rodé los ojos. Volteé a ver a Brittany y la vi hablando con Kurt aún, ella señalaba algunas cosas y por lo que pude ver le estaba tomando el pelo debido a la cara de desconcierto y miedo de Kurt. Ella le dijo algo más y luego le palmeo el hombro con una sonrisa adorable y corrió hacia nosotros.

Kurt se quedo allí algo asustado y Blaine se le acercó a ver que sucedió.

– ¿Qué le dijiste? – Preguntó Tina divertida, sentándose en una silla.

– Solo le dije que a Lord Tubbington le gusta usar flotador cuando entra en la piscina – Dijo tranquilamente ella, con una sonrisa inocente.

Tina me miro riendo y luego se dirigió hacia dentro en cuanto el timbre sonó.

– Necesitamos algo de música – Artie dijo mirando su Ipod – He descargado canciones increíbles

– Habría que sacar los parlantes de dentro – Brittany me miró como si me preguntará si era buena idea.

Blaine se rió – Uno pensaría que es obvio que los parlantes no flotan en el agua – Fruncí el ceño confundida mientras Brittany bufó desviando la mirada.

– Ya te dije que no trataba de ver si flotaban, estaba lavándolos –

Me reí ligeramente ante la inocencia de Brittany.

– ¡PUCKSAURUS HA LLEGADO! – Volteé a la puerta y vi a Puck entrar, alzando dos bolsas que dentro contenían botellas pues se veían pesadas. Detrás de él venían Quinn, Mercedes y Rachel, esta última me lanzó una mirada que no supe interpretar.

Comencé a considerar que Sam tal vez no vendría, pero al final llego y su muestra de cariño fue horrible ante mis ojos.

Estábamos todos reunidos, sentados hablando y bebiendo. En la parillada se encontraban Finn y Puck, quien no dejaba de insinuar algunas cosas.

Desde mi asiento tuve que tragarme con odio el cariño que Sam le demostraba a Brittany, la verdad no sé de donde saco tanto cariño para ella en tan poco tiempo y me daban ganas de ahorcarlo.

– Voy por el hielo – Dijo Brittany en un momento en que Sam le había susurrado al oído. Se veía incomoda. Yo fruncí el ceño y esperé unos momentos para levantarme y excusarme.

Fui hacia la cocina donde la encontré respirando hondo, estaba de espaldas a mí y sacudía sus manos. Sonreí ligeramente tomandola de la cintura, ella se tensó y creo que dejo de respirar hasta que me acerqué a su oído.

– Bu –

– Ah, Santana – Respiro aliviada. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme – Pensé que eras Sam

Bufé.

– ¿Sucedió algo? –

– No, para nada – Abrió un cajón y sajo una pequeña caja color azul que parecía un mini refrigerador o algo similar, era un freezer. Ella abrió luego el congelador y saco una bolsa de hielo. Hice una mueca divertida al ver algunas cajas de helados, paletas, una botella con soda congelada y había comida congelada también.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – Pregunté molesta – ¿Acaso te dijo algo malo? Porque voy y…

Brittany sacudió la cabeza sacando otra bolsa y poniéndola en la hielera – Todo está bien, él solo me estaba diciendo que tal vez iba a quedarse a dormir –

Sacudí la cabeza – Si se queda no lo hará contigo, no mientras yo esté viva. Tengo una idea, yo me quedaré –

– ¿No sería sospechoso? –

– No si estoy tan ebria como para impedirlo o podría fingir quedarme dormida – Me reí. Ella suspiro, tomó una tercera bolsa y la metió – ¿Cuántas tienes allí?

– Cinco – Dijo inocentemente. Reí ligeramente. La tomé de la cintura empujándola contra la encimera – San…

– No sé si estamos teniendo una relación secreta o lo estamos intentando, pero sé que quiero estar contigo – La besé en la mejilla – y realmente no puedo aguantar verte con él. Ver como te sonríe y tú te lo aguantas

– Lo sé, pero… – Ella movió su mano tocándome el cuello. Me estremecí por el tacto helado que tenía debido al hielo – realmente no sé que hacer. No puedo negarme porque sería extraño o sospechoso

– No tan extraño si piensa que es un cambio de humor – Me acerque a ella – Solo prométeme una cosa

– ¿Qué? – Murmuró suavemente.

– No lo beses – Dije acercándome a ella – Por favor no lo hagas, menos delante de mí

Ella fingió pensar, se rió entre dientes – A la única que quiero besar es a ti –

Sonreí torcido y besé sus labios. Ella rió suavemente contra mis labios, sus manos aún estaban heladas contra mis mejillas, pero poco a poco parecían calentarse y me gustaba ese calor. Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí y yo me asusté un poco. Si era Sam, estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, si era otra persona no sé que haría a menos que ella ya conociera el secreto.

– Rachel – Brittany jadeó.

Suspiré casi aliviada. Brittany se aclaró la garganta tomando la hielera – Llevaré esto antes de que se derrita – Ella me miró preocupada, tal vez pensó que debería quedarse, pero yo solo murmuré que fuera tranquila, entonces me miró dudando de si besarme o no, entonces yo la besé en la mejilla. Ella me sonrió y se llevó el hielo pasando por al lado de Rachel.

Una vez que Brittany abandono mire a la morena frente a mí. Ella estaba cruzada de brazos, con una parada firme – ¿No te basta con saberlo, ahora tienes que espiar? –

– Lamento sí creo que no es correcto que le hagan eso a Sam – Dijo ella molesta – Él no merece nada de lo que le han hecho. ¿Acaso no lo ves feliz junto a Brittany?

– Ella no es feliz con él – Dije con firmeza – y si no fuera porque está embarazada entonces ella ya le habría terminado

Rachel abrió la boca una vez más y yo sacudí la cabeza.

– No te atrevas a decirme nada. No sé cuando entenderás que no deberías meterte en esto –

– Y tú estás arruinando una relación –

Apreté los puños enojada – No tienes que meterte. No tienes idea de nada de lo que ha pasado. Quiero que no metas tu nariz, me escuchaste y no olvides que sigo manteniendo mi palabra de que hacer que te arrepientas si le dices a Sam sobre esto – No dije nada más, me moví de donde estaba y me fui al jardín. Al llegar allí vi a Sam besando la mejilla de Brittany, rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

Reprimí una mueca de desagrado y me senté al lado de Quinn que estaba bebiendo una copa con un líquido rojo dentro.

– Eh, ¿vino Fabray? – Me burlé de ella – ¿Qué no tenían algo más elegante para una parrillada?

Ella rodó los ojos tras beber una copa y luego me miró – Es mejor que tu cerveza barata del otro día –

– Era buena, y como era barata pude comprar mucha – Me reí. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y luego miró a Puck.

– ¿Aún no está listo? –

– No, pero ya lo estará – Respondió él.

Sonreí tranquila y observé a Mercedes hablar sobre una gira por el país. Nosotros estábamos contentos por ella y por su logro. Me di cuenta entonces que… nah, pero eso sería una locura o tal vez no tanto, él ha estado plantando a Brittany y parece que ella nunca está en casa. Los dos tienen la misma excusa referente al trabajo.

– Por cierto, ¿cómo fue tu clase Britt? – Mike se acerco a nosotros en la mesa colocando un plato con carne y otro tipo de comida. Tome un pan al igual que Quinn y pusimos una pieza de chorizo en él, luego le di agregue algo de mayonesa, Quinn hizo lo mismo.

– Ah, agotadora – Ella suspiró – Todos los chicos son buenos bailarines, pero… creo que no tengo madera para enseñar

Mike se rió ligeramente mirando a Brittany divertido, ella asintió varias veces tomando un vaso que contenía jugo de durazno, bebió un poco y luego se rió.

– Y encima tengo dos clases más – Suspiró.

– ¿Es en serio? – Me reí ligeramente. Ella rodó los ojos con una sonrisa – Mike, ya dime la verdad. Ella no baila, yo creo que ni siquiera sabe lo que es bailar

– Hey, mi chica es la mejor bailarina de todo el mundo – Sam dijo divertido.

" _No es tu chica_ ", pensé. Realmente tenía ganas de darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, pero tuve que contener incluso una mueca en mi rostro.

– De todos modos hay un chico que me recuerda a ti –

– ¿Por qué? – Mike frunció el ceño.

– Porque es como un ninja. En un momento está y al otro no –

– Solo porque soy asiático no significa que sea un ninja –

– Aja, sí, como tú digas –

– ¿Me estás escuchando? –

– Sí, pero la verdad comprendo la furia en tus palabras pero no tus palabras – Dijo Brittany riendo.

– No estoy enojado – Mike frunció el ceño.

– Otelo, acto 4, escena 2 – Quinn dijo sonriendo – ¿Te gusta Shakespear?

– No realmente – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Es aburrido. Es algo que tuve que leer para la secundaria, de hecho era una obra que tuvimos que protagonizar. Yo fui el árbol 3

Me reí con fuerza mientras los demás la miraban desconcertada.

– Deja de tomarles el pelo – Tina se acerco dándole un ligero en la cabeza – Fuiste uno de los protagónicos

– Ya, pero fui un fabuloso árbol 3 de reemplazo cuando el original se enfermo y vomito arcoíris. Estuvo una semana en cama – Dijo Brittany despreocupada. Ella alzó los brazos hacia arriba y apretando los puños – No tienen ni idea de lo difícil que fue ensayar para esto. Fueron tres días de ensayo, mis brazos se acalambraron tanto, fiu, fue un arduo trabajo ser el árbol 3 – Todos nos reímos en la mesa. Comprendí que la razón por la que levantaba sus brazos era para hacer referencia a las ramas de un árbol. – ¿Te gusta el teatro, Quinn?

– Sí, la verdad me encanta –

– ¿Y por qué estudias derecho? –

– Ah, porque a pesar de que eso me gusta también la justicia – Ella asintió.

– Y pensar que era una perra cabrona en la secundaria – Ella me pateó por debajo de la mesa, rodé los ojos y luego tomé un trozo de carne del plato.

– Chicos, un pequeño brindis por este asado. La verdad es que no hay nada mejor que comer con los amigos – Dijo Finn alzando una copa. De fondo podía escuchar la canción thong song – Y sé que este grupo va a virir para siempre

– Nuestros cuerpos son nuestros jardines, de los cuales la voluntad es el jardinero – Quinn murmuró divertida.

– Otelo, Acto 1, escena 3 – Brittany se rió.

– ¿Cómo recuerdas todo eso? –

– Soy un genio – Casi podía asegurar que sonaba más como una pregunta que como un hecho – Y puedo detener el tiempo con mi mente, así que todo es más fácil de recordar

Me reí. Hicimos el brindis y luego seguimos en lo que estábamos. La lista de canción había pasado bastante rápido para mi gusto, tanto que al cabo de unas horas ya habían pasado por lo menos 30 canciones y yo ni siquiera lo había notado. La hora se había ido muy rápido, no había nadie ebrio aún a pesar de que todos (salvo conductores designados y Brittany) estábamos bebiendo. Yo podía decir que algunos estaban algo entonados.

– …y recuerdo una vez que llego nada más, entro en la habitación y me dijo "¿era un traje de mono o de gorila?" Y venía vestida de conejo – Tina nos contó riendo. Yo me reí ligeramente – En serio, fue gracioso y más encima hacía un sol tremendo y ella salió a la calle vestida así. Me dijo que me apostaba cien dólares a que la gente le arrojaba zanahorias, después de unas horas volvió con una canasta llena

Me reí a más no poder. Tina seguía contando una historia de Brittany, quien estaba roja a más no poder.

– Después vino el _súper día de los súper héroes para súper salvar el súper mundo… súper_ – Dijo Brittany riendo. Los tres chicos de Bevelery Hills se rieron a más no poder.

– ¿No crees que son muchos "súper"? –

– Así lo llamamos porque a Blaine le gustaba decir "súper" – Dijo Brittany riendo – Fue gracioso, nos vestimos como un súper héroe y salimos a la calle así a hacer obras de caridad. Ayude a una ancianita a cruzar la calle – Dijo con orgullo causando que nos riéramos.

– ¿Siempre están haciendo locuras? –

– No –

– Sí –

Me reí bebiendo de mi copa antes de notar que estaba vacía.

– ¡Juguemos a algo! – Puck dijo – ¡Nunca, nunca!

Le miré sorprendida. Todos parecían emocionados, pero la única que compartía una secreta expresión de pánico conmigo era Brittany y claro porque podría ser que nuestro secreto saliera a luz. Acepté el juego, pero Britt se negó debido al alcohol; sin embargo termino siendo convencida por todos. Usaría solo jugo.

– Yo primero – Rachel dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa. Trague saliva – Yo nunca, nunca… he estado embarazada

– ¿Es broma? – Birttany se rió antes de beber un trago del jugo. Quinn se rió haciéndolo de su copa.

– Okey, eso fue aburrido – Dije riendo – Yo ahora, veamos, yo nunca, nunca me he metido en asuntos personales de las demás personas, sobre todo en los de mi hermana – Le clave la mirada a Rachel y ella se tensó. Algunos se miraron confundidos y pocos bebieron: Tina, Finn y Kurt.

Quinn me dio un ligero golpe – ¿A qué viene eso? –

– Bien, en ese caso, yo nunca, nunca he amenazado a mi hermana – Rachel dijo enojada. Levanté una ceja y sonreí con malicia.

– Yo nunca, nunca he sido tan baja como un pitufo – Dije enojada, admito que eso no viene al caso, pero la verdad no tenía tanta cabeza para pensar en ese momento. Algunos ya habían dejado de tomar cuando notaron que era una pelea. Rachel, incluso dejo de usar la frase "yo nunca, nunca" y ahora comenzaba a echarme las cosas en cara usando una forma de clave.

– ¿Por qué no admites que te equivocas? ¿Acaso quieres que dos personas sufran por lo que estás haciendo? – Apoyó las manos con fuerza en la mesa.

– ¿Por qué eres tan entrometida? – Gruñí – Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia

– Eh, chicas, no peleen ahora – Finn intentó detenernos.

– ¡TÚ NO TE METAS! – Le gritamos al mismo tiempo. Nuevamente volví a desafiar a la enana con mi mirada y ella intentó hacerse la fuerte para seguir el ritmo, pero no lo hacía bien. Quinn llegó a suspirar de mala gana.

– ¡Basta las dos! – Quinn dijo enojada.

Resoplé antes de gruñir. Tome la copa que tenía en las manos y me fui al interior de la casa enojada y dando fuertes pisadas. En el interior de la casa, la verdad es que yo no sabía qué hacer debido a que todos estaban fuera de ella así que por pura casualidad termine dando vueltas en la casa. Yo estaba en el segundo piso observando un poco el corredor hasta que noté la puerta entreabierta de la habitación del bebé.

Me quede allí dudado un poco, luego solo moví la puerta y cuando esta se abrió sonreí con tristeza. Pronto esta habitación sería ocupada por el bebé de Brittany y Sam. Era difícil superar algo así tan pronto y creo que no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo al estar todo el día con ella y mucho menos cuando la beso, que por cierto eso es algo que no se puede evitar sin importar cuantas veces lo hayamos intentado.

– Ella realmente te gusta, ¿verdad? –

Volteé hacia atrás con una expresión fría en el rostro, me crucé de brazos y luego comencé a caminar. El sonido del tacón de mis botas hacía bastante eco en una habitación vacía.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, hobbit? – Pregunte seria – ¿Qué ganas tú con que te diga si me gusta o no, si de todos modos vas a seguir diciéndome que me aleje de ella?

La chica frente a mí hizo una mueca con el rostro y se encogió de hombros – No lo sé, tampoco quiero ir y decirle a Sam. Sé que piensas que soy la mala aquí, pero si te das cuenta de que te estás acostando con la novia de un amigo tuyo, ¿verdad? Y no creo que sientas remordimiento. Yo quiero saber si estás enamorada de ella o te gusta, solo para saber si vale la pena lo que haces o si debo seguir insistiendo en que te alejes –

– Deja de meterte, Rachel – Gemí saliendo de la habitación – No tienes que recordarme a diario lo que yo ya sé. Estoy cansada de eso, ¿sabes? ¿Crees que no tengo suficiente con verlo todo el día a su lado o saber que por cada día que pasa ella tiene una criatura creciendo dentro de ella? ¿Piensas que no lo sé?

– Santana, yo solo quiero evitar… –

– ¿Evitar qué? –

– Evitar que sigas esperando por algo que no va a suceder – Ella murmuró – Honestamente no me gusta que te hayas metido en esa relación y tampoco quiero pensar en lo que sucederá si Sam se entera, pero mucho menos quiero ver que esperes algo que tal vez no suceda

La mire sorprendida por un momento y fue como si Rachel estuviera tratando de ponerse de mi lado, aunque en un principio no lo parecía. No sabía que hacer, tampoco es como si yo fuera a tener una charla corazón a corazón o desnudar mi alma, solo pude resoplar pesadamente y retroceder.

– Sé lo que hago – Esa era una mentira bien grande, porque a decir verdad yo no tenía ni idea de que hacía o lo que debería hacer, pero de alguna manera repetirlo en voz alta me tranquilizaba aún si no era verdad.

– Santana, quiero saber si la quieres, porque quiero saber si realmente vale la pena lo que estás haciendo. Si me dices que realmente la amas y quieres estar con ella, entonces voy a tratar de no interponerte y voy a apoyarte, pero si es solo otro capricho tuyo o tal vez es un capricho de ella, entonces mejor que no sigas así –

– Sí la quiero, la amo y ella me ama a mí. Ninguna lo pidió, solo sucedió, ¿vale? –

Estaba bajando los escalones con Rachel detrás de mí, parloteando como siempre, cuando al final d ellos vi a Brittany mirándome preocupada, tenía una mano en la baranda y la otra en el pecho, un pie en el escalón y parecía lista para subir. Al verlos relajo su cuerpo y luego se aclaró la garganta.

– Yo iba… –

– Todo está bien, tranquila – Sonreí acercándome a ella. Me fije que el ángulo desde donde estábamos era a nuestro favor porque los que estaban en el jardín no podían vernos, aún cuando una de las paredes parecía de cristal. Acaricie su mejilla suavemente cuando noté que la mirada de preocupación no desaparecía de su rostro – ¿Estás bien?

Ella sacudió la cabeza suavemente, tomó mi mano para alejarla de su mejilla, pero no la soltó y miró a Rachel.

– Rachel, yo realmente no quiero causar problemas entre Santana y tú así que si realmente quieres que Santana y yo dejemos de vernos… – Tanto Rachel como yo estábamos sorprendidas y sin palabras. Yo sacudí la cabeza violentamente.

– No le hagas eso – Dije en un murmullo solo para ella – Los problemas con Rachel los arreglaré yo, pero no me hagas esto ahora

Ella me miró preocupada y luego suspiro preocupada, miró a Rachel que solo asentía con la cabeza.

– Tal vez no es el momento de hablar entre nosotras sobre esto – Ella dijo con una inexplicable sonrisa. Ella solo tosió y señaló que debía irse. Una vez que nos dejo sola, Brittany y yo nos sentamos en la escalera.

– Tal vez deberíamos decirle a Sam –

– ¿Sí? – Pregunté suavemente – Yo también lo creo. Escucha, quiero estar contigo – Tomé su mano con fuerza – y no me importa si estás embarazada de él. Quiero tener una oportunidad y si llego a tenerla, entonces haré todo desde cero, borrón y cuenta nueva

Brittany me sonrió ligeramente – Sabes que el amor es cero, ¿verdad? –

Entrecerré los ojos suavemente, confundida – ¿Por qué? –

– Porque el cero es el comienzo de todo – Sonrió besándome en la mejilla – También quiero tener una oportunidad contigo, por eso voy a decirle todo a Sam

Sonreí ligeramente, apretando su mano – Espera hasta mañana. Hoy no hay necesidad de contarle todo –

– Vamos con los demás – Dijo ella tranquilamente. Se puso en pie y me estiro la mano para que la tomará, y claro, lo hice, pero al llegar allí con los demás su mano había abandonado la mía para aparentar que nada sucedía.

Continuara…

* * *

Bien, eso ha sido por hoy. Al parecer ya se acerca el momento, ¿qué sucederá en el siguiente capítulo? Lady and Gentleman, este capítulo ha terminado por hoy, pronto conoceremos lo que sucederá dps.

Dejen Reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Resumen:**_ Santana López es la típica joven adulta que pasa por un mal momento en su vida y no causa más que destrozos, pero todo cambiara cuando conozco a la novia de un amigo suyo y comience a sentir a sentir cosas por ella. ¿Qué sucederá entonces?

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ El amor siempre es cero ~

12

Yo gruñí de mala gana, de piernas y brazos cruzados, mirando hacia otra dirección. En frente de mí, Rachel estaba sentada con una postura firme, pero a su vez desviando un poco la mirada. Entre nosotras dos estaba Quinn, parada y mirándonos a las dos molesta. Llevábamos veinte minutos en silencio así que era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien rompiera el silencio, probablemente Quinn.

Mercedes estaba observándonos desde la mesa del comedor, comía unas frituras con forma de bolitas y mirando el debate que había aquí presente, riendo para sus adentro y sin ocultar una sonrisa.

– Esto se tiene que terminar – Dijo Mercedes riendo – Alguien va a hablar y sé que será Quinn

Yo también lo sabía.

Rachel resopló y Quinn gruñó.

– Se acabaron las peleas entre ustedes dos – Ella nos miró. Tenía cabellos revueltos en su perfecto cabello siempre bien peinado, manchas negras bajo los ojos, su vestimenta era un desastre y sus piernas apenas la mantenían en pie – Esta es la decima quinta noche que me despierto por los llantos de Beth provocado por ustedes así que van a dejar de pelear ahora mismo

Bufé. Fije mi vista en el reloj de la pared que marcaba las tres de la mañana.

– ¿Podemos ir a dormir? – Pregunté con un tono ronco.

– No – Quinn gruñó – Estoy cansada de que cada vez que tú llegues, ella – Apuntó a Rachel que le miró ofendida – comience a regañarte. Las dos despiertan a Beth todas las noches y saben lo complicado que se me hace para que duerma. ¡Vamos a hablar ahora!

– Es bastante tarde – Dije murmurando.

– No me interesa – Dijo Quinn. Ella miró a Mercedes – Tú qué haces aquí

– Solo me pica la curiosidad de saber a dónde se va Santana todas las noches y por qué Rachel le grita siempre que llega –

– ¿Acaso no puedo salir? –

Ella levantó una ceja – Seguro, pero cuando se trata de ti saliendo a escondidas no puede ser nada bueno –

– ¿No has pensado que tengo un empleo nocturno? –

Ella rió – Ni de chiste – Mordió otra bolita de fritura.

Quinn resopló – Mercedes, realmente no creo que debas estar presente –

– ¿Por qué? –

– Porque tienes que ir a trabajar mañana temprano y algo me dice que esta conversación va a ser larga –

La muchacha resopló y se fue caminando hacia su habitación. Una vez que estábamos las tres solas, Quinn trato de recuperar la compostura mientras peinaba ciertas hebras de su cabello.

– ¿Por qué fue la pelea esta vez? – Preguntó.

– Yo no sé, acabo de volver de casa de Brittany y… –

– ¡Por eso mismo! – Ella me gruñó – Me prometiste que me irías a buscar cuando terminara en el centro comercial, pero no fuiste y gracias a eso me vine caminando ¡bajo la lluvia!

– Ay, caminar bajo la lluvia está bien. Haría una buena escena de una película, ¿sabes? –

– Santana – Quinn murmuró – ¿Qué hacías en casa de Brittany a las tres de la mañana?

– Okey, para empezar estaba allí a las seis de la tarde –

– Bien, reitero, ¿qué hacías _volviendo_ de casa de Brittany a las tres de la mañana? – Ella preguntó suavemente.

– Iba a quedarme a dormir, pero hace unas horas Brittany tuvo una pesadilla y después de que se quedo dormida decidí venirme. Me hubiera quedado, pero olvide que tenía algunas cosas aquí que necesitaría para mañana. Yo no sabía que la enana estaba esperándome despierta para gritarme –

Rachel bufó.

– Chicas, es en serio, me alegra mucho que hayan arreglado el problema que tenían con esto de la supuesta relación secreta de Brittany y Santana… –

– No era una relación secreta, estaba a punto de serlo – Murmuré interrumpiendo a Quinn.

Mierda, y pensar que ahora yo podría estar en una relación con ella de no ser por el idiota de Sam.

– Van quince días, Quinn – Rachel replicó – Quince días en los que ella promete algo y no lo cumple

– Sí, ya lo noté porque llevo quince noches tratando de dormir, pero ustedes no me dejan si la despiertan todas las noches – Quinn gruñó.

Torcí los labios, Rachel alzó las manos y se puso en pie – Bien, me iré a dormir, tengo que trabajar mañana igual que tú, Santana – Me miró firme – y espero que mañana vayas a bucarme al teatro a las siete como acordamos

Hice una mueca de pronto.

– ¿Qué? –

– Es que, recordé que mañana no puedo – Reí nerviosa, luego puse una mueca seria rápido – La cita médica de Brittany será a las siete debido a que el médico tenía cosas urgentes que hacer y la paso a esa hora. Yo iré con ella

– Okey, es lindo que trates de estar a su lado durante todo el embarazo, ¿pero qué pasa con Sam? ¿Qué pasa con esas promesas que me haces de ir a buscarme y luego no lo haces? – Rachel bufó – Sabes que no necesitaría que me vayas a buscar si no tuvieras el auto todo el día

– Yo pago la gasolina siempre, así que no veo porque no puedo usarlo cuando quiera –

Rachel gruñó.

– Eso me da curiosidad, aunque son las tres de la mañana y solo quiero ir a dormir – Quinn asintió – ¿Por qué Sam no va con ella?

No respondí por lo que las dos me miraron intrigadas.

– ¿San? – Quinn murmuró.

– Sigue de viaje, ¿okey? – Dije despreocupada – Maldito idiota

– Me iré adormir – Rachel bostezo – Ya veré yo que hacer, acompáñala a la cita

Una vez que Quinn y yo nos quedamos a sola, ella me miró seria y se sentó a mi lado.

– ¿En serio está de viaje? –

– No. Volvió anoche – Suspire – Es solo que las cosas con ellos están algo tensas

– Aún no le ha dicho, ¿verdad? – Asentí – Bueno, no puedes culparla, es algo difícil de decir. Ya ha pasado un mes

– Exactamente. Si no hubiera viajado cuando Brittany planeaba contarle entonces hace un mes podría haber tenido una oportunidad real con ella – Bufé.

– Sam hace muchos viajes y siempre está trabajando – Quinn murmuró – Quizá podría ser que tiene una aventura –

Me reí – ¿Sabes? Sería una locura no pensar eso, pero por desgracia realmente lo dudo. Pienso que él realmente la ama –

– Y tú también – Ella sonrió.

– Además, dudó que Sam hubiera hecho todo esto intencionalmente, lo de los viajes de trabajo y lo de estar siempre trabajando –

Asentí una vez. Ella me miró tranquila y luego suspiro – Okey Lopez, ve a dormir y yo también. Por favor no más peleas que despierten a Beth –

– Oye, ella tiene cuatro años, no es un bebé – Me quejé siguiéndola por las escalera.

– Santana, vivimos con una niña que aún cree que hay monstruos en su armario, cree en el conejo de pascua y le escribe cartas a Santa Claus – Ella dijo suavemente – Es normal que aún se despierte llorando por las noches si oye gritos. Se asusta

Suspiré rodando los ojos. Al llegar a mi habitación me acosté en mi cama pesadamente y luego le eche un vistazo a mi celular, pero no tenía nada de Brittany y no supe decir si era bueno o malo.

Al día siguiente hice lo que tenía que hacer con Rachel, trabajo. Buuu. La verdad es que yo no estaba muy concentrada, de hecho hasta planee en renunciar y conseguir algo mucho mejor que ser una camarera nada más, pero la verdad no tenía muchos trabajos a los cuales postular.

Todos los trabajos en el mundo estaban encerrados en un círculo rojo mientras yo estaba en la cafetería en un pequeño descanso porque no había nadie más a quién atender que estuviera en mi mesa. Debe ser patético que una camarera estuviera viendo el periódico por un mejor trabajo, ¿verdad?

– ¿En busca de otro trabajo? – Preguntó una voz.

Levanté la mirada encontrándome a Blaine frente a mí, yo asentí lentamente – Pero no hay suerte –

– Sí, eso puedo ver – Dijo tranquilamente – Quiero un refresco de cola

– Marchando – Coloque el periódico en el mostrador y me acerque a una máquina para hacerlo.

– Sabes que no conseguirás nada solo sentándote aquí y revisando el periódico, ¿verdad? – Dijo él – Tienes que salir y verlo por tus propios ojos

Resoplé entregándole el vaso de papel con una bombilla – ¿En qué trabajas tú? –

Sonrió – En una joyería –

– ¿Una joyería? ¿En serio? – Consideré un poco esa idea, pero la deseche – Probablemente me pasaría todo el día probándome pendientes y anillos en lugar de trabajar

– Es probable – Él señaló una casilla sin marcar en el periódico.

– ¿Institutriz? No, olvídalo, ni en mis más locos sueños – Dije murmurando – ¿Dónde trabaja Tina?

– Perfumería – Dijo él despreocupado – A lado de la joyería en donde yo trabajo

– Oh, wow, que coincidente – Volví a mirar el periódico desinteresada.

– ¿En qué eres buena? – Preguntó él.

– Sé cantar – Dije asintiendo – Puedo pelear y ganar

– ¿Es por eso que estudias derecho? – Se rió.

Yo sacudí la cabeza – Sí, ¿no has pensado que a veces solo se necesita a una persona para causar un giro en la justicia? –

– Entonces pelearas por los homosexuales – Se rió. Hice una mueca volviendo al periódico y luego señalé una casilla.

– ¿Qué te parece? Se necesita a alguien que enseñe lecciones de canto. Yo podría ser ese alguien – Dije sonriendo.

– Ya, pero dice profesional y además, eso será por cuánto tiempo, ¿dos clases? ¿Tres clases? ¿Una semana como mucho? No vas a ganar mucho así – Él sacudió la cabeza, metió la mano en su abrigo y saco un papel mostrándomelo – Aquí tienes una ayuda

 _Sebastián Smythe  
Experto en fotografía y montajes  
(56) 6784 6328_

– Este nombre me suena – Murmuré para mi misma antes de mirar a Blaine – ¿Por qué me lo das?

– Porque cualquiera puede tomar una fotografía y además porque mereces un poco de ayuda después de haber ayudado tanto a Brittany – Dijo sonriendo.

– No entiendo aún así – Volví a mirar la tarjeta – ¿Qué sucede con él?

Volví a preguntar, pero Blaine ya se estaba marchando – Espero que tengas suerte –

Estaba confundida, pero no pude decir mucho más sobre este asunto. Termine guardando la tarjeta y volviendo a considerar las opciones del periódico.

– Santana, tienes clientes – Kurt dijo mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador con una bandeja de vasos vacíos.

Solté un suspiro pesado y asentí.

* * *

Miré a Rachel por el rabillo del ojo mientras me acercaba al teatro, ella seguía memorizando un par de diálogos anotados en un cuadernillo así que realmente no estaba prestando atención a nada. Yo iba manejando en ese momento.

– ¿Sabes que tú no vas a actuar, cierto? – Pregunté casi con desinterés, solo porque la estación de radio parecía tener una interferencia y la canción que había estado oyendo ya no estaba al aire. Solo era un nubarrón de ondas que impedían poder usar la radio como quería.

– Solo lo estoy haciendo para saber que los actores y actrices lo harán bien – Dijo ella tranquilamente. Rodé los ojos.

– La gente normalmente va a disfrutar de una obra, no a corregirla mentalmente –

– Lo que sea. Por cierto, gracias por traerme, y no te preocupes por la salida, ya he hablado con Finn y le he comentado lo que sucedió –

– Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi hermanita. Ofrecerme voluntariamente a traerla a su aburrida obra – Dije encogiéndome de hombros con una sonrisa.

– Y con voluntariamente te refieres a que yo te he tenido que pagar el almuerzo para que me trajeras –

Me reí entre dientes – Pudiste usar el dinero para venir sola –

– No, es mejor si tú me traes – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Aún en el metro no habría podido llegar a tiempo y siempre hay mucho tráfico por aquí, además de muchas personas como para ver en un taxi que se detenga en cada parada que encuentre

Me encogí despreocupada.

Después de un momento en el tráfico y de escuchar a la enana quejarse de no llegar a tiempo a la obra, por fin logré dejar a mi hermana en su preciada obra con dos minutos de retraso y ahora tenía que recoger a Quinn y a Beth en el jardín porque se suponía que Puck iría por la niña, pero no lo hizo porque le salió algo a último minuto y Quinn tuvo que ir y ahora no tiene quien la fuera a buscar ya que ella fue caminando allí debido a que se encontraba cerca.

Cuando llegué allí me encontré con Quinn sentada en una roca bajo un árbol que apenas daba sombra. Miré el jardín de Beth que era bastante chico por fuera, se podía ver tres alas más un jardín de juegos. Una de las alas estaba separada de las otras porque seguramente debía ser el baño y las otras dos debían ser dos salones de clases. En la entrada había un pequeño muro que tenía dibujado algunos niños tomados de la mano de una profesora, un sol sonriente y unos animalitos. Los diseños de los niños y la profesora eran a formas de triángulos y círculos, un vestido rosado para chicas y uno azul para chicos, de esa forma se podía saber el género de los niños.

Estacione cerca y me dirigí hacia la rubia que estaba pendiente de su teléfono, observé una roca cerca de ella, justo al lado y me senté.

– Wow, estas rocas son incomodas – Murmuré.

– Se supone que son de adorno, no para sentarse – Dijo ella quitando la vista de su teléfono – Han pintado las bancas

Miré hacia el frente donde había dos bancas blancas recién pintadas con una cinta que decía "no pasar, pintura fresca." Asentí una vez y luego la miré.

– Dios, ojalá hubiera venido luego –

– Ya van a salir ya, quedan diez minutos –

– Me siento como un chofer, ¿sabes? Tengo que llevar a Rachel a su estúpida obra, venir a buscarte a ti, llevar a Brittany a la consulta médica –

– Que yo sepa no estás obligada a hacerlo. El bebé no es tuyo – Ella dijo con un tono tranquilo.

Me encogí de hombros – Pero quiero hacerlo – Sonreí – Si realmente quiero tener algo con ella entonces implica que tengo que ser parte de la vida de ese bebé, ¿no? Tengo que apoyarla y ayudarle en todo lo que pueda

Quinn suspiró – Supongo, pero realmente no estás obligada –

Levanté una ceja – ¿Te molesta algo, Fabray? –

– No – Sacudió la cabeza.

– A mí me parece que sí –

– Es solo que, bueno, sí hay algo que me molesta. Tú –

– A ver, pensé que habíamos hecho las paces después de todo lo sucedido en la secundaria – Dije molesta.

Ella sacudió la cabeza – No tonta, me refiero a que me molesta que estés haciendo tanto por Brittany. Te lo dije, el bebé no es tuyo y no tienes porque hacerte cargo de todo, demonios, si hasta parece que fuera tuyo –

Resoplé – No es mi culpa que Sam nunca esté presente cuando ella lo necesita –

– Aún así… –

Sacudí la cabeza – Creo que deberías de aceptarlo – Me miró confundida – Quiero estar con Brittany y el bebé viene incluido. Si Sam no es capaz de hacerse cargo de su propio hijo entonces no tengo ningún inconveniente en hacerme cargo de él si fuera mi novia

Ella me miró sorprendida y la verdad yo tampoco sabía de dónde venía tanto coraje, pero por alguna razón me sentía así.

– Hacerte cargo de un bebé que no es tuyo es mucha responsabilidad – Dijo ella – ¿Si quiera has pensado en lo que Brittany pueda pensar? ¿O en lo que pensará Sam?

– Lo que Sam piense me trae sin cuidado – Dije despreocupada – La única que me importa es Brittany

Ella se rió con sorna – Pongamos que eres novia de Brittany – La miré intrigada – ¿Has pensado en que tal vez Brittnay no quiere que te hagas cargo de su bebé? ¿Siquiera lo va a conservar?

– Ella se quedará con él – Asentí con firmeza – Me lo dijo y sé que hablaba en serio

– Tú apenas toleras a los niños –

– Pero se trata de algo diferente – Dije suavemente – Cuando Beth nació tampoco me gustaban los niños, pero estuve bien con ella, de hecho la amo aún si no fuera mi sobrina por sangre. Los niños realmente no van conmigo, pero hice una excepción con ella y haré una excepción con el hijo de Brittany –

Quinn se rió. Yo la miré confundida y ella al verme se volvió a reír – ¿Quién eres? – Rió suavemente – ¿Qué le hiciste a Santana?

Yo sonreí ligeramente antes de reírme también.

– El amor es lindo – Murmuró – Es… lindo estar enamorada, sobre todo aún más si esa persona te corresponde. Estoy feliz por ti, pero la situación no lo convierte en algo bueno, solo espero que sepas lo que haces

– Esto es lo que quiero – Asentí – Cuando Sam sepa todo sobre Brittany – Alcé la mirada hacia el frente y sonreí torcido – y sobre mí se va a armar una grande, pero no me va a importar porque sin duda voy a estar allí para ella y sé que de algún modo todo va a salir bien. Lo sé

Cuando la enana rubia salió, corriendo hacia nosotras con un dibujo en sus manos, nosotras subimos al auto. Quinn aseguro el asiento para niños y luego partimos de vuelta a casa. En el camino Beth nos contaba algunas cosas que hizo en clases y nos contó sobre el dibujo, el cual estaba ahora en manos de Quinn que lo miraba con una sonrisa. Al parecer era un dibujo de su familia.

– Me veo fantástica allí – Dije con el ego alto.

– Tú conduce – Quinn se mofó. Me reí ligeramente.

– Tía Tana – Miré por el espejo retrovisor – ¿es cierto que la tía Brittany y tú son pareja?

La miré sorprendida y luego a Quinn que se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Quién te dijo eso, cariño? – Q preguntó.

Ella sonrió tranquilamente – Se lo oí decir a la tía Rachel.

– Maldita chismosa – Murmuré.

– Cuida tu vocabulario – Quinn me regaño.

Beth nos sonrió y yo solo le dije que la verdad "no, pero planeo que suceda." La respuesta hizo que la muchacha sonriera y murmurara "ella me cae bien, siempre juega conmigo." Le lancé una mirada de superioridad a Quinn que se rió con sorna.

* * *

La verdad había tenido horrendo como chofer y todo lo que podía pensar era en que si no fuera por la cita médica yo ahora estaría durmiendo en mi cama, pero no, allí estaba sentada en una incómoda banca esperando el turno de Brittany que no dejaba de mirar una revista de nombres.

– ¿Y ya elegiste nombres? – Pregunte solo para sacarnos del silencio que nos rodeaba. No es que fuera incomodo, es que era aburrido.

– Me gusta Elías para un niño – Sonrió ella – Para una niña… no lo sé, ¿Rosemary?

– Es bonito – Sonreí – El de la niña, claro, ¿no es una flor?

Ella asintió – _Rosmarinus_ – No quito la vista del libro.

– ¿No te cansas de saberlo todo? –

– ¿Qué puedo decir? – Me miró divertida – Estoy maldita con mi sabiondez, y sí, _sabiondez_ es una palabra

– ¿En serio? –

Ella se rió – Como nombre –

– ¿Quién se llamaría _Sabiondez_?–

– No sabiondez, sabihondez – Corrió ella.

– Aún así es extraño. Bueno, al menos es mejor que el nombre de mi padre, se llamaba Aaron Lopéz. No parece un nombre muy latino a decir verdad – Dije despreocupada.

–Se cree que es de origen Gallego y se extendió por la Peninsula íberica– Ella sonrió.

– Entonces no es latino. Toda mi vida es una mentira – Fingí pánico, Brittany se rió – ¡Soy Europea!

Ella se rió suavemente – Los apellidos no dictan de donde somos, Santana, sino nuestro linaje de sangre. Tus padres pudieron ser descendientes de algún Europeo que llego a Latinoamérica y se instalo a vivir allí, sus hijos tuvieron hijos en Latinoamérica y así sucesivamente de generación en generación hasta llegar a ti –

– ¿Cómo sabes tanto? – Me reí.

– Estás hablando con la hija de las calificaciones perfectas – Ella dijo con un tono cantarín, pero cierto tono amargo se oculto detrás de su sonrisa – Aprendí muchas cosas, cosas que son relevantes y cosas que no

– Dime algo que no es relevante para el mundo – Dije intrigada.

– Que la tierra gire alrededor del sol – Ella me miro con una sonrisa ligera y luego volvió a su libro.

Me reí – ¿Estás bromeando? Es muy relevante que la tierra gire alrededor del sol porque si no lo hace entonces nosotros nos congelaríamos –

– Vaya, sabes sobre ciencia – Ella dijo divertida sin despegar la vista del libro – Pero no es relevante para el mundo

– Claro que lo es – No pude evitar sonreír con incredulidad – Los científicos lo dicen, lo han descubierto y es bueno saber que la tierra gira alrededor del sol porque entonces no sabríamos explicar nada de la gran bola de fuego

– _¿Y qué diablos supone para mí?_ – Ella dijo con impaciencia, pero había algo en su tono de voz que me llamó la atención – _Me asegura usted que giramos alrededor del Sol. Aunque girásemos alrededor de la Luna, ello no supondría para mí o mi labor la más insignificante diferencia_

La miré sorprendida por un momento. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero entonces me quede pensando en ese tono de voz que resaltaba, sonreí divertida entonces – ¿Recitas a Shakespeare? – Entendí que ella recitaba algo, ese era el tono que me llamó la atención, como si estuviera actuando en una obra, además me llamó "usted".

– Holmes, mi querida Santana – Ella rió suavemente.

Me reí con un bufido – Ahora Holmes. Eres toda una caja de sorpresa –

– Bueno, con dos padres estrictos que querían que fuese no solo la niña perfecta sino la más inteligente… fue una niñez extraña, leyendo a Holmes eso fue por gusto) o recitando a Shakespeare – Ella suspiró.

– ¿Me estabas tomando el pelo con lo del sol? – Sonreí.

– No realmente, aunque pienso que Holmes se equivoca en una cosa – Ella me sonrió.

– ¿Qué la tierra si gira alrededor de la luna porque es obvio que existe una luna por las noches?

Ella rió suavemente – La diferencia que haría en su labor es saber si sus casos ocurren de noche o de día – Sonreí ligeramente ante sus palabras – Además, pienso en la tierra como una versión abstracta del mundo de una persona y sería como pensar que la tierra, el mundo de una persona, gira en torno al sol que vendría siendo alguien que haga sentir a esa persona cálida y feliz

– Es la Teoría Pierce – Me reí ligeramente. Ella rió también y luego cambió página al libro – Nos fuimos del tema, ¿verdad?

– Sí – Sonrió – ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?

– Maribel – Sonreí.

– No hablas muchos de ellos –

– Ya te dije lo que tenía que decir – Dije suavemente con una sonrisa tierna – Eran los mejores padres, siempre me apoyaron en todo y siempre me cuidaron

– Parece que fueron unos padres increíbles – Sonrió ella suavemente.

Tomé su mano con suavidad – Lamento lo de tus padres – Dije suavemente – Tal vez solo necesitan algo más de tiempo para entender que hicieron mal y que hacen mal. Ellos algún día van a entender que a pesar de todo lo que pudo suceder o sucedió, tienen a una hija fantástica que en su forma de ser y con su inocencia ya es perfecta

Ella me sonrió suavemente y luego me besó en la mejilla.

– Me gusta Rosemarie, ya sabes, con /ie/ en lugar de /y/ – Sonreí ligeramente.

– ¿Cómo sabías que lo pronuncie con /y/? – Ella levantó una ceja intrigada.

– No lo sabía – Me reí – Solo hice un comentario y tú lo dijiste. Aún no sé la diferencia de los dos nombres así que…

– Solo en la ortografía – Se rió.

– Elías es un nombre lindo para un niño – Asentí una vez.

– Ya, pero se parece a Elliot – Suspiró – O al menos de alguna forma me hace pensar en ese nombre

– Piensa que se trata de tu hijo, no de tu padre – Murmuré suavemente.

Ella me sonrió – Gracias por todo, San –

Sonreí asintiendo.

– ¿Brittany Pierce? – Escuchamos la voz del médico. Las dos nos miramos.

– Okey, señorita Pierce – Dije suavemente – Es hora de saber que va a tener…

* * *

Aún estaba anonadada por lo sucedido en la consulta médica y tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero a su vez también había un sentimiento de amargura que tenía. Hice de todo para tratar de olvidarlo, desde tratar de escuchar a Rachel parlotear por su obra, hasta escuchar a Quinn hablar sobre un aburrido programa.

La sonrisa en mi rostro no se debía al programa de televisión que pasaban en ese momento sino que se debía a Brittany. Ella estaba teniendo un niño. Un niño. La mirada brillante en sus ojos, la sonrisa en sus labios y todo eso era la única imagen que realmente importaba en mi cabeza.

Ella estaba emocionada y ahora sí podía comenzar a pensar en un nombre fijo para el bebé, porque a pesar de que Elías le gustaba, ella quería seguir pensando en ello y además no podía solo escoger el nombre sino que Sam debía ayudar en eso.

Sam.

Todo había salido de maravilla en la consulta y yo pensaba que ese momento había sido tan mágico que nada podía arruinarlo, pero nada más al salir de la consulta y dirigiros al auto nos encontramos con Sam.

Tanto Brittany como yo estábamos sorprendidas por su aparición y él se disculpo con ella diciendo que había hecho de todo por poder llegar a tiempo, pero por lo visto no pudo y aún así decidió venir con la esperanza de que no hubiera sido su turno aún. Aún recordaba la mirada de sorpresa de Brittany y aunque yo no quería admitirlo sus ojos habían brillado de esperanza al verlo, eso me dio celos, pero no pude decir mucho. Y debido a que Sam andaba en su propio auto ella se fue con él agradeciéndome una vez más por estar con ella como siempre, Sam también me lo agradeció esperando que no hubiera sido tanto problema, eso no habría sucedido así si él supiera que sucede entre Brittany y yo.

Yo no sabía mucho, salvo que tenían una cena en su casa y Brittany me había invitado, pero me negué con la excusa de ir a buscar a Rachel, pero yo sabía que ya era bastante tarde para hacerlo así que en ese momento solo me dirigí a casa.

Las chicas me habían preguntado sobre el bebé de Brittany y yo respondí tranquilamente, pero todas habían notado que la sonrisa en mi rostro ocultaba algo y cuando les dije que Sam se había presentado al final de la consulta solo Quinn y Rachel comprendieron que significaba.

Debían ser las once de la noche cuando Quinn y yo hablamos sobre un trabajo para nuestra clase de derecho. Yo en ese momento metí la mano al bolsillo buscando un papel sobre el tema del proyecto cuando me encontré con la tarjera que Blaine me había dado. Era un poco tarde, pero aún así decidí saber de que se trataba y llamé.

– ¿Qué haces? – Quinn preguntó.

– No tengo ni idea – Dije tranquilamente.

– _¿Hola?_ –

– ¿Sebastian? – Pregunté suavemente – Hola, hablas con Santana, eh, creo que nos conocemos o algo

El muchacho rió suavemente – _Eres la chica de la tienda de música, ¿no? Hablamos por mensajes_ –

Me reí con algo de vergüenza.

– Siento que sea tan tarde, pero yo te llamé para… bueno la verdad no tengo ni idea de por qué te llamé – Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa – Es que yo estaba buscando un trabajo y un amigo me dijo que te llamará, pero no me explicó por qué y yo la verdad no sé que estoy haciendo

Él rió – _¿Qué amigo?_ –

– Ah, Blaine, Blaine… uh… no recuerdo su apellido –

– _¿Anderson?_ – Parecía sorprendido – _Supongo que esta es su forma de hacerme pagar el favor_ – Casi podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro – _Está bien, empiezas el lunes_

Parpadeé confundida – ¿Qué? –

– _El lunes_ –

– Eso lo oí, pero es que no entiendo nada. Wow, esto no puede ser lo más extraño que me haya sucedido – Murmuré más para mí que para él.

– _¿Él no te lo dijo? Soy fotógrafo_ –

– Eso sí lo sabía, creo – Dije mirando la tarjeta.

– _Estaba buscando un asistente, alguien que me ayude a tomar fotos o hacer montajes. Solo medio tiempo y pago veinte la hora, eso sí es todos los días_ – Dijo tranquilamente – _¿Aún interesada?_

– Yo creo que sí – Dije sin desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

– _Entonces comienzas el lunes. Nos veremos de cuatro a siete_ –

Sonreí emocionada – Estupendo. ¿Dónde te encuentro? –

– _En la tienda de discos_ – Dijo él con uno tono misterioso – _Tranquila, de allí iremos a tomar las fotos_

Sonreí ligeramente.

– Vale, gracias – Sonreí. Al cortar la llamada miré a Quinn sorprendida.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –

– Tengo trabajo nuevo – Dije emocionada. Ella me miro sorprendida – Me pagan veinte la hora y todo lo que tengo que hacer es tomar fotos

– Tú no eres fotógrafa – Ella se burló.

– Cualquiera puede tomar una fotografía – Repetí las palabras de Blaine.

Rachel se nos acerco riendo – Entonces Kurt y yo estaremos solos en el trabajo –

– Así parece – Dije riendo aún. Mi celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento y yo pensé que se trataba de Sebastián, que tal vez olvidó algo, pero cuando vi el identificado de llamadas me sorprendí de que se tratara de Tina – ¿Hola?

– _Necesito que vengas urgente_ – Su tono parecía agitado, tratando de mantener la calma, pero también estaba preocupada.

Fruncí el ceño lo que llamó la atención de las chicas.

– ¿Tina? – La llamé – ¿Qué sucede?

– _Tienes que venir Santana_ – Dijo ella preocupada. Escuche un ruido del otro lado, algo rompiendo.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunté preocupada. Mercedes me susurro ponerlo en altavoz, pero no le hizo caso – ¡Tina!

– _¡Ven enseguida! Sam lo sabe_ –

Abrí los ojos de golpe. _Sam lo sabe._ Solo podía significar una cosa…

– Mierda – Murmuré mirando a las chicas frente a mí.

Continuara…

* * *

Interesante, qué va a suceder ahora... uuuhm...

Dejen Reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Resumen:**_ Santana López es la típica joven adulta que pasa por un mal momento en su vida y no causa más que destrozos, pero todo cambiara cuando conozco a la novia de un amigo suyo y comience a sentir a sentir cosas por ella. ¿Qué sucederá entonces?

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ El amor siempre es cero ~

13

Mire a las chicas sorprendida antes de colgar la llamada, lo primero que hice fue levantarme del asiento del sofá y buscar las llaves del auto con desesperación.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Mercedes pregunto confundida.

– Sam lo sabe – Dije con desesperación.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué sucedió allá?

Brittany.

Mis pensamientos se fueron hacia ella y solo deseaba que estuviera bien. Después de que Sam se había ido de viaje nosotras acordamos que cuando ella le fuera a decir estaría presente yo para apoyarla, por lo que no entiendo nada. ¿Por qué le dijo si yo no estaba? O… o tal vez Sam lo supo por otra persona.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Miré a Rachel y a Quinn – Si alguna le dijo, la mato. Lo juro. Yo la mato

– Santana, nosotras no le hemos dicho nada – Dijo Quinn rápidamente.

– ¿Decirle que a Sam? – Mercedes nos miró confundida.

– Debo irme – Dije rápidamente saliendo de la casa.

– ¡Qué es lo que Sam sabe! – Escuche a Mercedes gritar.

Yo me subí al auto y enseguida emprendí el camino a casa de Brittany. Todo lo que podía pensar era en ella. En cómo se encontraba. En qué pudo haberle dicho Sam cuando lo supo. En cómo se dio la situación.

El camino a casa de Brittany era de una hora más o menos, pero yo no estaba para esperar una hora así que le pise al acelerador. Que se jodan si me multan.

Esquivando autos, pasando a raspas luces rojas, ignorando incluso ignorando los derechos peatonales (por suerte no atropellé a nadie). Llegando a Beverly al fin me encontraba. Tarde veinte minutos, lo que es un récord, pero aún me faltaban otros veinte minutos.

Cuando llegue a casa de Brittany vi todas las luces encendidas, una ventana rota incluso. Hice una mala estacionada y prácticamente casi eche abajo la puerta golpeando. Tina no me tardó en abrir, aunque podía ver lo mucho que estaba nerviosa.

– ¿Dónde está Sam? – Entré en la casa rápidamente. Pude ver un pequeño desorden y lo que parecía ser una cena a medio comer en la mesa.

– Se ha ido hace un buen rato – Dijo ella preocupada. Se frotaba los brazos.

– ¿Y Brittany? –

– Arriba – Dijo nerviosa – Blaine la ha llevado porque se quedo dormida. Estaba llorando y estaba muy cansada

Suspiré – ¿Qué ha pasado? – Camine por entre el desastre, los vidrios y me encontré con que no solo eran muebles movidos o caídos sino que parecía que había habido una pelea – ¿Cómo…?

– No sé si deba ser yo quien te lo diga – Suspiro nerviosa – Pero lo haré porque no sé si Brittany pueda decírtelo

Esperé.

– Tú sabes que él vino a cenar, ¿no? – Asentí – Bien, durante la cena, Sam le dijo a Brittany que lamentaba nunca haber estado presente cuando ella más le necesitaba y le dijo que su trabajo sí parecía mucho más importante pero era porque él estaba juntando plata. Santana, le compro un anillo y le pidió matrimonio

Abrí los ojos como plato y pude sentir el pánico corriendo por venas.

– Al parecer necesitaba mucha plata porque el anillo que le compro no fue aquí sino en Los Ángeles, porque al parecer en un viaje que hicieron Brittany vio uno allí que le encantó. No sé mucho, solo sé que era precioso y que sin duda costaba una fortuna – Dijo ella, se ponía mucho más nerviosa y ahora movía sus manos tratando de calmarse – Él le dijo que lamentaba todo y que lo hizo solo para poder comprar el anillo, además de reunir algo de dinero que podían usar para planear la boda. Él estaba muy entusiasmado

– ¿Ella acepto? – Sentí como que perdía una parte de mí solo de preguntar y no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

– No – A pesar de que debería, pero no lo hizo, su respuesta no me tranquilizo – No lo hizo y cuando Sam intentó hacerle ver que iba a estar presente en su vida y en la del bebé, que iba a demostrárselo, Brittany le dijo que no podía – Tragó saliva – Entonces le contó que le había engañado contigo

La miré sorprendida. La respiración se me volvió agitada y mis manos sudaron.

– Sam sin duda estaba enojado y en cuanto lo escucho le preguntó si era cierto. Ella ya había comenzado a asustarse, pero lo repitió y fue cuando Sam estalló. Comenzó a decirle cosas horribles como, tú sabes, que era una zorra – Mi ceño se frunció en rabia – también le dijo cosas similares y muchas que eran realmente feas, después incluso cuestiono su paternidad diciéndole que si lo engaño contigo entonces podía haberle engañado con cualquiera y el bebé podía no ser suyo. Brittany intentó decirle que eso no era cierto, que el bebé obviamente era de él… – Tragó saliva – Él le volvió a gritar y juro que parecía que la iba a golpear

– ¡Él la toco! – Grité enojada.

Tina sacudió la cabeza suavemente – Blaine intervino. Intentó calmarlo, pero no funciono y entonces se pelearon – Señaló la habitación – Jamás vi a Blaine pelearse con alguien en su vida. Él en serio estaba enojado y tras pelearse, Sam termino yéndose enojado. Casi llamamos a la policía por lo que había sucedido

– ¿Y dónde está Blaine? –

Ella respiró hondo – Arriba en el baño – Murmuró – Tiene algunas heridas, le dije que lo llevaría al hospital pero no quiere dejarla sola

Yo asentí – Si es grave, llévalo. Yo me quedaré con ella –

Tina asintió nerviosa – No sé si Sam vaya a volver o de si irá a tu casa ahora, solo sé que está muy enojado. Obviamente se siente traicionado –

Asentí nuevamente caminando hacia las escaleras. En el camino me encontré con Blaine bajando las escaleras. Tenía el rostro algo magullado y lo que se podía ver una herida en la ceja, labio roto y su ropa era un desastre. Era increíble ver al siempre "buena postura" Blaine en ese estado. Él solo me miró sin decir nada, paso de largo como si estuviera enojado conmigo y luego se dirigió hacia Tina. Parece que comprendía bien que en cuanto yo llegará ellos dos se irían.

Llegué a la habitación de Brittany y me encontré con su gato dando vueltas junto a la puerta, maullaba con dolor como si comprendiera que algo malo había sucedido y que su dueña estaba sufriendo. Yo solo sonreí ligeramente entrando en la habitación.

No estoy segura de que esperaba ver pero me tranquilizo ver a Brittany sana y salva en su cama. Estaba con el rostro escondido en sus almohadas y en una mala postura para dormir así que solo pude imaginarme que después de que Blaine la hubiera depositado en la cama ella misma se posiciono así.

No sabía si era buena idea despertarla, pero cuando la vi acurrucarse en un ovillo supe que estaba despierta, así que solo me acerqué. La habitación estaba en penumbras y a duras penas podía vera. Toqué su hombro y ella se sobresaltó.

– Tranquila, tranquila – Murmuré suavemente – Soy yo. Tranquila, Britt

– ¿San? – Ella me miró. Le sonreí suavemente. No sabía si ella podía verme, pero estaba segura de que ella sabía que era yo y no solo por mi voz – Oh, dios, San…

Me abrazó con fuerza acurrucándose en mi pecho y yo solo le devolví el abrazo – Ya, tranquila. Todo está bien. Solo soy yo. Todo va a estar bien –

– Fue horrible – Murmuró – Él dijo cosas… horribles, San. Me odia

– No te odia, solo está enojado, pero no te odia – Dije suavemente.

– Ni siquiera cree que el bebé es suyo –

Suavemente la besé en la cabeza – Él solo está enojado, Britt. Dijo cosas que no quería decir o no pensaba. Tranquila… –

No paso mucho tiempo para que ella comenzara a llorar y yo solo la abracé, consolándola, porque yo sabía que en este momento era yo la única persona que podía hacerlo.

Estuvo balbuceando cosas entre llanto, dejo que sus emociones salieran, rabia, tristeza, miedo, ironía, arrepentimiento, incluso algo de alegría, pero todo eso se derrumbó en segundos porque había vuelto a llorar.

Cuando era de madrugada recibí un mensaje de Quinn. Yo le había enviado uno hacia un par de horas después de llegar a casa de Brittany y enterarme de lo sucedido. Esperaba que todo estuviera bien así que en lugar de leer el mensaje llamé a su teléfono.

Brittany estaba acurrucada contra mí, dormía tranquilamente. Yo sabía que todo esto iba a ser demasiado, estaba emparazada y no debería sentirse cansada o estresada y todo lo que yo quería era que se sintiera bien y tranquila.

– _Hola_ –

– Hola – Murmuré suavemente para no despertarla – ¿Qué pasó?

– _Nada aún. Imagino que no va a venir_ – Dijo ella con un suspiro – _¿Cómo esta ella?_

Tragué saliva acariciando los cabellos de Brittany – Durmiendo. Ha estado en mejores situaciones sin duda – Suspiré – Quinn no quiero preocuparlas, pero si realmente Sam llega a ir…

– _Te avisaré, tranquila_ – Pude sentir su sonrisa compasiva en sus palabras – _Hice lo que me pediste. Le llamamos a Puck porque dudo que Finn sea de gran ayuda con alguien que esté tan enojado_

– Bien, eso me hace sentir tranquila – Dije con una sonrisa – Si hay alguien allí que pueda detenerlo. No es que ni tú ni las chicas puedan con él, pero tú sabes, un chico que es traicionado solo puede pensar en embriagarse y luego ir a quejarse en la casa del amante. No quiero que alguien salga lastimado

– _Tranquila, San_ – Dijo ella – _Mira, es bastante tarde y creo que debería ir a dormir. Solo, antes de que me vaya, tienes que saber que Puck y Mercedes lo saben también_

– Quinn, que ellos lo sepan ahora es el menor de mis problemas. Ahora solo me importa estar con Brittany – Dije suavemente mirando a la chica dormida.

– _Sí, eso imagino. Descansa ahora, mañana hablaremos_ –

Respiré hondo – Es algo difícil a decir verdad –

– _¿Quieres que vayamos a verte mañana?_ –

– No. Aún no he tenido tiempo para hablar con Brittany sobre esto, es decir, hacerlo como debería así que es mejor que no –

– _Bien. Adiós, descansa_ –

– Adiós –

Colgué la llamada y luego miré a Brittany. Una sonrisa pequeña se dibujo en mis labios y luego todo lo que supe fue que me estaba despertando por una fuerte sacudida. Brittany estaba teniendo una pesadilla y por lo que se veía era debido a Sam.

Intenté calmarla y cuando lo hice nos volvimos a dormir.

Cuando me volví a despertar no tenía ni idea de que hora era, pero Brittany estaba despierta mirándome. La miré unos minutos antes de sonreír.

– Hey – Murmuré suavemente – ¿Mucho rato despierta?

Ella asintió – No podía dormir después de todo lo que ha pasado –

Suspiré suavemente. Ella me miro preocupada y luego se acostó sobre su estomago, apoyo su cuerpo en sus ante brazos de modo que quedaba suspendida desde el torso hacia arriba.

– Soy de lo peor – Dijo ella con un quejido – Engañe a mi novio, me embarace de él, termine enamorada de la chica con la que lo engañe, y encima tuve que decírselo cuando me propuso matrimonio. Él me odia a lo grande

La miré con una expresión suave – Brittany, solo está… –

– Enojado. Lo sé, lo dijiste anoche – Ella resopló – Pero… ¿tan enojado está como para cuestionar su paternidad?

– Creo que solo tiene cosas que asimilar, al igual que nosotras –

– ¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué? –

– Como que ahora ya no estás con él y quiero una oportunidad contigo – Dije sonriendo – Una real. Quiero poder salir a las calles, tomada la mano contigo, poder besarte cuando yo quiera y enfrente de quién yo quiera. Presentarte como mi novia a todos. Quiero eso contigo

Ella me miro sorprendida por un instante, volteó a mirar la pared nuevamente, justo a donde estaba un poster de Britney Spears y luego me miró a los ojos. Pude sentir una intensidad en su mirada que no solo me decía que quería aceptar, sino que lo haría de inmediato, pero el caso no era ese.

– San… – Sus ojos aún brillaban intensamente – También quiero tener algo contigo, pero… no creo que sea el mejor momento, es decir, acabo de contarle todo a Sam y todo lo que puedo pensar es en el bebé y en cómo lo lastime. Realmente no creo tener cabeza para una relación. Si lo intentamos ahora, además de que sería demasiado pronto, tengo miedo de que no vaya a funcionar por mi culpa. Y no puedes olvidar que estoy embarazada, de un bebé que es de mi ex

Sonreí torcido. Me incline hacia ella besando su mejilla – Sobre eso quería hablarte. ¿Qué te parece si vamos abajo y lo conversamos con unos panqueques? –

Sus ojos brillaron de golpe, no intensamente como cuando le dije que quería estar con ella, sino de un modo infantil.

Decidimos ir a la cocina, donde esperamos encontrarnos con Tina y Blaine, pero ninguno estaba presente. Hicimos los panqueques en poco tiempo y luego nos sentamos en el sofá debido a que la mesa aún era un desastre con la comida del día anterior.

– Dios, esto está delicioso – Ella dijo mientras comía. Yo solo me dedique a mirarla. Cuando ella notó mi mirada sonrió suavemente y me besó en la mejilla – Gracias por haber venido ayer. Realmente fuiste de mucha ayuda

Sonreí ligeramente – Te dije que iba a estar contigo cuando Sam lo supiera, y no pude – Suspiré – Ojalá hubiera sabido que esto iba a suceder, entonces habría aceptado venir a esa cena para apoyarte en el momento en que se lo dijeses

Ella asintió lentamente, mirando al vacío – Sam no es alguien que se enoja con regularidad –

– Ja, en comparación conmigo – Hice una mueca.

– Me dio tanto miedo cuando vi así anoche – Me miro preocupada – Y después cuando dijo que el bebé tal vez ni siquiera era suyo… En ese momento fue cuando más desee que estuvieras aquí

Deje el plato con comida en la mesa de centro y me acerqué a ella, acaricie suavemente su mejilla mientras sonreía ligeramente.

– Cuando Tina me contó que Sam lo sabía todo lo que pude pensar fue en tu seguridad – Murmuré – Hice tiempo récord para venir aquí en auto y no me sorprendería si más tarde algún policía viene porque anoto mi matricula anoche y me multan y además me suspenden la licencia. Yo quería estar contigo y saber que estabas bien, nada más me importaba

Brittany me regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos suavemente – Sí –

– ¿Sí qué? –

– Sí quiero estar contigo – Dijo ella sonriendo un poco – Es un poco pronto y aún estoy confundida, pero quiero estar contigo

Sonreí ligeramente. Estaba por decirle a Brittany que yo estaba dispuesta a todo en ese momento por ella porque quería estar con ella y era la primera vez que me sentía de esta forma. Nadie jamás había sacado este lado de mí en la forma en que ella lo hizo y para mí era especial debido a que ella era la primera persona de la cual yo me enamoraba. Brittany era especial para mí y no estaba dispuesta a perderla, pero en ese momento, solo con ver esa sonrisa me di cuenta de algo que no podía pasar por desapercibido aún si quisiera.

La sonrisa de Brittany no era genuina sino… bueno, sí era sincera, pero era una sonrisa que ella solía llevar a diario porque también parecía triste.

Brittany no necesitaba una novia en este momento, no necesitaba a una chica que estuve todo el día besándola o teniendo una relación con ella, ella necesitaba a un amigo en este momento, y yo iba a ser ese amigo, bueno amiga en realidad.

– Puedo esperar – Dije, a pesar de que no era cierto, pero lo iba a intentar a la fuerza. Ella valía la pena.

– San, ¿puedo pedirte que te quedes conmigo? –

Sonreí – Por supuesto, tampoco es que quiera ir a casa ahora porque Mercedes y Puck lo saben y yo realmente no quiero… –

– No, me refiero a… quiero que te quedes conmigo unos días, eso sí tú quieres – La miré sorprendida.

Pensé un poco en esto. No era una decisión complicada, porque yo no tenía problema con quedarme, pero la verdad es que me parece que debería hablar con las chicas primero sobre esto, aunque...

– Seguro – Acepté.

– No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, yo puedo entender, es solo que no quiero quedarme aquí sola y contigo me siento segura – Sonreí ligeramente con sus palabras.

– Britt, yo siempre voy a estar para ti, cuando sea y cuando quieras – Dije suavemente – Y voy a cuidarte siempre

Ella me sonrió recargando su cabeza en mi hombro y yo me sentí cómodo así al igual que ella. Estuvimos un momento en silencio hasta que decidí hablar y contarle que iría a casa para buscar unas pocas pertenencias, pero entonces ella parecía nerviosa y le dije que podía ir conmigo, aunque se negó le dije que volvería pronto.

En casa todo estaba tranquilo, por ahora, lo que era fantástico considerando lo sucedido el día anterior. Tal vez Sam no estaba con ganas de hacerle cara a lo sucedido o tal vez yo tenía razón y se fue a emborrachar a algún lugar. De todos modos, eso no disminuía mi rabia.

– Solo serán unos días, cálmate, antes de que termine el mes estaré devuelta y además estaré pagando mi parte de la renta – Dije despreocupada mientras metía la ropa en mi bolsa – Probablemente será una semana, tal vez un poco más, imagino que dependerá de cómo va la situación

Rachel suspiró – ¿Qué hay de Sam? – Ella parecía ahora alterada – ¿Y si viene a buscarte?

– No lo hará – Dije con firmeza.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? –

– Porque iré ahora mismo a verlo – Dije con firmeza. Rachel dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella me tomó del hombros sacudiéndome violentamente.

– ¡Estás loca! ¡Te acostaste con su novia! Va a matarte si te encuentra – Ella dijo desesperada y para agregar a su locura me dio una cachetada. Yo jadeé un poco y antes de que Rachel siguiera con su discurso de locura le aventé una cachetada por mi cuenta – No me golpees. Intenté hacer que entraras en razón

Sacudí la cabeza – Brittany está muy mal por su culpa –

– Eh, que ustedes también tienen la culpa. No son inocentes del todo –

Resoplé – ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucedió anoche? Yo solo escuche, no estuve presente pero la verdad es que solo de escucharlo me dieron ganas de matarlo y nadie provoca a Snixx por las buenas

– Si alguien llama a Snixx no puede ser por las buenas, tonta – Ella suspiró – ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– Iré a buscarlo. Tratare de hablar con él de forma civilizada y si me provoca… bueno, ya sabrás que nada bueno puede suceder – Dije tranquilamente. Rachel sacudió la cabeza.

– No lo entiendes. Sé que amas a Brittany y sé que quieres a Sam a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, pero Santana, esto es grave – Dijo ella preocupada.

– Estará todo bien – Me encogí despreocupada.

– Santana, creo que aún no lo estás entendiendo – Ella masculló – Sam…

– Sam ahora no es mi problema más grande sino Brittany. ¿Tienes idea de lo que él le dijo? Sí, le dijo un montón de basura e insultos, pero también le dijo que él tal vez ni siquiera era el padre del bebé. Ella no necesita más estrés del que tiene con su trabajo o con el embarazo –

Rachel volvió a abrir la boca y yo me detuve en la entrada.

– Mercedes cree que debes calmarte un poco, ella intentará calmar a Sam también y…–

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Mercedes aquí? –

– Ella es amiga de Sam –

– Ella está enamorada de Sam que es diferente – La miré seria – y si me enteró de que Sam la engaño con ella lo mataré, pero no por la razón que tú crees sino por ser un maldito hipócrita

Ella tragó saliva y yo le apunté con el dedo duramente – Tú sabes algo que yo no. Habla –

Ella desvió la mirada.

– ¡RACHEL! –

– Okey, okey. No es la gran cosa. Mercedes me contó que Sam estaba tratando de ganar mucho dinero, no especifico para qué pero menciono algo relacionado con Brittany – Ella sacudió los hombros nerviosa – Ellos, uh, se besaron en algunas ocasiones, pero en todas Sam le rechazaba por Brittany

– ¿Eso es todo? – Levanté una ceja.

– Así parece – Dijo ella preocupada – Pero Mercedes sí se sentía arrepentida también, aunque ella…

– Está enamorada de Sam al igual que yo de Brittany – Resoplé.

Esto no era nada fácil y tampoco iba a ser nada sencillo encontrar una solución a un agujero negro.

Como le prometí a Brittany, recogí mis cosas y estaba camino a su casa. Estaba en la calle, alzando una mano, un taxi se detuvo frente a mí y cuando abrí la puerta vacile.

Tenía planeado esperar hasta más tarde, pero creo que es mejor que no e ir ahora mismo. Brittany estaba en casa sola y es posible que Sam pensará que yo la iba a ir a ver. No quiero que la encuentre.

Me dirigía casa de Sam caminando. Traía un bolso grande colgado al hombro con algo de ropa para una semana. Yo sabía que Sam vivía con Kurt, Finn y Puck (aunque él estaba haciendo planes con Quinn para mudarse con su hija solo los tres.

Como era de esperar, cuando llegué a casa de Sam, él fue quién me abrió la puerta y su mirada tranquila paso a una encendida al momento de verme. Intercambiamos miradas frías y yo le hice a un lado dándole un empujón con mi hombro.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –

– Tú que crees – Dije con frialdad – ¿Qué te da el derecho de gritarle a Brittany?

– ¿En serio? – Se rió con sorna – Creo que tengo todo el derecho. ¡Ella me engaño! ¡Contigo!

– Y tú la ignoraste por días, así que no veo el problema. Si ella vino a mí porque la plantaste cuatro veces la primera vez entonces es tu problema por no saber como tratarla. ¡Ni siquiera fuiste a la primera cita médica para ver la ecografía del bebé!

– ¡Tenía que trabajar! Traje como animal para conseguirle el anillo que a ella le encantaba. Tuve que mantenerlo en secreto para que fuera una sorpresa y todo lo que me llevé fue humillación al enterarme de que mientras yo pensaba en un futuro juntos ella no dejaba de revolcarse contigo –

– Da igual eso, ¿no? Algún día ibas a enterarte – Rodé los ojos – Entiendo que estás enojado, ¿pero decirle que el bebé no era tuyo? Maldito imbécil, ella sí está embarazada de ti

– ¿Por qué? Porque… –

– Creo que sabes como hacer un bebé – Dije con amargura.

– No. ¿Por qué debo creer que es mío? Podría ser que ella se ha acostado con cualquier otro y haberlo concebido? –

– ¿Realmente vas a negar a tu propio hijo? –

– No es mi hijo si ella no viene y me lo prueba – Dijo enojado – Ahora márchate de aquí. ¿Por qué no te vas y le dices lo mucho que la amas… en la cama? Admítelo Santana, solo la estás usando y Brittany es demasiado crédula para creerte. Tú no la amas y ella me engaño porque tú la engañaste para hacerlo en primer lugar

Di un paso adelante, enojada, mirándole intimidante – Escúchame Sam, porque no volveré a repetirlo: Brittany está embarazada de _tu hijo_ , quieras o no creerlo porque nada va cambiarlo y sí _yo amo a Brittany_. Estoy enamorada de ella y pienso estar con ella para siempre, y gracias a tu torpeza puedo hacerlo porque en primer lugar cuando le propuse lo de tener sexo sin compromiso ella se negó hasta que comenzaste a plantarla sin razón, y ambas nos enamoramos sin darnos cuentas. Y por cierto, sé lo de Mercedes así que si no quieres quedar peor más vale que no me provoques porque Brittany estará muy enojada si se entera de que besaste a Mercedes y luego le gritaste a ella por engañarte conmigo, créeme que con esos cambios de humor la rabia que va a sentir va a ser explosiva

Sam ya había retrocedido varios pasos lejos de mí para este punto, pero a pesar de eso aún mantenía una mirada firme (aunque no como en un inicio) en su rostro.

Él gruñó – No te lo creo, Santana. No creo que estés enamorada de ella y en cuanto al niño, bien, si crees que ese bebé es mío entonces en cuanto nazca pediré la custodia legal porque realmente no creo que una mujer que engaña a su novio con otra chica sea una buena madre –

– Tú no te atreverías a quitarle el bebé – Dije enojada – Y si llegas a tocar a ese niño, Sam, voy a hacer que te arrepientas porque aunque el bebé fuera tuyo también tú no eres mejor padre que ella. Brittany está cargando al bebé y se ha hecho cargo de todo mientras tú solo trabajas, apuesto a que ni siquiera le preguntabas como se siente con todo esto

– No puedes evitarlo –

– Mírame. El bebé es de Brittany y con ella va a quedarse –

Comencé a alejarme cuando escuche nuevamente a Sam hablar – ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Santana? Ya tienes a mi chica, ¿qué es lo que quieres realmente?

– ¿Quieres saber algo? Sea como sea Brittany planeo terminar la relación que tenía contigo, porque adivina qué, ella quería estar conmigo así como yo quería con ella, pero luego se enteró de que estaba embarazada y aún tras ese embarazo no podía evitar sentirse enamorada. Yo le he dado más atención en un minuto de lo que tú le has dado en casi un año, y ahora ustedes no están juntos así que no solo voy a permanecer a su lado sino que voy a cuidar de ese bebé y solo sobre mi cadáver te lo vas a quedar

Sam sacudió la cabeza.

– Si ese bebé realmente es mío, entonces no voy a permitir que Brittany lo tenga –

– Y yo no voy a permitir que te lo quedes, Sam, así que piensa bien lo que quieres hacer –

Tomé mi bolso nuevamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

– Tú no eres su madre, Santana. Probablemente nunca lo serás. Si Brittany me engaño a mí, siendo que estaba enamorada de mí, entonces nada evitará que te engañe a ti cuando ella conozca a alguien más que la enamore –

– Sé que estás enojado y en este momento es esa rabia la que habla por ti, porque después de todo _comprendo la furia en tus palabras, pero no las palabras_ – Repetí la frase que alguna vez Brittany dijo, y yo no miraba a Sam, pero miraba por encima de mi hombro – No soy su madre, pero lo planeo ser. Amo a Brittany y confió en ella, me ama y no me engañara

* * *

Sonreí a Brittany mientras dejaba caer mi bolso encima de su cama, ella estaba sentada tranquilamente señalando el armario. Ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que solo sería una semana, como mucho una semana y unos días más, pero ambas creíamos que con una semana bastaba, tal vez menos incluso.

– Entonces, dormiré aquí, eh – Sonreí. Dormir con Brittany no era mala idea.

– Sí. Yo dormiré en el sofá, tú estarás bien aquí –

– Wow, alto ahí – Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente, alzando las manos mientras me acercaba a ella – Ni de chiste dejaré que tú duermas en el sofá

– No hay más habitaciones disponibles en esta casa –

– No me importa. Yo dormiré allí si es necesario, pero tú, tú necesitas dormir en una cama, que estés cómoda – Dije sonriendo suavemente – Y tal vez, no lo sé, podríamos dormir las dos aquí. Es solo una idea, por cierto, si no quieres tal vez no es necesario, yo dormiré en el sofá y entonces…

– Me encantaría dormir contigo – Ella sonrió suavemente – Tú sabes, solo dormir

– Por supuesto – Dije sonriendo.

Ella me regaló una última sonrisa antes de dejarme sola en esa habitación en donde mis pensamientos solo se dirigían a una persona en particular:

Sam…

Continuará...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y al parecer estamos cerca del final, me preguntó como va a terminar.

Dejen Reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Resumen:**_ Santana López es la típica joven adulta que pasa por un mal momento en su vida y no causa más que destrozos, pero todo cambiara cuando conozco a la novia de un amigo suyo y comience a sentir a sentir cosas por ella. ¿Qué sucederá entonces?

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ El amor siempre es cero ~

14

Levanté una ceja cuidadosamente mirando al chico que estaba a mí lado. Yo no podía creer que él hablaba en serio con respecto a esto. Me extendió una cámara fotografía mientras me sonreía despreocupado. Él se inclino sobre su pierna derecha poniéndose en cuclillas y comenzó a tomar fotografías del paisaje.

– No puedo creer que hayamos venido a la zona más alta de la ciudad para poder tomar fotos del parque – Dije suspirando – y encima con estás cámaras de rollos. ¿Por qué no comprar una digital?

– ¿Sabes lo que hace que la fotografía sea algo especial y único? – Él sonreía algunas tomaba fotos cambiaba el zoom y algunos ángulos – Precisamente eso, los rollos. Entrar en cuarto oscuro, revelarlos y encontrarte con sorpresas increíbles

– Ya, pero si tomas una mala foto, en una cámara digital se puede saber, en cambio en estas antigüedades no hasta que las reveles y eso no es como algo agradable –

– Pero en una digital tienes que usar memorias, ¿no? ¿Y cuando se acaba una memoria, pero estás en medio de una escena que tal vez no vuelva a repetirse? – Él preguntó poniéndose en pie, camino unos pocos centímetros y siguió tomando fotos.

– Entonces traes muchas memorias para fotografiar, ¿no? –

– Nop. Usas rollos – Extendió su palma revelando dos rollos fotográficos, luego señaló el bolso que estaba abierto y al mirarlo me sorprendí de encontrar todo bien organizado e incluso había un bolsillo que tenía una división y en ambos espacios estaba lleno de rollos.

– Eres un chico raro – Dije tranquilamente. Él se rió.

– Toma las fotos que el paisaje es único. ¿Ves cómo se pone el sol allí sobre esos árboles? Tómales varias fotos –

Hice una mueca con el rostro y luego comencé a tomar fotos – Eres un chico raro – Repetí – Kurt también lo es, Blaine incluso. Me preguntó si es algo que todos los gay tienen

Nuevamente rió – Tampoco es que las lesbianas sean ustedes "normales" – Dijo divertido – Dime la verdad, ¿eso de cortarse el cabello es un estereotipo o qué?

– Yo que sé – Dije despreocupada – No soy lesbiana

Él se rió – Eso quieres hacer creer a todos–

– No sé de que hablas –

Él chasqueó la lengua y meneó su dedo derecho índice – Se llama Gaydar – Eso yo ya lo sabía, creo – Sé que también tienes uno porque en cuanto me viste reconociste que era Gay sin que yo hubiera hecho algún comentario que me dejará expuesto

Respiré hondo. No iba a dejar que él me tentará de esa forma, no iba a admitirlo.

– Cambiando de tema, vi a Blaine el día de ayer y noté algunos moratones. ¿Sabes que pudo haberle sucedido? ¿Una pelea con su novio? –

– Dudo que Lady Hummel sea capaz de hacerle tales moratones – Me mofé. Él levantó una ceja y yo suspiré – Se metió en una pelea defendiendo a una chica

Él sonrió torcido – Desconocía ese lado de Blaine, eh –

– Hablando de Blaine, ¿tú de qué le conoces? –

– Estudiamos juntos en la primaria, cuando entramos en secundaría él se cambio de escuela debido al abuso que le proporcionaban unos estudiantes –

– ¿Abuso? – Tomé unas fotos y levanté una ceja mirándole confundida. La mirada divertida de Sebastián cambió a una mirada seria, sus ojos eran más oscuros que de costumbre.

– Acababa de salir del armario y algunos eran homofóbicos. Le hacían daño, literalmente, porque una noche cuando Blaine iba a una cita con un chico que conoció en una tienda de ropa unos chicos del colegio le encontraron y los golpearon –

– ¿En primaria? – Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida.

– No, que va, eso fue al inicio de la secundaria. Fue entonces cuando después de unas semanas él se cambio – Dijo él suavemente – Imagino que para bien, conoció a personas increíbles como sus compañeros de casa y tenía un novio que le quería

– Karofsky – Dije suavemente.

– El mismo. Pero siempre supe que iban a terminar algún día. A pesar de que él le quería y todo, no tenían nada en común – Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros – Él adora el futbol y la lucha libre, en cuanto a Blaine ama la música y bailar

Suena como a Brittany y a Sam. Ella es una bailarina nata (aunque sigo pensando que me está mintiendo) y él era futbolista americano en la secundaria.

– Oye – Él tomó algunas fotos – Tú dijiste que "Lady Hummel" era su novio, ¿no? ¿Quién es?

Me reí – Se llama Kurt. Yo suelo llamarle así porque la verdad a veces su nivel de gaydad es demasiado alto –

Torció una sonrisa – "Gaydad", ¿eh? ¿Lo usas para referirte a su personalidad? – Rió – Sabía que eras lesbiana

– No es verdad –

Él me miro a los ojos por un momento – No es bueno mentirte a ti misma –

– No sé de que hablas. Yo no miento. Además, odio las etiquetas –

Rió suavemente – _"Las etiqueta son para las latas, no para las personas." Anthony Rapp_ –

¿Eh? Esa frase…

– _Veamos, tiene que haber uno por aquí – Murmuré revisando algunos cajones en la cocina de Brittany. Todo parecía muy bien guardado y ordenado, pero por alguna razón no podía encontrar un descorchador. Estaba por rendirme cuando vi a Brittany entrar en la cocina con una sonrisa, ella no me dijo nada y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, luego tomó una lata de lengüeta y la abrió._

– _¿Vino a esta hora del día? – Rió suavemente._

– _Lo necesito para comenzar el día – Dije._

– _No, lo que necesitas es café – Ella rió – ¿Qué va a pensar el mundo si te ven ebria tan temprano por la mañana?_

– _No me interesa, ¿lo sabías? – Reí suavemente. Ella señaló unos cajones pequeños, del tamaño de un cuadrado del porte de la palma de la mano. Yo camine hasta ellos y abrí uno encontrándome con algunos instrumentos interesantes, entre ellos el descorchador._

– _Con que aquí lo habías escondido – Lo tomé en mi mano y luego abrí mi botella – Por cierto, tu contestadora ha estado parpadeando_

– _Seguramente se trata de Sam – Sonrió ella tranquilamente caminando hacia la sala principal – Mi teléfono celular se ha descargado y cuando no suelo responder me deja mensajes en la contestadora_

 _Bufé – No sé cómo puedes salir con él. Realmente tiene los labios horriblemente grande –_

– _Tú también – Ella me sonrió divertida y yo me reí._

– _Pero al menos los míos son sexys –_

 _Podría jurar que ella murmuro "no lo dudo" y eso me hizo reír a decir verdad. Estuvimos un momento en silencio mientras yo bebía del vino y ella su refresco._

– _¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la bebés tan temprano? –_

– _Ah. Se trata de Rachel – Suspiró ella – Me ha dicho que mi abuela le ha llamado porque no se ha podido contactar conmigo. Quiere que que tengamos una cena e invite a mi novio_

– _Pero tú no tienes novio –_

– _Ella cree que sí –_

– _¿Por qué creería algo así? –_

– _Porque fue lo que le dije –_

 _Brittany rió – Entonces podrías llevar a tu amante-enamorada –_

 _Me reí ligeramente – Le dará un infarto – Bebí un poco – Además, ¿no será sospechoso para Sam?_

– _Sam está en Los Ángeles. Realmente dudo que se enteré – Ella suspiró – Espero pronto poder decirle la verdad de todo –_

– _Sí, yo también quiero que lo hagas pronto – Dije tranquilamente – No te lo tomes a mal, pero me molesta tener que ocultar que te amo_

– _Vaya, te molesta ocultarlo, pero no eres capaz de decírselo a tu abuela – Ella dijo tranquilamente._

– _Es difícil, ¿sabes? Realmente no sé cómo decirle que me gustan las chicas… que soy lesbiana – Dije con cierto temor. Brittany me sonrió ligeramente._

– _Santana – La miré sorprendida – "Las etiqueta son para las latas, no para las personas" Anthony Rapp_

 _Guiñó el ojo sonriendo._

– ¿En qué piensas? – La voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y me fije que Sebastian estaba sacando un trípode desarmado de su bolso – Llevas un buen rato con esa sonrisa tonta en tu rostro

– Nada, solo recordaba algo – Dije despreocupada. Termine de sacar las fotos y luego decidimos irnos.

– Recuerda, dentro de tres días vamos a revelar las fotos – Él me entregó un papel con una dirección – Aquí es a donde tienes que ir para que podamos revelarlas

Asentí – Oh, bien. Lo que más me encanta, entrar a un cuarto oscuro con algún chico gay –

Él se rió colocando el bolso al hombro – No uses tu sarcasmo conmigo, ya sabes que no me gusta nada –

Me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

Volvía a casa tranquilamente cuando escuche unos ruidos provenientes de dentro y me sorprendí cuando vi a Sam saliendo enojado, parecía que nuevamente había venido a joderla más de lo que ya estaba. En la entrada, Quinn parecía enojada, cruzada de brazos.

– Hey – La llamé sorprendida. Sujeté la correa de mi propio bolso con fuerza – ¿Qué ha pasado?

Quinn resopló – Nada bueno. Como siempre –

– Vino a buscarme – Murmuré volteando a ver el camino por donde Sam se había ido.

Era normal que hubiese venido. Llevábamos un mes en malos términos. Cada vez que nos veíamos peleamos, siempre intentaban detener las peleas nuestros amigos, pero no siempre ayudaba. Él seguía molesto por lo que sucedió entre Brittany, él y yo. Bueno, no es algo que se pueda olvidar tan fácilmente.

Odiaba como Sam trataba a Brittany cuando estaban juntos y eso casi siempre era la razón de las peleas, pero más que nada era el hecho de que siempre Brittany intentaba hablar con él para poder "reparar" lo que hizo, tal vez solo intentaba obtener perdón o calmarlo, pero nada funcionaba porque Sam no era el tipo de chico con el cual se podía tratar fácilmente.

Yo también entendía que estaba enojado conmigo porque le había quitado a Brittany, eso es normal el hecho de estar enojado, pero a veces me daba demasiada rabia.

Venía a mi casa de vez en cuando para quejarse, como de costumbre, sobre todo cuando hay noches en las que sale a tomar con los chicos. (No hace falta decir que en momentos como esos Quinn siempre regaña a Puck por ser la influencia del alcohol).

– Creo que ya es hora de ponerle un alto, ¿no crees? –

– Eso ya lo sé. Estoy tratando de calmar las cosas – Entré en la casa tranquilamente – Ayer hablamos

– Quieres decir que se gritaron el uno al otro y el vecino llamó a la policía, ¿no? –

– Uh, ¿no te cansas de tener la razón? –

– San, creo que en serio es hora de que todo termine. Entiendo que no va a ser sencillo, pero trata de que al menos no venga de sorpresa para pelear contigo –

– Ese idiota sabe que trabajo a esta hora – Murmuré despreocupada. Camine hacia la cocina después de dejar el bolso en el suelo y me serví un vaso de jugo.

– Hay que hacer algo con Sam – Quinn dijo entrando en la cocina.

– Ya, yo... oh, dame un minuto – Saque el teléfono de mi bolsillo que estaba sonando y respondí a la llamada con una sonrisa – Hey, Britt-Britt

Quinn levantó una ceja incrédula.

– _Hey. Oye, te llamaba porque quería saber tu opinión_ –

– ¿Con qué? –

– _Rachel tiene una fascinación por las estrellas y por más veces que le he dicho que no compraré un móvil con estrellas ella no entiende_ – Gimió de mala gana – _Quiero tu opinión, ¿uno de unicornio y arcoíris o…?_

– Britt, imagino que eso será lindo, pero creo que deberías elegir algo más para un niño, ¿no crees? – Dije riendo. Hubo una pausa y casi pude ve su mirada desilusionada – Está bien, ¿cuál era el otro?

– _Unas nubes_ – Ella murmuró – _Pero no me gusta y a Rachel sí_

Respiré hondo – Ya, ¿hay balones de futbol? –

– _No. Están agotados_ – Ella se quejo – _No entiendo por qué enviaste a Rachel en lugar de venir tú_

– Ya te lo dije, tenía que trabajar – Me reí ligeramente. Quinn me miró divertida – pero también te dije que podíamos ir cuando yo volviera

Ella se rió – _Eh, espera, Rachel me dijo que tú la enviaste para que no tuviera que esperarte_ –

Fruncí el ceño. Maldita enana, mentirosa. Voy a matarla cuando vuelva a casa.

– Supongo que lo había olvidado – Dijecon una sonrisa nerviosa – Bueno, Britt, ¿por qué no lo dejas para más tarde? Iré contigo, lo prometo

– _Bueno… es que… Bien, mañana iremos, es mejor_ –

Yo sonreí ligeramente.

Tras cortar la llamada sonreí mirando la foto del identificador. Brittany tenía una sonrisa bastante infantil en aquella foto. Yo guarde el teléfono en i bolsillo y luego miré a Quinn que aún estaba a la espera de una respuesta.

– ¿De qué hablábamos? – Pregunté despreocupada.

Ella gruñó dando la vuelta y yo me reí – Vale, de Sam, creo, entiendo – La seguí detrás de ella – Escucha, él solo sigue enojado, pero en algún momento se calmará

– ¿Por qué viene enojado? – Preguntó Quinn intrigada.

– Porque le llevo un día darse cuenta de que el bebé era suyo y está molesto conmigo porque cada cosa que hace Brittany referente al bebé él no está presente y yo sí – Dije despreocupada – Seguramente pensó que termine acompañándola a comprar las cosas del bebé, pero no fui y vino aquí a reclamar pensando en que tal vez sí fui

– ¿Por qué pareces divertida con todo lo que está sucediendo? –

– No lo sé – Me encogí de hombros – Me gusta como se siente, no por Sam, pero sí por lo demás. A parte, Brittany está recuperando su sonrisa de a poco y eso es lo que me importa más

Quinn rodó los ojos – Infierno. Si no te conociera diría que más idiota no puedes ser – Rió.

– Cuidadito, Fabray – Dije despreocupada. Puse las manos a mi cintura y miré la puerta de entrada, pues por la ventana adyacente pude ver a Rachel acercándose a la entrada – Cuando ese hobbit entré necesitará toda la ayuda posible

– Peleas familiares, no me incumben – La rubia se encamino hacia el segundo piso. Me encogí de hombros caminando hasta un sillón y sentándome frente a la puerta.

Esperé unos pocos minutos a que se abriera y sonreí cuando la vi. Ella vestía con u abrigo largo que parecía ser cálido, una boina colorida en su cabello, tenía medias largas y unos zapatos sin tacón. Soltó un respingo al verme y luego comenzó a respirar aliviada.

– Dios, Santana, no hagas eso. Me has dado un susto de muerte –

– ¿Sí? Que extraño, pensé que estarías mucho más tranquila de verme – Dije tranquilamente – ¿Cómo fue tu día?

– ¿Mi día? – Parpadeó confundida.

– Sí, tu día. ¿Cómo fue? Si mal no recuerdo irías a ver esa obra que trataba sobre… uh, no lo recuerdo, ¿de qué trataba?

– Oh, sí, la obra – Ella dijo de pronto. Alzó las manos y comenzó a pensar. Sus ojos se movieron al lado equivocado, pues no trataban de recordar sino de buscar una mentira – Fue… interesante, ya sabes que me encanta el teatro, pero no creo que esa obra haya sido de las mejores que he visto

– ¿En serio? ¿Y de qué trataba? –

– Pues, tú sabes… era sobre una chica que tenía una hermana gruñona… y… esa chica… uhm, era completamente… uuuhh comprensiva, sí eso, pero se enamora de un chico peligroso y la hermana no quiere que este con él – Ella comenzó a sonreír de a poco. Le lancé mi mejor mirada interesada que pudiera existir y seguí esperando para saber – y al final, la hermana aprende que no puede meterse en el camino del amor. ¿Sabes? – Dejo escapar aire y supe que aceleraría su tono de voz – Eso es lo que me gusta, porque me recuerda a ti y a mí, solo que Brittany no es una persona peligrosa. Yo entendí que no podía evitar que te enamoraras de ella y quieras salir con ella, porque en primer lugar ya estaban enamoradas. Por eso quería verla, es un buen recuerdo de ambas que podemos atesorar por siempre

Me quede mirándole un segundo, creo que su sonrisa me decía que al menos ella creía que su mentira había funcionado, por supuesto no pude evitar tratar de no reír.

– Ya sé que fuiste con Brittany a comprar las cosas del bebé – Volví a tener un semblante serio – y que le mentiste diciéndole que yo te envie

Rachel se rió nerviosa – Eso tiene explicación, es decir, piensa un poco: si Brittany y tú salen no tiene nada de malo que yo conozca a mi cuñada y a mi sobrino –

– Pero no es así, al menos aún – Murmuré esto último – Rachel, ¿por qué le mentiste?

– Uhg, es que tenía ganas de ir a verla, bueno, más bien tenía ganas de ir a comprar las cosas con ella. Ya sabes que es lindo cuando se van a comprar cosas para un bebé y todo –

– Debí darme cuenta de que esto podría suceder, sobre todo después de que hiciste lo mismo con Quinn –

Ella me sonrió ligeramente y yo suspiré de mala gana. Me puse en pie tranquilamente sin decirle nada y me dirigí hacia mi propia habitación. Rachel no dijo nada, pero la pude escuchar murmurar algo, sea lo que fuera.

Una vez en mi propia cama comencé a enviarme mensajes con Brittany, pero al poco tiempo dejamos de hacerlo y me entretuve viendo una película.

Al día siguiente como le prometí, la acompañe a ver las cosas para el bebé y nuevamente Rachel había venido, parecía divertido de cierto modo, incluso Mercedes vino, lo que hacía un ambiente algo incomodo en algún momento, pero estábamos bien.

Brittany me había explicado que el día anterior ella y Rachel no habían comprado nada, solo habían estado mirando, porque fue en el momento en que Brittany me llamó que estaban por comprar algo.

Revisamos la tienda tranquilamente, Mercedes y Rachel dijeron que buscarían algunos juguetes y Brittany y yo fuimos a ver las cunas.

– ¿Y cuando dinero puedes permitirte? – Pregunté tranquilamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros – ¿Sabes que ya no estoy asistiendo a la universidad, cierto? Es… horrible, ni siquiera puedo bailar –

– Britt, si quieres que piense que eres una bailarina en serio, entonces deja de buscarte excusas para que te vea bailar –

Ella gimió mientras se reía, dejo caer parte de su cuerpo sobre mí mientras caminábamos.

– ¿Por qué me haces esto? –

– Es muy divertido tomarte el pelo – Me reí – Pero en serio, no creo que seas una bailarina

– Creo que te gusta molestarme – Se cruzó de brazos – Ten cuidado Santana, no quieres cabrear a una embarazada

Rodé los ojos riendo. Llegamos a la zona de las cunas y de inmediato pose mis ojos en una cuna sencilla, con barrotes azules. Camine hasta ella sonriendo tranquilamente y se la señalé a Britt. Ella se encogió de hombros.

– ¿No es racista elegir el color azul para los chicos y el rosa para las chicas? –

– Así es como se mueve el mundo hoy en día – Dije despreocupada. Sonreí apuntando a otra – ¿Y esa? Es verde

Brittany me sonrió señalando otra cuna – Me gusta aquella – Camine hasta la cuna que ella había señalado y sonreí ligeramente. Era una cuna sencilla con forma de rectángulo, tenía barrotes de un color suave como el celeste. En el lado de la cabecera tenía listo para instalar el móvil. A mi parecer se veía cómodo y seguro, si había una gran cantidad de almohadones rodeando el borde del colchón me parecía poco probable que el bebé fuera a golpearse si es que se movía demasiado.

– Sí, creo que está bien – Volteé a mirar unas cunas que incluían unos muebles con cajones – ¿Qué hay de aquellas? Así ahorrarías en muebles

– Creo que eso lo tengo cubierto – Dijo riendo suavemente. Miré el precio de la cuna y sonreí, barato y sencillo.

– Entonces, ¿esta? –

Alcé una ceja levemente, Brittany me miraba con una sonrisa pero la verdad parecía más… embelesada. Le sonreí levemente y luego solté un suave resoplido.

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– Nada – Mintió con una sonrisa – Es solo… estaba pensando

Ella dio la vuelta y camino hasta una sección en especial de juguetes. Yo la seguí tranquilamente y la vi sacar unos pocos peluches.

– ¿En qué pensabas? – Pregunté.

– Pues, en… tú sabes –

– No, no sé – Ella me mostró un perrito de peluche y yo me reí tomándolo – ¿Qué sucede, Britt?

La vi jugar con las patitas del perro mientras trataba de buscar algo con que distraerse.

– Gracias por venir conmigo – Ella sonrió – Es decir, por todo. Santana, haces demasiado por mí y a veces me cuesta creer que es real

Brittany no podía ser una persona más adorable. Demonios, debería ser ilegal. Moví un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja sonriéndole.

Abrí la boca tratando de decirle que no tenía por qué agradecerme debido a que yo estaba bien con esto, era lo que quería, pero no pude; sin embargo, en su lugar le dije algo que no esperaba hacer, al menos no aquí – Yo también estuve pensando –

– ¿En qué? –

No era el lugar ni el momento, pero no lo pude evitar – En ti – Dije suavemente. Ella me miró sorprendida – Brittany – Tomé su mano – No sé cómo decírtelo, pero…

– ¿No quieres verme más? – Ella me miro con tristeza.

– ¿Qué? No, no cariño. Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos… salir – Dije con una pequeña sonrisa – Mira, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y yo quiero seguir esperándote, pero por cada segundo que te tengo a mi lado siento que es otro segundo en que de cierto modo no te tengo. Te amo y me gustaría salir contigo así que pensaba, tal vez quisieras ir a una cita conmigo. Nuestra primera cita. Yo podría pasar a recogerte a tu casa mañana, iríamos a donde tú quieras

Ella me miro con una sonrisa sorprendida y luego soltó una suave risa – Eso es encantador – Murmuró – Tal vez sí es lo mejor. Tener una cita, solo tú y yo… – Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, lo que me permitió acercarme, deje mi frente sobre la suya – Me gustaría tener una cita contigo y además poder llegar… a ser tu novia y me gusto que me dijeras cariño

No podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, yo sabía que iba a ser imposible borrarla.

– Cariño – Repetí con dulzura y Brittany se rió suavemente.

– Chicas, encontré el móvil perfecto – Escuché la voz de Mercedes y un gruñido de Rachel. Lentamente me alejé de Brittany, sosteniendo sus manos aún y luego miré a mi hermana y a mi amiga. Ella cargaba en sus manos un móvil de Buscando a Nemo en donde aparecían el padre, el mismo Nemo, la tortuga chiquita, Doris y también la gaviota. Todos colgaban en diferentes alturas y el móvil estaba bien a decir verdad.

– A mí me gusta –

– Sí, no está mal – Brittany tomó el móvil sosteniéndolo en alto, sonriendo – Me encanta

Las dos chicas nos sonrieron tranquilamente.

– Aunque yo creo que es mejor… – Intentó decir Rachel, pero Mercedes le tapo la boca arrastrándola. La escuche decir algo sobre estrellas y móviles. No pude evitar reírme.

– Bien, entonces pasaré por ti a las ocho – Dije sonriendo tranquilamente.

– Voy a esperarlo con ansias – Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Tenía dos opciones de vestido para la cita con Brittany, realmente estaba emocionada yo como para no pensar en nada más. Mi primera elección es un vestido rojo sencillo y otro negro de igual forma. Me lo pensé un poco y decidí tomar una camiseta sencilla a rayas color blancas y azules, tenía dos agujeros en las mangas y también me puse unos shorts cortos. Ya sé que no era nada elegante, pero me veía bien, además al sitio donde pensaba llevarla no era necesario vestir elegante, era más casual.

Termine con los risos en mi cabello y me rocié un poco de perfume, traía algunas joyas como collares y pulseras. Finalmente me pinté los labios con un suave rosado y los parpados, delinee mis ojos y algo de rubor en las mejillas, casi no perceptible.

– Te ves bien – Dijo Rachel cuando me vio bajar las escaleras – Pero creo que deberías llevar un abrigo, hace frío

Me encogí despreocupada. Cargue mi bolso al hombro y tomé una chaqueta a juego con los shorts. Tras despedirme de las chicas tomé el auto y me fui.

Le había enviado un mensaje a Brittany, pero ella no me respondió lo que me preocupo enseguida porque ella no era de tardar en responderme.

Al llegar allí me quede paralizada. Luces rojas y azules, hombres de blanco, un camión que tenía una cruz y además el símbolo de un caduceo. Trague saliva sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, mis temores podían ser confirmados fácilmente y lo fueron cuando por la parte trasera del camión vi a Sam subirse, seguidos de unos hombres que al instante cerraron las puertas. La alarma de la sirena comenzó a sonar y enseguida el camión se fue rápidamente.

* * *

Aún tenía el corazón en la garganta mientras estaba en la sala de espera sentada en una fría banca. Las paredes blancas del hospital realmente me traían malos recuerdos, provocaba que me estremeciera involuntariamente.

Tenía la mirada fija en la pared frente a mí. Rachel estaba a unas cuantas sillas cerca de mí hablando con Blaine y Kurt, Mercedes estaba con Tina y los demás eran un misterio para mí.

– Yo realmente lo siento – Escuche un tono suave. Volteé a ver a mi izquierda y pude ver a Sam ahí. Tenía la cabeza agachada, las manos sosteniéndolas. Su camiseta de tela delgada color celeste con torso gris se podía ver algo manchada de sangre, sus jeans ajustados tenía algunas manchas de sangre con forma de mano.

Yo no dije nada, solo podía mirarlo y luego voltear la vista nuevamente.

– Fue un accidente – Él siguió hablando – Esa es la verdad

Sorbí la nariz y le miré – ¿Por qué? –

– no quise, créeme que no quise que esto sucediera –

– Y ella tampoco – Suspiré.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Un sonido de taconeo me hizo voltear a ver hacia algún lugar y me encontré con Quinn que acababa de llegar, ella se acerco a los demás y me echó una mirada tranquila y me sonrió con comprensión.

– Me siento mal – Sam dijo tranquilamente – Solo espero que los dos estén bien

– Van a estarlo – Dije con firmeza.

– Yo siento haber arruinado la cita –

Yo volví a asentir.

Respiré hondo y luego suspiré – Oye, yo no sé que pensar con lo que ha suedido. Tengo ganas de matarte, pero a la vez… –

– ¿En shock? –

– Creo que es una palabra interesante – Dije asintiendo.

– Hay que… dejar de pelear – Él me miró serio – y sé que tengo mucha culpa, pero no por nada no eres inocente

Asentí sin querer – Pienso que hay que dejarlo de una buena vez por todas –

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente hasta que el médico se acerco a nosotros. Venía enfrascado en sí mismo con un portapapeles en sus manos.

Los primeros en pararnos para poder hablar con él fuimos Sam y yo, los demás parece ser que nos dieron algo de espacio.

– ¿Y bien? – Sam pidió con amabilidad.

El médico nos miró a los dos y luego reviso sus papeles.

– Bien, pudimos detener la hemorragia a tiempo – Él dijo con un tono serio – Las buenas noticias es que está despierta y el bebé está bien

– ¿Y las malas? – Pregunté frunciendo el ceño levemente.

– Es probable que se sienta algo débil. Lo más recomendable es que descanse unos dos días – Él nos miró serio nuevamente y entrecerró los ojos – ¿Cómo sucedió?

Sam rodó los ojos – Ya se lo dije: fue un accidente –

– Cuesta creerlo – Él murmuró – Le he dejado un par de medicamentos que debe tomar una vez al día. Déjenla reposar y estará bien. Yo recomendaría que pasara dos días en cama como modo de descanso en lugar de andar moviéndose ente un sillón, silla o su cama

– ¿Podemos verla? – Pedí saber.

El médico nos miró de reojo y luego miró a los demás que estaban detrás – Solo pueden entrar de dos en dos. No podeos permitir mucha gente –

– Está bien – Dijo Sam asintiendo – ¿Y cuándo podrá salir?

– Tal vez mañana estaría bien, eso dependiendo de cómo se encuentre – Dijo tranquilamente el hombre.

Sam y yo asentimos y luego nos dirigimos hacia la habitación en la que Brittany se encontraba.

– A mí también me cuesta creer que fue un accidente, ¿sabes? – Dije yo con cierto tono acusador calmado.

– Pero lo fue – Dije él tranquilamente.

Al llegar a la habitación golpeamos la puerta suavemente y luego entramos. Sonreí aliviada al ver a Brittany sentada en la cama jugando con un control remoto. Ella estaba pendiente de la tele hasta que nosotros entramos y nos sonrió con emoción.

– Al fin, ¡caras conocidas! –

Reí suavemente – Hey, ¿cómo te sientes? –

– Supongo que bien – Ella miró algo confundida un cable que tenía en el brazo y conectado a una máquina – Eso creo

Sonreí ligeramente – Es bueno saberlo –

– Britt, realmente siento lo que sucedió – Sam tomó la palabra rápidamente. La rubia le miro sorprendida y luego restó importancia con la mano.

– Fue un accidente, tuve parte de la culpa también –

Me encogí de hombros. La verdad es que sí sonaba como un accidente, pero me costaba un poco creerlo. Según lo que me habían contado, Brittany se estaba preparando para nuestra y se encontraba en el baño, Sam la había ido a ver y en medio de una discusión (nada de gritos o peleas como antes, por suerte) ambos abrieron una puerta desde distintas habitaciones provocando que un golpe brusco golpeara a Brittany en el vientre. Al principio todo lo que podía pensar era en que ella debía estar bien a como de lugar, luego pensé en el bebé y en lo peligroso que era.

– No, en serio lo lamento – Él dijo preocupado – Oye, si algo te sucediera a ti o al bebé… Yo no podría perdonármelo, en serio lo lamento

Levanté una ceja confundida – Creo que estoy confundida. ¿Tú no estabas hecho una furia hace un día? –

– Hablamos hoy antes del accidente – Brittany explicó – Tuvimos una conversación tranquila, fue poco antes del accidente

– Oh –

Sam se aclaró la garganta – Bueno, yo me alegró que los dos estén bien – Dijo con una sonrisa incomoda – Las dejaré para que hablen. Britt, hablaremos luego

– Está bien – Ella dijo asintiendo.

Nos dejo a solas y yo tomé una silla para acercarme a ella. Le sonreí ligeramente tomando sus manos – No tienes ni idea de lo preocupada que estaba –

Ella asintió – Pensé que podría perderte –

– Y yo pensé que podría perderlo – Dijo con un tono suave – Gracias a dios no fue así

– Es un pequeño luchador – Dije con una sonrisa divertida.

Ella rió suavemente – Lamento no haber podido tener nuestra cita – Me miró algo triste.

– Está bien. Cuando estés mejore te llevaré – Sonreí.

– Solo porque soy curiosa, ¿dónde íbamos a ir? –

– Eso es un secreto – Le guiñé el ojo. Ella gimió. Se acomodó un poco en la cama y me miro sonriendo. Trague saliva jugando con sus dedos – Britt, estaba pensando, de hecho quería decirte después de nuestra cita, pero después de lo sucedido… – Me miró intrigada – Me gustaría que fueras mi novia y, tal vez, si estás de acuerdo… – Trague saliva – quiero hacerme cargo del bebé junto a ti

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, abrió también la boca para hablar, pero no pudo decir nada.

– Lo pensé bien y realmente me gustas – Reí suavemente – y por supuesto sé que amarte no va a ser fácil debido a todo lo que ha sucedido, pero sé que vale la pena. Quiero realmente… ser parte de una familia contigo y no me importa si Sam es el padre – Mi tono de voz era suave y casi un susurro, solo para nosotras dos a pesar de que no había nadie más en la habitación. Ella seguía mirándome sorprendida.

– San, aunque yo quisiera aceptar, no lo sé – Dijo ella con una expresión nerviosa – cuidar de un bebé que no es tuyo es algo… realmente grande y yo no quiero que pienses que es como una carga. Si sales conmigo, está bien, pero no necesariamente tienes que hacerte cargo de él. Puedo sola y Sam va a ayudar porque es su hijo también

– Brittany, es lo que quiero – Dije asintiendo – Me gustaría poder criarlo a tu lado, en serio

Ella me miro con una sonrisa.

– No va a ser una carga – Murmuré suavemente teniendo su rostro tan cerca del mío – Quiero estar a tu lado, siempre, porque eres la primera persona y probablemente vas a ser la única persona de la cual me he enamorado

– Yo también te amo –

Sentí sus labios suavemente sobre los míos. Era un beso suave y delicado, tranquilo y dulce. Lleno de amor. La abracé con cuidado cuando terminamos de besarnos.

– Solo por curiosidad, ¿no ibas a llevarme a un karaoke como primera cita, verdad? – Abrí los ojos de golpe y me tensé. Pude sentir la sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

Continuara…

* * *

Bien eso es todo para el penúltimo capitulo y ya veremos como es el último. Es posible que tarde en actualizarlo debido a que quiero hacerlo bien largo, tal vez la otra semana recién lo esté actualizando, pero no estoy segura así que no dejen de estar pendientes.

Dejen reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Resumen:**_ Santana López es la típica joven adulta que pasa por un mal momento en su vida y no causa más que destrozos, pero todo cambiara cuando conozco a la novia de un amigo suyo y comience a sentir a sentir cosas por ella. ¿Qué sucederá entonces?

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ El amor siempre es cero ~

15

Tina y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que Brittany estaba actuando como una niña pequeña, de una manera demasiado infantil incluso para ella, desde que se enteró de que aún después del nacimiento del bebé ella no podía bailar hasta que hubieran pasado seis semanas, esa fue la recomendación del médico.

Camine por la casa de Brittany cargando una caja, mientras Tina me contaba sobre como se había peleado con Blaine porque ella no quería comer algunos vegetales y en su lugar quería hacer algo.

– Está muy hiperactiva – Dijo suspirando – No veo la hora de que termine el embarazo

– Solo unas semanas más, tranquila – Reí.

– Ya – Tina dejo la caja a los pies de la escalera – Creo que me iré antes, siento no poder seguir ayudante

– Está bien, no te preocupes. Nos veremos en Starbucks –

– Seguro – Ella asintió tranquilamente – Iré a buscar a Mike al terminar su clase. ¿Puedes creer que realmente esté enseñando danza en un estudio? Me siento mal por Brittany, ella podría estar con él si no fuera por el bebé

– Es verdad – Dije riendo suavemente.

Tina se fue tranquilamente tras despedirme de mí. Yo sonreí colocando la caja que yo tenía encima de la que Tina había dejado en el suelo. Planeaba subir las dos cosas cuando de pronto note a Brittany en lo alto de la escalera.

– ¡Santana! –

Ella no tenía problemas con las flexiones, pues era bailarina (o eso me hacía creer), de hecho Brittany era bastante flexible (y lo ha puesto a prueba cuando estamos en la cama, es de locos) por lo que no me sorprendía cuando a veces podía hacer que su tobillo tocara su frente, aunque con el embarazo era bastante complicado pero no imposible y a pesar de todo eso podía saltar alto… y largo.

La vi acercarse a mí a gran velocidad, apenas la pude atrapar en mis brazos después del gran salto que decidió dar para abrazarme. Saltar desde lo alto de la escalera sin duda fue algo que hizo sin pensar. Me tambalee cuando logré atraparla, y tuve que forzar un poco mis piernas para no caer con ella.

– Dios, Britt, eso fue peligroso – Dije sorprendida.

– Lo siento – Hizo un puchero, pero sonrió rápidamente – Que bien que has llegado, ¿vamos a comer pizza? Tengo antojo

– Me encantaría, pero no parece buena idea ahora – Dije tranquilamente. Me incline para tomar las dos cajas y luego comencé a subir las escaleras nuevamente para llegar a su habitación – Tenemos que llevar esto ahora y…

– Después puedes seguir – Ella gimió.

– Oye, fue tu idea la de la mudanza. Te dije que podíamos esperar al fin de semana y no quisiste – Dije riendo.

– Es que te extrañaba tanto – Ella me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla.

– Brittany, he estado en tu casa todos los días después del trabajo – Me reí.

– Ya, pero yo quiero más que solo visitas – Entramos en su habitación, como siempre bien ordenada, pero en esta ocasión noté cuatro almohadones en el suelo, juntos formando un cuadrado.

– Te he hecho harto espacio en el armario, no es como que lo necesite porque es bastante grande y puedes colocar tus cosas donde quieras en cualquier lado de la habitación – Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Me reí ligeramente colocando las cajas junto a otras que estaban en el suelo.

– ¿Qué con esos almohadones? –

– Ah, mi médico me dijo que necesitaba relajarme un poco, he estado algo estresada con esto de no poder bailar y otras cosas más, así que pensé que los monjes se relajan así, así que… –

Sonreí divertida mientras abría una caja – Eso es extraño, Britt, creo que se refería que tenías que relájate de otra forma –

– Está bien así. Meditar es parte de la relajación –

Con una suave risa me acerqué a ella rodeando su cintura.

– Bueno, si mi chica necesita relajarse entonces lo mejor que puede hacer es echarse una siesta, ¿no crees? –

– ¿Qué chica? – Me miró con repentinos celos – Más vale que no hables de esa zorra de tu clase de…

– Britt, habló de ti – Dije suspirando – Tú eres mi chica

Ella resopló – Hormonas –

– Eso quiero creer – Dije tranquilamente, pero lo cierto es que Brittany a veces podía actuar como tonta o ingenua, podía aparentar tranquilidad, pero era muy celosa y sus hormonas realmente no ayudan en nada.

Ella de pronto sonrió emocionada – Te compre un regalo –

Parpadeé sorprendida. Ella se alejó hacia su mesa de noche y abrió el cajón, saco algo y se me acerco. Era un pequeño rectángulo delgado, parecía un poco más largo que el porte de un lapicero y estaba envuelto en un papel precioso color rojo con una pequeña cinta naranja.

– No tenías que hacerlo, sobre todo porque yo no te tengo nada – Dije tranquilamente.

– Eso no es cierto. Tú haces tanto por mí y cuando lo vi pensé en ti así que lo compre enseguida. Anda, ábrelo –

Tomé el obsequio en mis manos dudando por un momento, pero al ver su sonrisa termine aceptándolo. Rasgue el papel con cuidado y deslice la cinta fuera, me encontré con una pequeña cajita a la cual había que levantarle la tapa así que lo hice y entonces me encontré con un precioso collar de plata reluciente en la cual había una letra B enganchada a la cola de una letra S que estaba unida a la cadena.

– Dios, Brittany – Dije sorprendida.

– Te amo, San –

– Yo también te amo – Sonreí – Por cierto, ¿realmente lo encontraste así, porque pareciera que lo mandaste a hacer

– De hecho significaba Star Black o algo así – Ella rasco su brazo nerviosa – pero pensé que nosotras podemos darle nuestro propio significado como Santana y Brittany

– Es mejor Brittany y Santana – Dije riendo – Pero se escucha bien así también

Sonreí mirando el collar y luego miré a Brittany – Okey, ¿me ayudas?

– Seguro – Ella tomó el collar y comenzó a ponerlo. Pensé en que debía de costar una fortuna o al menos debía ser bastante caro, pero Brittany no me respondería si le preguntaba, de todos modos tendría que comprarle algo a Britt y tiene que ser algo hermoso.

– Bien, te queda perfecto – Ella dijo sonriendo.

– Estupendo, ahora, ¿qué te parece si ordenamos las cosas para irnos a Starbucks dentro de un rato? – Ella asintió.

Ella bufó de mala gana antes de dejarse caer en la cama – No quiero – Se quejó – Mejor hagamos algo más… interesante – Se me acercó colocando sus brazos en mi cuello – Ya sabes, cualquier cosa es mejor que ordenar tus pertenencias

Me reí suavemente mirando a mi novia – Britt, hay que ordenar. Por mucho que yo quisiera… – Fui cortada por sus labios.

No podía evitar sentir esa sensación de calidez y unión, sus labios junto a los míos eran sincronía pura, encajaban como dos piezas de un rompecabeza.

– Tenemos que ordenar – Me separé de ella rápidamente antes de que ella volviera a besarme – Ahora

– Uhg, mandona – Ella se quejó.

Reí suavemente.

– No soy mandona, quiero que podamos ordenar todo esto para que estemos listas al momento de irnos – Dije tranquilamente mientras sacaba algo de ropa de una caja.

– Mandona – Gruño Brittany desviando la mirada.

Reí suavemente.

– ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando, ahora vivimos juntas y… –

– Lo sé, ¿no es genial? – Su sonrisa brillo de emoción.

– Sí, lo es, pero pensaba que tal vez no necesitamos una casa tan grande – Dije tranquilamente – Blaine y Tina algún día se mudaran y nosotras podríamos hacer lo mismo, ¿no crees? Buscar algo más pequeño

Brittany se rió suavemente sacudiendo la cabeza, se me acercó sorpresivamente volviendo a rodearme el cuello con los brazos.

– Estaba pensando, tú y yo somos una pareja oficial –

– Lo sé, te lleve a un local de comida con karaoke para nuestra primera cita –

Ella se rió y miro hacia cualquier punto inexistente recordando algo – Y le vomite a la camarera – Dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa. Me reí al recordarlo – Pero no es en eso en que pensaba, decía que tú y yo somos una pareja oficial y planeamos serlo por siempre

– Lo primero en mi lista es estar contigo para siempre, lo segundo casarme y lo tercero es pintar estas paredes porque no me agrada el perla – Dije riendo.

– Podemos pintarlas lilas, me encanta el lila o tal vez azul, no, celeste, sería bonito pero también…–

– Britt, te distraes –

– ¿De qué hablaba? –

– No lo sé, decías que íbamos a estar por siempre juntas –

– Aw, que tierna, yo también quiero estar contigo para siempre – Me reí ligeramente porque obviamente se estaba confundiendo – No me quiero mudar a un lugar más pequeño, quiero tener una familia contigo, más hijos

– ¿Más? – No pude evitar reírme mientras sonreía sorprendida.

– Sí, ampliar nuestra familia – Dijo tranquila.

Reí suavemente – Okay, okay. Entiendo, pero primero me parece que debes dar a luz a este enano – Tenía mi mano en su vientre. Ella sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior – No hagas eso, sabes que me encanta cuando lo haces

– Alguna vez lo has hecho con una embarazada – Me preguntó con un tono travieso y yo le seguí el juego con el mismo tono.

– Ps, sí, pero digamos que apenas tenía tres meses –

– Creo que me pondré celosa –

– No deberías, aunque si soy sincera la chica era la mujer más bella que jamás he visto – Sonreí divertida.

– Espero que hables de mí, ¿hablas de mí? Por supuesto que hablas de mí. Sé que hablas de mí –

– Sí, habló de ti – Reí – Por cierto, sí

– ¿Sí qué? –

– Sí quiero tener más hijos contigo, pero por supuesto que será en muuuchos años más –

Ella se rió suavemente – Decido, viviremos aquí eternamente –

Rodé los ojos. Brittany bajo la mirada a mis cosas y luego me miro sorprendida, pero divertida y con un toque de burla. Ella se inclino y recogió un animal de peluche, un pequeño delfín.

– ¿Qué es esto? –

– Ese es mi pequeño amigo Delfiny –

– ¿Delfiny? – Se rió. Ella miro al delfín que era media entre cuarenta y cincuenta centímetros, de color azul con gris y de ojos verdes.

– Sí, es muy dulce y siempre escucha mis historias, además combate la oscuridad y mis miedos – Me burlé. Brittany se rió a carcajadas y luego dejó al delfín donde estaba.

– No pensé que eras de coleccionar peluches –

– No colecciono peluches – Reí – Mi madre me lo regalo cuando nací así que…

– Entiendo, pero sabes – Bajo el tono de voz como si se tratara de un secreto – los delfines son tiburones gays. Es una forma de decir que eres gay incluso desde bebé

– Racista –

– No soy racista – Hizo un puchero adorable.

– Bien, entonces, si el delfín es tiburón gay yo seré una chica que ama a otra – Dije sonriendo encantada – Te amo

– Te amo – Ella se separó de mí y juro que ansié el calor de su cercanía. Mis brazos se tentaron a volver a tomarla entre ellos, bien pegada a mi cuerpo donde pudiera estar cómoda – Y me encargaré de que Delfiny tenga el lugar apropiado en esta habitación. Todo amigo de mi chica favorita merece lo mejor

Camino con el delfín hacia la cama y lo acomodo justo en medio – ¿Qué piensas? –

– Es perfecto –

– Será temporalmente. Le haré un pedestal – Bromeo. Sonreí encantada.

– Ahí me encanta más – La besé en la mejilla.

– ¿Quieres comer algo? –

– Pizza estaría bien –

– No lo sé – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Mejor otra cosa. No creo que sea buena idea comer pizza

– Santana – Brittany cantó – Yo acepte ir contigo a la cena de la mujer de los platos grandes de frijol así que tú me llevarás a comprar pizza en recompensa. El bebé quiere pizza

– No me chantajees con el bebé – Dije frunciendo el ceño – Hablando del bebé, ¿no te parece que ya debería tener un nombre?

– Hmm, eso no es importante ahora, lo importante es comer pizza – Ella me miro con el entrecejo fruncido y luego marchando, casi literalmente, se fue de la habitación y probablemente hacia la cocina.

– Britt… – Gemí sacudiendo la cabeza.

Tener una novia embarazada era bastante difícil a veces, sobre todo cuando estábamos en el último mes, aunque no lo crean.

Tuve que seguir a Brittany hasta la cocina donde la encontré abriendo una masa de pizza lista.

– Ten cuidado con eso – Dije al verla cortando un tomate en rodaja con un cuchillo.

Ella me sonrió tranquilamente.

* * *

Resoplé con fuerza mientras dejaba mi taza de café en la mesa después de haber bebido un trago. Rachel rió suavemente mientras los demás nos miraban no sabiendo si reír o no.

– …y entonces para navidad se vistió como un duende y juro que no pude evitar pasarme en ningún momento con mis bromas – Dije y ahora si todos rieron mientras la sonrisa delicada de Rachel se volvía apenada.

– Y tú te vestiste de reno – Ella dijo y rió suavemente. Rodé los ojos despreocupada.

Okey, no voy a mentir, probablemente habrán sabido que _ME ENCANTA_ molestar a Rachel, es parte de mi requisito para ser mi hermana. La amo, pero parte de amarla siempre vendrá con el tema "puedo molestarte cuando quiera, pero siempre será con cariño."

– Eso es mentira –

– Aún tengo la foto por si alguien la quiere – Ella me sonrió maliciosa.

Okey, la otra parte de ser su hermana es que cualquier cosa vergonzosa que yo haga ella _jamás_ lo olvida o me deja olvidarlo, porque siempre tiene pruebas para enseñárselas a los demás.

Suspiré suavemente.

– Por cierto, no es que no quiera ver un foto de Santana vestida de reno, pero tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo se va a llamar ese ratón? – Quinn preguntó.

Escuche jadear a Brittany y a Sam que miraron enseguida ofendidos a Quinn.

– No es un ratón – Sam frunció el ceño.

– Tiene razón, es un enano – Dije bebiendo un poco de mi taza, pero recibí un golpe en la cabeza y vi a Brittany mirándome peligrosamente. Sonreí nerviosa y luego miré a Quinn.

– Quinn, deja de llamar ratón al bebé – Dije seriamente y ella me miro como si fuera un bicho raro.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se llamara? Ya estoy emocionada por el nacimiento – Rachel dijo.

Desde que Brittany y yo hablamos hace casi cuatro meses y le dije que quería ser la madre del bebé, sin tener que sustituir a su padre, las cosas habían estado… interesantes. Sam estuvo de acuerdo en que así fuera si yo lo quería, pero era cierto que estaba incomodo a veces cuando Brittany y yo estábamos juntas, sin embargo la única condición que puso es que solo sucedería si Brittany y yo estábamos juntas, porque para él ni lo cualquier otra persona sería un padre para el bebé. Y claro, desde que Rachel se enteró de que yo estaba "adoptando" al hijo de Brittany, al ser su pareja, se había vuelto loca porque realmente le parecía "su sobrino."

– No han sido divertida las cosas en casa con una mujer embarazada – Tina dijo y yo me reí. Apenas me había mudado con Brittany ese mismo día por lo que lo que sabía de lo que sucedía en casa era porque Blaine o ella me lo contaban ya que nunca había visto algo por mí misma.

– ¿De qué hablas? Soy un amor – Ella dijo con algo de arrogancia, me reí ligeramente pasando mi brazo por detrás de su silla.

– Tiraste todo mi gel porque te molestaba el aroma – Dijo Blaine con pena, tratando de no llorar – y luego descubriste que era el aroma de la comida y no del gel el que te molestaba

– Te hice un favor. Diez tarros de gel no le hacen bien a tu cabello – Ella dijo despreocupada y todos nos reímos.

– También invitaste a todos los gatos callejeros a casa –

– Era necesario, Tina. Lord Tubbington estaba en depresión porque su novia lo boto – Dijo ella como si fuese la razón más importante del mundo.

Sonreí divertida.

– ¿Y bien? – Rachel interrumpió rápido – ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

– No tengo ni idea, creo que aún estamos viéndolo, ¿no? Dijiste que aún no sabías que nombre darle – Sonreí mirando a Brittany.

– Oh no, era mentira – Ella diji despreocupada. Tomó mi taza y bebió un poco.

– Ya elegimos el nombre del bebé – Sam asintió tranquilamente – Hace meses, ¿no?

– Sí, dos o tres meses – Ella asintió tranquilamente.

Los miré sorprendida. Acepto que técincamente el bebé no era mío así que cualquier participación sobre él no era como… "necesaria" la mía, pero debo admitir que me sentí algo herida por eso. Se suponía que Brittany era mi novia y cuando acepte lo de la adopción al ser su novia ella dijo que quería que tuviera toda la participación sobre el bebé, lugares a donde debe estudiar, lo que debe comer y cualquier otra decisión que se deba a él, pero que no me hayan dicho lo del nombre…

– ¿Cómo es posible que no lo supieras? – Puck rió.

– No lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –

Ella se encogió.

– ¿Y cómo se llama? –

– Eso es un secreto – Me guiño el ojo – Lo sabrás cuando nazca

La miré con una sonrisa y luego sacudí la cabeza.

Hablando del bebé, pasaron un par de días desde ese momento y finalmente sucedió lo que esperábamos. Ese día fue interesante porque había sido un día de locos. Rachel había probado para el principal de una obra, y lo había conseguido.

Me obligo a vestir elegantemente y cargar con un cartel que decía _Rachel Rocks,_ aunque era mentira porque ella en su vida rockearía, de todos modos lo hice. La obra era larga, muuuy larga, tanto como 4 horas lo serian. Yo me aburrí a la mitad del tercer acto así que si no deje de prestar atención fue por mero respeto hacia mi hermanita, sin embargo tres horas después del inicio, a la mitad de un acto, Brittany rompió la fuente y eso nos había asustado.

Hubo problemas para salir de la obra, no había tiempo de llamar a una ambulancia o algo, sin embargo Sam condujo con Brittany al hospital y conmigo, mientras en el camino yo llamaba al hospital para avisar lo que había sucedido.

Me sentí mal por Rachel ya que ella quería venir, pero tenía que estar presente en la obra así que le dije que terminara su obra y luego viniera a vernos al hospital. Esta era su gran oportunidad y yo realmente no era aficionada a la idea de que se la perdiera por nada, ni siquiera por su nuevo sobrino.

Sé que todos se quedaron en la obra, ya sea obligados o no, sin embargo Tina si vino con nosotros en el auto con Blaine y estuvieron esperando fuera de la sala de partos.

Cuando Rachel había terminado su obra vino corriendo al hospital y aún cargaba con el vestuario de la obra debido a que no le dio tiempo, o ella no quiso perder tiempo, para el cambio de ropa. Cargaba con un gran ramo de rosas y dudo que se hubiera detenido a comprarlas.

– Me las regalaron por el estreno de la obra – Ella dijo sonriendo – pero, es mejor para ella, no se lo digas

Los demás llegar poco después de eso. Yo no pude estar mucho tiempo en la sala de partos aún si quería, estaba nerviosa, sin embargo a la media hora después Sam salió y me pidió entrar. Dudé que el bebé hubiera nacido ya, por lo que solo podía pensar en que Brittany quería que estuviera allí con ella.

Esas fueron 18 horas de parto, probablemente las más largas de mi vida, y es que aun recuerdo que Quinn tuvo veinte horas, pero no contaba para mí porque aunque yo amaba a Beth ahora se trataba de algo diferente, un sentimiento nuevo y encontrado cuando conocí a la rubia que me tenía enamorada.

Cuando nació el bebé la enfermera anunció que era un niño, eso solo confirmo que estábamos bien en escuchar al médico que atendió a Brittany en sus citas, porque no siempre era seguro que el sexo del bebé era el que decían. Sam lo había tomado en sus brazos primero al ser el padre y había una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, poco después Brittany lo tomó y entonces tuve una mejor vista del pequeño.

De mejillas sonrosadas y piel tersa, cabellos rubios apenas visibles. Era tan pequeño y tierno. Lloraba y gemía moviéndose incomodo en los brazos de su madre hasta que después de un mejor enfoque comenzó a acurrucarse contra ella.

El médico nos había dejado a los tres a solas, pero yo jamás noté el momento en que él y la enfermera habían salido de la habitación.

Y entonces Brittany me lo entregó. Puedo decir con sinceridad que me sentí exactamente igual que cuando tomé a Beth en brazos por primera vez, era un sentimiento inexplicable, pero parecido al gozo y cariño.

Se removió en mis brazos incomodo, parecía que volvería a llorar pero después de un momento solo se acomodó. Miré a Brittany sorprendida y luego reí suavemente.

– Santana – Brittany dijo con una voz ronca, la mire enseguida y pude verla sonreír junto a Sam – Conoce a tu hijastro: Aaron Elías Pierce

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe en ese momento, no solo porque el pequeño no llevaba el apellido de Sam sino porque llevaba el nombre de mi padre. Sam asintió un par de veces y luego miró al pequeño.

– Es un pequeño luchador – Dijo tranquilamente – Iré a avisar a los demás

Yo acerqué una silla para estar más cerca de Brittany y le entregué al pequeño que dormía tranquilamente ahora en sus brazos.

– Le pusiste Aaron – Era más una confirmación a una pregunta.

– Pensé en lo mucho que significaban tus padres para ti y me has contado muchas historias increíbles de los dos desde que tu padre te enseño a caminar, andar en bicicleta y muchas a más hasta saber que era un buen hombre y tu madre alguien cariñosa y comprensiva. Quiero Aaron crezca igual y el mejor modelo que he pensado es en el tuyo. Los padres de Sam son geniales, pero… – Se encogió de hombros – Cuando le comenté del nombre del bebé estuvo de acuerdo, a pesar de que en algún momento refunfuño

– Supongo que no es más fácil para él de lo que es para mí – Dije tranquilamente mirando a Brittany – Gracias

– No me agradezcas a mí, aún sigo en deuda por todo lo que has hecho por mí –

– Mientras te tenga a ti y a Aaron en mi vida, considera la deuda saldada – Dije riendo. Apoyé la frente en la de Brittany y luego besé su sien – Te amo, con paquete incluido

Nos reímos un poco y luego voltee a mirar al bebé en los brazos de su madre.

Rachel siempre estuvo presumiendo que tenía un sobrino encantador y a veces era un tanto aburrido escucharla hablar. Fue una tarde, de hecho, en que yo estaba cuidado de Aaron mientras Brittany y Sam habían salido para arreglar unas cosas porque a pesar de no ser pareja aún se juntaban como amigos a pesar de la incomodidad que resaltaba a lados, pero me voy del tema. Yo cuidaba mi de hijo (porque sí era mi hijo y no un hijastro) y Rachel parloteaba un montón de babosadas sobre Aaron, Beth estaba con nosotras mirando la televisión conmigo porque en ese momento Aaron dormía tranquilamente en su cuna y no pude aguantar más a Rachel así que Beth y yo hicimos un motín: atamos a Rachel a una silla (la pequeña trajo la cuerda y yo hice todo) y le pusimos una cinta en la boca. Estuvo allí toda la tarde y por la noche, cuando Brittany llego junto con Quinn quién venía a buscar a su hija se sorprendió de encontrar a Rachel forcejando en la silla (esa chica si que tiene la energía para estar haciendo eso durante todo el día). Por otro lado yo estaba durmiendo en el sofá junto con Beth y a un lado, en la mesa de centro, había un walki toki para escuchar a Aaron por si lloraba.

No hace falta decir que estuvimos burlándonos de Rachel por algunos días.

.

.

.

.

.

 **3 años después**

Jamás había sentido tanta angustia como lo había sentido hace ya casi cuatro años o tal vez poco más de cuatro años. Yo no podía pensar en nada con claridad, pero sí sabía una cosa: la única persona capaz de poder consolar un corazón roto en ese momento, era yo.

Era un día jueves y Aaron estaba jugando con sus bloques en la sala. Yo había estado con él al menos una hora porque no había forma en que Brittany me dejará entrar en casa. Jamás la había visto tan destrozada.

Tres días antes de ese jueves Brittany había recibido una noticia que le había impactado bastante, al principio estuvo en shock y luego solo lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho.

– ¿Mami eta ien? – Los azules ojos de Aaron me miraron en ese momento. El pequeño tenía tres años al fin y era la viva imagen de Sam. Tenía el cabello rubio como Brittany y Sam, aunque este era castaño y no rubio ya que se tenía. Mejillas sonrosadas que causaban a menudo que las chicas le pellizcaran las mejillas. Unas pequeñas manitas tiernas. Y tenía esos ojos azules como los de su madre, tal vez era lo único que saco de ella, (porque el color de cabello no contaba para nadie) ya que los ojos de Brittany siempre habían sido puros, inocentes y sinceros, y él los tenía igual. Vestía con unos pantalones y unas zapatillas, además de una sudadera con el escudo del capitán america atrás; Sam se la había regalado para su último cumpleaños.

– Mami ahora está pasando por un mal momento, cariño, ¿por qué no vamos con ella? Tal vez vernos le haga el día más alegre – Dije con suavidad. Él alzó los bracitos para que yo lo tomara en brazos.

Normalmente no permitíamos que Aaron subiera o bajara las escaleras solo debido a la estructura de estas, ya que estaban sujetas a la pared de costado y parecían suspendidas en el aire, porque no se unían realmente, era peligroso que el niño bajara solo.

Al llegar arriba vi a Lord Tubbington paseándose por el corredor sin ánimos y es que es un gato realmente flojo.

Entramos en mi habitación compartida con Brittany y la encontramos en cama. Ella miraba hacia la pared con una expresión perdida, nos miro por unos segundos y juro que sus ojos brillaron por un instante.

– Hey – Dije suavemente. Ella estaba hecha un ovillo en nuestra cama, pero comenzó a sentarse de a poco, sobre todo cuando Aaron gateo hasta ella – Sé que es tonto preguntar, ¿pero cómo te sientes?

Ella se encogió de hombros – Cansada – Dijo con un tono tranquillo – Me duele el cuerpo y los ojos, tal vez me he quedado sin lágrimas, ¿es posible?

Sonreí ligeramente – Lo dudo – Me senté a su lado y la besé en la sien. Ella me sonrió por primera vez en tres días y se acurruco contra mí, aún sosteniendo a nuestro hijo que no comprendía nada de la situación.

– No sé que me molesta más – Ella comenzó a hablar – El hecho de que sucedió precisamente ahora o... – Suspiró pesado – Ya no sé ni que pensar

– Sé que es malo ahora, pero todo va a mejorar, aún cuando no lo parezca –Pude ver las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, pero ella se negaría a llorar y yo sabía que era por la presencia de Aaron. Torcí los labios ligeramente y tomé al niño.

– Oye, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con Lord Tubbington? Mami y yo tenemos algo que hablar –

Él asintió con emoción y corrió a torpiezos por la habitación hasta llega afuera, le advertí que no se acercara a la escalera y luego mire a mi novia que jugaba con sus dedos. Cerré la puerta para asegurarme de que el niño no entraría de golpe y luego camine nuevamente hasta la cama.

– Sé que duele – Murmuré – pero no estás sola

Lo último que necesitaba era que Brittany comenzara a actuar de una forma inesperada, de la misma forma en que yo lo hice hace un par de años.

– Ellos querían arreglar todo, Santana – Su voz tembló – Querían disculparse, estar contigo y conocer a Aaron… – Su voz sonaba tan desgarrada – y sé que no teníamos una buena relación, pero… pero los amaba, son mis padres al fin y al cabo

– Lo sé, lo sé – La abracé con fuerza.

Brittany y sus padres no tenían una gran relación o al menos buena, pero al menos habían estado intentado arreglar las cosas con su hija y todo esot se debe a que en una ocasión Brittany y yo estábamos comprando unos muebles cuando los encontramos en la tienda. Brittany estaba nerviosa, demasiado porque habían pasado años desde que no se veían. Después de que su madre supo que ella estaba embarazada fue el fin, Brittany no había vuelto a hablar con ella o con su padre. Fue la primera vez que me presente ante los padres de Brittany como su novia oficial, tampoco es que lo hubiera hecho antes, pero ahora fue más extraño porque no solo lo hice como su novia sino como su prometida. Sí, Brittany y yo estábamos comprometidas.

Después de ese día Brittany se reunión con sus padres en una cafetería, yo estuve a cargo de Aaron durante todo el día y para cuando volvió ella estaba encantada. Sus padres se habían disculpado y querían remendar la situación, también estaban felices de conocerme y aparte querían conocer a su nieto. Para ella era como un sueño encantador, sin embargo a mí me parecía algo extraño de cierta manera. Una madre que no habla con su hija en años, que prácticamente no tenía uan buena relación ella de la nada aparece y ella está encantada de que conocer a la prometida de su hija y de conocer a su nieto siendo que la primera vez que escucho sobre él lo despreció junto a su hija, era extraño, pero Brittany me contó que ellos habían estado asistiendo a terapia debido a algo relacionado con el estrés y en la terapia habían aprendido un par de cosas. También me comento que ellos la habían estado buscado y por miedo no se atrevían a entrar a esta casa.

(Ya me imaginaba que era sospechoso nuestro encuentro en la mueblería)

Una semana después hubo un accidente automovilístico en el cual los padres de Brittany se vieron expuesto. Tres personas murieron y dos estaban gravemente lastimadas. Los padres de Brittany se dirigían hacia el trabajo cuando otro auto con tres personas venía del sentido contrario, los frenos de aquel auto fallaron y fue una colisión demasiado fuerte debido a que el hombre se paso la luz roja.

Hace tres días Brittany fue informada sobre esto y por supuesto estaba destrozada.

– Es decir, no he hablado con ellos en mucho tiempo y ahora que puedo hacer las paces, ahora que se intentan interesar más en mí ¡sucede esto! ¡Ni siquiera pudieron conocer a Aaron! Iban a hacerlo, íbamos a juntarnos en una semana. Aaron iba a conocer a sus abuelos y ahora… –

Nuevamente había roto a llorar y todo lo que hice fue abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que la amaba.

Ese día, como los otros dos, Brittany estuvo la mayor parte del día en su habitación. Conversé con Tina y Blaine, que estaban algo preocupados por Britt y a pesar de que ellos ya se habían mudado siempre estaban preocupados por Britt.

– Aaron, el almuerzo está listo, cariño – Le llamé al niño que estaba jugando. Yo no le estaba mirando ya que estaba revolviendo la sopa, pero escuche a Lord Tubbington quejarse, sonaba como un chillido, y luego a Aaron reir. Dejé lo que hacía y camine hasta la sala donde al ver vi a Aaron sentado en el suelo aplaudiendo mientras Tubbington tenía encima una capa.

– Okey… – Arrastré la palabra sin saber que decir. Chasquee la lengua – Cariño, a comer

– ¡Shi! – Aaron se puso en pie y a tropiezos camino hasta donde yo estaba. Lo tomé en brazos y me dirigí a la cocina con él, donde tras lavarse las manos volvimos a la mesa – ¿Mami?

– Mami vendrá enseguida – Dije no tan segura.

Lleve tres platos a la mesa con algo de sopa y otros con algo de pure y carne. El plato de Aaron era pequeño y los cubiertos eran de plástico con u diseño de animal, el pequeño lo miro con entusiasmo y pronuncio:

– Gachias mamá –

Le dije a Tubbington que vigilara al niño mientras subía a buscar a Brittany y ya sabía yo que era una mala idea porque la última vez que lo hizo ambos terminaron cubiertos de lodo.

– Britt – Murmuré suavemente. Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama mirando una foto – Amor, la comida está lista

Ella me miró y asintió, sonreí ligeramente y juntas bajamos a comer. Me sorprendí cuando vi a Aaron tan tranquilo, lo que me hizo sospechar un poco, pero no hice nada.

La comida estuvo tranquila al principio, hasta que Aaron comenzó a jugar con la comida y eso le saco una sonrisa a Brittany como de costumbre.

– Tengo mi primer juicio en unos días – Comenté sonriendo y Brittany me miro sorprendida.

– ¿En serio? –

– Sí – Asentí.

– Dios, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –

– No parecía importante frente a lo que ha sucedido – Sonreí con tristeza. Vi a Brittany mirarme con la misma sonrisa.

– Bueno, eso no importa. Importa que vas a tener tu primer juicio. Santana, eso es fantástico –

Sonreí ligeramente – Gracias. Solo espero hacerlo bien, estoy nerviosa y ya que es mi primer caso pienso que me van a ganar –

– No lo harán. Nadie puede contigo – Me guiño el ojo. Ella tomó una cucharada de sopa y luego miró a Aaron – Ah, cariño, había olvidado, papá vendrá mañana para estar contigo, ¿vale?

– ¡Shi! – El niño asintió.

– Ese es mi niño – Ella lo besó en la cabeza con una sonrisa.

La verdad estaba sorprendida de esto. Sam era un padre bastante presente en la vida de Aaron y eso hacía que tanto Brittany como yo estuviéramos tranquilas, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado hace un par de años cuando se enteró de que su novia embarazada, la que sería Brittany, le había engañado conmigo. Por supuesto es algo que yo no le desearía a nadie, pero estábamos enamoradas y parecía imposible dejarlo para nosotras. Sam solía venir a diario, sobre todo un fin de semana, para estar con Aaron, a veces lo llevaba consigo unas horas a su casa y luego volvían, pero siempre mantenía a Brittany al tanto de todo a pesar de que no era necesario.

Era un día jueves y no parecía nada sorprendente que Sam quisiera llevar a Aaron a la feria, pero si me sorprendió que fuera el día de hoy, tal vez hubiera esperado que eligiera el día sábado e incluso el viernes, pero prefirió hoy. De cierto modo me sentía mejor porque tal vez sin Aaron en la casa, Britt y yo podíamos hablar más a gusto.

Después del almuerzo Sam apareció como de costumbre y Brittany estaba en su habitación con el niño así que me toco hacerle la invitación a entrar.

Fue un silencio incomodo al inicio, como siempre que nos veíamos y es que eso parecía que nunca iba a cambiar.

– Así que… – Arrastré mis palabras nerviosa, pero disimulándolo bien, estaba algo incomoda.

– Así que… – Repitió del mismo modo – Mercedes me dijo que tenías tu primer juicio el sábado, es increíble, no sabía que hicieran juicios los sábados

– Ya, yo tampoco, pero al parecer el abogado acusador tenía cosas que atender ese día y parecían ser importantes – Asentí y nuevamente nos sumimos en un silencio.

Trague saliva – ¿Cómo está Mercedes? –

– Bien, bien. Eso creo – Él desvió la mirada. Yo suspiré.

– Oye, Sam, creo que ya va siendo hora de que empieces a ver a alguien, ¿no crees? – Murmuré y él me miro sorprendido. Los últimos años si que le habían sentado bien, para ser solo dos. Su cabello se había oscurecido notablemente y algo de barba bien recortada en su barbilla – Tal vez… a Mercedes

Él me entrecerró los ojos – ¿Qué tratas de insinuar? –

Intenté sonreír – Lo que hicimos, Britt y yo, estuvo mal, lo sé. Te quite a tu novia y a tu hijo –

– Eso no es cierto – Él suspiró – Bueno, sí vive contigo y con Brittany y no puedo verlo siempre, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Solo tengo que esperar un par de años más para que sea más grande, entonces no creo que Brittany tenga problemas en que se quede a dormir en mi casa –

– Sí, de hecho eso lo conversamos hace unos meses, pero no quería llegar a ese punto – Sacudí la cabeza – A pesar de lo que hicimos, de mí robándote a tu novia y de ti fingiendo que todo está bien pero no es así… creo que ya es hora de que sigas adelante, busques a alguien

– ¿A qué quieres llegar? – Parpadeó confundido.

– Uhg, dos años y sigue siendo un tarado como siempre – Gruñí – Deberías buscar pareja

– Eso lo entiendo, pero no entiendo por qué eres tú quién me lo dice –

– Porque perdí piedra, papel o tijeras contra Rachel, Quinn y Brittany – Dije despreocupada – Además, creo que no lo estaría diciendo si no lo sintiera en serio. Sé que quieres a Brittany y para nadie es sorpresa de que estás esperando aunque sea la más minima oportunidad de estar con ella – Me miró sorprendido – pero voy a serte sincera: no la tienes. Amo a Brittany y lamento habértela quitado, pero tal vez nunca hubiera sucedido si no fuera porque ustedes no estaban destinados a estar juntos y pienso que el amor que sientes por ella es solo cariño al ser la madre de tu hijo, nada más. Quiero que pienses un poco las cosas, ¿tú y Brittany? – Sacudí la cabeza – Nunca van a ser nada más que amigos, pero supongo que está bien porque hay muchas chicas que quieren una oportunidad contigo. Mercedes es una de ella. Sé que también la quieres y tal vez el amor que sientes por Mercedes es más grande. Ella está dispuesta a aceptar todo lo que venga en una relación contigo, desde el mismo dolor que soporto contigo cuando supiste lo de Brittany y de mí hasta aceptar a Aaron tal vez como un hijo adoptivo como yo lo hice, o tal vez solo le tome el cariño suficiente como para decir que es un sobrino. Sé que ella quiere estar contigo

Él me miró pensativo por un minuto y pareció que entonces diría algo, pero la voz de Brittany lo detuvo. Ambos miramos a la escalera donde ella bajaba con Aaron en los brazos. El niño enseguida reconoció a su padre alzando los brazos hacia él.

– Por cierto, este domingo no creo que puedas venir por él – Brittany dijo mientras le entregaba al niño, luego metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans – Iremos con la abuela Lopez. Ella quiere verlo nuevamente

Sonreí y Sam miró al pequeño, puso una mano en su pecho mientras lo sentaba en su brazo y le sonrió – Parece que eres el consentido de todo el mundo. No solo de mami, eh –

– Yo no lo consciente – Brittany arrugo el ceño.

– Sí lo haces – Afirme riendo. Ella rodó los ojos y luego le entregó a Sam un bolso.

– Algunas cosas por si te hacen falta –

– Está bien – Él tomó el bolso y se lo colgó al hombro – ¿Listo para salir con papá y el tío Puck y la prima Beth?

– Solo va con Puck si respeta nuestro trato – Le recordé enseguida. Ya que Puck era un tipo de chico… que no sé con que palabra describir además de "especial" tuvimos que hacerle prometer a Sam que la única condición en que podría Aaron estar cerca de Puck es sí él moderaba su lenguaje, y no es que yo fuera una santa ni nada, pero al menos yo evitaba toda mala palabra frente al niño.

– Sí, señora –

– Señorita. Aún no estoy casada – Me quejé mientras lo miraba alejarse.

– Seguro. Por cierto, ¿cuándo será la boda? – Me miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

– Aún no hay fecha. Oh, y Sam, tráelo antes de las ocho porque después es difícil hacerlo dormir y no le des mucha azúcar – Brittany dijo. Sam asintió y luego salió de la casa.

Una vez que nos quedamos solas yo miré a Brittany, quién me sonrió.

– Bien, tenemos un par de horas a solas – Dije con una sonrisa picara – ¿Qué quieres hacer?

– Tengo un par de ideas en la mente – Dijo ella copiando mi sonrisa.

Y sucedió que después de un par de horas nosotras solo estábamos acurrucadas en la cama mirando el techo. Esto había sido un buen ejercicio a decir verdad, algo con que distraer nuestras y ocupar nuestros cuerpos.

– Oye, Santana… – Baje la mirada hacia mi novia que estaba acurrucada a mi lado – Estaba pensando en algo

– Dime en qué – Sonreí. Ella se enclino en la caa cubriéndose con el edredón. Su cabello cayó desde un hombro y por tanto inclino la cabeza hacia ese lado.

– Quiero tener otro bebé –

La miré sorprendida y juro que casi me atoro con mi propia saliva. Ella me miraba seria y con una expresión firme, pero yo no dejaba de pensar un millón de cosas sin sentido.

– Amo a Aaron, me encanta y sabes que siempre lo hará, pero quiero tener otro hijo. ¿No crees que sería lindo que tuviera un hermano o tal vez una hermanita? – Pregunto ella y su sonrisa creció un poco.

Aún estaba aturdida como para responder, Brittany solo me miraba expectante. Comencé a pensar en lo que había sucedido últimamente y en la conversación sobre tener un bebé nuevo hace un par de meses atrás.

– Okey… – Dije suavemente – ¿A qué viene este repentino cambio? Según recuerdo querías esperar unos pocos años más cuando te lo propuse hace unos meses atrás

Y creo que la razón ya la conocía, pero necesitaba estar segura.

– No lo sé, solo pensé que sería lindo tener un hijo que fuera de nosotras solamente. Ya sabes, no tener a Sam como su padre o a otra persona que fuera su padre y viniera a verlo siempre. Sé que es algo egoísta por pensar así, pero realmente quiero un niño que nos pertenezca a ambas –

– Okey, cariño, mira, creo que ya sé que sucede – Ella sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro – Esto tiene que ver con tus padres

– No, no es así –

– Sí lo es – Dije suavemente. Tomé su mano – Tienes un vacío en su pecho, lo puedo entender perfectamente y quieres llenarlo a como dé lugar. Sé que un bebé nuevo podría ayudar en eso, pero no va a cambiar el hecho de que ellos se fueron y no van a volver. Brittany, piensa un poco, ¿es justo que traigamos a otro bebé a casa cuando sigues dolida por lo que ha sucedido? No es que tenga miedo de que le vas a amar más que a Aaron porque ese bebé podría o no ayudarte con esta depresión, pero pienso que no es justo usar a un inocente de esa forma

Ella me miró con tristeza – Hace unos meses lo hablamos. Yo quería tener un bebé, ¿lo recuerdas? Y me dijiste que no era el momento y yo acepté esperar un año o dos más si era necesario. Creo que debemos seguir esperando porque si vamos a estar de acuerdo con tener otro hijo quiero que sea porque realmente estamos listas –

– Santana – Gimió. Acaricie su mejilla.

– Estás dolida. Lastimada y quieres acabar con ese dolor. Lo sé, pase por lo mismo y termine pero, metiéndome en problemas con la policía, en peleas y provocando que Rachel quisiera arrancarse los cabellos uno por uno – No pude evitar sonreír divertida – y tú quieres acabar con ese dolor de otra forma, pero no está bien. Vamos a esperar unos meses, dejaremos que tu corazón sane y cuando lo haya hecho o al menos haya avanzado lo suficiente volveremos a hablar sobre esto, ¿hecho?

– Hecho – Asintió ella.

Sonrió un poco, a pesar de que parecía desilusionada, pero yo en ese momento solo quería que mantuviera la cabeza fría para no cometer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse, y no es que ella fuera a arrepentirse de tener otro bebé sino del momento en que quiso hacerlo

* * *

Nos reunimos en casa de mi abuela el día domingo como Brittany le había contado a Sam para evitar que viniera a por Aaron.

Debo decir, con sinceridad, que mi abuela era una mujer con la cabeza en la edad media. Ella no aprobaba que en este siglo los chicos se enamoraran de chicos y las chicas se casaran con chicas, tampoco parecía fan de las personas negras, por lo que yo siempre tuve miedo de ella. Cuando era más joven tenía miedo de lo que la gente pudiera decir de mí, en la secundaria a la que yo fui temas como estos no eran bien recibidos y de primera fila lo pude comprobar cuando uno de mis amigos decidió salir del armario. Mis padres estaban seguros de que yo estaba ocultando mi sexualidad y ellos siempre solían decirme: lo que te haga feliz nos hace feliz, pero frente a todo esto mi mayor miedo era decirle la verdad a ella.

Después del nacimiento de Aaron las cosas comenzaron a complicarse en la relación que tenía con ella. Mi abuela siempre iba a ser la mujer más importante en mi vida, a la misma categoría que Brittany y Rachel, tal vez algo más alto, pero también podía decir con seguridad que tenía muchas cosas en mente cuando se trataba de ella. Aaron estaba creciendo, tenía unos pocos meses y en ese momento mi abuela quería verme más que antes y casi siempre se volvía complicado con el niño así que un día, cuando falte a una cena con ella por ayudar a Brittany con el niño, que se había enfermado, le conté la verdad.

Como lo esperaba, ella era capaz de golpearme con una silla si estaba embarazada, debido a que aún era joven y recién en la universidad, pero entonces le conté la verdad. No puedo decir que todo fue un lecho de rosas, sin embargo dos días después de contarle ella me llamó para reunirme en su casa. Hablamos. Le conté todo lo que había sucedido, lo que siempre oculte, la forma en que amaba a Brittany y a su hijo y le dije que ella siempre oba a ser más importante para mí, más de lo que nadie sería, pero si no era capaz de aceptarme como yo era entonces podíamos empezar a dejar de hablarnos…

Pensé en ese momento, con el corazón en la garganta que ella estaría de acuerdo conmigo, pero en su lugar solo me dijo que la familia era lo más importante y que aceptaba lo que era.

Se propuso conocer a Brittany y a Aaron y no puedo decir que no estuvo incomoda en un principio, pero conforme pasa el tiempo ella estuvo cómoda y tanto que amaba a Aaron como si fuera su bisnieto (o nieto, lo que sea) y por supuesto aceptaba a Brittany.

Estuvimos cenando un poco y ella solía hacer algunas pocas galletas para Aaron cuando íbamos, a Brittany le daba unas gomitas que tanto amaba y a mí algunos sermones sobre cómo cuidar de ambos. Esto siempre provocaba que Brittany tratara de disimular la risa, pero como Aaron era un niño que aún no comprendía mucho los temas de adultos no evitaba reírse.

Era la quinta vez que iba a su casa después de que nos comprometimos Brittany y yo, y ella, al igual que Rachel, estaba emocionada. Hablando de Rachel, mi abuela la quería mucho debido a que por donde lo miré, ella era hija de mi padre, ya sea que otra mujer haya sido su madre. En un principio fue difícil, pero terminaron aceptándose como familia.

Y si de Rachel seguimos hablando… Ella estaba infelizmente casada con Finn. No sé cómo pudo aceptar con tanta emoción una propuesta de parte de Frankenteen, pero no importa. Se comprometieron hace dos años y se casaron casi de inmediato. Por supuesto Finn no lo tuvo sencillo cuando tenía que conocer a mi abuela, esa fue una cena bastante divertida porque Brittany, Aaron y yo estuvimos presentes y no puedo decir que yo le hice las cosas más fáciles de lo que mi abuela se las hizo. Brittany simplemente se dedico a intervenir cuando las cosas se ponían feas.

– Tengo hambre – Jugué con las manos sobre la mesa – ¿Qué esperamos?

– A Rachel, Santana – Mia vuela dijo tranquilamente. Ella estaba sentada junto a Aaron sonriendo al niño – Dijo que tenía una noticia que darnos

– Eso no me suena a nada agradable –

– Tú se agradable, por favor – Brittany murmuró.

– Yo siempre soy agradable – Murmuré frunciendo el ceño.

Tuvimos que esperar un par de muuuuchos minutos hasta que llego la señorita Hudson con su marido. Yo le eché no solo una mirada de perro rabioso por hacerme esperar sino la mirada de: ten cuidado con mi hermana.

– Esto está delicioso, abuela – Dijo Rachel sorniendo mientra comía del espagueti.

– Gracias –

– No es un plato de arroz y frijol – Dije sorprendida – ¿Por qué?

Mi abuela se encogió despreocupada – Estaba pensando en algo nuevo –

– Aaron no juegues con la comida – Brittany dijo sonriendo.

Bebí un poco de mi vaso con jugo y luego miré a Rachel que parecía algo nerviosa – ¿Sucede algo? –

– No, qué va a suceder. Estoy bien – Sonrió.

Sonreí y volteé a ver a Brittany que estaba en una conversación con _"abuela"_.

Yo era latina por ambos padres y mi abuela era paterna. Yo por lo general solía usar algunos términos en español de vez en cuando, sobre todo para llamarla a ella, usando _abuela_ en español en lugar del ingles como lo hacía Rachel. Brittany también solía llamarla así en español, tal vez porque estaba acostumbrada a escucharme a mí y en cuanto a Finn, la llama señora Lopez. A decir verdad, Rachel también la llamó así por un tiempo cuando apenas se estaban conociendo. En lo que respectaba a Aaron, el solía decir _"buela_ " y era tan tierno cuando lo hacía.

La relación de Brittany y mi abuela era regular, como una madre a una nuera, sin embargo puedo asegurar que al menos por un momento en su cabeza mi abuela pudo haber pensado mal de ella, tal vez antes de conocerla, solo por el debido hecho de que ella estaba saliendo con Sam, lo engaño conmigo y estaba embarazada de él, pero ahora parecían una familia.

– Ha estado bueno – Sonreí ligeramente y luego mire a Rachel que parecía aún más nerviosa, sea lo que sea que le estaba molestando iba a dejarlo salir pronto.

– Sí. Bastante bueno – Finn dijo con una sonrisa mal disimulada, porque estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la casa, se le notaba en lo nervioso.

Ayude a levantar los platos mientras Brittany cuidaba de Aaron. En algún momento logré escabullirme jalando a Rachel conmigo al baño.

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– Tengo que decir algo importante –

– Eso se ve –

– Es que no sé cómo hacerlo. Estoy nerviosa y por lo que sé, Finn está peor que yo. Necesito ayuda porque si algo sale mal entonces todo se acabará, mi vida depende de esto –

– Ay no, ya sé que es – Dije mirándola asustada.

– ¿Lo sabes? – Parecía sorprendida y nerviosa.

– Robaste un banco –

– ¡Santana! – Dijo entre dientes y me golpeó mientras me reía – Es serio

– Okey, lo amento. Dime que es –

Me miro nerviosa.

– Es… algo… que… –

– Rachel, por favor, soy tu hermana – Dije despreocupada – Puedes confiar en mí

– Prométeme que no mataras a Finn –

Mi rostro se ensombreció de pronto – ¿Qué te hizo? –

– ¡Nada! – Dijo casi en un susurro – Es que… estoy embarazada

La miré sorprendida por un momento y de a poco una sonrisa iba extendiéndose en mis labios.

– Oye, eso es… wow… –

– Sí, wow… ¿es todo lo que vas a decir? –

– SI quieres puedo ir a golpear a Finn por embarazar a mi hermanita –

– ¿Soy tu hermanita? – Dijo en un murmullo con cariño.

Maldije internamente por decirlo en voz alta, ya que yo no era de llamarla así. Tuve que rodar los ojos y decir que sí casi sin ánimos, pero volví al tema principal pronto.

– Eso está bien, digo, si es lo que quieres, porque si no, solo dame unos minutos. Tengo contactos –

– Tomatero en serio, por favor –

– Estoy feliz por ti, ¿vale? En serio – Sonreí asintiendo. Ella me abrazó con fuerza y ambas volvimos al comedor – Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Estaré apoyándote cuando lo digas

– Gracias – Ella sonrió. Se quedo mirando el comedor por un momento y yo seguí su mirada. Estaba puesta donde Brittany y mi abuela hablan, sonreí tranquilamente dándole un apretón de manos y luego fui con mi novia. Le susurré al oído que tal vez no quería perderse lo que estaba por suceder y ella e miró confundida.

– Abuela, hay algo que quiero que sepas. Britt, tú también – Rachel respiró hondo – Finn y yo vamos a tener un bebé

Brittany abrió los ojos sorprendida y con emoción, me miró de igual forma y yo asentí con una sonrisa. Pude ver que Finn parecí temeroso, pero después de sonreírle estuvo más tranquilo, por el momento.

Mi abuela solo sonrió dándole unas felicitaciones.

– Sí, felicidades Rachel, vas a tener un hijo de Frankenteen – No pude evitar burlarme, aunque después de la conversación con ella pude asegurar que Rachel sabía que no lo decía en serio.

– Es fantástico – Brittany dijo emocionada.

– ¿Oíste enano? – Tomé a Aaron en mis brazos – Tendrás un primo nuevo

Y como siempre, Aaron estaba saltando de emoción.

.

.

.

.

.

 **8 meses después.**

Miré el documento en mi mano con una sonrisa mientras Brittany jugaba con sus pulgares. Ella miraba de vez en cuando el documneto y luego miraba hacia la puerta en frente.

– San, ¿estás segura de esto? – Preguntó nerviosa – Puedo hacerlo yo. No es necesario que lo hagas tú

Sonreí ligeramente besando su mejilla – Quiero hacerlo. Mira, cuando estabas embarazada de Aaron perdiste un año de universidad y ahora tienes una carrera increíble que está despegando muy bien. No quiero que pierdas eso –

– Pero tu carrera está despegando igual. Eres una increíble abogada y no podrás hacer mucho si estás embarazada – Dijo nerviosa.

– Tonterías. Aún embarazada puedo ganar varios casos – Sonreí ligeramente – Quiero que puedas bailar, Britt. Mike y tú trabajaron mucho para poder conseguir ese estudio de baile y no voy a dejar que te pierdas del baile por otro bebé

Así es, finalmente Britt y yo concebimos la idea de otro bebé y ahí estábamos, en un centro de fertilización. Tenía en mis manos unos documentos con algunos datos sobre algún donador.

– ¿Crees que vaya a funcionar? Creo que eso solo me pone más nerviosa. ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si Kurt se equivoco? – Preguntó ella nerviosa.

Reí suavemente – Es obvio que no se equivoco. Ya viste a la pequeña Tracy –

Ella tragó saliva nerviosa.

Hace unos dos años atrás Kurt y Blaine habían oído hablar sobre una nueva forma de inseminación que se estaba probando y que consistía en tomar dos óvulos o dos espermas de la pareja que quería al bebé y unirlos con la mitad de los cromosomas de cada uno de forma en que se hiciera uno solo con ambos ADN. Sin embargo, esto era experimental debido a que a veces podía ser peligroso ya que al unirlo con el tipo contrario ya sea un ovulo o un esperma podía provocar el embarazo efectivo, sin embargo el peligro no radiaba allí sino a que la cantidad de cromosomas mezclados para formar uno solo a veces podía ser demasiado lo que ocasionaría problemas para el bebé.

Esta practica se tomo muchos meses y finalmente se había concretado de manera efectiva y sin problemas. Kurt y Blaine la habían probado un año después de su conocimiento y así habían tenido a la pequeño Tracy, quien tenía algunos rasgos de Kurt y otros de Blaine, además de su madre de alquiler, quien en ese momento había sido Quinn. Originalmente iba a ser Rachel, porque ella se había ofrecido por Kurt, sin embargo sucedieron un par de cosas inesperadas como la boda de Rachel y Finn y otras cosas más así que parecía algo complicado, finalmente Quinn acepto tomar el lugar.

La niña tenía sin duda los ojos de claros de Kurt y el cabello oscuro de Blaine. La personalidad resaltante de ambos, pero era divertido una cosa… tenía la sonrisa de Quinn. No era mucho, pero al menos bastaba.

En cuanto a Brittany y a mí, yo le dije que podríamos usar este método, pero ella estaba asustada y aún lo dudaba. Cuando hablamos sobre el papá del bebé, es cierto que alguno de los chicos se había ofrecido, pero ambas lo negamos porque queríamos que el bebé fuera nuestro y sabíamos que sería imposible impedir que alguno de los chicos se encariñara con nuevo bebé, así que lo mejor para ambas era usar un donante de un centro.

Me gustaba la idea de que nuestro bebé tuviera rasgos de ambas, me encantaría con los ojos inocentes de Brittany, pero como estaba tan nerviosa tuve que dimitir a la idea de juntar dos óvulos justo en ese momento. Ella me miro con tristeza.

– No te preocupes. Si tienes miedo entonces no importará –

– Realmente lo siento. Sé que quieres esto, pero… –

– Mira, no mentiré diciendo que no me gustaría que hubiera un niño o una niña con tu hermosa sonrisa y mi actitud o tal vez con mis ojos cafés y tu inocencia, pero note obligaré. Lo prometo – Ella asintió nerviosa.

Escuchamos nuestros nombres y nos pusimos en pie. Yo estaba caminando hacia allí cuando me detuve mirando a Britt que me sostenía del brazo.

– Solo tengo que estar segura, ¿quieres esto? ¿Ahora? –

– Sí. ¿Tú ya no? – La mire sorprendida.

– No, digo sí. Quiero más que nada un bebé contigo, sin embargo… parece demasiado. Tenemos todo esto encima, la boda, Aaron entrando a preescolar, nuestras carreras. ¿Te parece un buen momento? –

– Mírame, amor, vamos a casarnos en un mes así que no habrá inconveniente con el bebé – Dije sonriendo suavemente – Tal vez sea un poco difícil con Aaron entrando a preescolar, pero también será más fácil porque estará allí la mayor parte del día así que no será problema y en lo que respecta a nuestras carreras, puedo ejercer mi profesión durante un tiempo, luego nos las arreglaremos. Britt, vamos a seguir con el plan como hasta ahora. Tendremos un bebé, nos casaremos dentro de un mes, iremos una semana a Miami por la luna de miel, y cuando volvamos vamos a decirle a Aaron sobre su nuevo hermano o hermana, ¿bien?

Ella asintió nerviosa.

– Todo va a estar bien –

– Está bien. Confío en ti –

– Te amo –

– También te amo, Santana… –

Ella sonrió ligeramente desviando la mirada – Creo que llamaré a Sam para saber como está mi pequeño –

– Brittany creo que a Sam le gustaría que le des un punto de confianza cuidando a Aaron. Quiere pasar tiempo con su hijo y tú apenas se lo das –

– No puedo evitarlo – Frunció el ceño – Es mi bebé

– Britt, vanos, déjalo – Le quité el teléfono – Es nuestro turno

.

.

.

.

 **4 años después.**

Escuche un fuerte ruido de algo quebrándose y no pude evitar gruñir levantando la mirada de mis papeles. Camine por la casa hasta llegar a la sala encontrándome a Aaron y a Rosi mirándome nerviosos los dos.

– ¡Aaron no toques eso que te vas a cortar! – Me acerque a los niños.

Pude ver que tanto Aaron como Rosi estaban escondidos detrás de un sillón tratando de ocultarse de mí. Yo camine con cuidado por la sala hasta llegar al objeto quebrado y con rápidez tome a los peces poniéndolos en un vaso con agua.

Brittany había comprado una pecera de medio metro hace dos años atrás porque le había encantado y dentro habían tres o cuatro peces. Al principio cuidarlos solo era cuestión de mantener a Lord Tubbington lejos, pero últimamente los niños habían estado jugando allí con barquitos y otros juguetes por lo que imagine que en algún momento la pecera debió haberse caído por accidente mientras jugaban.

Después de haber puesto a los peces en agua camine hasta los dos y me asegure de que no tenían ningún corte y cuando fue así suspiré más aliviada.

– Aaron, ¿qué te dije sobre jugar en lugares peligroso con tu hermana? –

– Lo siento mamá – El muchacho me miro bajando la mirada. Suspiré suavemente y luego le sonreí.

– Está bien, por hoy voy a dejarlo pasar, pero no quiero que lo vuelvan a hacer, sobre todo donde hay objetos frágiles. ¿Quedo claro? – Él asintió – ¿Rosie?

La pequeña asintió lentamente.

Limpie el desorden en cosa de segundos, quitando los vidrios grandes y aspirando los diminutos, secando el agua y manteniendo a los niños tranquilamente.

Cada vez parecía más difícil cuidar de esos dos traviesos, sobre todo cuando Brittany estaba trabajando. Siempre estaban causando alguna travesura, tan solo la semana pasada ataron a Lord Tubbginton a un auto a control remoto y lo hicieron dar vueltas por toda la casa. Ese pobre gato ha tenido suficiente con esos niños.

Por un momento pensé en que debería llamar a Sam, tal vez él podía llevarse a Aaron para cuidarlo y yo poder seguir con mi trabajo, después de todo, Rosie era una chica tranquila cuando no estaba Aaron cerca así que podía cuidar de ella sin problemas, pero entonces recordé que Sam estaba de viaje con Mercedes.

– Chicos – Me acerqué a los niños cuando termine de trabajar – ¿Quieren ver una película?

– ¡Sí! – Aaron dijo emocionado y en cuanto a Rosie, ella solo asintió.

Aaron Elías Lopez-Pierce tenía actualmente siete años, era un chico bastante energético como sus dos padres biológico y muy travieso como su padre alguna vez fue. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos de su madre biológica, sin embargo en aspecto se parecía mucho a su padre: Sam. Y, al igual que su padre, amaba al Capitán América, tanto que su habitación entera estaba decorada con tal personaje. Era un encanto y sin duda uno de los consentidos de esta familia. Originalmente no es mi hijo, pero si lo había adoptado cuando decidí ser la novia de Brittany y desde entonces había sido todo un reto criar a un hijo que no es tuyo y que encima su padre siempre está cerca de él, porque Sam y yo no coincidimos en estilo de crianza ni de chiste. Cuando él era más pequeño, tal cuando tenía cerca de un año creo, tuvo un accidente y yo estaba a cargo de él. Estaba aprendiendo a caminar y yo ese día estaba con él en el parque, pero me distraje un momento cuando vi un camión de helados, porque iba a comprar con uno para él así que cuando le mire vi que se había caído fuertemente y encima lloraba. Estaba tan nerviosa, tenía el labio sangrando y no dejaba de llorar, ni siquiera sé como me las arregle para llegar al hospital.

Brittany fue comprensiva y no dudo de que fue un accidente, ella había llegado enseguida al hospital y me aseguro que no fue mi culpa, pero Sam hizo todo lo contrario. En ese entonces él y yo no éramos los mejores amigos y cualquier cosa que hiciera mal él era capaz de reprocharla, pues aún estaba algo resentido por el hecho de que le había quitado a su novia, quien era Brittany en ese entonces. Por supuesto Brittany no lo tolero y ambos y se pelearon.

Ese había sido mi primer error, haberlo dejado solo y no pasaba ni un solo minuto en que no pensara en cuidarlo siempre, pero conforme creció comencé a adaptarme a más a criarlo.

Ahora, está Rosie, que es un diminutivo de Rosemarie. Cuatro años atrás, Brittnay y yo tuvimos una niña, la presente aquí, y la nombramos Rosemarie Lopez-Pierce porque era uno de los nombres que a Brittany le habían gustado la primera vez que tuvo que elegir un nombre para su bebé, que en ese entonces no sabíamos si sería niño o niña. Ella era la primera hija de Brittany y mía, una hija que no tenía un padre que la viniera a ver seguido porque Brittany y yo estábamos más que encantadas con ella como para asumir que éramos las únicas madres de ella. Al contrario que su hermano, era tranquila, demasiado. Tenía el cabello castaño como el mío y sus ojos eran marrones, también como los míos. Como no conocíamos al donante no sabíamos que pudo haber sacado de él, pero en ocasiones pensamos que esa personalidad tranquila lo hizo. Sin embargo, había algo que no podíamos comprender. Ella era tranquila y era bastante traviesa cuando Aaron estaba cerca, pero por sobre esto… no hablaba.

Su primera palabra había sido mami (a Brittany), muy a diferencia de Aaron que fue mamá (a mí), y de ahí no volvió a hablar, luego de unos meses volvió a decir una palabra, pero fue mamá (a mí) y desde entonces no ha vuelto a hablar. Admito que Brittany y yo nos asustamos un poco, fuimos con la pediatra, algunos médicos y todos nos dijeron que la niña estaba bien, no tenía problemas con sus cuerdas vocales o tampoco tenía miedo, simplemente tal vez no quería hablar y teníamos que darle el espacio, pero de allí ya va poco más de tres años y no ha sucedido. E algunas ocasiones, bastante inusuales, ella solía llamarnos a Brittany o a mí, pero no decía más de una palabra y nosotras le dábamos el espacio suficiente para que pudiera estar cómoda en su entorno. Era bastante cariñosa, hasta el punto de que no le gustaba estar lejos de ninguna de las dos. Recuerdo que en una ocasión, Sam llevaría a Aaron de campamento y nos pregunto si Rosie podía ir con él, Brittany y yo no estábamos tan seguras, pero terminamos aceptando, sin embargo a la media hora de haberse ido volvieron diciendo que Rosie había estado llorando sin parar y solo se calmó en presencia de de Brittany o mía.

Vimos la película cómodamente sentados en el sofá, y unas pocas horas después llego Brittany a casa y se veía algo cansada. Los dos niños corrieron a ella y Brittany como siempre aunque tratando de sacar energías de donde sea, tomo a los dos pequeños en brazos empujándolos al sofá mientras reían los tres. Sonreí al ver a mi esposa con nuestros hijos. Después de un momento de hacerles cosquillas ella se sentó a mi lado

– Te ves… cansada – Por no decir terrible – ¿Qué te paso?

– Tuve una pelea con Mike y parece que desde entonces todo me sale mal. ¿El karma existe? –

– No creo en eso, pero pienso que solo no es tu día. ¿A qué se debió la pelea? –

– A todo – Brittany suspiró abrazando a Aaron – No coincidimos en un estilo de baile y terminamos peleándonos por nuestras diferencias creativas. Después durante la clase, parecía un campo de batalla

– Eso suena malo – Senté a Rosie en mi regazo mirando a Brittany – ¿Qué pasó luego?

– Nada. Me vine y él se fue a su casa –

– Ya veo – Asentí una vez – Deberías descansar. Ve arriba, te prepararé un té, ¿sí?

– Vale– Ella se puso en pie y luego frunció el ceño – ¿Qué le paso a mi pecera? No me digas que Lord Tubbington ha vuelto a atacar a los peces

– No. Los niños la rompieron – Pude ver que ambos hicieron una carita triste. Brittany sacudió la cabeza pasando un mano por su cabello.

– No tengo energías para lidiar con esto –

Me puso en pie, aún sosteniendo a Rosie, y miré a mi esposa – Ve arriba. Ya iré yo – La besé en la mejilla.

Miré el reloj y luego sonreí.

– Okey muchachos, ya son las nueve. A la cama – Dije sonriendo – Aaron, mañana tienes clases y Rosie aun debe ir a preescolar. Vamos arriba

Aaron tomó mi mano y los tres subimos las escaleras. Después de acostar a los niños con un libro o con una canción volvía a la cocina para hacerle el té a Brittany y finalmente me fui a nuestra habitación.

– Mañana yo cuidaré a los niños cuando vuelvan – Dijo Brittany, que en ese momento había estado revisando una coreografía – ¿Tienes un juicio mañana, verdad?

– Sí, por la tarde así que puedo cuidar de ellos –

– Está bien, también estaré aquí para hacerlo –

Sonreí ligeramente – Oye amor, creo que deberías descansar aunque sea un poco – Sonreí – Me parece que has estado trabajando demás

– Estoy bien – Suspiró.

Sonreí ligeramente sentándome a su lado, ella había dejado el té en el buro y me abrazó.

– Necesito vacaciones – Gimió – El cuidado de los niños, el trabajo y encima mantener a una esposa exigente satisfecha no es sencillo

– ¿Exigente? – Me reí – Yo no soy exigente. Todo lo que te pido es que me ames

– Y amarte parece no ser suficiente – Bromeó – Siempre te voy a a amar

– Y yo a ti –

Nos quedamos acurrucadas.

– Estoy pensando –

– Ay que miedo –

– Britt… –

– Bromeo, ¿en qué piensa, abogada? –

– Podemos hablar con mi abuela para que cuide de los niños este fin de semana, o tal vez a Rachel. Estoy segura de que a los niños les encantará ver a Barbra – Sonreí recordando a mi sobrina.

– Eso sería interesante, ¿por qué? –

– ¿Cómo que por qué? – La miré divertida – Porque mi esposa necesita algo de descanso y pensé que sin los niños cerca podemos estar todo el día juntas. Me refiero a que podemos acurrucarnos – Besé su cuello – tener sexo, volver a acurrucarnos, volver a tener sexo

Ella gimió ligeramente. Subió encima de mí quedando a horcajadas y mirándome a los ojos.

– Sexo suena bien. Nunca está demás en nuestro matrimonio –

– Ya, como la primera vez que fuimos a ese bar, _Amnesia_ – Reí ligeramente y Brittany me besó.

– Nada mejor que sexo salvaje para ponerle pasión a una relación – Rió – Pero ahora solo quiero hacerte el amor una y otra vez – Sentí sus manos deslizarse dentro de mi camiseta. Sonreí mordiéndome el labio.

– Eso solo si te mantienes callada –

– ¿Callada yo? Perdone señorita Lopez, pero es usted la bulliciosa –

– Señora Lopez-Pierce – Dije con un tono divertido – porque tengo una esposa increíble

– ¿En serio? – Comenzó a morder mi cuello – ¿Y sabe su mujer que en este momento está conmigo?

– ¿Mi mujer? – Cerré los ojos suavemente – Mi mujer me mataría si se enterara, pero déjeme decirle, señorita, que ella es la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero

– Ya veo, así que la ama, pero está aquí con una amante, eh – Dijo ella riendo. Sus labios pasaron lentamente hacia mi mejilla y luego me miró a los ojos – Ella también tiene un amante, bien sabe usted, pero nunca creería de quién se trata

Sonreí arrancando la camiseta de mi novia – ¿Un amante? ¿Mi esposa? No, eso no es cierto, porque a la única persona a la que ella amaría soy yo y nuestros hijos –

– ¿Hijos? Nadie menciono nada sobre hijos –

– Sí, tenemos ah dos – Me lamí los labios – Y los amamos tanto

– Bien, señorita Lopez-Pierce, voy a decirle que mi apellido es el mismo que el de usted así que puede adivinar quién es la amante de su esposa – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

– Oh por dios, es mi esposa usted – Me reí. Brittany me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa – ¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a seguir?

– He pensado mucho en nosotras –

– Oh, no. ¿Hice algo mal? Porque puedo cambiar, no tienes que… –

– Tú no has hecho nada malo, bebé – Me besó – Quiero que sepas te amo y estoy feliz de tener esta hermosa familia contigo

Sonreí ligeramente – ¿Sabes que el amor es cero? –

Brittany rió – No, ¿por qué? –

– Porque el cero es el comienzo de todo y nuestro amor es cero. No importa cuando suceda, siempre va a haber un comienzo –

– Eso es muy sabio, ¿quién te lo enseño? –

Me reí – Puede que no lo crea, señorita Lopez-Pierce, pero una vez tuve una amante – Dije sonriendo – de la cual estoy enamorada aún ahora

– Espero ser yo –

– Eres tú. Te amo, de aquí al infinito –

– Yo también te amo infinitamente –

.

.

.

.

.

 **Algunos años después.**

– ¡Rose ya baja de una buena vez que voy a llegar tarde! – Grite buscando las llaves de mi auto – Joder, ¿dónde las he puesto?

– Oye mamá –

Levanté la mirada a Aaron que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con unos papeles en la mano mientras bebía un vaso de cola – ¿Sí cariño? –

– Aquí dice que tu cliente robo un banco y mato a alguien, ¿por qué estás defendiéndolo? – Preguntó tranquilamente.

Seguí revolviendo las cosas en la casa buscando las llaves – Porque, ehm, ah sí, es porque no puede pagar aun abogado y el estado me ha designado a mí – Levanté un cojín del sillón – ¡Rose, baja de una vez! ¿Qué está haciendo esa niña?

– No tengo ni idea – Se encogió de hombros despreocupado – Esto dice también que el abogado acusador es Fabray, ¿acaso es la tía Quinn?

– Sí, será un caso bastante interesante – Dije despreocupada – Además, yo no lo defiendo por lo que hizo sino que intentaré probar que no mato a nadie pero sí cometió el delito de robo

– Ah – Él asintió lentamente. Maldición, el tiempo.

– Okey, no encuentro mis llaves –

– Están en la pecera – Dijo el muchacho de dieciséis años sin levantar la mirada – Connor las metió ayer cuando vino

– ¿Por qué hizo eso? – Me queje caminando hacia la pecera. Era una pequeña esfera, nada grande como la que teníamos hace un par de años. Mis llaves allí estaban así que metí la mano para sacarlas.

– Porque él y Sabrina estaban jugando a esconder las cosas – Dijo despreocupado.

– Maldición. Voy a matar a Rachel cuando la vea – Me quejé. Hijos de los Hudson tenían que ser – ¡Rose, qué estás…!

– Ya voy, ya voy – Una muchacha de trece años bajo las escaleras tranquilamente con una bolsa al hombro – No encontraba una camiseta

Sacudí la cabeza frotándome las sienes – Llegaré tarde. Aaron, lleva a tu hermana a su clase de baile. SI no llego al juzgado en quince minutos voy a tener serios problemas –

– ¿Dónde está mommy? – Rose se cruzó de brazos.

– Tu madre está dando una clase y si tú no te apuras niña vas a llegar tarde a la tuya – Dije tomando mis papeles de la mesa. Aaron rió – Y tú niño deja de leer mis casos. No me interesa que edad tengas, no parece correcto

– Algún día seré un gran abogado y voy a enfrentarme a ti, quiero conocer tus jugadas – El chico rió despreocupado.

– Eso será interesante de ver – La muchacha dijo riendo.

– Por cierto, hoy me iré a dormir con mi padre – Dijo él tranquilamente caminando hacia la puerta – Nicky está enfermo y papá está dando la hora. ¿Él nunca me cuido cuando yo lo estaba o sí?

– No, no lo hizo porque yo te cuide. Ahora váyanse, no necesito que Rose llegue tarde. Otro atraso más y podría tener problemas, por no hablar de los problemas que tendrá su madre. Fuera –

Camine hasta el auto con rapidez y me subí, no sin antes echarle una mirada a los dos niños, luego solo sonreí.

Increíble que habían pasado tantos años desde entonces. Conocí a Brittany y me enamore de ella, una bailarina increíble de gran corazón, con hermosos ojos azules puros y cabellos rubios como el oro. Ella parecía perfecta, pero había un problema, tenía novio.

Yo conocía a su novio porque éramos amigos, pero eso no impidió que hiciera que Brittany tuviera un amorío conmigo sin embargo las cosas empeoraron cuando ella quedo embarazada de Sam, su novio, y estaba enamorada de mí. Muchas cosas sucedieron después de eso y finalmente terminamos juntas, el embarazo de Brittany dio a luz a un niño cuyo nombre era Aaron y no mucho después, un par de años, cuando Brittany y yo nos casamos nació Rosie. Ahora esos dos mocosos tenían dieciséis y trece años.

Brittany yo éramos felices juntas. Ella era una bailarina profesional, daba clases en un estudio que había instalado junto con amigo nuestro y yo era una de las mejores abogadas del mundo, sin embargo, en el caso de Brittany, a veces audicionaba para giras de baile, no siempre quedaba pero cuando lo hacía era una oportunidad que no desperdiciaba.

En cuanto a Sam, el padre biológico de Aaron, después de unos años finalmente deicidió darle una oportunidad a Mercedes, claro que él seguía dolido por el engaño de Brittany y mío por lo que le era un poco difícil confiar en cualquier pareja que pudiera tener, pero entendió que Mercedes lo amaba demasiado como para engañarlo. Actualmente tenían tres hijos, uno de ellos era Aaron (quién consideraba a Mercedes más como una madrastra que como una madre o una tía), Thomas y Nicholas. Thomas tenía doce años y Nicholas tenía cinco. Él había dejado atrás su carrera de modelo y se había convertido en profesor de música mientras que Mercedes era una cantante muy reconocida en el mundo con muchos álbumes y algunos premios.

Luego de ellos estaban Rachel y Finn. Rachel era mi hermana, hija de mi padre pero no de mi madre y aún así yo la quería demasiado, aunque no siempre lo demostraba. Ella estaba casada con Finn Hudson, quién era un hombre demasiado propenso a charlas apasionadas sobre alentar a los demás, a veces era estresante. Actualmente tenían tres hijos: Barbra, Connor y Sabrina. Barbra era la mayor, teniendo la misma edad de Rosie, después estaba Connor, siendo dos años menor y por ultimo Sabrina teniendo tres años actualmente. Mi hermana era una increíble estrella de Broadway, ganadora de tres Tonys y mejor conocida por su interpretación en Funny Girl. Finn… Finn trabajaba como empresario, en una gran empresa.

¿Qué cuantos amigos más tengo? Dios, son demasiados.

Por supuesto yo jamás olvidaría a Fabray, la única competencia digna para mí en un juzgado. Quinn Fabray era abogada, mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Ella era tan increíble como y hasta el día de hoy siempre parecía que nos turnábamos para ganar. Tenía dos hijos, uno de ellos era Beth quién tenía diecinueve años y otro niño llamado Shane quién tenía quince. Estaba casada con Noah Puckerman, pero estaba más acostumbrada a usar su apellido de soltera que el de su esposo. Hablando de Puckerman, era piloto de aviones así que constantemente estaba de viaje, pero siempre manteniéndose al tanto de su familia.

Después de conocer a las dos personas más importantes en mi vida, y una que es importante en la vida de mi hijo mayor, vienen las importantes en la vida de mi esposa. Personas que ella nunca olvidaría.

Comenzamos con Tinas Cohen-Chang, una chica asiática con increíble estilo para cantar y la moda. Ella estaba casada con un amigo mío, Mike Chang, quién actualmente es el co-propietario del estudio de danza llamado _Bellas Danzas,_ y Brittany (mi esposa) era la otra co-propietaria. Tina había sido una persona importante en la vida de Brittany, porque era su mejor amiga y una de las ocas personas que comprendían su ingenio. Actualmente era cirujana, bastante buena y su esposo, Mike, era profesor de baile en el estudio Bellas Danzas, claro que también era algo así como uno de los directores junto a Brittany, pero siempre estaban más pendientes de dar clases. No tenían hijos, aún, porque Tina estaba embarazada actualmente de una niñita.

Luego estaba Blaine, el chico del corbatín y el gel. Blaine Anderson era gay y estaba casado con Kurt Hummel, tenían dos niñas Tracy y Stefany. Blaine era entrenador de grupos vocales y Kurt, otro amigo mío, era diseñador de modas, aún camino a la cima. El matrimonio Anderson-Hummel. Blaine era importante para Brittany poco como Tina, él era su mejor amigo y, hace años atrás cuando Sam se enteró de que Brittany le había engaño y se puso furioso Blaine la protegió de Sam llegando a golpearlo. Él la consideraba una hermana pequeña y era dulce, porque ella también lo consideraba un hermano. Y a Kurt lo consideraba un unicornio, no me preguntes.

Finalmente estaba Artie… Artie… Artie… Era un chico discapacitado por un accidente de auto, el mejor amigo de Puck y por supuesto su amigo de la infancia. Artie estaba casado con una chica llamada Charlotte y tenían un hijo llamado Kevin Abrams. Él era diseñador de videojuegos, pero su real pasión era dirigir películas y su esposa trabaja en la compañía en la que Finn trabajaba.

Bueno, supongo que eso es todo, ¿no?

En lo que respecta a mi familia, nuevamente, Brittany y yo intentamos tener un tercer hijo, sin embargo las cosas parecían complicadas con nuestras carreras hasta arriba y los niños creciendo, así que tuvimos que desertar de esa idea… ¡en su lugar compramos los peces! (por quinta vez en un año porque parece que siempre se nos mueren).

Mis hijos actualmente tenían intereses intrigantes. Al ser hijo de una bailarina y de un profesor de música, lo más normal es que Aaron se hubiera interesado en las artes, pero en su lugar se intereso en las leyes y siempre yo lo pillaba mirando mis archivos, y Rosie, bueno actualmente estaba bailando porque desde pequeña siempre le gusto ver a Brittany bailar, pero yo no diría que en un futuro esa sería su carrera, porque parece ser algo más secundario.

Y por supuesto, mi esposa y yo siempre estábamos bien. Teníamos altas y bajas, pero siempre nos encontrábamos a nosotras mismas cuando nos arreglábamos.

La amaba y ella me amaba, éramos almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas siempre. No nos conocimos en la mejor situación y no supimos llevarla bien cuando jóvenes, pero aún así terminamos juntas.

…

– ¿Lista para perder? –

– Estoy lista para ganar, Fabray – Le guiñe el ojo dirigiéndome a mi mesa.

…y también amaba ganarle a Quinn en los juicios, porque no había mejor satisfacción que escucharla decir: he perdido.

FIN.

* * *

Bueno eso el final. Ya sé que ha sido algo largo y que tal vez solo se estaba interesando más en la vida de Brittany y Santana, pero eso era lo que quería. Si deje temas sueltos entonces imagino que pueden usar su imaginación y crearles un final en su mente, tal vez, pero creo que logre cerrarlos todos y si no, me disculpo. Me ha encantado esta historia y la verdad es que como saben originalmente estaba planeada para 22 capítulos, los veintidós trataban sobre el drama del embarazo un poco más extendido y todo, y él último capítulo era similar a un epilogo, como este, pero por cosas de tiempo tuve que dejarlo en 15.

Eso ha sido todo por este fics y quizás nos leamos en otra ocasión.

Dejen Reviews.


End file.
